Starstruck
by thefanfictionlibrary
Summary: Teenage girls all around the world were starstruck by The Demigods, a popular boy band, with Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, and Nico diAngelo. However, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Calypso Titan, and Thalia Grace weren't impressed at all. What will happen when their worlds collide?
1. Friendships and Boy Bands

**Hey there! I love PJO and I just finished BOO! I hope you enjoy this!**

Annabeth's POV

It was beautiful. The golden yellow, faded red, and tinted orange leaves gracefully fell onto my head. The wind slightly tousled my blonde hair, princess curls flying in every direction. I was waiting for my friends, Thalia Grace, Piper McLean, and Calypso Titan. We were waiting at our tree, the one in the middle of our neighborhood. I heard soft crunches as I saw the girls coming from every direction.

"Hey Annie!" Thalia waved. Thalia is... peculiar. She's a punk-emoish kinda girl. Black is her favorite color and that's the only color she ever wears. Today, her black hair was spiked up as usual and she was wearing black jeans, black converse, and of course, her _Death to Barbie _shirt. Thalia's a very aggressive girl, kinda like me except I'm more low-key than she is. Basically, no one should try to cross her.

"Don't call me Annie, Thals." I rolled my eyes and heard another sweet voice.

"Hi Beth!" Piper grinned, her smile radiating. Piper is truly beautiful. Not girly beautiful. Just beautiful. She comes from Cherokee origin so her tan is on point and her choppy hair is messy but gorgeous. Piper doesn't want people to know that her dad is Tristan McLean, one of the biggest actors of our generation. To me, Calypso, and Thalia, it doesn't really matter because Mr. McLean is like our dad. Even through his tight schedule, he always tried to fit in some time for Piper and sometimes even for us. Piper herself is also very amiable. She always smiles and she's great at giving advice. Piper also has this talent for sweet-talking people. She's able to convince people to do things with her words which comes in handy a lot.

"It's Annabeth, Pipes!" I groaned, slapping my hand to my forehead.

"Hey there Annabeth!" Calypso gave me one of her famous Calypso hugs that I simply love. When she hugs me, she has a warm embrace that makes you feel loved. Is that weird? Anyways, Calypso has the kindest soul although she can be a bit sassy at times. Her comebacks are almost as good as mine! Not meaning to brag or anything.

"OH CALYPSO YOU BEAUTIFUL SOUL!" I cried, hugging her tightly "APPARENTLY, YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SAY MY NAME PROPERLY."

"Hush Annabeth," Calypso scolded, "There are people still sleeping!" She quickly scanned the neighborhood making sure no one was going to yell at us through an open window.

"Right, right," I mumbled, letting go of her.

"Ready to go to school?" Piper asked everyone.

"Yup!" Calypso and I said, cheerfully. Thalia just grunted.

"Let's go!" Piper smiled, walking towards school with us trailing along. After a few seconds, Thalia started whining.

"School stinks," she groaned.

"Thalia! School is a magical place where kids like us have a chance to become smarter and get into a-"

"Hey Annabeth," Thalia interrupted.

"Yeah?" I asked questionably.

"Shut up," she said casually.

"Okay." When Thalia says to shut up, you have no other choice but to shut up. I've experienced her wrath. It's no joke.

A few minutes later, we arrived at school. I opened the door and suddenly covered my ears. There were girls scattered in the hallway, screaming, shouting, and giggling. I glanced at Thalia and Piper the look. I knew they understood when I saw Thalia put her two fingers in her mouth, revealing a high-pitched whistle. Calypso, Piper, and I were prepared. We stuffed our fingers into our ears before Thalia broke our eardrums.

"AAHHHH!"

"WHAT THE HECK!"

"MAKE IT STOP!"

Girls were groaning and screaming in pain. Once Thalia ended her whistle, it was five notches quieter, which made it easier for Piper's turn.

"Everybody, please be quiet for a couple minutes!" Piper calmly commanded.

The whole hallway seemed to freeze in a still moment.

"Very nice," Calypso mumbled, scanning the halls.

"Drew Tanaka," Piper called one of Goode High's gossip girls over. She obediently obeyed Piper's charming voice.

"What's going on?" Piper questioned.

"Oh. It's just that the HOTTEST band is hosting a contest at OUR school!" she shrieked excitedly.

We all glanced at each other. We knew who this so-called band was. The Demigods. Apparently, the Demigods are the next big thing since One Direction. I think me, Thals, Pipes, and Caly are the only girls that don't obsess over them. In fact, we think they're not that impressive. Sure, they can play a few instruments and sure, they can sing. Anyone can do that.

I noticed Drew was holding a flyer.

"Hey Drew. Can I see that for a second?" I asked her. She nodded and handed it to me.

"What does it say?" Thalia asked impatiently, tapping her foot on the ground.

"Hold on. Okay, this is what it says:

_**BATTLE OF THE BANDS**_

_Do you and your friends have talent? Show it to us at __**Battle of the Bands**__!_

_When: October 2nd, 6:00 PM_

_Where: Goode High Auditorium_

_But that's not all! We're having a special group host __**Battle of the Bands**__, the _

_Demigods!Sign-ups will begin September 28th in the Goode High Cafeteria!"_

"You have GOT to be kidding me," I groaned, slapping my forehead.

"At least I'll see Jase again," Thalia said, shrugging her shoulders, "But for the rest of them, I'm not too thrilled."

Jason Grace, lead guitarist in the Demigods, is Thalia's twin brother. Jason's dad, Zeus (I know weird name right?), took custody of Jason while Thalia's mom took Thalia. It wasn't really fair because Jason and Thalia were separated. Ever since then, Thalia never talked to Zeus because he took her brother away from her.

"I can't believe this is what caused the mayhem in the halls," Piper grumbled.

The bell suddenly rang and the halls became alive once again.

"Ugh I gotta get to class. Bye!" I waved and walked towards Architecture, still clutching the flyer in my hand.

"See ya!"

"Bye!"

"Adios."

And we walked our separate ways.

It was a typical day. I received A+'s in all my classes, called a try-hard and a nerd, and defended a bunch of innocent kids from bullies in the halls. Typical.

Finally, the last bell rang. I walked to my locker popping raspberries into my mouth. I heard a couple familiar voices.

"Get away from me!"

"Aw why?"

It was Piper and of course, Dylan, Goode High's most infamous "bad boy".

"Here we go again," I muttered under my breath, marching over to Dylan.

Dylan trapped Piper against the lockers, trying to kiss her.

I tapped his shoulder from behind him.

"Get away from her," I said, menacingly.

"And why would I do that, Chase?" he smirked.

I could see fear in his eyes but his reputation was more important than some stupid fear.

"Wouldn't you rather kiss me instead?" I said seductively, tracing his jawline with my soft finger.

"I- I- uh…" his smirk faltered and Piper's jaw fell. I felt the crowd swarm us as I heard whispers. I was confident with my plan.

"C'mon Dylan," I whispered, "Kiss me."

I could see eyes staring waiting for Dylan's answer.

"Um- I," his cockiness suddenly started growing, "I'd love to kiss you, Chase." He smirked.

This was all going according to plan.

He started leaning.

And leaning.

Closer.

And closer.

When he was 1 cm away, I went for the kill.

I blew five wet raspberries into his face as fast and hard as I could. I placed my hands on my waist and nodded in approval of my own work. People were applauding and cheering. Thalia would be proud.

"WOO! THAT'S MY LITTLE ANNIEBELL!"

Yup. She's proud.

Piper gave me a thumbs up, a silent thank you, and then stalked away to join Thalia and Calypso.

I faced Dylan again. He was wiping the spit off his face, furious. It was actually quite funny.

"Don't mess with me or my friends ever again," I fiercely told him, "Ever."

I swung my backpack over my shoulder and joined my applauding friends.

I smiled, "Let's go to my place."

**This took me a while to make lol but I really hope you enjoy it! Please remember to review, favorite, and follow! I love you all!**

**~Kirsten **


	2. Hidden Talents

**I'm honestly so happy for all the nice reviews! Here are my responses to y'all!**  
**percyjackson1234: I LOVE Band AU fanfics! That's why I wrote them!**

**Guardian'sDragonOfDeath: Thank you!**

**tommiegirl7741: I'm so glad! Thanks for the support!**

**Sora Loves Rain: I'm glad you like it! And Annabeth's gonna be hard to get in this fanfic ;)**

**PiperGrace938: All the girls have musical talents :) Annabeth's is singing, Piper's is guitar, Calypso's is bass, and Thalia's is drums.**

**Hunter10600: Thanks! I'll try!**

**catsrawesome: There is DEFINITELY going to be Caleo! The site won't let me put more than 4 names down :( but I absolutely adore Caleo!**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews and I really hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

Since my mom was redecorating my room, we went to the basement. I've only been there twice to watch my older brother, Luke, play. It has a bunch of instruments because Luke loved music. He's in college now, majoring in music. There was a grand piano, a regular guitar, and a set of drums. Along with the beautiful instruments came dust, boxes, and more dust.

"So I brought you here because my mom says the basement needs to be cleaned," I announced.

"What?!" Thalia groaned.

"Dang it," Piper muttered.

"It'll be fun!" Calypso cheered.

Piper and Thalia stared at her.

"That's the spirit Caly!" I said giving her a high five, "Take this and you two go find something to do."

I handed Calypso a squirt bottle and a rag and shooed Piper and Thalia away.

Thalia grunted and sat at a desk in the corner. Piper decided to put away boxes.

Silence filled the air except for water droplets plopping on the floor from the leak.

_Plop. Plop. _

Thalia tapped her fingers on the desk staring into space.

_Plop. Tap. Plop. Tap._

Calypso squirted the bottle onto the windows.

_Plop. Tap. Squirt. Plop. Tap. Squirt._

Piper perked up for a moment, listening. She grinned and started clapping to the beat.

I just looked at everyone grinning and enjoying the little beat but I continued cleaning, rolling my eyes.

I saw Thalia pick up some drum sticks and played with them, still on beat, heading towards the drum set.

Piper picked up a guitar and Calypso sat on the piano bench. Piper started strumming some chords and Calypso played along. They were in sync and Thalia decided to go along with the beat, playing the drums. It sounded… _good_.

I found some sheet music on the floor with some lyrics on it. Wanting to mess around, I started to sing the lyrics with the melody they were playing.

(Annabeth- regular, Piper and Calypso harmonizing with Annabeth- **Bold**)

Na na na na na, na na

Take a look around

Who would have thought we'd all be here?

So let's mess around

Cause the future is unclear

We got nothing better to do

We're just trying to get through

Can you hear me?

Can you hear me?

Yeah

Let the music groove you

Let the melody move you

Feel the beat and just let go

Get the rhythm into your soul

Let the music take you

Anywhere it wants to

When we're stuck and can't get free

No matter what, we'll still be singing

Come on, come on

Turn up the music

It's all we got

We're gonna use it

Come on, come on

Turn up the music

Yeah

All we have is now

**Let's make the most of this**

Come on break it out

**So everyone can hear it**

They don't have to understand

But we'll make them if we can

Do you hear me?

Are you with me?

Yeah

**Let the music groove you**

**Let the melody move you**

**Feel the beat and just let go**

**Get the rhythm into your soul**

**Let the music take you**

**Anywhere it wants to**

**When we're stuck and can't get free**

**No matter what, we'll still be singing**

**Come on, come on**

**Turn up the music**

**It's all we got**

**We're gonna use it**

**Come on, come on**

**Turn up the music**

Yeah

**Come on, come on**

**Turn up the music**

**It's all we got**

**We're gonna use it**

**Come on, come on**

**Turn up the music**

**Let the music groove you**

**Let the melody move you**

**Feel the beat and just let go**

**Get the rhythm into your soul**

**Let the music take you**

**Anywhere it wants to**

**When we're stuck and can't get free**

**No matter what, we'll still be singing**

**Come on, come on**

**Turn up the music**

**It's all we got**

**We're gonna use it**

**Feel the beat and just let go**

**Get the rhythm into your soul**

**Let the music take you**

**Anywhere it wants to**

**Come on, come on**

**Turn up the music**

Yeah

I ended throwing my hands in the air, panting.

It was dead silent for a minute.

"Wow," we breathed in unison.

The next thing you know we're all shrieking and jumping up and down.

"DID YOU HEAR HOW GOOD WE WERE?" Calypso asked incredulously.

"THAT WAS INCREDIBLE!" I screamed.

"ANNABETH! YOUR VOICE!" Piper jumped up and down.

"WE SHOULD FORM A BAND!" Thalia shouted.

Calypso, Piper, and I stopped talking and turned to Thalia, grinning like idiots.

"That is the best idea you've ever had Thalia," I announced giving her a high five.

Calypso whistled. "Praise from Annabeth. Thalia that must've been a really good idea."

"Shut up Caly." I punched her, jokingly.

"Yes!" Piper shrieked, "When could we perform though?"

I started pacing, placing my hands in my pockets.

I felt a piece of paper and took it out, unfolding it carefully.

"Girls," I grinned, "I know exactly where we're going to perform."

They saw the paper and grinned, giving each other high-fives.

"Let's discuss everything at the park," Piper said, starting to walk upstairs.

I placed the flyer on the desk and followed Piper, thinking of us dominating the Battle of the Bands.

**I referenced a movie in here :) It's one of my favorites! Tell me what you think it is in the review section!**

**~Kirsten**


	3. Band Names and Special People

**Because I love y'all so much, here's another chapter! This one does include a special surprise! By the way, it was Lemonade Mouth! I'm so glad a lot of you got that! It's honestly one of my favorite movies. By the way, Nico won't be gay in this fanfiction. Not because I don't respect gay shippers, it's just that I see Nico with Reyna, not Will, Percy, or even Thalia. Thalia and Nico will have a strong "sibling" bond. I won't be responding to comments because I had so many comments but here are some things that stood out.**

**Will Piper be a girly girl? ****_Absolutely not. I see Piper as a very strong character and she'll be that way :)_**

**Also, I put that Calypso plays bass in the top introduction of the second chapter but I mixed it up with her playing piano! Sorry about that! Anyways, here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Annabeth's POV

We quickly got to the park and sat on a wooden table next to the man-made lake.

"We've known each other ever since 4th grade! How did we not know about these talents?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, this guy named Jason Mraz was teaching Dad how to play the guitar for his next movie. I was interested and he told me he would teach me. I've been getting lessons from him for about a month now," Piper shrugged, "I didn't think it was that important."

Calypso looked like she was gonna collapse.

"THE Jason Mraz?" she squeaked, turning pale, "He's my idol, Pipes!"

"Sorry Caly," Piper said, giggling.

"Anyways, I learned piano just recently too. I taught myself using YouTube and such," Calypso said, pulling leaves out of her hair.

"Well, I just kinda messed around with Jason's old drums. He had an old set before deciding to play guitar. He left it at mom's house," Thalia said, sadly.

"We'll see your brother soon, Thalia," Piper said, not realizing she was comforting Thalia with her charmspeak.

"Yeah," she said a bit happier.

"Well, what should we call ourselves?" Calypso asked, changing the topic.

"How about the Goddesses?" Piper suggested. Thalia snorted.

"Too girly."

I racked my brain.

"The Sirens," I finally said, "The Sirens were kinda like temptresses that led men on ships to their death by singing and calling them."

"Ooh it's evil," Thalia grinned, rubbing her hands together, "I love it."

"It's a pretty name!" Piper smiled.

"Perfect!" Calypso grinned.

The day pretty much went perfectly. We all went home excited about our new band. At around 10:00 pm, I got a phone call from Calypso.

"Hey Annabeth. Don't forget we have to show the new kids around tomorrow," she said.

"Oh yeah that's right," I muttered, slapping my forehead, "Why do we have to be there so early again?"

"Um the principal said it was for some special people," she told me.

"Right, well I'll see you tomorrow Caly."

"Yup."

We hung up and I slipped into my bed, tired from the day.

I was excited but nervous for the "special people". I wonder who they were…

Percy's POV

I can't believe it. We're going to a regular high school! For once, our lives might be ordinary… sorta… Dad told me that there were going to be crazy teenage girls. Oh well. Here's how it all began…

**A week ago**

Leo, Jase, Nico, and I were lying on the couch, talking about random things. And I mean RANDOM things. Well, of course it was random, Leo was there.

"JASON. FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME. FIRE POWERS WOULD BE WAY COOLER THAN BEING ABLE TO FLY," Leo yelled, exasperated.

"NO. FLYING IS BETTER, HANDS DOWN," Jason retaliated.

"I'd prefer being able to breathe underwater," I announced. After all, I was the swim captain in my middle school.

"Or able to shadow-travel," Nico muttered. We all stared at him.

"It's in my video game," he said, shooeing us away with his pale hands.

"NO!"

"That's stupid."

"What the heck!"

"BOYS!" A voice boomed.

We shut our mouths and turned to the door.

It was our dads. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Hephaestus were at the door. That's not their real names if you were wondering; that's their nicknames. They come up with those nicknames when they were our age and it kinda stuck with them. OH, by the way, they're brothers which makes me, Nico, Jason, and Leo cousins.

"Stop arguing!" Zeus shouted. We clapped our hands to our heads. Hey. You would have to if you heard Zeus shout. His voice is louder than a lion's roar.

"We have some matters to discuss," my dad said, calmly.

"Okay. So Jason, remember Thalia?" Zeus asked.

"Of course I remember the sister you took me away from." Jason glared menacingly. Touchy subject.

Zeus shifted in his chair. "Well, there's going to be a contest at Thalia's high school. It's called _Battle of the Bands_ and you four will be judging."

"Oh cool," Leo, Nico, and I said, bored.

"YES!" Jason pumped up his fist. We stared at him.

"What?" Jason asked sheepishly, "I haven't seen my sister in ages!"

"Fair enough," Nico mumbled.

"Well, that's not all," Hephaestus continued. We all suddenly stood up straighter waiting to hear what he had to say.

"You guys will be going to high school starting next week till the rest of the school year!" Poseidon announced.

We all looked at each other.

The next 15 minutes consisted of cheering, dancing, and excited rambling. Except for Nico. He looked bummed.

"Hey Nico! Cheer up! We're going to high school!" I exclaimed.

"High school is a hell hole," Nico muttered.

"Why?" I asked curiously, "Oh wait."

Nico's older sister, Bianca, died at the age of 16. She was bullied in high school so she committed suicide. Ever since the incident, Nico wasn't as cheerful as he used to be.

"I'm sorry, man," I told him, patting him on the back, comfortingly.

"Yeah, we'll be there to protect you," Leo started, "People better watch out if they don't want to deal with the real mcshizzle."

"Leo, stop boasting about something you can't boast about," Jason said, rolling his eyes, "And we'll ALL be there for you, Nico."

Our dads were still there, beaming.

"I have a request, Dad," I said, "We should probably all have the same classes."

"Son, I already have your schedules. You have all classes together except for one," Dad said, "Surprisingly, you're in Architecture, Percy."

"Architecture?" Percy asked, "Why Architecture?"

"I don't know," he said, thoughtfully.

I don't care. I know I'm going to enjoy high school.

**Oooh... It's kinda gonna be a cliche high school story. Sorry guys! Don't worry though. Things will get even more interesting. I actually wrote a lot for the next chapter and I can't wait to post it tomorrow. Remember to review!**

**~Kirsten**


	4. Introductions, Names, and Boyfriend!

**Hey amazing people! This chapter was WAY too long so I split it up into like three separate chapters! I hope you enjoy and thanks for all the awesome reviews and follows! I'm so excited to hear that y'all are enjoying these chapters! Also, this is a Modern Band AU (Alternate Universe) so I changed some things. For one, Luke is Annabeth's brother in college. I always loved their sibling love. Also, I see Calypso as more innocent than sarcastic so I might have her as more of an innocent one than a sassy kinda girl. But we all love Calypso's sass so I'll keep it in there :) Yes, Jason and Thalia are twins and Nico is the same age as everyone else. I wanted everyone to kinda be the same age so that's why that's like that. I'm trying to keep the characteristics of the main characters as best as I can. For example, Leo's cockiness, Percy's stupidity (although we love him), Annabeth's smart remarks, Jason's "seriousness", Piper's charm, Nico's glumness (although I did mention he's not going to be gay in the past chapter introduction), and Calypso's sassy but innocent nature. Yes, I plan on including Hazel, Frank, Reyna, Kelli (the empousa), Katie, the Stolls, and several others but they'll be minor characters. If there's anyone else you want to see, go ahead and PM me or put it in the review comments! I love y'all!**

Percy's POV

**Present Day**

"Do you boys have your backpacks?" Hephaestus asked, opening the door of the car.

"Yup," we said in unison.

"Now, be good," Hades said, "You have to keep a good reputation."

"Yeah, yeah," Nico mumbled.

"Son," Hades glared at Nico.

"Anyways, there are a couple of people from the school that will show you around," Zeus said, which kinda weirded me out since he usually likes to watch arguments.

"Okay," we said, anxiously waiting to leave the car. We suddenly saw the building and Hades pulled the car over.

"Keep your heads down and head to the office," Zeus commanded, pushing us towards the big doors of the school. We arrived there an hour early so we wouldn't draw that much attention.

"Bye!" we yelled, waving and heading towards the office.

Jason, Nico, Leo, and I walked through the hallways towards the room labeled "OFFICE". We pushed open the doors to reveal an old lady at a desk chatting with three girls. The girls turned around and looked at us. Us, boys, looked at each other, preparing ourselves for the worst. We didn't expect what was coming next.

"These are the new students?" the Native-American girl scoffed.

"Why are the Demigods at our school?" the really cute blonde sneered. If she wasn't sneering, then I would've actually thought she was beautiful.

"I can't believe this," the girl with the shiny, brown hair muttered.

"Ladies, ladies," Leo grinned, "Leo will be here all night!"

He then murmured to me, "Wow, they're hot. I call the girl with the amazing brown hair."

The girls rolled their eyes, not feigning any interest. I nudged Leo seeing that these girls were clearly not impressed. Jason just stood there with his jaw-dropped obviously shocked with their reactions. Or maybe he was staring at the Native-American girl. Nico just leaned against the wall amused, obviously impressed by the girls' comments.

The door slammed open. We spun around hoping there were no more rude girls with nasty comments or possible screaming fangirls.

It was a girl with black, spiky hair.

"Sorry I'm late! I-" she started and then suddenly spotted Jason, "JASON!" She ran towards a shocked Jason and squeezed him so tight you could see his face becoming purple.

"JASON GRACE I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!" she screamed with pure joy.

"Thalia! Oh my gods! Dad hasn't let me see you in such a long time!" he said, squeezing her even tighter. The girl, who I think has the name of Thalia, looked about ready to cry and Jason was radiating with happiness, something I haven't seen in a really long time.

"Hey, Jason. You gonna introduce us to your super hot friend?" Leo winked at Thalia causing mixed emotions from everyone. The girls across the room looked worried for Leo's life but not too worried. Jason looked ready to strangle Leo. Nico, still leaning against the wall, was amused by the whole scene and Thalia. Well, Thalia's expression was murderous. Her fists were balled up and her eyes were baring holes into Leo's eyes.

Thalia growled, took a step forward, and flipped Leo. Like legit flipped him. The girls, who I think were Thalia's friends, started snickering.

"Nice move, Thals!" the girl with the princess curls cheered. She was really, really pretty. And I mean really pretty. Especially when she's not sneering. I've seen so many girls but I've never seen someone as gorgeous as her. Her blonde princess curls flowed down her shoulders beautifully. I glanced at her eyes but couldn't stop looking at them. They were grey and it looked like she was always calculating something. She must've felt my gaze because she turned around and her eyes turned cold. I sheepishly tucked my head down.

"Wow that is one tough mamacita," Leo groaned, trying to stand up, "You wanna help me up, Jase."

"Nope. You just flirted with my sister," Jason coldly stared. Leo's eyes widened.

"You look nothing alike!"

"Yeah that's what everyone says."

"Who's everyone? You never told anybody!"

"Shut up, Leo."  
"I will not-"

"BOYS. Shut your mouths," the Native American girl said. There was something about her voice that pulled Jason and Leo out of their argument. I even had the sudden urge to shut my mouth super tight and clench my jaw.

"Might as well introduce ourselves since we have to talk to them," the girl with the brown hair said distatefuly, "I'm Calypso."

"I'm Piper," the Native American girl said, crossing her arms.

"Annabeth," the cute blonde muttered, obviously not wanting to do anything with us.

That's a cute name, I thought.

"Ooooh," I heard a number of voices say and a couple nudges from Leo.

"Did I say that out loud?" I groaned. I turned to Annabeth who was furiously staring at her grey converse, her cheeks red.

"And obviously, I'm Thalia. Jason's brother," Thalia said, putting an arm around Jason.

"Follow me," Calypso gestured and walked to the door, pulling it open, "We'll show you your classes."

Jason and Thalia walked outside chatting and were followed by Nico, Piper, and Leo.  
Annabeth was talking to the old lady and the old lady handed her a few sheets of paper. I waited for her so I could apologize but when she turned around, I wished I went outside.

She turned around, saw me, and gave me the scariest glare I have ever seen in my life. Nico's glare couldn't even compare to hers.

"What do you want?" she asked menacingly.

"Um… I- I- wanted to apologize for my weird behavior. Annabeth is a beautiful name. I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed," I apologized sincerely. Her eyes softened as I kept talking which was a good sign… I think.  
"Well, I accept your apology. Just try not to embarrass me- or yourself- next time," she said, giving me a lopsided smile.

Dang that was attractive. Shut UP Percy.

"So there'll be a next time?" I asked, hopefully. She glared at me again.  
"Too soon?" I shyly asked. She just stared and laughed.

That was attractive too oh my gods this girl will be the end of me.

I sighed out loud. Oh crap.

"What?" she asked, confused.

"Um nothing," I told her, hurriedly, "We should go. Everyone's probably waiting."

"Yeah," Annabeth said, walking outside with me following her.

No one was killing each other when me and Annabeth were talking so that's a good sign. Jason was talking to Piper who was actually smiling, Leo was trying to make Calypso laugh without success, and Nico and Thalia were against the wall chatting, probably about something punkish. It looked normal.  
"Well, your dads requested that you each have the same schedule as one of us," Annabeth started, "The pairings are on the top of your schedules." She started handing them out.

I looked at mine and felt Annabeth's presence behind my shoulder. Her eyes glanced at the paper.

"Well, Seaweed Brain, looks like you're with me," she said over my shoulder.

"Seaweed Brain?" I asked with a smirk, "How'd you come up with that?"

"Well, when I saw you come through the office door, it started to smell like the ocean. I concluded that you went to the beach early this morning. You also have a tan, lean muscular figure and windswept hair so I thought that you must go to the beach often to go swimming and surfing. And then when you were stupid and said my name was pretty in front of all those people, I figured your head's full of seaweed," she stated in an obvious tone.

I gaped at her. I slowly regained my cockiness after she smirked at me.

"A tan, lean muscular figure? Were you checking me out Wise girl?" I teased, poking her ribs causing her to blush.

"Wise girl? That's a compliment," she pointed out, regaining her confidence.

"Well, there's obviously nothing I can say that's bad about you since you're perfect, right Wise Girl?" I asked her, smirking as her cheeks flushed.

"I'm not perfect, Seaweed Brain," she retorted, "I'm just smart."

"Oh no," Calypso said, interrupting our argument,"There are more people coming. We have to get the boys outta here before they all get mobbed by ferocious, raging fans."

"Aren't you just Little Miss Sunshine," Leo muttered.

"Don't call me that." she glared at Leo who put his hands up in defense.

"Hey just start heading towards your classes," Annabeth said, "C'mon Percy."

Jason and Piper went in one direction.  
Calypso and Leo went another way.

And Nico and Thalia another direction.

"Percy let's go!" I heard Annabeth call. She looked anxious so I jogged towards her.

"Why are you walking so fast?" I asked her.

"These girls are absolute MENACES. You do NOT want to be there," she warned. I just laughed. Sounds like our fangirls.

We turned the hallway and entered a classroom. The teacher wasn't there but Annabeth assured me that the teacher would understand that we were early. Annabeth wanted to sit in the front but I argued that too many people would see me in the front and freak out. The main reason I wanted to sit in the back was really because I wanted to flirt with Annabeth. Wait what? Disregard what I said there.

You know it's true.

Shut up. Annabeth's talking.

She reluctantly agreed but warned me to behave. Soon after, the students started trickling in. I quickly put on my hood and a pair of shades, hoping no one would recognize me. I was safe for the first couple of minutes but then an Asian girl with WAY too much makeup on announced to the whole class,

"HEY THAT'S PERCY JACKSON'S FAVORITE HOODIE!"

Damn it.

Annabeth frantically told the girl, "Um this is my- "

"Boyfriend," I chimed in. Annabeth's eyes widened.

**Cliffy sorry guys!  
~Kirsten**


	5. Architecture and Singing

**Thanks for all the reviews! Also, don't worry! There'll be tons of Jasper and Caleo! Short chapter because I want to finish off Percy's POV!**

She stomped on my foot causing me to wince.

I took off my hoodie and shades, revealing my face. I heard a few shrieks and gasps as I unmasked my costume.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD!"  
"PERCY JACKSON!"  
"WAIT THAT LOSER IS PERCY JACKSON'S GIRLFRIEND?!"

"WOAH WOAH!" I yelled, waiting for the class to settle, "Yes, I'm Percy Jackson and this is my girlfriend who is NOT a loser so don't you DARE call her that again."

Annabeth looked at me with mixed emotions that I unfortunately could not read.

"Thanks Percy," she muttered, her cheeks growing red.

"No problem Annabeth," I said, putting my arm around her. Her face looked like a tomato. The class started to talk. I know they were mainly about me and Annabeth because I kept on hearing our names. The Asian girl looked furious at the fact that my arm was around Annabeth's so she stormed over to us.

"I bet you're not even dating her," she sneered. Annabeth looked at me, worried about where this was going.

"Well I am," I retorted, hugging Annabeth closer to me.

"Prove it," she said triumphantly.

"Fine," I shrugged, turning to face Annabeth. I kissed her right on the lips and held her tightly.  
"Is that enough proof for you?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

She huffed and stormed away.

"PERCY FREAKING JACKSON," Annabeth whisper-yelled, "What in Hades were you thinking?!"  
"Well, I don't really think," I muttered, rubbing the back of my head.

"So I've noticed," she snorted, easing up the conversation.  
"So you're not mad?" I asked her hopefully.

"No I'm furious, Seaweed Brain!" she screamed.

"Okay okay," I said, looking down, embarrassed. I heard Annabeth take deep breaths.

"Percy," she sighed and sat down, twiddling her fingers, "Thank you for trying but I don't know if I can keep up the reputation as your girlfriend."

"Annabeth, just try. We're not actually going to be dating," I told her kinda upset that we weren't really dating.  
"Fine." Her shoulders slumped with relief? Or maybe disappointment?

_Don't get your hopes up Percy._

Shut up conscious.

_No._

Then I'll just ignore you.

The teacher suddenly burst into the classroom, frantically putting stuff away. Annabeth squealed, ran out of her seat, and… hugged the teacher? I followed her with my eyebrow slightly raised.

"Hey Malcolm, what are you doing here?!" she asked excitedly, finally letting go of the man wait- he's a teenager? He looked a bit too young to be a teacher.

"Anniebell! It's good to see that you're the same cheery self," Malcolm said, chuckling, "And I'm your substitute teacher for the rest of the school year."

"Why?" Annabeth asked, not noticing me awkwardly standing there.

"Because the teacher is going to Greece to study architecture some more," he turned to me and lifted his eyebrow in surprise, "Annabeth. Why is Percy Jackson here?"  
"Oh! Um Malcolm this is Percy Jackson as you already know. Percy, this is Malcolm, my half-brother," she said happily. OH. Her brother. I could see that they have the same grey calculating eyes.

"Percy Jackson eh? My little sister here told me last time I saw her that- and I quote- 'Percy Jackson is a stuck-up idiot… but he's cute, I must admit.'" Malcolm smirked at Annabeth who turned bright red with embarrassment. I was amused.

"You think I'm cute Annabeth?" I smirked.

"You forgot the 'stuck up' part Percy Jackson," Annabeth retorted, crossing her arms.

"Ah ah ah ah no chan-"

The bell cut me off and Annabeth jogged back to her seat. I shook my head and quickly joined her in the back seat.

"Hello class," Malcolm started, "I'll be your substitute teacher for the rest of the year. Let's start with roll shall we?"  
After roll, Malcolm talked about boring stuff. And I mean really boring stuff. I glanced at Annabeth and she was so interested in what he was talking about. When it was time to leave, she grumbled because she wanted to learn more.

"Annabeth. That was boring," I pointed out.  
"What?! No it wasn't! Architecture is the most-"  
"Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"  
"Shut up."

"You're just like Thalia," she mumbled, punching me in the shoulder.  
"OW," I groaned, holding my shoulder in pain. Annabeth smirked.

"Music is this way," she said pointing to the right side of the hallway, "Let's go."  
As we walked through the hallway, there were intense stares pointed at me and even Annabeth. Annabeth kept her head up and crossed the hallway while I just followed her. The bell rang. We were late to class. Annabeth groaned and started to sprint with me tagging along. We burst into the room to find the music teacher talking.  
"Ah Annabeth and Percy Jackson," she said, amused, "Since you're late, why don't you sing us a song?"

"Um Ms. Muse I don't-"

"I won't take no as an answer Annabeth Chase," Ms. Muse interrupted her.

"Um okay. Percy what do you want to sing?" she asked me warily.

I thought for a moment and whispered the song I wanted to sing with her. Her eyes widened and she mumbled an okay.

(Annabeth- _italics_, Percy- **bold**)

**Living in my own world**

**Didn't understand**

**That anything can happen**

**When you take a chance**

Annabeth took a deep breath and started singing with the most beautiful voice.

_I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see_

_I never opened up my heart_

_To all the possibilities_

I almost forgot my part because I was so lost into her voice. She gave me a small smile when she saw me staring at her incredulously.

_**I know that something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way**_

_**And right here tonight**_

_**This could be the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

**Oh**

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

**Now who'd of ever thought that**

**We'd both be here tonight?**

_Oh yeah_

_And the world looks so much brighter_ **(brighter)**

_With you by my side_ **(by my side)**

_**I know that something has changed**_

_**Never felt this way**_

_**I know it for real**_

_**This could be the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**Oh**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**The start of something new**_

**I never knew that it could happen**

**Till it happened to me**

_**Oh oh**_

_**I didn't know it before**_

_**But now it's easy to see**_

_**Yeah**_

_**It's a start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**Oh**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_**That it's the start**_

_**Of something new**_

_**It feels so right**_

_**To be here with you**_

_**Yeah**_

_**And now looking in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart**_

_The start of something new_

**The start of something new**

_**The start of something new**_

We stood there, panting and looking at each other, smiling. Her beautiful grey eyes intensely staring into mine. We finally looked away and turned to our audience. Everyone's mouths were wide open and their eyes wide.

"YEAH ANNIEBELL!" Thalia cheered pumping her fist up causing the whole class to cheer and clap.

"Woohoo!" Jason clapped and yelled.

"Way to go Annabeth!" Piper whooped.

"Incredible!" Calypso said standing and clapping.

"That's my man!" Leo shouted. Even Nico was clapping and whistling.

I turned to Annabeth.  
"Annabeth. You have the most amazing voice." I told her sincerely.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain. You're not too bad yourself," Annabeth said, blushing but grinning.

**BOOM. Next chapter is Jasper! Make sure to review! BTW HSM is my life xD**

**~Kirsten**


	6. Holding Hands

**Hey everyone! I skipped a day of posting because I was still figuring out Jason and Piper's relationship. It's gonna go a bit quick like Percabeth but Caleo should take a bit longer because Calypso is a feisty figure in my perspective. Also, was anyone else pissed that Rick Riordan didn't make an epilogue? I REALLY want to know if the demigods find out if Leo's alive, what happens to Apollo, and what happens with everyone's relationships! I'm sooo desperate for a real ending! Anyways, I hope you enjoy Jasper!**

Jason's POV

Okay. So two weird (but pretty awesome) things happened today.

Number one on my list: My sister, who obviously hasn't changed a bit, squeezed me so much I had a hard time breathing.

A close number two on my list: I met the cutest girl today. Her name is Piper and she's definitely not like other girls I've ever met. Y'see I've never really really liked a girl. Well except for Reyna but that's another story. Piper was totally amazing though. She's not like a typical highschooler that obsesses over makeup and clothes. In fact, she was the total opposite. She was wearing a normal Goode High T-shirt with capris and white converse. Not like some girls who wear crop tops and short shorts to try to impress us. I enjoyed our conversations too. On the way to our first class, we got to know each other pretty well. I mean, I know pretty much everything about her now! In a friendly, non-stalkerish way.

"Hey Jason," Piper started hesitantly, pulling on her hair.

"Yeah?" I asked, bracing myself for the worst.

"I'm going to tell you a secret. I've only told Annabeth, Thalia, and Calypso so you have to PROMISE me that you won't tell anyone."

I let out a quick sigh, relieved that I didn't do anything wrong. I was kinda surprised she wanted to tell me a secret that she only told three of her closest friends. I mean, I just met the girl thirty minutes ago!

"I promise, Piper," I said, "I always keep my promises."

"Okay, well, My dad is...tristanmclean." She breathed out the last part so quick I didn't understand what she was saying.

"Who?" I asked, politely. She gave a heavy sigh.  
"Tristan. McLean," she breathed out slowly and steadily.

"Tristan McLean? Ah I thought you looked a bit like him," I chuckled. She looked relieved.  
"I'm glad you don't really care. Some people would probably freak out. In middle school, I was bullied by this girl named Kiara. I was mad and I told her my dad was Tristan McLean to make me feel better about myself. Bad idea. Everyone found out and tried to be my friend so they could use me and know 'famous' people. It was so bad, I had to move to a different school! That's where I met Annabeth, Thalia, and Calypso." Piper looked straight, her kaleidoscope eyes burning with anger and hatred. I slowly inched my hand towards Piper's hand but decided not to grab it. I withdrew my hand and went with putting my arm around her shoulder, hugging her close to me. She stiffened up and suddenly relaxed.

"Piper thanks for telling me," I told her softly, still holding her next to me.

"I've only known you for 30 minutes yet I'm already bearing you with my past," she laughed quietly.

"I don't mind. I feel like I've known you forever," I told her reassuringly.

"Well, here's our first class. Psychology," Piper told me pointing to the door, "It's interesting but not many people like it."

"That's okay. I'll try not to fall asleep." I winked at her and she laughed. Her laugh, like the rest of her, was beautiful. I don't know why but I noticed all the little things about this girl. Like the way she smiles to the side and how her braids sway back and forth back and forth. Wow. I'm such a creep.  
"Let's go," she said, pulling my hand and walking into the classroom. My hand tingled from the sudden contact.

"Ow!" Piper exclaimed, withdrawing her hand, "You shocked me!"

"Oh that's what it was," I muttered, rubbing my neck, "Sorry, Beauty Queen."  
"Beauty Queen?" she asked, her eyebrows raised and arms crossed.

"Well yeah. Since you're Tristan Mc-"  
"SHHH!" she hushed.

"Since you're _his _daughter and you don't obsess over makeup and stuff I thought it was ironic and-"

"Yeah, yeah. Shut up Sparky," she rolled her eyes and punched me in the shoulder.

"Two things. One, OW and two, Sparky?" Sparky eh? Looks like we're already on nickname basis.

"Yeah. Sparky. Because you shocked me and it was also Thalia's old nickname," Piper said in an obvious tone, "Oh, and watch out. There are crazy girls in this class. I don't want them to attack you."  
"Are you jealous Pipes?" I smirked, nudging her in the shoulder.

"No!" she stomped her foot furiously on the ground, her cheeks becoming hotter and hotter. I raised my hands defensively. I grabbed her hand and pulled us to the back seats of the classroom. We took our seats and just sat there, staring at the front of the empty classroom.  
"Hey Jason," Piper broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"You're still holding my hand," she said, obviously.

"Well I don't see you complaining," I replied, enjoying watching her cheeks turn red. Jason-1, Piper-0.

"Touche, Mr. Grace," Piper mumbled, surprisingly still holding my hand. The classroom door suddenly swung wide open allowing a rush of chatty and loud people. When they faced our direction, they shut their mouths and started staring.

"Brace yourself," Piper whispered, holding onto the table with one hand and squeezing my hand with her other.

"AHHHH JASON GRACE!" they screamed, rushing over to me and Piper.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?"  
"WOW YOU'RE HOTTER IN PERSON!"  
"IS PERCY JACKSON HERE TOO?"

I winced from the screaming. I turned to Piper who also was grimacing from the screaming. I reassuringly squeezed her hand and she gave me a grateful smile also returning a little squeeze from her delicate, small hand.

"ARE YOU TWO DATING?" asked (screamed) one jealous girl. I cleared my throat self-consciously.

"Um no we're not dating. Just…" I glanced at Piper who gave me a quick smile, "Really good friends."  
I heard what sounded like sighs of relief. Girls were thrusting paper and pens into my hand and I was so glad when the teacher waltzed in, saving me from their wrath.

"Hello class! Take a seat!" the teacher suddenly turned to me, "Ah you must be Jason Grace I presume."

"Um yes sir," I tried to say confidently but it squeaked it. I cursed under my breath and Piper giggled.

"Well Mr. Grace, I am Apollo. Apollo Sun but you can call me Apollo." He turned to the board and started writing something down. He looked about 17 which was strange. He had sandy hair and was wearing sunglasses and… board shorts?  
"Oh and Mr. Grace?" he asked, still writing whatever it was, down.

"Yes si- I mean Apollo?" I asked nervously.

"You can let go of Ms. McLean's hand now," he said, a smile tugging at his lips.

**Hehehe I'm leaving off with this today ;) Make sure to follow, favorite, and review! Hope you enjoyed the Jasper in this :)**


	7. Team Leo! and Poor Nico

**Hi there! Sorry it took two days again! I ****_do _****have school still so I need to keep up with that. So basically for Leo's POV, I made him self-aware of himself. I always imagined that Leo would be a bit upset because he was never in the "spotlight" per say. Like he was a bit jealous of Percy and Jason. Also, Calypso is getting more and more sassy while Nico is still coming out of his shell. I had a review saying that I shouldn't write all the song lyrics because it's a waste of lines? Um yeah tell me in the review section what you think.**

**Enjoy!**

Leo's POV

She was unimpressed. Or should I say- _they _were unimpressed. When I walked into that room and saw disgust on their faces, my pride in being a Demigod faded away. If I wasn't Leo, then I would've totally ran out of the room like a scared _gato_!

Fortunately for me, I AM Leo Valdez and I most definitely do NOT run from a challenge. Especially that hot brown-haired beauty who goes by the name of Calypso. She is one _mamacita_. Luckily, I got partnered up with her so I'll be following her around. Not in a stalkerish way which I wasn't gonna do of course. Heh heh. When she saw who she was partnered up, she wasn't very pleased. In fact, she groaned. Very loudly actually.

"I honestly don't know why you're groaning. You're on Team Leo now!" I grinned, pointing at myself and flexing my guns. (According to Jason, I have no guns but Superman apparently needs glasses.)

"That is exactly why I'm groaning," muttered Calypso, then she turned to the ceiling, "Really?! It's like I'm cursed! Gods almighty!"  
"Why are you talking to the ceiling?" I poked her and turned my head to the ceiling expecting to see Spiderman or something.

"Gods, he's stupid too! Why couldn't I get Percy or Jason? Even Nico for gods' sake!" she complained, still walking forward to our first class. Woah there. That's insulting. Of course everyone wants Percy or Jason because to the ladies', they're gods. Unfortunately, I was cursed with a scrawny body and still struggling with the fact that I haven't gone through puberty. That's why my ego's so big. It gets me going but what she said kinda struck me.

"Look I'm sorry that I'm not as perfect as Jason or Percy. I'll just leave you alone now," I mumbled, walking ahead with my head low and my fingers twiddling my belt.

"Wait! Leo!" someone yelled from behind me, jogging to catch up. Of course, it was Calypso. I ignored her, walking faster and faster.

"Leo! Get your ass over here!" a very impatient Calypso yelled, still trying to catch up. I wasn't going to let her win. I really dislike this girl now. I hate it when people compare me to Percy or Jason.

"LEO VALDEZ! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS." She screamed in the hallway and I froze, turned around rapidly, and stormed up to her so close I was an inch away from her gorgeous face. She was intimidated but she stood her ground. I took a step back and let out a sigh.

"I don't like being compared to Jason and Percy. I am Leo Valdez. Not Percy Jackson and not Jason Grace," I said in confidence, facing her.  
"I know that, Leo," Calypso said, tapping her foot, "It's just- ugh nevermind. Look, I was wrong to say that and I'm sorry." I could see her struggling with the words.

"You know. You're prideful," I told her casually, avoiding her punch.

"I KNOW. It's my fatal flaw. And Annabeth's," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. She suddenly checked her phone.

"Oh shoot we should really get to class," Calypso said nervously, "Annabeth's gonna kill me if she finds out we got mobbed in the hallway."  
She nudged me in the direction of the classroom and started sprinting down the halls.

"Hey! Wait up!" Unfortunately, my adolescent body made it hard to catch up with her. I tried my best to not like a loser but this girl made it extremely hard. She opened the door of the classroom and beckoned me inside. Since I was scared of her, I followed without a word.

"The teacher should be here soon. This class is woodshop and according to the fact that you're _wearing _a toolbelt tells me you'll like this class," she inferred, tapping her chin with her delicate fingers.

"Good conclusion," I said, "But I'm more of a metal person."

"Well, you'll like the teacher I think," Calypso said thoughtfully, "I don't know why he's not here. He's usually super early."

The bell rang. Oh glorious day.

A rush of people came inside.

They saw me. And Calypso.

You can imagine what happens next. My cockiness got the best of me and soon, "Team Leo" was written on every single shirt, specially signed by me. Well except for Calypso who just stood to the side and rolled her eyes.

Nico's POV  
"So you're my cousin?" I asked her.

"I guess," Thalia said, "My dad and mom literally separated me from the rest of the universe."  
There was silence. It was awkward. Very awkward.

"So wanna tell me about yourself?" My pale hands were stuffed in my pocket like normal and I was trying to make small talk. For Jason's sake.

"Well. There's nothing much to say. I'm Thalia Grace. I don't need a man and when I was younger, I ran into a pine tree," she said, "Wait? Why'd I say that last part?"

I snorted. "I don't know but it sure was a valuable piece of information."  
She punched me. Hard. I winced.

"Have you been working out Pinecone Face?"  
"Yup. Specifically so I can beat up people like you," she smirked.

"People like me, eh?"

"Yup."

There was another period of silence.

"We have History first by the way," she said, "Just warning you. The teacher's a nut job."

"Oh that's great," I muttered sarcastically, still shuffling alongside Thalia.

"Well I'm just warning you," she said defensively, raising her hands up.

We kept on walking in silence. I'm so bad with small talk. That's why our fans don't like talking to me that much. I can barely hold a conversation with them! The bell rang before we reached class so I braced myself when we walked in with everyone else.

And the screaming commenced. A group of girls rushed at me. If not for Thalia, I probably would've not had clothes on. I owe Thalia my life.

**Um no real cliffy's here. Just explaining what happens with Caleo and Thalia and Nico's cousin-ship (I don't think that's a word lol)**

**Anyways, favorite, follow, and review!  
~Kirsten**


	8. Blushing and Stolen Kisses

**Hey everyone! I'm thinking about posting every other day because I can't really finish a chapter in one day if that's okay with you! Also, thanks for all the support! I'm honestly so grateful! Here's the chapter that you guys deserve!**

Annabeth's POV

He made me blush. ME. Annabeth Chase. I've never blushed in my life! It was finally lunch time and I think I blushed about fifty times before noon. Oh gods Annabeth what is wrong with you?  
"Is that okay with you Annabeth?" Percy, who was walking next to me, asked. I snapped out of my daze.

"What did you say?" I asked him sheepishly, "I was… thinking."  
"About me?" he said slyly, nudging me in the ribs.

"What? NO. Wait. Ye- No. Maybe?" I stuttered, feeling my cheeks grow hot and he gave me his winning, beautiful smirk. Beautiful? Ugh what have I become.

"I asked you if you could help me with homework after school today."

"Oh yeah sure! Where?" I was kind of excited. Percy Jackson wanted _me _to tutor _him_. The thought of that made me all jittery. In the cafeteria, I just noticed people staring. And whispering. I could hear the words, _Jackson… Chase… dating… _and… _loser_. Well that's just great.

"Hmm… you can come over to my place?" he suggested. We finally reached the cafeteria and spotted Jason, Piper, Calypso, Leo, Thalia, and Nico who seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"It seems like your friends are enjoying our company too," he smirked, "You can all come over after school if you'd like." That was good. I might just need backup in case I start stuttering all over the place.

"Hey guys c'mon!" Thalia yelled, waving us over. We quickly walked over to the table and took a seat. I sat in between Percy and Thalia.

"Sooo I heard that you and Percy are dating? That was quick," Piper said coyly. Ooh hoo hooo I'm gonna strangle that girl.

"No we had to make that up. We're not actually dating. We're… fake dating?" I suggested, "And how about you and _Jason_, Pipes? I heard you two have a thing going. Something about holding hands?"

Piper turned a deep shade of red.  
"Well, urm, it's- nothing," Piper mumbled under her breath. I smirked at her, glad I got her back. I glanced at Jason and he looked sheepish. I looked at Percy and he was staring at his food. I nudged him afraid there was something wrong.

"Something wrong Percy?" I asked carefully. He looked at me suddenly.  
"Um nope nothing," he said casually, finally picking up his food.

"Oh by the way, we're all going to Percy's place after school," I started out looking at my friends, "If you want of course. I wouldn't make you go if you didn't want to." I rambled. I hate rambling. But it happens. I took a deep breath and looked around. Everyone looked amused, causing me to glare at every single one of them. Thalia, of course, was the only one defiant enough to keep her head up as she still laughed and snorted.

"Shut up Thals," I muttered, punching her shoulder, "So can you all come?" I looked around the table and got a couple nods, a thumbs up from Piper, and a 'yuppers' from Leo. I was about to say something when I spotted a basketball almost about to hit Leo's head. I leaned forward on instinct and grabbed the ball with my left hand right before it hit him.

"Holy. Crap." Leo said, gritting his teeth.

"Oh my gods Annabeth." Jason said, his mouth open wide in shock.

"Did you just…? And that was a…?" Percy stuttered, pointing to the basketball, then to Leo, then back to me, confused.

The girls just smiled.

"This is normal. Annabeth has really good reflexes. I mean we all do," Thalia said, gesturing to us girls.

I still had the ball when I noticed the person who threw the ball come over.

"Dylan," I sneered, menacingly, "I told you to stay away from my friends."  
"You mean this loser over here?" Dylan asked, jerking his thumb over to Leo. His impertinence was making my blood boil. I saw Percy and Thalia about to get up but I pushed them down and gave them a subtle wink, which I hope told them that I got the situation under control.

"He's not a loser you idiot. He's a _celebrity_," I told him, walking closer and closer to his face, "And you need to back. off. or he'll sue you and you'll be living on the streets." I was a centimeter away from his face staring straight into his eyes hoping my grey eyes intimidated his. He didn't back down. Maybe he grew a pair after I embarrassed him in front of the whole school. He did the unexpected. He leaned forward, forcing his lips onto mine making me gasp and my reflexes kicked in. I slapped him in the face, kneed him in the groin, and then flipped him causing him to gasp in pain and clutch his ribs.

"Don't do that _EVER _again," I growled, throwing the basketball at him. Percy stood up and put his arms around me, forcing me to sit down. I fiercely looked down at my clasped hands which were turning purple from me clenching my fist so hard.

"Hey hey, look at me," he whispered, lifting my chin up to see my face. I slowly lifted up my head.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. His soothing words calmed me down and my expression softened.

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks Percy," I told him and gave him a long and sweet hug.

"Sooo…" I heard a voice say, causing us to let go of each other embarrassed. It was Leo. Of course.

"Annabeth, I can protect myself," he said defensively, "Although what you did there was pretty cool." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah yeah," I said. I turned to Thalia and whispered to her, "He stole my first kiss." Thalia looked at me with a shocked expression.

"DYLAN?! THAT BASTARD. WHERE IS HE?!" she yelled fiercely, standing up and accidentally making her chair fall over. I quickly picked up her chair and forced her down.

"Not Dylan!" I whisper-yelled, "Percy!"

"WHAT?! PERCY?! THAT BASTARD. WHERE IS HE?!" she yelled the same thing just as fierce, lunging at Percy. Percy jumped up in alarm and put his hands to his face. I rolled my eyes and pushed Thalia back into her seat.

"What did I do this time?" Percy muttered, crossing his arms, glaring at Thalia.

"You kissed Annabeth?!" she shrieked, "You totally _STOLE _her first kiss!" His eyes widened and looked at me frantically.

"Oh my gods Annabeth! I'm so so sorry! I assumed you've kissed plenty of guys before! Um um not because I think you're a slut or anything but- but it's because you're so pretty I assumed you must've had a lot of boyfriends or something and- and I'm so sorry!" he said, desperately causing me to laugh at his explanation.

"Woah woah Percy calm down! I'm not mad- er _that _mad. It's okay!" I saw the shame in his eyes. I put my hand on his shoulder, gently massaging it. I leaned in close to his ear.  
"It's not like I didn't enjoy it," I whispered, stood up, and heading to our next class.

**Ooh Annabeth's getting sassyy~ I hope you guys enjoyed it! Remember to Review, Favorite, and Follow!  
Question of the Day (tell me in the reviews)- Who do you want to be Thalia's love interest? (if any) Nico is already gonna be with Reyna as I already explained in the previous chapter :)**


	9. Invitations and Surprises

**Hey guys! New chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

Percy's POV

"It's not like I didn't enjoy it," she whispered and stalked off, probably going to her next class. I watched her shamelessly as she walked off. Her luscious, blonde hair swayed back and forth and it was mesmerizing. I felt something wet drop onto my hand. Drool. I wiped my mouth and looked around to see if anyone was watching. They were. Jason and Leo were snickering, Thalia gave me her death glare, Piper and Calypso were _aww_ing, and Nico was smirking.

"Um I'm just gonna go now," I muttered. I quickly walked out of the cafeteria and my face was getting hotter and hotter. I saw Annabeth talking to some kid on the basketball team near the lockers. She was _laughing_. Only I can make Annabeth laugh! My blood began to boil and I walked in their direction. I quickly ruffled up my hair, fixed my crumpled up shirt, and casually put my arm around Annabeth, causing her to look up at me with a blush.

"Hey Percy!" she said, smiling.

"Hey Annie," I smiled back, giving her a peck on the cheek, "Who's this?" I nodded to the boy talking to her. He looked upset but kept his cool.

"This is Ethan Nakamura. He apparently needs help in math so he was asking me if I could tutor him," she told me. The thought of her tutoring someone else pissed me off. I glared at Ethan and hugged Annabeth to me closely. She took a deep breath and leaned closer into me.

"Who's this?" he asked, clearly uncomfortable with me there.

"My-"

"Her charming boyfriend," I interrupted her. She glared at me and nudged my ribs hard.

"Yes- my… boyfriend," she told him, "And I can't tutor you," she told him apologetically. I looked at her shocked and I could tell Ethan wasn't used to being rejected by girls in any way.

"...And why not?" he asked her, leaning closer to her, causing her to scoot closer to me. She looked uncomfortable so I cleared my throat and took a step back, keeping her close to me.  
"I'm already tutoring Percy… and I don't think I'll be able to keep up with my studies and helping tutor him. I also have some practices I have to attend," she said convincingly. Ethan growled and I took a step forward, glaring at him.

"You can leave now," I gritted menacingly. Ethan stalked off, giving me a quick glare.

"Percy I can take care of myself," she said, crossing her arms.

"I know but I don't want to share you with other boys Annabeth," I teased her causing her to playfully slap me on my face.

"Ugh come on we have to go to class!" she said, pulling my hand towards our next class.

**After the Bell**

School was finally over and we met at Annabeth's locker. Piper and Jason were holding hands, Leo and Calypso were playfully joking around, and Thalia and Nico were chilling and listening to their punkish music.

Annabeth and I shared a smile as we saw our friends all hanging out together.

"Hey I have a question," Jason said once we reached them, "How come you hated us? Like before you knew us?" The girls looked at each other sheepishly.

"Well, you see. Um… we stereotyped you guys. We thought you would be the conceited, snobby rich kid celebrities. Thalia said Jason was different but she didn't know if Jason changed or something," Calypso said, her head bowed, "Sorry if we kinda scared you guys."

Us boys laughed causing the girls to look confused.

"You don't even know," Jason snorted in between laughs, "We were so freaked out."

"Yeah! And I flirted with my cousin," Leo fake-gagged which caused us all to laugh except for Thalia who growled at Leo.

"I was pretty hurt," I feigned, putting my hand over my heart, "But my eyes couldn't leave a certain blonde." I winked at Annabeth.  
"Are you gonna be stereotypical with me Seaweed Brain?" She raised an eyebrow, crossed her arms, and tapped her foot waiting patiently for my (probably stupid) answer.

"Because I like you Wise Girl, I won't be." I saluted her.

"Good," she smirked.

"Oooh," Calypso and Piper chimed in while Jason and Leo nudged me in both of my ribs causing me to wince. Nico and Thalia were just smirking from the side.

"Oh shut up." Annabeth and I said at the same time making us blush.

"Nickname basis _AND _speaking at the same time? Percy and Annabeth will legitimately be dating by the end of the month!" Calypso gushed, clasping her hands in excitement.

"I bet by the end of this week!" Piper squealed, raising her hand in the air.

"Get some," Leo whispered into my ear causing me to elbow him in the ribs.

Annabeth was bright red but I tried to keep my cool probably failing miserably.

"Guys let's get going to my house," I muttered.

"You mean _our _house," Jason included, "We share a house that my dad recently bought while our dads live in their office building for some reason."

"Yeah let's go," Nico said, probably glad that we were leaving. Piper and Jason, still holding hands, started to walk out the door until Annabeth stopped them.

"Why do you guys keep on holding hands?" Annabeth asked Piper and Jason.

"Yeah you're not even dating yet!" I pointed out. They turned bright red.  
"Um…" Piper started.

"It's an um… inside joke. Yeah. Inside joke," Jason stuttered. Annabeth raised her eyebrow and gave Piper an _I'm not buying it _look. Piper shot her a stare that probably meant _tell you later_. Jason and I just watched their little staring conversation until I cleared my throat causing them to blush and start heading toward the door. Jason looked at me confused and I shrugged.

_Girls_, I mouthed and he nodded understandingly.

"Hey look! Argus is here!" Leo suddenly yelled, pointing at our limo. The limo must've caused a lot of attention because the paparazzi and pretty much the whole student body was near the limo. A couple people that were hired as our bodyguards quickly surrounded us boys until I whispered into one of their ears that Annabeth, Piper, Calypso, and Thalia were coming with us.

"Put on sunglasses and just stay in the huddle in between the bodyguards. Try not to let the press see you," Jason yelled over the roaring noises of fans and flashing cameras. The girls quickly obeyed taking out their sunglasses and throwing their hoods over their heads. Piper clasped Jason's hand and stayed close to him, Leo and Calypso stood close together while Nico and Thalia hung their heads low so no one could take clear pictures of them. I felt Annabeth grasp my arm and her steady breath on my ear.

"You alright?" I asked her as loudly as I could.  
"Yeah I just really don't like attention," she yelled back.

"Same but it's kinda my job now," I shouted, pushing me and her into the limo. We all buckled ourselves in and let out a huge sigh simultaneously.

"How do you boys do it?" Calypso breathed out, obviously confused. Annabeth and Thalia nodded while Piper just sat there as if she was used to it.

We shrugged while Calypso banged her head against the headrest, tired from our minute walk. It was silent as we heard people shout and hit the windows. The limo finally started moving and we were heading home.

Piper's POV

Wow. The paparazzi was intense. I mean I was used to it but wow. Boy bands. It was cute how Jason always lets me hold his hand. I think I actually like this guy.

"Hey Pipes we're here," Jason said, nudging me causing me to pop out of my trance. We all got out and brushed ourselves off. We followed Argus (Is that his name?) into the house er- mansion? It was enormous and beautiful. There was a gate that led to a beautiful garden with a fountain smack in the middle. Calypso was jumping up and down, Annabeth was fangirling about the architecture, and even Thalia gave out a low whistle.

"Favoritism," Thalia muttered to herself. I feel bad for Thalia sometimes. Zeus has been playing favorites with Thalia ever since she was born…

We walked inside the house *cough* mansion and were even more impressed once we got inside. Calypso, Annabeth, and I squealed when we saw the little recording studio the boys had in their living room. There was a keyboard, an electric guitar, three mics, and a drum set. We all went to our respective spots. Annabeth, in the middle of the room with a microphone, me on the guitar to her right, Calypso on the left with the keyboard, and Thalia in the back middle with the drums. Annabeth quickly ran to all of us whispering the song she wanted us to play and we eagerly nodded our heads. The boys looked amused as they sat on the couch watching us. We all looked embarrassed but our passion for music didn't stop us.

(Annabeth: _italics,_ Piper: **bold**, Calypso: underline)

_She got a body like an hourglass, but I can give it to you all the time_

_She got a booty like a Cadillac, but I can send you into overdrive_ _(oh)_

(You've been waiting for that, stop, hold up, swing your bat)

_See anybody could be bad to you,_

_You need a good girl to blow your mind, yeah_

_**Bang bang into the room**_ **(I know you want it)**

_**Bang bang all over you**_ **(I'll let you have it)**

_**Wait a minute let me take you there**_ **(ah)**

_**Wait a minute 'til ya**_ **(ah)**

_**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**_

_**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**_

_**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**_

_**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**_

_She mighta let you hold her hand in school, but I'm a show you how to graduate_

_No, I don't need to hear you talk the talk, just come and show me what your mamma gave (Oh yeah)_

(You've got a very big shhhh, mouth but don't say a thing)

_See anybody could be good to you,_

_You need a bad girl to blow your mind_

_**Bang bang into the room**_ **(I know you want it)**

_**Bang bang all over you**_ **(I'll let you have it)**

_**Wait a minute let me take you there**_ **(ah)**

_**Wait a minute 'til ya**_ **(ah)**

_**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**_

_**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**_

_**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**_

_**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**_

It's Myx Moscato

It's frizz in a bottle

It's Nicki full throttle

It's oh, oh

Swimming in the grotto

We winning in the lotto

We dipping in the pot of blue foam, so

Kitten so good

It's dripping on wood

Get a ride in the engine that could

Go, Batman robbin' it

Bang, bang, cockin' it

Queen Nicki dominant, prominent

It's me, Jessie, and Ari

If they test me they sorry

Ride us up like a Harley

Then pull off in this Ferrari

If he hanging we banging

Phone ranging, he slanging

It ain't karaoke night but get the mic 'cause I'm singing (uh)

B to the A to the N to the G to the uh _(baby)_

B to the A to the N to the G to the hey

_See anybody could be good to you,_

_You need a bad girl to blow your mind (your mind)_

_**Bang, bang into the room (I know you want it)**_

_**Bang bang all over you (I'll let you have it)**_

_**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**_

_**Wait a minute 'till ya (ah)**_

Yo, I said

Bang, bang

Bang, bang, bang, bang

Bang, bang, bang

Bang, bang, bang, bang

_**Bang bang there goes your heart (I know you want it)**_

_**Back, back seat of my car (I'll let you have it)**_

_**Wait a minute let me take you there (ah)**_

_**Wait a minute 'til ya (ah)**_

Once we finished, we threw our hands in the air and collapsed into fits of laughter.

"Oh my gods, that was fun!" Annabeth said in between peals of laughter, wiping a tear from her eye.

We finally stopped laughing and looked at the boys suddenly self-consciously, remembering they were there. We didn't know what they were gonna say.

**HEHEHEHE. What do you think the boys will say? Tell me in the reviews! I can totally see Calypso rapping lol!**

**~Kirsten**


	10. NA SEVENYA!

**I'm sorry I haven't posted guys so I'm making it up with a SUPER long chapter! And I honestly don't need people telling me to update because it comes off as rude sometimes. I know when I'm not posting. I have a life outside of this and my parents don't know that I'm writing this so please be patient with me! Also, I agree, I don't see Calypso rapping as much but no one else was available lol. Another thing, I know Piper is the singer in the series but since Percy is the lead singer for this story, I decided to make Annabeth lead singer! Okay, enjoY! **

Annabeth's POV

"Oh my gods that was fun!" I squealed with the rest of the girls. We were jumping in the air, hugging each other, and giving each other high fives. After a few minutes, we finally realized where we were and we sheepishly turned to the boys. All their jaws were on the ground and their eyes as big as baseballs.

"Umm…" Piper mumbled shyly. They snapped out of their trances suddenly and stood up, stuttering on their words.

"Oh my gods."  
"Wow."

"You- I- wait what?" Of course that was Percy.

"How long have you been practicing that?" Jason asked, finally out of his trance, but still staring at us, awed.

"We didn't practice that," Piper blushed, "We just individually know how to play an instrument pretty well and Annabeth wanted us to play it sooo here we are?"

Their jaws dropped AGAIN.

"Do you know how long it takes us to practice a song to make it _that _perfect?" Nico asked bewildered. We shook our heads.

"A month!" Nico shrieked, confused. We looked at each other curiously and Thalia made a _mind-blown _gesture.

"ARE YOU COMPETING IN BATTLE OF THE BANDS?! TELL ME YOU'RE COMPETING IN BATTLE OF THE BANDS." Percy said enthusiastically.

"Um we were thinking about it, yes," I told him, shyly, scuffling my toe in the ground.

"YOU WOULD SO WIN AND THEN YOU COULD TOUR WITH US!" Percy squealed like a girl which caused me to raise an eyebrow.

"I mean- um- yeah, you should definitely join," he said sheepishly causing me to grin.

"Seaweed Brain," I teased him, shaking my head jokingly.

"But I'm _YOUR _Seaweed Brain," he told me defiantly making me flush. Luckily, Leo finally decided to speak.

"We just met and y'all wanna 'bang bang'?" Leo asked, wiggling his eyebrows. (**HUGE CREDS TO F.E.F1284 for this AMAZING idea!) **Calypso punched him in the shoulder causing him to squeal in pain.

"VALDEZ." Thalia yelled. Leo winced at her loud voice.

"That's nasty!" Piper shuddered. Always the innocent one. I just rolled my eyes at Leo's perverted comment.

Percy looked at me hurriedly, apparently not seeing me roll my eyes.

"OH MY GODS ANNABETH. HE'S JUST KIDDING." Percy said, panicking, while Jason and Nico were laughing their arses off. It was either from Leo's joke or from Percy's awkwardness. I, for one, was chuckling at Percy's awkwardness which made him loosen up.

"Calm down, Percy," I chuckled, placing my hand delicately on his shoulder. He looked at me gratefully.

"Well I'm obviously telling our fathers about your amazing skills," Jason told us, proudly, "Maybe he'll just cancel Battle of the Bands and let you join us on a tour that we're going on soon!"

Us girls looked at each other, awed and we squealed at the same time. We tackled Jason in a huge hug in unison, totally grateful.

"Definitely feeling the love over here," Leo and Percy coughed. We laughed and jumped into Leo and Percy's awaiting arms, leaving Jason to stand and brush himself off, muttering in pain.

"Let's call them now!" Nico said, checking his watch, "They should be done with their meeting by now."  
"Good idea Nico," Jason said, taking out his phone and dialing a number, "Hold on."  
The phone rang.  
And rang.

_Click_.

We held our breaths.

"Hey dad," Jason said, casually, putting the phone on speaker.

"Hey son," we heard what sounded like Zeus say, "We're coming to your place right now and we'll be there in two minutes."

"Oh okay," Jason started out, "We have exciting news to tell you."

"Tell us when we arrive," Zeus prompted.

"Got it. See you soon," Jason ended the call. We heard a knock and Leo opened the door.

"We have exciting news Dad!" Percy yelled, dragging Poseidon to the living room, "Oh and Uncles come on!"

Poseidon, Zeus, Hephaestus, and Hades looked at us girls and stood there shocked.  
"Um why are there girls in your house already?" Zeus asked, impatiently. Poseidon chuckled.

"Relax, Zeus. I'm sure they're not dating… yet." He smiled at us.

"Father, Uncles," Jason addressed them, "These girls have the most AMAZING talent we have ever heard! They performed a song for us _perfectly_ without even practicing!"

The adults looked amused.

"Oh?" Zeus raised an eyebrow, "Let's hear it."

We stared at each other uncomfortably and the boys pushed us to the instruments, whispering assuring words in our ears.

"You can do it, Wise Girl," Percy whispered from behind me, "I believe in you."  
We stood up there staring at the top producers and their grinning sons. Butterflies flew in my stomach. I looked back and Piper and Calypso looked like they were gonna throw up. Thalia looked scared. Probably because her father was watching her.  
"We can do this," I whispered to them, assuringly and they nodded their heads warily. I took a deep breath and Thalia counted us off. We sang Bang Bang again, this time with a little more emotion and a little more professionally instead of goofing off. When we finished, we smiled at each other and turned back around. Their expressions were pretty much the same as their sons'. All wide-eyed and their jaws dropped.

"Can they come on tour with us, Dad?" Percy asked, hopefully, his eyes pleading, "Oh and Uncles?" We held our breath.

"I would love for them to go in tour with you boys," Zeus started.

"But we should probably give them a record deal first," Poseidon interrupted with a twinkle in his eye.

"You- we- record deal?" I squealed, having a small panic attack. Piper and Calypso looked about ready to faint and Thalia turned pale.

"Yes. You girls obviously have a lot of talent so you can be the opening act for their concerts! Of course, we'll have to talk to your parents…." Hephaestus rambled, writing a bunch of things down. I didn't pay attention to what he was saying after that. I was freaking out internally. A record deal. Because we performed at the Demigods' house. In front of them and the biggest producers in the world. Okay, Annabeth. Calm down. Calm _down_.

"Wait what about the Battle of the Bands?" Thalia interrupted. We all turned to her.

"Well, we obviously know you girls will win but we can't just cancel on the school…" Hades said, stroking his chin.

"I know!" Zeus exclaimed, "Since we pretty much know you girls' are going to win, we should say that the winners can go on tour with the Demigods' _and _get a record deal!"

"Sounds good to me," Posiedon, Hades, and Hephaestus said simultaneously. Piper gasped.

"Battle of the bands is in a couple days and we still haven't signed up!" Piper realized, her face turning pale.

"Or written a song," Calypso chimed in, nervously. The boys looked crestfallen and Poseidon, Hades, Zeus, and Hephaestus looked upset. It was silent for a minute.

_Say something!  
_Shut UP.

_SAY IT. I KNOW YOU WANT TO._

NO I don't!

_YES YOU DO!_

"I… um wrote… a song," I blurted out causing all heads to turn to me.

"Really? Can we hear it," Zeus said, placing himself on the couch again. Everyone took a seat while I shuffled to the piano and adjusted the mic next to it. I took out my journal from my backpack and turned to the first song I've ever written. I took a deep breath and started singing.

**I've always been the kind of girl**

**That hid my face**

**So afraid to tell the world**

**What I've got to say**

**But I have this dream **

**Right inside of me**

I got lost in the music; I was oblivious to everyone staring at me.

**I'm gonna let it show **

**It's time to let you know**

**It's so that you know**

**This is real**

**This is me**

**I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be**

**Now**

**I'm gonna let the light**

**Shine on me**

**Now I've found**

**Who I am**

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be**

**This is me**

**Do you know what it's like**

**To feel so in the dark**

**To dream about a life **

**Where you're the shining star **

**Even though it seems**

**Like it's too far away**

**I have to believe **

**In myself**

**It's the only way**

**This is real **

**This is me  
I'm who and where I'm supposed to be**

**Now**

**I'm gonna let the light shine on me**

**Now I've found**

**Who I am **

**There's no way to hold it in**

**No more hiding who I want to be**

**This is Me**

I finished the chord, breathing in and out.

"Um yeah that's it," I told them shyly, stuffing my journal into my backpack, my face probably flushed.

I heard clapping.

Then more clapping.  
Then whistling.

And I finally looked up, overjoyed that everyone was happy with it. Piper, Calypso, and Thalia were smiling and clapping and the boys (being boys) were clapping and whooping. The producers were (thankfully) standing and clapping, impressed maybe?.

I smiled in return and walked up to the girls, giving them a big hug.

I felt a tap behind me and I turned around. Percy was standing there with the goofiest grin I have probably ever seen in my life.

"I didn't know you wrote songs, Wise Girl!" he exclaimed, pulling me into a hug. I squeezed him back and pulled away.  
"Yeah, that was the first song I ever wrote. I had identity issues back in middle school," I said, embarrassed.

"Don't be embarassed, Wise Girl," Percy mumbled, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind my ear.

"Thanks, Percy," I said, giving him one last squeeze. Jason came and gave me a quick brotherly peck on the cheek. Percy stared at Jason, loathing. Jason must've seen Percy's glare because he chuckled.

"Don't worry Perce. I'm not moving in on your girl," Jason laughed. He pulled a confused Piper, who was talking to Calypso and Leo, to his side.

"This girl is mine," Jason said, winking at Piper. Piper shoved him playfully but her cheeks were bright red.

"You know Wise Girl," Percy spoke thoughtfully, "I wrote part of a song that sounds just like that. Maybe we can add it to your song."  
"That's great Percy!" I squealed, nodding enthusiastically. Percy smirked and I quickly glared at him causing him to put his hands up in defense.

"Well girls, since we already have a good feeling about you winning, go ahead and tell your parents that we'll be talking to them about giving you a record deal and about going on tour with us," Zeus said, placing a hand on Thalia, who looked uncomfortable.

"Got it! Thank you!" we exclaimed, happily. Zeus, Poseidon, Hephaestus, and Hades turned to the boys.

"Boys, we just came to check on you. How was school?" Hephaestus asked us.

"It was great but you know, papparrazzi and stuff," Nico responded.

"Yeah, they wanted a piece of Leo Valdez," Leo chimed in causing everyone but Calypso to chuckle. Calypso just rolled her eyes.

"Well we'll leave you guys alone now," Hades said, pushing his brothers outside the door.

"Bye!" we all said, waving and watching them drive away.

"Well that was interesting," Thalia said, plopping herself onto the couch with me right behind her. I pushed Thalia's feet over as I hopped onto the couch right next to her. I checked my watch. 5:30.

"Percy, we should get started on your homework," I told him, worriedly, "We won't finish if we don't get started now. Actually, you all should get started on your homework."

And the groaning commenced.

"Annabettthhhhhhhh," Piper and Calypso groaned.

"Homework disgusts me," Thalia muttered.

"I thought that was a cover story!" Percy exclaimed.

Leo, Jason, and Nico just stood there, groaning.

"I swear it's like I'm dealing with babies," I mumbled, slapping my hand to my forehead.

After about 30 minutes of pushing, shoving, and threatening, I got Piper and Jason to work in the kitchen, Nico and Thalia to work in the living room, Leo and Calypso in the rec room, and Percy into his room. I finally burst into the door of Percy's room and collapsed on his bed, very _very _tired. Percy was just staring at the wall.

"Percy I put you in here 20 minutes ago and you didn't start!" I complained, still sprawled on the bed.

Percy snapped out of his trance and looked at me, "It's too _HARD_."

"Figure it out Percy," I told him, "I'm gonna take a 5 minute nap." I wriggled my way into his covers and laid my head on his pillow.

"How about _your _homework?" Percy whined, scooching his chair closer to me.

"I already finished."  
"WHEN?!"

"In school."  
"WHAT?!"

"IT'S NORMAL PERCY. NOW SHUT UP!" Thalia yelled from the living room causing me to laugh. Percy groaned and leaned back in his chair. There was silence. But it was comfortable. I dozed off, tired from today's events.

Still snuggled in Percy's bed.

Percy's POV

She looked like an angel while she was sleeping. Her blonde locks framed her delicate, peaceful face and I couldn't help but smile. I sighed and took out my books from my backpack. I started working on it and to tell the truth, it was easy. Some people think I'm stupid but not to brag or anything, I'm not. I just have no common sense. I just pretended to be dumb so I could spend more time with Annabeth. Annabeth.

She was different.

She was strong, independent, smart, and she knew how to make me smile.

She was also beautiful, genuinely beautiful.

I finished my homework with plenty of time to spare. I figured everyone was still doing their homework so why not take a nap too? I went over to my bed and laid next to Annabeth, but I didn't touch her. I didn't know how she would react if she- or anyone else- found out we were sleeping in the bed together. My eyelids became heavy and I fell asleep.

Thalia's POV

Nico's pretty chill. I'm kinda glad he's my cousin. We finished our homework and talked about some pretty cool things. Like music.

It was about 7 ish and we were getting pretty hungry so we decided to get the rest of the group. We went to the rec room and found Leo and Calypso just finishing their homework (awfully close to each other I must add). Then, Leo, Calypso, Nico, and I went to the kitchen where Piper and Jason were chatting and holding hands. What is up with them holding hands?

"Where are Percy and Annabeth again?" Jason asked.

"Percy's room I think," I told them, "Do you know where that is?"

"Ooooh," Leo smirked, rubbing his hands together while Calypso nudged him.

"Valdez I know Annabeth. She is a responsible young lady who-" I was interrupted to Jason opening Percy's door and the picture of Annabeth cuddled up with Percy. We gasped and Piper was trying to stifle her laughing.

"Shh!"

"Someone take a picture!"

"Aww!"

"Ew." That was me of course.

"Responsible eh?"

"Oooh I got this!" Piper whisper-yelled. She ran to the sink and filled a bowl with cold water. She quickly ran back and stood next to the bed, raising the bowl.

"NAAAAA SEVENYA BABA QUI CHI BABO!" she shrieked, imitating the Lion King.

"What?" Percy and Annabeth shot up to see Piper pour a bowl of water on them.

"Ahhh!" A high pitched scream yelled (obviously Percy).

"Seriously Pipes?" Annabeth groaned, wringing the water out of her hair and getting off the bed.

"Did you…?" Leo asked, wriggling his eyebrows. Annabeth's eyes widened.  
"OH GODS NO!" Annabeth shrieked, shaking her head wildly.

"Did we what?" Percy asked, confused. Annabeth glared at him and whispered something into his ear causing his eyes to open wide.

"LEO! NO!" Pery yelled, punching his annoying friend. I stood there smirking.

"Well they are fully clothed…" Calypso giggled. Annabeth shot her death glare, making Calypso shut up immediately.

"Annabeth was taking a nap, I finished my homework, and I took a nap too!" Percy said, defensively.

"Oh gods," Annabeth said, putting her head into her hands.

"Let's change the subject and go get something to eat!" Piper yelled. All of us shut our mouths and ran downstairs. I saw Annabeth give Piper a thankful look. Charmspeak. Dang it Piper.

**Well this chapter had a lot to take in so basically the boys heard the girls sing and they're super impressed. The producers (aka the dads) of The Demigods hears The Sirens sing and tell them that they're pretty much gonna get a record deal and be able to tour with the boys as long as they participate in Battle of the Bands. We also find out that Annabeth can write songs (This is Me from Camp Rock). (Yes I know that the lyrics are partially wrong I think but I typed it out myself so please don't correct me hehe) Okay yeah bye!**


	11. REYNA!

**Hi guys! New chapter! If you noticed, my chapters switch off from Percabeth to Jasper to Caleo, etc. Therefore, not every chapter will fit EVERYONE'S needs. Reyna will be introduced in this chapter!**

Calypso's POV  
Idiot. Leo Valdez is an idiot but somehow I'm on Team Leo or whatever he calls that. Annabeth keeps telling me Leo likes me and that I have a chance and all that but I don't know. I don't want it to turn into what happened… last time.

You know.

I'm just going to push that aside for now. I should be ecstatic because of our record label and our tour with the Demigods'. Don't get me wrong, I'm psyched! I'm so glad that we pushed ourselves this far (although it wasn't really much)!

"Caly… Caly. CALY," Leo shouted in my ear after giving up on poking me. We were in the car driving to this cool new place where they served pretty good chicken wings and pizza. It had a karaoke too so it was pretty much a unanimous vote. Percy, Annabeth, Jason, and Piper were in the car- excuse me, _limo_, with Argus while me, Leo, Nico, and Thalia were in Nico's car which apparently was semi-made out of gold because Nico's dad was pretty darn rich. I'm surprised that Nico let _Leo_ drive but Nico just shrugged and said, "My dad was gonna get me a new one anyways."

"What, Leo?" I asked him with slight annoyance.  
"Caly, darling, when will you start warming up to me?" he asked me jokingly, but there was a sense of pleading in his voice. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Leo, I'm slowly warming up to you. Don't worry too much." I chuckled.

"But _when_?" Leo whined. I pretended to think about it.

"When you're a good boy," I laughed, patting his head like he was a dog. He pouted but his face suddenly turned serious.

"Calypso. If that's what you really want, I'll do that," he said sincerely, his face as serious as I've ever seen it. In fact, I think that a serious face on Leo didn't match him at all. I can't do that to Leo. Leo being funny is like Annabeth being smart! I can't take that away from him.

"Leo, don't you _dare _change. I lo- like you for who you are and I would never want you to change yourself," I said, trying to convince him. I almost said love but I caught myself just in time. I don't think he really believed me because he kept on looking at the road, his hands squeezing the wheel so hard that his hands turned pale.

"Pull over Leo," I told him calmly. I looked back at Thalia and Nico but they were conked out in the back seat with headphones in their ears. If they weren't cousins, I would've thought that that was the cutest thing. Oops. Leo sighed and pulled over. I grabbed Leo's face gently and tilted it upwards so I could see his face. His brown eyes were bright and his curly hair was a bit tousled. Gods, he's so cute.

"Don't change, Leo. Okay?" I told him firmly. He slowly nodded his head and I quickly kissed his cheek. I turned away and stared at the window so he wouldn't see the blush creeping on my face.

He started the car and he mumbled happily,

"Yup she's on Team Leo."

Piper's POV

Jason was like the boyfriend I never had. Well, I've never _had _a boyfriend and Jason technically wasn't my boyfriend _yet_ but you know what I mean. We were driving out to _The Musical Diner _with Percy and Annabeth and we were pretty much jamming out in the limo. We got so many weird stares but we didn't really care. When we hopped out the limo, we were all sweating.

"Why are you guys sweating?" Calypso called, walking towards the limo from Nico's parked car.

"WERE YOU JAMMING WITHOUT ME?!" Thalia shrieked from inside the car causing us to laugh.

"Let's go!" Annabeth beckoned from the awaiting doors of the diner. Once we got to the door, Jason made sure that we pulled on our sunglasses just in case we were awaited by the pap. We quickly rushed in and found an empty booth near the karaoke stage. I scooched in with Jason right beside me and then Leo and Calypso followed. Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico squeezed into the other side.

"Hey! I'm Lacey! Can I take your order?" a cheerful voice asked. We jumped up in surprise, not seeing her there. She looked about thirteen-ish, had glasses, and braces.

"Hi Lacey," I smiled, "Can we get two tubs of chicken wings, two boxes of pepporroni pizza, and a chef salad?"

"Sure!" Lacey said, writing everything down on a pad of paper.

"By the way, I know you're the Demigods'," Lacey whispered, leaning in so no one would hear. She saw our frantic looks and clarified what she meant.

"I know who you are but I won't tell anyone," she said, "And honestly you guys are the cutest couples! Except for you two of course. You're cousins correct?" She pointed at Nico and Thalia.

"We're not dating," me, Annabeth, and Calypso chorused. We expected the boys to say it too but they just smiled.

"Actually," Percy said slyly, "We are." He pulled Annabeth closer to him but winced. Annabeth probably elbowed him in the ribs.

"Us too," Jason said, slipping his hands into mine. I rolled my eyes and nudged him, smiling.

"Ditto," Leo piped in. He put his arm around Calypso and she flinched but she relaxed. That kinda surprised me.

"Well you guys would make lovely couples," Lacey said excitedly, "I'll be back with your orders!"

"She's a cutie," I said, happy we had as a waitress.

"I thought I was a cutie," Jason said with his hand on his heart, mocking hurt.

"You're a cutie too, Jason," I smiled, ruffling his hair with my hand. He immediately fixed it with his free hand and I laughed. That's when I noticed them. A group of boys around our age who kept on sneaking subtle glances at us while smirking.

"Can you boys go get some drinks?" I asked, sneaking in some charmspeak.

"Sure," Jason said and they all got up to get drinks from the other side of the diner. Annabeth raised her eyebrow at me and I subtly pointed at the group of boys but they disappeared. I looked back at the table to find that they disappeared. My eyes widened when I saw them approaching us.

"Immature idiots at 2:00," I panicked. Thalia balled up her fists, ready for a fight, Annabeth had her phone out, ready to call Percy over, Calypso had a look of determination in her eyes, while I, Piper McLean, sat there looking stupid.

"Hello ladies," the tall one with brown windswept hair said, sitting in Jason's spot. I gave a _just play along _look to the girls and they nodded, grimacing.

"Hey there," I played along with a flirtatious smile. Gods, I was annoyed that this guy was taking Jason's seat. The rest of them started hitting on my friends and I could tell that Thalia was just about ready to burst.

"Why don't you ditch those losers over there," he smiled, pointing to the boys', "and sit with us?"

"Well, I didn't even get your name yet!" I giggled, twirling my hair with my fingers. Gods, this is torture.

"The name's Brody," he smirked, snaking his arm around my waist. I tried not to flinch. I was relieved when I saw the boys angrily walking back to our table with cups in their hands. I caught the girls eyes' and we did what we had to do.

"The name's Piper and you're a jerk, okay?" I snarled, pushing him off the seat. I looked over at Annabeth's charmer and he was flipped over onto his back, groaning, while Thalia's had a black eye. Calypso's flirt was screaming in pain with his hands over his eyes and I spotted a can of pepper spray in the hands of a smiling Calypso. The boys finally reached our table and were glaring at our predators. I gently pulled Jason back to our spot and I saw the other girls do the same.

"That was fun!" I said, high-fiving Annabeth.

"It's been too long since I've done that." Calypso giggled. Jason was nodding approvingly, Percy was wide-eyed, Leo was gaping, and Nico had his eyebrows raised and we laughed.

"This is normal," Annabeth explained, as she gestured to the groaning boys on the ground.

"Hey what happened here?" a sweet voice asked, confused. Lacey.

"Um…" I said and I explained the story. She nodded, knowingly.

"Got it. Well here's your food!" she said, placing our food onto the table. She walked back, careful not to step on the boys, and I smiled.

"Well let's dig in everybody!" Thalia said, grabbing a chicken wing. Half an hour later, the table was cleared.

"That was sooo good," Annabeth mumbled, patting her belly.

"Delicious," Nico said mesmerized, still eating his pizza.

"Heyyyyy everybody! Our karaoke night starts… NOW!" the DJ said into the microphone.

"Ooh! Jason lets go!" I squealed, pulling him to the stage without letting him say a word. I whispered to the DJ what song I wanted to sing and he nodded. Jason had a microphone and he was grinning when he heard the soundtrack start playing.

(Piper- _italicized_, Jason- **bold**)

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_(yeah)_

**Say,**

**I think about her every second, every hour**

**Do my singin' in the showerx**

**Pickin' petals off of flowers like**

**"Do she love me, do not she love me ?" (love me not)**

**I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)**

_You give me that kinda something_

_Want it all the time, need it every day_

_On a scale of one to ten I'm at hundred_

_Never get enough, I can't stay away_

_If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_You can get whatever you need from me_

_Stay by your side I'll never leave you_

_And I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't want to hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way_

_The way I love you_

_Ooh it's so crazy you get my heart jumpin'_

_When you put your lips on mine_

_And honey it ain't a question (q- question)_

_Cause boy I know just what you like_

_So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday_

_Be your lover and friend, you'll find it all in me_

_Stay by your side, (I'll never leave you)_

_Said I ain't going nowhere cause you're a keeper_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way_

_The way I love you_

**Uh, uh**

**I make you feel so fine, make you feel so fine**

**I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind**

**You a princess to the public but a freak when its time**

**Said your bed be feeling lonely so you sleepin' in mine**

**Come and watch a movie with me**

**American Beauty or Bruce Almighty, that's groovy**

**Just come and move closer to me**

**I got some feelings for you I'm not gonna get bored of**

**But baby you an adventure so let me come and explore you**

_So don't you worry, baby you got me_

_I got a bad boy, I must admit it_

_You got my heart, don't know how you did it_

_And I don't care who sees it babe_

_I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_Baby I love the way, ooh I love the way_

_I love the way, I love the way_

_baby I love the way, so i love the way_

_The way I love you_

_The way I love you_

_Yeah, the way_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, I love it_

_I love the way you make me feel_

_I love it, the way I love you_

We ended the song to hear clapping and whistling. I looked at Jason, smiling and he gave me a quick peck on the cheek. He slipped his hand into mine and led me off the stage.

Life is good.

"Reyna?!" Jason asked, incredulously. He dropped his hand from mine and ran to a girl with dark brown braided hair. He hugged her tightly and I'll admit, that hurt. A lot. What was I saying about life? Oh yeah, it sucks.

**Poor Piper :( I did get ****_some_**** Caleo in and a decent amount of Jasper. There are a lot of ships so bear with me!  
~Kirsten**


	12. I Don't Need A Man I think

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted! I don't forget about you guys trust me. I have a life outside of this that I have to attend to so my apologies. Here we go with the next chapter!**

Annabeth's POV

Jason and Piper honestly look so cute together. When they sang, their voices really made the song come alive! Piper hit all those high notes perfectly and Jason (who I didn't know could rap) rapped really well. I've never seen Piper so happy before. That's why it crushed me when I saw Jason hugging another girl that wasn't Piper.

"Reyna?" he asked, surprised as he hugged her tightly and closely. Right in front of Piper. I was furious and pretty much ready to pummel Jason and so was Thalia. Her teeth and fists were clenched. Calypso took out her pepper spray and I knew she was ready too. Piper looked at us sadly and held up her hand as a gesture for us to wait. She knew this was her fight.

Piper cleared her throat and Jason let go of the smiling girl. Jason looked sheepishly at Piper as he went back to her side and took her hand.

"This is Reyna. Reyna, this is Piper," he introduced. The girls exchanged a small hello and a curt wave.

"Piper, Reyna is an old friend. I haven't seen her in 8 years," Jason said, probably hoping to ease the tension. Unfortunately, it didn't work very well.

Percy noticed my discomfort so he slipped his hand into mine and squeezed it.  
"What's wrong?" I swear to the gods. I love Percy but he's so oblivious sometimes! Oops- correction, _most _of the time.

"Percy. I'm upset because you boys are oblivious! Jason doesn't realize that Piper is heartbroken because he just hugged a girl and called her name with such enthusiasm _RIGHT IN FRONT OF HER_," I gritted, impatiently. His eyes widened as he realized how uncomfortable Piper was.

"Hey girly you better get away from my baby bro. He's already taken by my friend over here," Thalia interrupted, gesturing at Piper. The girl, Reyna, didn't look fazed. She stood there proudly not backing down. That must've really annoyed Thalia because she growled and almost attacked her.

"That's enough, Thalia," Piper said, calmly with a bit of charmspeak.

"Fine," Thalia muttered, scooting back. Jason looked horrified at what his sister had done. I, on the other hand, was more impressed at how calm and collected Piper was.

"I'm not here to steal anyone's boyfriend," Reyna said, crossing her arms, "I just wanted to let Jason know that I'm moving here and I'll be attending his high school."

"Sweet," Jason smiled, giving Reyna a fist bump which then turned into a complicated handshake.

"Can I talk to you for a second, Jason?" Calypso asked, her eyes intense. Jason looked uncomfortable under her stern gaze.

"Um sure Calypso." Calypso beckoned him to the side and Jason followed nervously.

Piper and Reyna stood there awkwardly.

"So Reyna, how do you know Jason?" Piper asked, shifting around.

"Oh we've been friends and neighbors since we were 7. To be honest, I had a major crush on him for pretty much forever… Not that he ever liked me." Piper made a small sigh in relief.

"Don't worry. I'm not here for Jason," Reyna continued, "You two deserve each other." Piper smiled softly and her shoulders relaxed.

"Thank you, Reyna," Piper said, pulling Reyna in a hug. I saw Reyna tense up but she relaxed and gave Piper a slight squeeze.

"Piper!" Jason wheezed as he jogged over to where we were standing impatiently, "I'm so sor-"

"It's fine, Jason," Piper interrupted, "Besides me and Reyna are best buddies now." Piper smiled at Reyna and Reyna returned it. Jason just looked confused.

"Sooo…" I said, "Can we finish karaoke now?"

"Oh yeah!" Calypso squealed, "You two were amazing by the way!"

"Awesome!"

"Really good!"

"Perfection!"

By the time, everyone was done with their compliments, Piper was blushing and Jason was grinning.

"Hey Leo. Do you want to sing with me next?" Calypso asked Leo shyly.

"YES." Leo shouted, pumping his fist in the air. They ran up to the stage and took their positions.

(Calypso- _italicized_, Leo- **bold**)

**Do you hear me, I'm talking to you**

**Across the water across the deep blue ocean**

**Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

_Boy, I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**They don't know how long it takes**_

_**Waiting for a love like this**_

_**Every time we say goodbye**_

_**I wish we had one more kiss**_

_**I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will**_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**Lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

**And so I'm sailing through the sea**

**To an island where we'll meet**

**You'll hear the music fill the air**

**I'll put a flower in your hair**

_Though the breezes through the trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

_**Lucky I'm in love with my best friend**_

_**Lucky to have been where I have been**_

_**Lucky to be coming home again**_

_**I'm lucky we're in love in every way**_

_**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**_

_**Lucky to be coming home someday**_

_**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

Calypso and Leo were standing on stage with a smile and they bowed.

"Woohoo!"

"I SHIP IT." Obviously Piper.

"Beautiful!" I said, clasping my hands, and watching them adoringly.

"Them as a couple? Or their singing?" Percy asked, confused.

"Both, Seaweed Brain!" I squealed, jumping and applauding with the crowd. Percy stood there smirking at me with his arms crossed.

I frowned. "What?"

"You sound like a girl."  
"Maybe because I am one," I said, pointedly, placing my hands on my hips.

"Oh, wait. Yeah." Percy said with a dumb look on his face.

"Are you serious, Percy?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Um… sure…" Percy smiled at me sheepishly and I grinned and punched him gently.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain," I laughed and we started heading back to our table.

"But I'm you're Seaweed Brain," Percy smiled, leaning down and giving me a peck on the cheek.

_Yeah, you are_, I thought, smiling and I slipped my hand into his.

"Annabeth…" Percy started out, shyly, leading me to the table.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering… " he said, slowly.

"Yes Percy?" I asked him, smiling.

"ifyouwantedtogoonadatewithme?" he rushed quickly, avoiding my eyes.

"What was that?" I asked, slyly. Percy took a deep breath and looked me straight in the eyes. His sea-green eyes boring into my stormy gray eyes.

"Annabeth Chase. Will you do me the honor of going on a date with me?" he asked, earnestly, his eyes still boring into mine. I stared back, grinning, my muscles hurting.

"Yes!" I smiled, grasping his hands and squeezing it. His eyes brightened and he squeezed my hands tightly.

"Tomorrow at 12? For lunch?" Percy asked.

"Of course, Percy," I said, pecking him on the cheek.

**Hallelujah Percy! I love you guys! Talk to y'all later!**


	13. Love is an Open DOOOORRR

**Here we go with a little bit of Thalia's feelings on everyone else's relationship! **

Thalia's POV

I saw Annabeth peck Percy's cheek and I turned away, glancing at Jason and Piper who were still holding hands. I spun around and saw Leo's arm around a blushing Calypso. Finally, I saw Death Breath chatting with Reyna and smiling a genuine smile I haven't seen a long time. It's great seeing my cousins and friends having all of these relationships and I'm happy for all of them.

But there's something missing.

See, Tough Thalia never really needed a guy but from time to time, I've always wanted a boyfriend. I had the tiniest crush on Annabeth's older brother, Luke but he's 4 years older than me and I didn't find that appropriate. Then, it sort of shifted towards NICO when I didn't know he was my cousin. Well, I knew _that_ wouldn't work out. I felt a hand softly touch my shoulder and I looked around.

"You okay, Thals?" It was Annabeth. Her face was concerned.

"Yup, totally," I told her as cheerfully as I could. Annabeth frowned and crossed her arms.

"Thalia now I _know _there's something wrong. You never sound cheerful!"

"Haha very funny," I said sarcastically, "But seriously I'm okay." Annabeth didn't look convinced but thankfully, Kelp Head pulled her away towards the stage, leaving me alone in the crowd. They walked hand in hand and grabbed their mics.

(Annabeth: _italics_ Percy: **bold**)

_Okay, can I just, say something crazy?_

I groaned. Here we go again.

**I love crazy!**

_All my life has been a series of doors in my face_

_And then suddenly I bump into you_

**I was thinking the same thing! 'Cause like**

**I've been searching my whole life to find my own place**

**And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue**

_But with you..._

**But with you**

**I found my place…**

_I see your face..._

_**And it's nothing like I've ever known before!**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

_With you!_

**With you!**

_With you!_

**With you!**

_**Love is an open door...**_

**I mean it's crazy...**

_What?_

**We finish each other's-**

_Sandwiches_!

**That's what I was gonna say!**

_I've never met someone-_

_**Who thinks so much like me!**_

_**Jinx! Jinx again!**_

_**Our mental synchronization**_

_**Can have but one explanation**_

**You-**

_And I-_

**Were-**

_Just-_

_**Meant to be!**_

_Say goodbye..._

**Say goodbye...**

_**To the pain of the past**_

_**We don't have to feel it anymore!**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

_**Love is an open door!**_

_**Life can be so much more!**_

_With you!_

**With you!**

_With you!_

**With you!**

_**Love is an open door...**_

I laughed at their silliness but clapped and cheered along with the rest of the audience. They were laughing as they exited the stage. Annabeth's face was so red as she could barely talk and breathe.

"That" *laugh* "was" *laugh* "so much" *laugh* "fun!" The tomato squealed. Percy was cracking up but Annabeth was pretty much rolling on the floor.

"Really Annabeth?" I scolded her, "Frozen?"

"Of course! But it was Percy's idea!" Annabeth grinned, wiping a tear from her eye. I rolled my eyes at her childness but I turned to Percy with a raised eyebrow.

"What's your excuse Kelp head?" I demanded at the blushing boy.

"Disney is my life," he said honestly, hands raised in defense.

"My cousin is a wussy," I muttered, rubbing my temples in frustration.

"Hey!" he protested.

"It's not _completely _true," Annabeth piped in.

"Thank you Annabeth," Percy said and then realization dawned, "Completely?!" Annabeth started laughing again.

"Percy she's going to die if you keep making her laugh," I told him smugly. His eyes widened.

"Annabeth, you're going to have to stop laughing. I will not let _anything _happen to you before our date tomorrow!" Percy exclaimed, trying to help Annabeth breathe.

"Date?" I asked curiously. I should have expected it.

"Yup," Percy said proudly.

"Date?!" Piper and Calypso squealed, rushing over.

"I call outfit!" Calypso shouted.

"I call makeup!" Piper raised her arm.

"Can I do your hair?" Reyna asked from the shadows. Annabeth looked at her, awed.

"What? I'm pretty decent at doing hair," Reyna defended herself.

"I believe you!" Annabeth assured her.

"Keep the makeup to a minimum, Piper. She's beautiful just as she is. And not too slutty for the outfit. I don't want boys looking at her. Also keep the princess curls, Reyna," Percy cutted them off.  
"Awwwww," the girls sighed.

"Dude, how are we supposed to compete with you?" Jason complained.

"Yeah, man, it's unfair!" Leo protested but Percy just grinned.

"You boys need to step up your game," Piper nudged Jason, smiling.

I sighed.

**Just saying, I will put a lot of Disney songs in here because to be very honest with all of you, I love Disney. So yeah. Frozen all the way lol xD **

**~thefanfictionlibrary (Kirsten)**


	14. The Makeover

**Hey guys! I apologize for Piper being a bit girly but all the girls are supposed to have a certain personality and Thalia already has the tomboyish side, Annabeth, with the smart side, Calypso with the nice but sarcastic side, and finally Piper with a little touch of girly. I'll try to make her a bit more tomboyish in a couple more chapters.**

Piper POV

I'm not girly. I'm not. But when it comes to my friends, I can be a total girl. I think I get it mostly from my mother, Aphrodite. She was also named after a Greek goddess like Annabeth's mom, Athena. My mother was probably named Aphrodite because she's absolutely stunning and is like a makeup perfectionist and stuff like that. I don't know; she can be more girly than I can and I'm a teenage girl.

Anyways, we went home after the long night at the diner. The boys drove us home and I can tell you my mom was freaking out when I got home. Right when I reached the door, my mother flung it open and squealed.

"WAS IT A BOY?!" she shrieked, jumping up and down excitedly. I rolled my eyes, expecting this from my mom.

"Yes, mom it was a boy." I said monotonously.

"OH I _knew _it. I just _knew _it. I told your father it was a boy because you would have called us and let us know and-"

She was rambling again. _Just nod and smile, Piper_, I thought to myself. Then, I remembered.

"Hey mom?"

She stared at me with her hands in the air from all her excited gestures. "Yes?"

"The boy- Jason- he's a part of a band called the Demigods and their producers heard me, Annabeth, Calypso, and Thalia perform," I said, watching my mom's face carefully, "Well, they want us to go on tour with them."

My mom's face was glowing. Like literally glowing. She took a huge step forward and squeezed me so hard, I couldn't breathe.

"MOM-can't-breathe," I gasped. She let go and smiled apologetically.

"Piper I'm so excited for you, honey! Of course, Tristan and I will buy all you girls some fashionable clothes and I'll obviously prepare the makeup and-"

"Mom, I'm sure the producers have everything covered."

"Oh right."

"I'm going to go sleep now," I told her, "Goodnight mom."  
"Goodnight, my darling Piper." She smiled and kissed my forehead, rushing off to her room. I sighed and walked to my room. I was so exhausted, I just crashed onto my bed and fell asleep.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

I slammed my fist on the clock and stood up, rubbing my eyes and yawning. I trudged towards the huge mirror and I'll be honest with you, I looked like a hideous beast. My hair was a rat's nest, my clothes were twisted backwards, and my breath smelled like Thalia's shoe, which is pretty much the worst thing I have ever smelled. I jogged to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. Then, I walked back to my room a little more awake. Right when I walked in, my mom flung the door open.

"I'm gonna give you a makeover today darling!" My mom's hands were clasped and her face, ecstatic. I was horrified.

"Mom, I do-"  
"Piper," my mom warned. I knew that she wouldn't let me back down.

"Fine," I grumbled. My mother squealed and rushed over. She pulled out two dresses from who knows where and asked me my opinion.

"Neither," I muttered, crossing my arms.

"The white one it is!"

"Ugh."  
"Piper, dear, put this on. Hurry now!" My mom thrust the dress in my hand and pushed me into the closet. I quickly changed into it and opened the door.

"Perfect!"

"Ugh."  
"Now for the makeup," she said, scanning the makeup she brought from her bathroom.

The next few minutes, she kept throwing stuff on my face. It was really uncomfortable.

"Done! NOW the hair." She pulled on my hair and braided it, cleanly to the side. She then placed a gleaming silver headband on my hair.

"Can I look at the mirror now?" I asked her, impatiently, waiting to see how ugly I looked.

She nodded, happily and leaded me toward the mirror. I stood and stared at the reflection that awaited me. I kinda looked pretty. My white dress had a pretty sweetheart neckline and it fit my body nicely and snugly. It went up to my knees. My hair was neatly braided to the side with a tint of glitter I guess my mother sprinkled on me. The headband sparkled from the light projected from my window. I had glittery stuff over my eyes which I guessed was eyeshadow and my eyelashes stood out.

"Um thanks mom," I said, smiling internally.

"You're welcome, sweetie. You look gorgeous!"

I grabbed my backpack and some black converse and headed out to our tree. Annabeth, Thalia, and Calypso were waiting, checking their watches.

"Sorry I'm late!" I shouted, walking as fast as I could in the dress. They turned and raised their eyebrows. They knew my mother had issues.

"Aphrodite?" They asked and I nodded. They looked at me sympathetically.

"Are we gonna walk?" I asked.

"Nope. The boys are picking us up," Annabeth said, checking her phone, "And here they are."  
The limo pulled up and Jason, Percy, and Leo hopped out.

"Hey guys!" Percy smiled, grabbing Annabeth's hand.

"Calypso, girl, you look fab," Leo joked, earning him a punch from a blushing Calypso.

"Pip-" Jason's jaw fell before he finished his sentence and I could feel the heat rising from my cheek.  
"Hi Jason," I said shyly.

"Why- you- I- wow," Jason sputtered.

"It's my mom. Y'know Aphrodite? World-famous makeup artist? Yeah, her fault," I scowled.

"No, no. You're- you're a knockout!" He blushed realizing what he said. Leo snickered behind him and the girls awwed.

"Thanks Jason," I smiled.

"Ahem," Thalia coughed, "We should get going."

"Yeah," Percy opened the door and let us slip through.  
"So I assume Beauty Queen will now be a proper nickname," Jason teased me.

"Shut up, Sparky," I scowled, punching him in the gut.

"Um where are you going for your date tonight, Percy?" I asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"It's a surprise," Percy winked at Annabeth.

"Well, what should we do while we wait for them?" Nico asked. Me and Calypso looked at each other, quickly.

"MOVIE NIGHT!" we shouted causing the boys to cover their ears. Thalia and Annabeth rolled their eyes.

"Um movie night it is," Jason said, wincing.

"Hey we're here," Thalia pointed out. We all raced out of the car to avoid the pap and we rushed into school. Once the doors opened we split up.

Jason and I were walking towards our classroom and most eyes were on me. It was nerve racking. Boys were staring at me and whistling while the girls were boring jealous stares at me. Jason put his arm around me, protectively, but I kept my head tall. No one intimidates Piper McLean.

"Hey Piper," a voice said behind me. I spun around knowing the hideous voice.

"Drew," I replied, scowling.

**Oh Aphrodite. Our favorite goddess of them all xD Okay hope you enjoyed :)**

**~thefanfictionlibrary (Kirsten)**


	15. Jasper Sass and Nico's First Crush

**Hey guys! SO I thought I would do something a bit interesting! Okay, so here's the deal. I was thinking that instead of telling me in the reviews to update, you could tell me on my Instagram which I check more than my email. Follow me kirstentkim and I'll follow you back but you have to make sure to DM me saying that you read my fanfiction and that you know me from my fanfiction. Also, tell me your fanfiction account name. Then, every Sunday I'll check my DM and shoutout a random person on the next chapter. Sound good? BY THE WAY, this chapter are short little episodes of their days. It's quite complicated developing SIX character's so yeah :)**

**SHOUTOUT TO WAVEMOON**

**because your review totally made my day! Love you! **

**SHOUTOUT TO JASPER IS GOLDEN**

**because you also review a LOT and give me loads of advice! Thanks so much!**

**Here we goo!**

Annabeth's POV

"MOM! I'M HOME!" I screamed once I came back from the diner.

"Annabeth, I'm right here," my mother, Athena, said calmly from the kitchen.

"Oh sorry," I told her sheepishly. I threw my backpack on the ground and walked towards the kitchen to help my mom wash the dishes.

"Why are you home so late?" she asked with a raised eyebrow, still facing the sink.

"I went to the diner with Calypso, Piper, Thalia, and… a few other friends," I said as truthfully as I could.

"Who are your other friends?" Oh well, might as well tell her.

"You remember Jason right mom?"

"Thalia's brother? I believe so."  
"Well, remember how he's in a band?"  
"Yes."  
"Well his band goes to our school now. They treated us to dinner."

There was silence.

"You went to dinner with _boys_? And this late? Annabeth, I thought I raised you better!" My mom said frustrated.

"Mother, these boys aren't _parasites_! They're boys! Besides, Calypso, Thalia, and Piper were there too!" I said exasperated. My mom is for some reason totally against boys. I don't really know why.

"Were there adults there?"  
"Um..no?"

"Irresponsible," she muttered.

"Mom, I'm 16! I'm quite responsible enough."

"But still! Without my permission!"

"They heard me sing." That stopped her. She turned to me slowly. My mom supported me singing. She thought I had a beautiful voice like her mother. **(Totally making this up lol)**

"What?" she asked, curiously, her expression softening. I took a deep breath.

"They heard us perform. Me, Calypso, Thalia, and Piper. We performed in front of the Demigods' and their producers and…" I trailed off and glanced at my mother's face.

"And what?" she asked, excitedly.

"Well, they want us to go on tour with them," I said shyly, moving a strand of my blond hair behind my ear.

"Oh my gosh," she muttered.

"Mother?" I questioned.

"My baby's going to be a star," she trembled with happiness, "Of course you can go on it!"

My head snapped up.

"Really?!" I squealed, almost dropping the cup I was holding.

"Of course!"  
"But we'll be touring with boys," I warned her.

"Boys, schmoys! Go live your dream, my darling little Annie!" my mom hugged me tightly.

OH my GODS. Can I just- EEK!

Calypso's POV

I reached home with an excited heart. My heart was beating and thumping because of one person. Leo Valdez. I can't stop but slowly fall in love with him. Wait, love? No, maybe like?

I opened the door and my father confronted me, angrily.

"Calypso, where have you been?" he asked gritting his teeth.

"I was out with the girls for dinner," I told him, politely.

"Just the girls?"

"Remember The Demigods?"

"I believe so."  
"We had dinner with them too." Before my dad could say anything else, I quickly told him everything.

"They heard us play our instruments and sing and stuff and they want us to go on tour with them," I rambled. My dad raised his eyebrows.

"Hmmm…."  
"Can I?" I looked at him with my puppy dog eyes. He can't resist them.

"Maybe. You know how I feel about road trips," he warned, finally. My mom died in a car crash just when I was a baby. Ever since then, we've never taken a vacation that requires us driving.

"Thanks daddy," I smiled and kissed his cheek. I jogged to my room and fell asleep quickly.

Piper's POV

"Drew what in Hades do you want?" I asked her menacingly.

"Oh I was just wondering why THE Jason Grace was hanging out with the Dumpster Queen. Did you bribe him or something?" she sneered, glaring at me. Then, she batted her eyelashes out MY Jason.

"Come on sweetie, a guy with _your _looks and obvious talent can do _so _much better." She smirked, expecting that _she _was going to win.

I was about to say a snarky comment but Jason stopped me.

"Frankly, I don't know anyone _better _than Piper here and I don't think anyone better than Piper _exists_ so if you'll excuse us. I was on my way to walk my _girlfriend _to our class." Jason narrowed his eyes at Drew and grabbed my hand, which I gratefully took. I leaned on Jason and smiled sweetly at drew.

"Sorry, _sweetie_, he's taken." I smirked and led Jason away from the crowd.

I heard someone in the background who sounded an awful lot like Leo.

"REJECTED! REJECTED! YEAH YOU JUST GOT REJECTED! R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D Rejected!" **(JASPERISGOLDEN THANKS FOR THE IDEA! ILY!)**

"Ugh she's a menace," Jason grumbled.

"Ahem did you say girlfriend back there Sparky?" I asked him slyly.

"Yup. Can you live up to that expectation as THE Jason Grace's girlfriend?" he mocked Drew's voice and I couldn't help but laugh with a hint of a snort.

"I don't know…" I said, "I think I can try." Jason laughed.

"I know you can," he smiled.

"Thanks for all those kind words back there. You didn't have to," I blushed, remembering his comment.

"It was the truth, Pipes. That's why it was so easy for me to say that," he said, honestly.

"Oh," was all I could say in return for that beautiful comment. _Stupid Stupid, Piper_. It was silent as we walked to our classroom door. Jason held open the door and I walked through, expecting to see nobody. Boy, was I wrong.

The whole classroom was filled with girls from the class. They had the Demigods' on posters and their faces on their shirts. They wore loads of makeup on their faces probably hoping to impress Jason.

Jason.  
I glanced at his face, worriedly. I was thankful when the only thing he did was grimace and take my hand in his once more. He ignored all the girls that expected him to fall in love with him but signed paper's for the honest girls. Never had he let go of my hand.

Percy's POV

I've never been so pumped up for a date. Ever. Well technically, I've never been _on _a date. Except that time with Rachel Elizabeth Dare which was because of publicity for the Demigods. Zeus can be a real pain in the butt.

"So Seaweed Brain, where are we going tonight?" Annabeth asked from beside me for what seemed like the millionth time.

"I told you it's a surprise Annabeth!" I said, exasperated from her constant pestering.

"Okay, okay," she huffed.

"Did you find out if you could go on tour?" I asked her hopefully. She glanced up and her eyes immediately brightened.

"My mom said yes! And, oh, Percy I've been waiting for this since I was 3! I've always wanted to sing, dance, act, pe-"

I chuckled at her rambling and she blushed and stopped.  
"Sorry. I get so carried away when it comes to this," she smiled.

"What was your other dream?" I asked curiously.

"To become an architect," she said, shyly, "It's such a nerdy thing I know but-"  
"No, no," I cut her off. _That's why I got architect for first period_, I thought.

"You're perfect just the way you are," I reassured her causing her to smile even bigger.

"Thanks Percy," Annabeth said, gratefully.

"No problem, Wise Girl."

Nico's POV

When I saw Reyna, my eyes widened and my heart started beating faster but I didn't know what the feeling was until I asked Percy.  
"Ah," he seemed amused, "That, my cousin, is the feeling of love."  
"What ew!" I was shocked.

"You have a crush on Reyna," he chuckled, patting my back. Jason came into the room.

"You like REYNA?" he asked, curiously, also shocked.

"I think so," I muttered looking down. Jason and Percy laughed and went back to their respective rooms.

**The next Day**

Today was Reyna's first day and I was determined to find her. When me and Thalia were walking to our first period, I kept looking around, trying to spot Reyna Ramirez-Arellano.

"What are you doing?! You look ridiculous!" Thalia hissed, pushing me through the crowd. I finally saw her. Talking to Will Solace. Dang it. I casually walked up to them.

"Hey Reyna," I greeted her, "Will." Will nodded in greeting and started talking to Thalia.

"Do you need help getting around Reyna?" I asked her trying to conceal my hopeful tone.

"Now that you mention it, I do need help." Reyna glanced at her schedule and looked at her map, flipping it around in different directions. I chuckled and set the paper straight, accidentally slightly brushing her fingers.

"I'll help you." I glanced at her schedule, "Hmm… we have the same schedules."

"Great!" she exclaimed, relieved. I smiled at her and led the way to our first period, accidentally ditching Thalia. Oh well. I'll just get beaten up later.

Thalia's POV  
Nico kept looking around the halls like a lost ferret and he wouldn't move properly.

"What are you doing?! You look ridiculous!" I hissed, pushing him through the crowd. He kept scanning the halls and looked like he found what he needed. He dragged me to what looked like Reyna and I think, Will Solace?

"Hey Reyna. Will," Nico said. Oh Reyna. He liked her! Yes! Something to tease him about!

"Thalia, right?" a voice asked. Will. I forgot he was there.

"Yup. You're Will?" I asked him.

"Mhmm," he nodded. Awkward silence followed.

"So, I've never really seen you around," he finally said, breaking the silence. I laughed coldly which kinda shocked myself.  
"Well, I'm pretty much always blended into the shadows," I said. I scolded myself for being such an ass to an okay person.

He chuckled which honestly was kinda...cute. THALIA HUNTER GRACE! **(HEHE HUNTER) **No, no, no!

"Hmm it seems like your friend left," Will said, frowning at the spot where Nico and Reyna left.

"What?" I turned around, "Grr. He's my cousin and he's new here! He doesn't know where he's going!"

"How about I help you find him?" Will asked a bit eagerly. Hmmm...

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," I said after a moment's hesitation. He smiled and his teeth were shining a brilliant white.

"WOAH. You need a sign over your teeth, dude. _CAUTION, BRIGHT TEETH._" I joked, shielding my eyes away from his teeth.  
"I get that a lot," he said shyly and I led the way.

**Whew okay long chapter in one dayish? Hope you enjoyed! I'll be moving the story a bit faster because it's getting kinda slow but I don't know. By the way, reviews really make my day. All the encouraging comments make me want to update faster and make me want to be a better writer so yeah :) Also, participate in the little game that's stated at the top! Love you guys!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary (Kirsten)**


	16. Wrong Pairings

**Hello lovelies! I want to try something new. I was thinking that since I have a lot of characters, I could do little short chapters from most of their point of views. Not today but maybe sometime in the future. I was also thinking of doing little one shots of different ships for a different fanfiction. Anyways, back to the story! ALSO, participate in the game I mentioned in the last chapter! The shoutout will be given on Sunday!**

Leo's POV

OKAY. Seeing Jasper sass totally pumped up for the rest of the day.  
"REJECTED! REJECTED! YEAH YOU JUST GOT REJECTED! R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D Rejected!" I screamed in the girl's face.

The girl, who I assumed was Drew, looked at me weirdly.

"Yes, I watch Zoey 101," I told her defiantly. Calypso, from next to me, giggled but quickly shut her mouth.

"Ugh I thought the Demigods' were better than this," she sneered, obviously fed up with us hanging out with "losers". I guess the Demigods' lost a fan but as long as that fan was Drew, I didn't care.

"Snob," Calypso muttered, childishly sticking out her tongue at Drew's turned around body.

"Oh Calypso," I sighed dramatically, "That's a brat wrapped in 'Loreale and Chanel." I braced myself for the punch from Calypso but she laughed. She _laughed_.

"So true," she exclaimed in between breaths. I guess I kept staring at her which I guess was why she stopped abruptly in a fit of giggles.

"What do you want, Valdez?"

"Oh, it's only that you just _laughed _at my jokes!" I exclaimed, incredulously. She smiled at me mockingly.

"I guess I did, didn't I?" she teased, "I guess I'm warming up to you, Valdez."  
"FINALLY!" I screamed, pumping my fist in the air. The whole hallway turned to me and Calypso was stifling a giggle with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, can't a guy scream without getting a bunch of attention?" I asked the crowd. They stared at me and then continued with their little activities.

"No, a guy cannot scream without getting a bunch of attention," Calypso smirked playfully.

"Really? I guess things are different here," I joked, placing my hand on her shoulder. Surprisingly, she didn't flinch.

"Calypso, you are full of surprises today," I said, as I led us to our class.

Annabeth's POV

I was on the edge of my seat, staring at the clock and rapidly tapping my foot. Like Percy was normally. I was way too excited for this date. _Calm down, Annabeth. You probably look like an impatient idiot,_ I thought. And I probably did.

"Annabeth?" the teacher questioned. My eyes quickly snapped to the front of the bird.  
"Yes, Ms. Diana?" I asked back politely, a hint of blush rapidly spreading across my face.

"Are you alright?"

"Um yes, Ms. Diana sorry!" I apologized. Then, she continued talking about wildlife and animals and such. No one else really seemed to notice my impatience except for Percy. Gods, I've only known this kid for 2 days and he knows me so well!

"Someone's excited," he mumbled just so I could hear it.  
"Oh, how could I hear your smirk in there?," I asked him, my mouth dripping with sarcasm.

"Just like how I could hear your sarcasm, Wise Girl," he retorted. Dang it. Percy-1, Annabeth-0. And he knew it because this time, I could see the godly smirk.

"Y'kn-"  
_RING!_

The bell rang, interrupting Percy and I laughed as I pulled him out of his chair, running towards the door. We sprinted to my locker and I waited impatiently for the rest to come.

"Hey, let's go!" I shouted, urging everyone (Thalia, Nico, Jason, Piper, Calypso, Leo, Reyna, and some blonde kid who turned his head away) when I saw them walking (very slowly) towards us.  
"Why all the excitement, Anniebell?" Thalia asked, a little too happily. That's when I noticed Will Solace. I glanced from Thalia to Will to Thalia to Will and I nodded at Thalia, approvingly.

"Because my dearest Thalia, Annabeth's date with Percy is today!" Piper said, almost as impatiently as I would have said it.

"Oh yeah," Thalia shrugged it off.  
"So we're all going to my house today?" Piper questioned.

"That was the plan. Annabeth can get her little 'makeover'" Calypso said, making sure to quote makeover since it wasn't really one because of Percy's demands, "And Percy lives close by so he can get ready by himself."  
"Or maybe my evilly obsessed mom," Piper muttered and I snorted.

"Just don't let her touch me," I whispered to her and she looked at me, shocked.

"Yeah, right! My mom would bust the door down if she didn't get to help!" Piper whisper-shouted. Everyone was staring at us as we had our little conversation and we finally noticed.

"Um my mom is Aphrodite McLean," Piper said, embarrassed.

"Yeah she's a bit crazy," I added, putting my arm around Piper, "I don't know how Piper manages to get out the door with sweaters and jeans!"

"It's a struggle," Piper said, cracking a smile.

"Oh wait," Thalia interrupted, "Guys, this is Will." She jerked her thumb to Will Solace. Piper, Calypso, and I just burst into laughter.  
"Thalia, we've known him since kindergarten!" Calypso laughed, "He's been in our school and classes for 10 years!"

Jason, Nico, Percy, and Leo joined in with the laughter and even Will and Reyna cracked a smile. Thalia just stood there, tapping her foot angrily.  
"You done yet?" she asked raising her fist. We abruptly stopped laughing and stood up straightly.  
"Yes ma'am." You don't want to meet Thalia's fist.

"Very nice," Reyna whistled, impressed, "At boot camp, it took me a minute to get all those kids in line!"

"It takes practice," Thalia smiled, "You idiots done teasing me?"  
"Yes ma'am."  
"Good."

"Oh NO." Piper screamed, burying her hands in her face.  
"What's wrong?" Jason quickly rushed to her side, "Are you hurt?"

"No, no," Piper said, her voice muffled, "It's that- that _thing_!" She pointed out the window, not removing her hands from her face.  
"Oh gods. Not again!" Thalia shrieked.

"AGH!" Calypso shouted, purely disgusted. I finally turned around and gasped in horror.

"NO. PIPER. WHAT IN HADES?!" I shouted.

"Hey!" Nico protested.  
"THAT IS NOT APHRODITE'S PINK LIMO. THAT IS _NOT_." I screamed, exasperated. I've had some pretty bad memories but the one in Aphrodite's Pink Limo were the worst. Mr. McLean couldn't take us home one day so Aphrodite decided to pick us up. In her _pink_ limo. It was stocked with 'hot' boys that she thought were acceptable for us to date, she gave us makeovers in a _limo_, and even publicly announced who was in the limo to the people walking or driving outside. Aphrodite is _crazy_.

"The only problem I have with that… Is that it's pink," Reyna pointed out.  
"You do _not _want to go in there Reyna," Thalia muttered, "Trust me."  
The boys just stared at it.

"Piper, I'm hoping your mother didn't put any guys in the limo this time," I told her. She just stayed in her crouched position with her hands on her face.

"WHAT?!" Percy, Jason, and Leo shrieked. I explained it to them and their faces were pale.

"Did anyone bring their cars?" Nico asked frantically.  
"No!" we screamed. Just then, the doors magically opened at the same time. A beautiful woman with a long white dress and perfectly curled ringlets sashayed into the school.

Aphrodite.  
"MOTHER." Piper said trying to control her anger, "I _told_ you that we all hate the pink limo!"

"Don't be ridiculous, dear!" Aphrodite chuckled.

"Mrs. McLean." Aphrodite looked at me.

"Yes, Annabeth?"  
"I- um- I just- Can we- never mind," I said, giving up.

"Oh you must be Jason!" Aphrodite squealed, spotting Jason in the crowd.

"Um. Yes ma'am," Jason stuttered, obviously scared.

"Piper's lover," Aphrodite sighed dreamily and Jason's cheeks turned scarlet.

"MOTHER!" Piper protested.

"Don't deny it, honey." Aphrodite waved her off. She glanced at Percy and then at me.

"Hmm…" Aphrodite grabbed me and stood me next to Percy and looked us up and down, intensively. When she was done, she squealed in delight.

"You two would look so cute together!" she squeaked. I looked at Percy warningly, trying to tell him not to say anything.

But being the Seaweed Brain he is, he said something.

"Actually, we're going on a date tonight, Ms. Mc. Lean," Percy said, politely causing another loud shriek.

"Percy!" I screamed.

"I _insist _on helping you get ready, Annabeth," Aphrodite turned to me. She took my chin and tilted it upwards so her kaleidoscope eyes could scan my face.  
"Perfect face to work on," she announced in several minutes.

"Um thanks?" I said, surprised.

"Oh and I have a few other couples in mind," Aphrodite said. She started rearranging the rest of us into pairs and pretty much pointed out every couple I expected to be together. There was…

Percy and I

Jason and Piper

Leo and Calypso

Wait.

I saw the next two couples and they were wrong. Utterably wrong.

Aphrodite made a mistake.


	17. Fixed Couples and Aphrodite

**Heyy :) No cliffy today! Hope you enjoy!**

Nico's POV

I felt Aphrodite move us and I glanced to the side, expecting and hoping to see Reyna but I didn't.

"Thalia?" I whispered to her.

"She obviously made a mistake," she whispered back, "We're cousins."  
"Ahem," I coughed into my arm. Luckily, it got her attention.

"Yes dear?" she questioned, her eyebrows raised.

"Me and Thalia, we're cousins," I explained, hoping she'd understand what I'm trying to say.

"Oops," Aphrodite chuckled, "Let me rearrange this a bit."  
Percy and Annabeth.

Jason and Piper.  
Leo and Calypso.

Thalia and Will.

Reyna and I.

I sighed in my head with relief but honestly, I could tell who was uncomfortable.

Reyna, Thalia, and Will were shifting their feet around and glancing anywhere _but _where their partners were.  
"That's much better," Aphrodite squealed, clasping her fingers together, "Now, everyone to the pink limo." Followed by groans, Aphrodite pushed us through the door, past the sidewalk, and into the pink limo.

"Woah," us boys breathed once they saw what was inside the limo. Hot tubs, music equipment, and even more! In a FREAKING LIMO.

"Hey, they got music equipment!" Calypso squealed, rushing over to stroke the beautiful keyboard.

"Why don't we give a performance this time?" Percy smirked, glancing at Annabeth.

"Show me what you got Seaweed Brain," Annabeth teased, shoving him to the mic.

"With pleasure, Wise Girl," Percy mocked in return. Jason swung his guitar onto his shoulder and Leo got the drums ready. I hurried over to the bass and checked the amp. Perfect.

The girls settled on the hideous pink couch opposite of us and Percy shot us three fingers in the air. The third song we've ever written. We nodded in return and Jason started the melody with Leo tapping out the beat carefully.

(Percy- **bold**, Jason- _italics_)

**I'm no superman**

**I can't take your hand**

**And fly you anywhere**

**You want to go (yeah)**

_I can't read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything_

_You want to hear, but_

_**I'll be your hero**_

_**I, I can be everything you need**_

_**If you're the one for me**_

_**Like gravity I'll be unstoppable**_

_**I, yeah, I believe in destiny**_

_**I may be an ordinary guy**_

_**With heart and soul**_

_**But if you're the one for me**_

_**I'll be your hero**_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

**I'll be your hero**

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

**I'll be your hero**

**Searching high and low**

**Trying every road**

**If I see your face**

**I'll barely know (yeah)**

_I'll put my trust in fate_

_That you will come my way_

_And if it's right_

_It's undeniable, yeah_

_**I'll be your hero**_

_**I, I can be everything you need**_

_**If you're the one for me**_

_**Like gravity I'll be unstoppable**_

_**I, yeah I believe in destiny**_

_**I may be an ordinary guy**_

_**With heart and soul**_

_**But if you're the one for me**_

_**I'll be your hero**_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

**I'll be your hero**

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

**I'll be your hero**

_**So incredible**_

_**Some kind of miracle**_

_**When it's meant to be**_

_**I'll become a hero**_

_**So I'll wait, wait**_

_**Wait, wait for you**_

_**I'll be your hero**_

_**I, I can be everything you need**_

_**If you're the one for me**_

_**Like gravity I'll be unstoppable**_

_**(Be unstoppable)**_

_**I, yeah I believe in destiny**_

_**I may be an ordinary guy**_

_**With heart and soul**_

_**But if you're the one for me**_

_**I'll be your hero**_

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

**I'll be your hero**

_(Could you be the one, could you be the one, could you be the one for me?)_

**I'll be your hero**

We ended and took a bow. The girls stood up and cheered and clapped going to their respective "boy friends". Reyna ran up to me and gave me a high five.

"That was amazing, Nico!" Reyna smiled, "Your bass skills are on point!"

"Thanks, Reyna," I told her, excited I got a compliment from Reyna.  
"That was beautiful boys," Aphrodite's voice complimented. We all turned around to see a smiling Aphrodite.

"Thanks, Ms. Aphrodite," Jason said, politely, probably trying to impress Piper's mom.

"Of course, Jason, dear. Now I would like to hear my daughter and her friends play a song," Aphrodite said, gesturing towards the girls.

"Sure, mom," Piper said, pushing the girls towards their instruments.

"Piper, why don't you sing the song your grandfather used to sing?" Annabeth asked her, "I'll play guitar."  
"I guess," Piper said, shyly, tentatively taking the mic in her hands.

(Piper- regular)

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

They strung up a man

They say who murdered three.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where dead man called out

For his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where I told you to run,

So we'd both be free.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Wear a necklace of rope,

Side by side with me.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree.

It was hauntingly quiet for a moment.

"It's an old Cherokee song," Piper explained.

"Ohhh," we all chorused and started clapping. Piper looked relieved.

"Darling, I've never heard you sing before," Aphrodite said, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.

"Actually, I sang at the theater, in those terrible co-"  
"Yes, yes, darling," Aphrodite ignored her, "We're here!"

Piper huffed and pulled Jason out of the car.

**Trivia Time! Guess the two songs that are being sung in this chapter! Love you all! :)**


	18. Makeovers and Introduction Songs

**HI sorry for the late update but I've been pretty busy lately! Anyways, the first song was Hero from the Disney Channel Original Movie ****_Starstruck _****and the second sang was ****_The Hanging Tree_**** from Mockingjay (Hunger Games Series) by Suzanne Collins. Hope you enjoy this chap!**

Annabeth's POV

After Piper stormed off, I knew I would have to talk to her later but there was already an emergency in my hands. Aphrodite pretty much threatened to make me into a real-live Barbie.

And I'm _scared_.

I know what you're thinking.

Annabeth Chase? Scared? As if!

But I'm telling you RIGHT NOW.

I'm going to die. I better have Thalia write my eulogy.

Right when I got out of the car, Aphrodite rushed me to her room. Well, I think it was her room…

I didn't see a bed actually. I just saw all the stuff I would see at a beauty salon except triple the amount of stuff.

"Don't worry, dear. Percy won't even recognize you when we're done!" Aphrodite tried to reassure me. Actually I don't think that helped at all. I kinda _wanted _Percy to recognize me. I didn't say anything to Aphrodite because I've seen her temper tantrums and let's just say that five nails were broken, clumps of hair were on the floor, and Piper's house smelled like perfumes for a month.

I let her lead me to one of the chairs and she pushed me into the chair before I could get out.

"Alrighty, let's get started," she chirped. She swung out a pair of scissors, a comb, curlers, conditioning spray, heat-resistant spray, and a gel in only her two hands. I almost screamed but Piper came to my rescue.

"Hey mom?" Piper's head popped into the room from the door.

"Yes dear?"

"Percy has a… um request? For Annabeth's makeover," Piper told her shyly and carefully. Aphrodite raised her eyebrows and I saw a bead of sweat trickle down Piper's face.

"What are his demands?" Aphrodite asked, finally. Piper let out a small sigh in relief.

"Um… well. He wants Annabeth to look as much as Annabeth as possible. So natural makeup, he really likes her princess curls, and wants her to wear something a bit concealing," she told her rapidly.

_Yes! Percy! _I squealed in my head. I silently thanked Piper too and she caught my eye and winked. She closed the door quickly and I could hear her converse squeaking against the wooden tiles.

"Ugh that boy," Aphrodite said, shaking her head with disbelief. She kept on muttering to herself as she put away all the stuff in her hands. I sighed with relief and looked around.

It was surprisingly very clean and very pink.

"Well, dear," Aphrodite said, looking at me in the mirror, "Let's see what we can do with those strange requests."

Aphrodite first started with my blonde hair. She braided the strands of hair on my left and right and connected them with bobby pins on the back of my head. She curled some of the strands that were straighter than the rest of my curls and put in a kind of gel that kept it curly and less frizzy. It actually looked kind of nice.

Then, Aphrodite decided to go with makeup. She directed me to the sink and made me wash my face with a special serum. I did as I was told and it was very refreshing. I could feel the dirt and grime come out of the pores of my face. My face was a bit red but it looked clean. Aphrodite looked satisfied and put a bit of concealer on my red spots and dark undereye circles. Then she rubbed it in with some sort of brush. After, she applied a small amount of blush on the apples of my cheeks. She took out some sparkly brown powder and then brushed it over my eyes. Eyeshadow I think. She put a metallic thing over my eye and I almost panicked but all she did was squeeze it and my eyelashes curled. Then, she applied mascara (I think) over my eyelashes. She applied some shiny pink lip gloss to my lips and told me she was finished. It was a very natural looking makeup.

Finally, it was time for the outfit. Aphrodite came out of the closet with a frilly, pink dress and I shook my head so much, I thought it would fall off.

Aphrodite huffed and stomped back into the closet. This time, she came out with a black dress. I nodded and slipped it on with no problems. The dress went up to my knees, appropriate enough for me. The dress was strapless but Aphrodite handed me a white cardigan that fit nicely.

I thanked her for all she's done and walked to the door but Aphrodite held me back.  
"Not yet, dear," Aphrodite warned me, "Your mother wants to see you."

There was a knock at the door and my mother came in.

"Annabeth," my mom smiled at me, "You look beautiful."  
"Thanks mom," I responded, a bit taken back that she was here.

"Don't worry. I just came here to give you something." She must have sensed my discomfort. She stuck her closed fist close to my face and opened it, revealing a small golden bracelet.  
"My mom gave it to me when I was your age," my mom informed me while clasping it on my hand.

"It's so pretty! I love it!" I squealed, hugging my mom.

There was a knock on the door and Aphrodite opened it. Thalia, Calypso, Piper, and Reyna ran in and quickly scanned me, making sure Aphrodite didn't turn me into a doll.

"She's still Annabeth!" Thalia sighed with happiness.

"Thanks for noticing, Thalia," I smirked.

"Ooh, pretty bracelet!" Calypso pointed to my golden bracelet, awed.

"Yeah, my mom gave it to me," I told her, also adoring the beautiful bracelet.

"It's very pretty, Mrs. Chase," Piper said to my mom.

"Thank you, Piper," my mom thanked her.

"Well, Percy's waiting for you downstairs," Aphrodite told me.

"I should get going," I told everyone. I quickly walked out of the room but realized I didn't have shoes.

"Annabeth!" Piper yelled, "Wear these!" She threw socks and some white Converse hightops at me. Thanks the gods for Piper! I smiled at her gratefully and shoved them on. I straightened out my dress and walked down the stairs. Percy was talking with Jason, Nico, Leo, and Will at the base of the stairs. Percy's back was to the stairs but the others noticed me and their jaws dropped.

"Yeah and- what are you staring at?" Percy asked them, curiously. He turned around and saw me walking down the stairs. His jaw also dropped and he realized the others were doing the same. He snapped at them.

"I believe you have girls that already caught your eye!" he scolded them. The boys looked away sheepishly. He turned back to me and seemed to be in a trance

"Annabeth- you- I- um-" he stuttered uncontrollably. I heard the boys snicker but Percy didn't notice. His attention was on me.

"I look great yada yada yada. Let's just go," I told him, dragging him out the door.

"Yu- Yeah," Percy stuttered, leading me out the door.  
"You look good, Percy," I said, finally noticing what he was wearing. He was wearing a collared button-up shirt, cute khaki colored jeans, and black Converse.

"Honestly, Annabeth. I think I underdressed," he said, sheepishly, opening the car door for me.

"No. You look amazing," I assured him.

"Annabeth, you look like a goddess. I have _never_ seen someone as beautiful as you," Percy told me with confidence. The way he said it made me blush so much. He said it so meaningfully.

"I mean it," Percy said, reading my thoughts.

"Thank you, Percy," I blushed, "Where are we going?"  
"A secret." He winked at me and concentrated on driving. We seemed to be driving out of the city. We were soon in a small, nice comfy area with many trees and parks. He drove towards a small park on the way outskirts of town.

He parked next to the small lake in the park and he got out and opened the door for me. I stepped out and looked around. It was beautiful, especially at night.

"I'm going to tie this around your head, okay?" Percy asked me from behind.  
"Okay," I told him. I felt a piece of cloth wrap around my head. I heard the trunk open and a grunt of Percy told me that he was grabbing a lot of things.

"Need help with that?" I asked him.

"Seriously, Annabeth? You're blindfolded!"

"Oh right." He chuckled and led me by the hand. We kept on walking for about five minutes until we stopped.

Percy's fingers gently took the bandana off my face and I gasped.

We were at the edge of the crystal lake where a blanket and a picnic basket lay.

"I know it's a bit cliche but-"  
"Percy, I love it!" I interrupted him, taking his hand. He pulled me to the blanket and sat down. He patted the space next to him and I sat down next to him.

"Before we eat, I think we should get to know each other," I told him.

"I hoped you would ask that." He grinned.

He grabbed a black case and opened it. His guitar.

(Percy- _italics_)

_I'm, I'm good at wasting time,_

_I think lyrics need to rhyme,_

_And you're not asking,_

_But I'm trying to grow a mustache._

_I eat cheese, but only on pizza, please,_

_And, sometimes, on a homemade quesadilla._

_Otherwise it smells like feet to me._

_And I, I really like you when the moon looks like a toe nail._

_And I love you when you say my name._

_If you wanna know, here it goes._

_Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,_

_If we're close, gonna let you see everything,_

_But remember that you asked for it._

_I'll try to do my best to impress,_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,_

_Well, you asked for it,_

_For your perusing,_

_At times confusing,_

_Slightly amusing…_

_Introducing me!_

_Do do do do do do,_

_Do do do do do do._

_La da da da,_

_La da da da da da da, da._

_I never trust a dog to watch my food._

_And I like to use the word 'dude'_

_As a noun, or an adverb, or an adjective_

_And I, I never really been into cars._

_I like really cool guitars_

_And superheroes_

_And cheques with lots of zeroes on 'em._

_I love the sound of violins and making someone smile..._

_If you wanna know, here it goes._

_Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,_

_If we're close, gonna let you see everything,_

_But remember that you asked for it._

_I'll try to do my best to impress,_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,_

_Well, you asked for it,_

_For your perusing,_

_At times confusing,_

_Possibly amusing…_

_Introducing me!_

_Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to,_

_So be careful when you ask next time._

_So, if you wanna know, here it goes._

_Gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows,_

_If we're close, gonna let you see everything,_

_But remember that you asked for it._

_I'll try to do my best to impress,_

_But it's easier to let you take a guess, at the rest,_

_But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,_

_Well, you asked for it,_

_For your perusing,_

_At times confusing,_

_Hopefully amusing…_

_Introducing me!_

_Do do do do do do,_

_Do do do do do do._

_Do do do do…_

_Introducing me!_

I clapped and grinned as he bowed.

"Your turn," he told me.

"Hmmm…" I thought, "I have something-ish."

"Well, I have something I wrote a little while ago," I told him, "Can I borrow that?"  
He nodded as he handed me the guitar.

(Annabeth- _italics_)  
_I stay up too late_

_Got nothing in my brain_

_That's what people say_

_That's what people say_

_I go on too many dates_

_But I can't make them stay_

_At least that's what people say_

_That's what people say_

_But I keep cruising_

_Can't stop, won't stop moving_

_It's like I got this music_

_In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright_

_Cause the players gonna play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off_

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, Shake it off_

_I never miss a beat_

_I'm lighting up my feet_

_And that's what they don't see_

_That's what they don't see_

_I'm dancing on my own_

_I make the moves as I go_

_And that's what they don't know_

_That's what they don't know_

_But I keep cruising_

_Can't stop, won't stop grooving_

_It's like I got this music_

_In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright_

_Cause the players gonna play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off_

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, Shake it off_

Percy laughed and clapped as I mocked a curtsy.

"I wrote that because of school bullies like Drew Tanaka," I explained.

"You're definitely performing that with us on the tour," Percy said, "It's a good song."

"Thanks."  
"But I still want to know a little bit more about you." Percy grinned.

"Okay, okay," I said, exasperated, "Hmm… I'll start with this. I'm Annabeth Chase and this is my story…"

**Who's ready to hear Annabeth's story? Also, in the reviews, tell me what the two songs are and who wrote them!**

**With lots of love,**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	19. Percabeth's First Date

**Hey! New chapter! The song Percy sang was ****_Introducing Me_**** from Camp Rock 2 by Nick Jonas while the song Annabeth sang was ****_Shake it Off_**** by Taylor Swift! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Percy's POV

"I'm Annabeth Chase and this is my story…"  
I mentally prepared myself as I took in Annabeth's story.

"I was-and I guess still am- the perfect child according to my parents. Especially my mom. Ever since kindergarten, I've been getting straight A's and I'll be very honest with you… It was really, really easy. And my mom sensed that. She took me to a new school in the middle of the 7th grade and I got a B on my first test. I knew it wasn't that bad but my mom thought otherwise. She yelled at me, took my phone, and prevented me from seeing friends from school. Not that I had any on the first week of school. I studied so so hard after that and I was called so many nasty things by people like Drew. That's when I wrote the song, Shake it Off. Anyways, I didn't eat that much, I didn't have a social life at all. All I did was study, study, study. I even ran away once but I came back because I knew I would miss Luke, my older brother who was doing really well in high school. One day, I was singing in my room with my guitar and everything. My mom walked in when I was right in the middle of the song I was writing, _This is Me_. I expected her to yell at me since I wasn't doing my homework but it was the complete opposite. She just stood there and I saw a tear fall down her cheek. Then, she embraced me. She apologized, like a lot, and she just hugged my thin frame for what seemed like forever. She told me that I didn't have to study that often and she gave me back my phone and everything. I felt a huge burden leave me and such. That's the week I met Piper, Thalia, and Calypso and yeah."

She finally finished and took a deep breath.

"So yeah. How about you?" she said, plastering on a smile.

"That was…"

"Intense?" She took the word right out of my mouth.

"Um yeah?"  
"Yeah, I know. But the past is in the past and you just have to-"  
"Let it go?" I asked her smiling. She threw her head back and laughed, her eyes sparkling in the moonlight.

"Yes, let it go. I swear we always seem to-"

"Finish each other's sentences?" I cut her off again, grinning and enjoying our puns. She gave me a sly look.

"I was going to say sandwiches." We laughed together, enjoying our time.

"So Annabeth, have you ever dated anyone before?" I couldn't resist it. I just had to ask.

"Nope. Never had the time," Annabeth shrugged.

"Would you have if you had the time?" I asked her.

"Probably," she said truthfully.

"Oh."

"How about you, Mr. Jackson? I saw you in a lot of magazines," she said, accusingly.

"I dated Rachel Dare but that was because Zeus told me to. He said I should get a lot of publicity or something. I didn't like her that way and she didn't like me that way either. We both agreed that we didn't like each other so I don't know if that counts." I saw Annabeth shiver and I took a blanket and wrapped it around the two of us.

"Thanks and no I don't think it does," she said after giving it some thought.

We sat together snuggled in the blanket. She leaned her head on my chest and we sat there in a comfortable silence.

Then, I remembered Battle of the Bands.

"Hey, we should start finishing up your song," I reminded her. Her eyes brightened and she grabbed her journal out of her bag, letting in the cold air when she took off the blanket.

"Good idea. So I ended with…

This is real

This is me

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now

Gonna let the light shine on me

Now I've found who I am

There's no way to hold it in

No more hiding who I wanna be

This is me."

She sang her lyrics beautifully and I could only stare admirably.

"You're drooling," she pointed out, giving me a small smile.

"Dang, I thought I only did that when I sleep!" I wiped the drool from my face.

"So this is the part I wrote a long time ago but I couldn't figure out the rest. It didn't sound right with anything…

You're the voice I hear inside my head

The reason that I'm singing

I need to find you, I gotta find you

You're the missing piece I need

The song inside of me

I need to find you, I gotta find you."  
I sang my part while playing the guitar and I saw Annabeth nodding and smiling to the tune.

"It's great!" she squealed, "Can I have the guitar please?"

(Annabeth- _italics_, Percy- **bold**)

_This is real, This is me_

_I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now_

_Gonna let the light, shine on me_

_Now I've found, who I am_

_There's no way to hold it in_

_No more hiding who I want to be_

_This is me_

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

**I need to find you, I gotta find you**

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me**

**I need to find you, **_**I gotta find you**_

_**This is real, this is me**_

_**I'm exactly where I'm suppose to be, now**_

_**Gonna let the light, shine on me**_

_**Now I've found, who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I want to be**_

_**This is me**_

**You're the missing piece I need**

**The song inside of me **_(this is me)_

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

_**Now I've found, who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I want to be**_

_**This is me**_

"That was perfect," Annabeth breathed out. She glanced at me and her beautiful grey eyes were soft and smiling.

"Yeah, it was," I told her softly, gazing at her eyes. Sea green on grey.

We leaned in simultaneously and our lips were closer and closer.

"Ahem."

**I'M SORRY I KNOW I KNOW CLIFFY'S ARE THE WORST BUT C'MON I GOTTA KEEP SOME SUSPENSION! Tell me what you think about this chapter in the reviews!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary :)**


	20. AN: NEW STORY

**Hey everyone! THIS IS NOT A NEW CHAPPIE! I'm really sorry but I wanted you guys to read this! This is the start of a new story I'm going to write ****_AFTER _****Starstruck. Don't worry, Starstruck isn't gonna end for a looooong time but I just wanted your thoughts on this! So here would be the preview of the next story. I would appreciate suggestions on the names for the new story. Here we go!**

Percy's POV

She was leaning over a book. As always. Her nose scrunched up as she read her book. A strand of blonde hair kept on slipping from her normal ponytail into her face. She casually pulled the strand of hair behind her ear and kept reading. I bet her gr-

"Hey Perce," a voice called. I snapped out of my gaze and turned to the person who called out.

Grover.

"Yes Grover?" I asked impatiently as I poked at my cafeteria food. It was a typical lunch day at Goode High.

"You do this everyday!" he exclaimed a bit exasperated.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"Stare at Annabeth Chase!" he practically yelled.

"Shh!" I hushed him and forced him down into the chair. The girl, Annabeth, picked up her head and looked around, frowning in our direction.

"I don't stare at her!" I whisper-yelled. As head swim captain, I knew I couldn't get caught staring at her. She's a nerd, I'm a jock. That's just how it is here.

"Yeah you do." Jason Grace, head of the school basketball team, said, plopping his lunch tray on the table and sitting himself down.

"I have a girlfriend!" I said throwing my hands in the air.

"Yeah and you better hope that I don't tell her that you keep on staring at Annabeth or else she'll be real mad," Nico added.  
"Woah Nico. I didn't see you there," I said surprised. He gave me an _are you serious?_ look and that's when I remembered.

_Flashback to 2 weeks ago_

_It was a dark and stormy day and we just finished our sports practices. Grover, Nico, Jason, and I were in the empty classroom, shaken up by what we all saw. Three ladies covered in impenetrable scales, hands of brass, sharp fangs, a beard? and hats were walking through the hallways._

_"Oh gods, I knew we should have gone to camp early!" Grover yelled. The roaring winds lashed out making his words barely audible._

_"What the heck is going on, Grover?!" I yelled back, confused._

_"Do you know anything about Greek mythology?" he asked us. Jason, Nico, and I looked at each other and then stared at Grover._

_"We have no time for your games, Grover!" Jason exclaimed._

_"Just hear me out! Greek mythology is real! Greek gods, goddesses, monsters, they're all real! Those ladies outside in the halls are monsters called Gorgons!" Grover explained. I quickly racked my brain. Gorgons. _

_"Like Medusa?" I asked him._

_"Yes! But it's strange! You three must be extremely powerful because all three sisters are here." Grover said, worriedly._

_"Shh!" Nico hushed us. We heard the ladies outside the door, passing by. _

_"They're hissing something!" Jason whispered. _

_"Where is she?!" they hissed in unison._

_"She?" Grover asked himself._

_"Where is wisdom's daughter?!" they screamed in their raspy voice._

_"They're not after you three!" Grover whisper-yelled, a bit relieved._

_"But who's wisdom's daughter?" Jason asked. _

**So I hope you enjoyed this little preview and I would ****_really_**** appreciate your reviews for this! Thanks!**


	21. Lies and Feelings

**Just to clear things up, the last chapter is a preview of my next story after this one! It is NOT a sequel and it's taken place in a Gods/Demigods AU (Alternate Universe)! Anyways, hope you enjoy this!**

Annabeth's POV

"Ahem."

We turned around and looked shyly at the person who interrupted us. It was a girl with red hair and a boy with blonde hair holding hands. I couldn't see them well but Percy recognized the girl right away.

"Rachel?" Percy asked, shocked. Ooh hoo hoo, **(Like the way Maya says it in Girl Meets World) **Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Nice to see you, Percy," Rachel Elizabeth Dare said with a small smile. I looked at the boy next to her and was shocked by who I saw.

"Luke?!" I screamed. My older brother is dating Rachel Dare and he never told me?

"Hi Anniebell, I haven't seen you in a while," he said to me and let go of Rachel's hand to hug me.

I stood up and gave him a huge hug. When I finally let go, I glanced at Rachel and Percy. Rachel looked a bit confused but Percy scowled.

I laughed at his cold expression towards Luke.

"This is my _brother_, Percy!" I giggled and gave a quick hug to Percy.

"Oh I knew that," Percy said, shyly.

"Who is _this_, Annabeth?" Luke asked me with a raised eyebrow. Oh no. Overprotective brother mode.

"This is my… friend, Luke," I said, hesitantly.

"Friends don't kiss each other on the lips, Annie," Luke retorted, crossing his arms and staring at Percy. I glanced at Percy and he looked a bit uncomfortable and so did Rachel, who I felt kinda bad for.

"I- um…" I stuttered nervously. Annabeth Chase does not stutter and Luke knows that.

"I win," he announced triumphantly. Dang it. I should have known. When we were younger, we used to play this game all the time. Whoever stumped the other in _anything_, gets a point. Luke usually wins.

"So you're um not mad?" Percy asked from behind me, confused and nervous. Poor boy.

"No, just be good to my little sister or I'll break you," Luke said, cheerfully. I heard Percy gulp from behind me.

"He's kidding, Percy," I reassured him. He gave me a grateful look.

"I think," I added slyly. Percy's face paled.

"I'm kidding!"  
"Ahem," Rachel coughed.

"Hey Luke. How come you didn't tell me you were dating Rachel?" I asked him.

"It wasn't really official till today," Luke explained. He was lying. I could tell. But I didn't make a fuss over it.

"Oh okay," I said, plastering a fake smile on my face, "And you better not break my brother's heart, Dare!" I added, waving my finger at her in a joking way.  
"I'll try my best, Chase," Rachel smiled back. Rachel was different than most celebrities. She didn't wear too much makeup and her outfit was really casual. Ripped jeans and a tie-die T-shirt. You don't see _that_ everyday.

"Well, we should get going," Percy said, checking his watch.  
"What time is it?" I asked him, peeking over his shoulder to look at his watch.

"11:00 pm," he responded.

"Shoot, mom's gonna kill me!" I panicked. It was way past dating curfew.

"Actually, we're all sleeping over at Piper's," Percy told me, "But if we don't get there soon, we're gonna miss all the fun."

"Okay, Percy can you go pack up? I'm gonna say bye to my brother." He nodded and stalked off to collect all the stuff.

I turned to my brother and gave him a big hug so my mouth was next to his ear. I squeezed him tightly and he squeezed me back.

"I know you're lying," I whispered to him so it was inaudible to Rachel. He looked surprised as we let go of each other.

"Bye, Luke!" I said, fake smiling and waving, "See ya around, Rachel."

I headed off towards Percy to help him put the rest of the stuff in the car, leaving Luke dumb-founded behind me. I win. _Yes!_ I thought, smiling to myself.

After we grabbed all the stuff and stuffed it into the back of Percy's trunk, we headed off to Piper's house.

"Oh shoot, I didn't pack anything!" I groaned.

"Neither did I," Percy groaned too, "Text Piper."

"Okay." I grabbed my phone out and started texting her on Kik.

_Annabeth :) : Hey, we forgot to pack._

_Piperrr: That's okay. Mom has clothes for you. And surprisingly Percy. Why does she need boy clothing?_

_Annabeth :) : Idkkk_

_BeautyQueenisBootyful: Loool _

_Wait wth. How did my name change?_

…

_LEO!_

_Annabeth :) : AHAHAHA LOL_

_BeautyQueenisBootyful: Ugh I have to go kill Leo now. C ya soon! _

_Annabeth :) : C ya_

I slipped my phone away.

"What'd she say?" Percy glanced at me.

"Aphrodite has clothes for us."  
"Both of us? I thought Piper didn't have any siblings."  
"She doesn't. Aphrodite's just weird."

"True, true."

Our short conversation ended. I guess after our almost kiss, it's a bit awkward. I took a deep breath and decided to take the step.

"So… thanks for everything tonight, Percy," I told him shyly.

"Did you like it?" he asked anxiously.

"Oh definitely!" I nodded happily, "Except for the part where my brother kinda ruined it. Sorry about that."

"It's okay, Wise Girl. It's understandable," he responded.

Awkward silence followed.

"Hey Annabeth," Percy started.  
"Yes?"

"Do you like me?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Of course I like you Percy." I knew what he was really talking about _but now's the time to play stupid_, I thought.

"No, I mean, do you like-like me?" he asked casually.  
"Uhm… yes, I think so." I said after some thought.

"You think so?" Percy asked carefully, "Or you know so?"  
"I don't really know. I've never like-liked someone before," I responded thoughtfully. This was true. I've never ever liked anyone. I was way too busy making my mom proud.

"Oh okay. Well I like you, Annabeth. A lot," Percy told me. I was shocked. This wasn't romantic at all like I saw in those cheesy movies. I liked this better. It was more… simple.

"I like you too, Percy," I replied. But I don't think words could really describe how much I liked Percy. I don't think I _love _him but I definitely like him.

"That's a good start," Percy smiled as we pulled up into the driveway of Piper's house, wait- mansion. We left everything in the car and opened the door. No one was downstairs so we tromped upstairs to Piper's room. We opened the door and there sat our friends in a circle. Oh no.

Evil grins were on all of their faces as we stepped in nervously.  
Leo started to talk.

"Ah, look who's just in time for…"

**Hehe another little cliffy. Hope you understand why Annabeth can't really comprehend her feelings! More Jasper, Caleo, Reynico, and Wilalia (?) to come!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	22. AN: TRUTH OR DARE! PLEASE READ

**AN: SORRY BUT YOU'LL LIKE THIS AUTHOR NOTE I THINK. So if you guessed Truth or Dare you are absolutely right! I would like everyone reading this to put what truth or dare they would like to see in the next couple chapters! Please make them APPROPRIATE for my young viewers. Thank you! By the way, I will be putting your usernames next to the truth or dare you submit so all of you will be given credit. Thanks for your time!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	23. Calypso Gone Bad!

**SO I decided I'm going to do two truth or dares per chapter. There should be about 3 or 4 chapters of truth or dare for now since everyone's all pumped up! **

Calypso's POV

"Ah, look who's just in time for truth or dare!" Leo grinned evilly. Annabeth and Percy nervously seated themselves. Annabeth sat in between Reyna and Will and Percy sat in between Thalia and Jason. So from left to right starting with Leo, it was Piper, Nico, Calypso, Annabeth, Will, Jason, Percy, and Thalia.

"Who's gonna go first?" Leo asked while he did something funky with his eyebrows. He scanned the room and I quickly ducked my head down, hoping he wouldn't call my name.

"Calypso!"

Of course. I looked up and saw him grinning like a madman.

"I hate you Valdez," I said. He put his hand to his heart and feigned sadness.

"That hurt," Leo said, "Right here." He pointed to his heart.

I snorted. "As if."

"Okay, Calypso, truth or dare?" Leo asked me slyly.

"Truth," I told him. He frowned.

"Dang it!"

"You really expected _me_ to pick a dare?" I laughed. Thalia, Piper, and Annabeth were laughing too. They knew me too well.

"Fine. Fine. What's the most irritating habit of the person to the right of you?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. **(****XxThalicoRULZxX** **Thanks for the suggestion!" **  
Who was sitting to the ri- Oh snap. Annabeth.

"Uh- I- uh…" I stuttered, nervously while Annabeth raised her eyebrow at me, a bit amused.  
Everyone else looked amused too as they leaned in to hear what I was going to say.

"Annabeth, well, don't take this the wrong way because I really love you and all but sometimes… whenyou'rewrongyouwon'tadmititbecauseyou'reabitprideful." I breathed out the last part.

"What?" Everyone asked confused. I took a deep breath, annoyed.

"Sometimes wh-when you're wrong, Annabeth, you won't admit it because you're a bit um- prideful."

"OOHHHHH," everyone _oooh'ed_.

"BURN!" Leo added obnoxiously.

I looked shyly down out the ground expecting Annabeth to be mad at me but Annabeth's voice didn't seem to be angry. I looked up at her when she started to talk to me.

"Don't worry about it, Caly," Annabeth reassured me, "It's kinda my fatal flaw."

"Fatal flaw?" I asked her.  
"Yeah, it's a phrase I made up. I'm kinda too prideful for my own good. Your fatal flaw is your mental weakness," she explained.

"Oh."

"Yup." She responded. I shifted around so I was sitting on my knees.

"My turn." I said. I scanned the room but I need to get Leo back for possibly trying to humiliate me. Then suddenly… Lightbulb! A plan worthy of Annabeth!

"Soo… Leo, how's your aunt Rosa?" I asked, slyly.

His eyes widened.

Leo's POV

"Soo… Leo, how's your aunt Rosa?" Calypso asked, slyly. My eyes widened with shock.

"You wouldn't," I said, my eyes glaring at her almond-colored eyes.

"Oh, but you see, Leo. I would," she told me, maliciously.

I looked around to see everyone trying to stifle a laugh. They glanced back and forth at me and Calypso.

"So, Leo, I was thinking we could give a little call to Aunt Rosa to see how she's doing," Calypso said, putting a finger to her chin, "I remember you saying that you, I don't know, hate her so much, you'd rather live in Hades for the rest of your life. Am I correct?"

"Nope. Absolutely wrong, Calypso. I _love _Aunt Rosa. In fact, she's the best aunt in the _whole world_. See, I don't hate her." I rushed, trying to convince her that I loved my stinking Aunt Rosa.

"Really?" Calypso asked, her eyebrows raised, "Well, let's call Aunt Rosa up and _tell _her all these things. I'm sure she'd _love_ for you to say that."

Annabeth turned to Calypso and gave her a high five.

"A plan worthy of Athena!" Annabeth approved.

"Your mom?" Reyna asked, questionably.

"Oh sort of. It's kinda an expression since my mom is a scientist and named after the wise Greek goddess, Athena. It's a mix of both," Annabeth explained to Reyna.  
"Oh, got it," Reyna said. I think she was still confused.

"Well, here's the phone," Calypso said, handing me the phone.

"I-" Oh, wait! "I don't have her number!" I exclaimed, triumphantly.

"Dang it, too bad we don't have a phone book," Calypso sighed.

"HA IN YOUR FACE, CALYPSO. YOU CAN'T DEFEAT THE SUPER-"

"I wasn't finished," Calypso interrupted, "I just _happened _to see a phonebook in Piper's livingroom. Piper, will you get me the phonebook?"  
Piper nodded, ecstatically and sprinted downstairs to get it. Y'know, maybe she wouldn't find it. Maybe it wasn't a phone book. Maybe it-

"Got it!" Piper yelled from downstairs.  
"Ughhhh," I groaned.

Piper entered the room with a yellow book in her hand.  
"Beauty Queen, I thought we were homies! Tight!" I groaned.

"Just because you called me 'Beauty Queen', you definitely deserve this punishment," she retorted jokingly while handing the book to Calypso.  
"Thanks, Piper."  
Calypso skimmed through the pages until she found what she was looking for. She furiously typed the number into the phone and thrust it into my phone.

"Call." she demanded. I put my hands up in defense.

"Okay, okay!" I pressed the call button on the screen.

Maybe she won't answer!

_Please don't answer! Please don't answer! _I thought, my hands sweating.

27 seconds.

28 seconds. It seemed like my wish would come true as 29 seconds passed.

30 sec-

_Click!_

Dangnab it!

"What?" a gruff, annoyed voice answered. I cleared my throat awkwardly.  
"Aunt Rosa? It's Leo," I said, half-heartedly, "I just wanted to tell you how much I love you and _adore_ you." My sarcastic voice flowed through the phone.

"LEO VALDEZ I DIS-"  
I hung up and put on a smile. Not too bad I guess.

"You happy?" I asked Calypso.

"Very," Calypso smiled back.

"Now, Percy! Truth or dare?" I asked him.

"Dare," he said confidently.

I walked up to him and whispered into his ear the dare I so maliciously prepared.

**I hate leaving you guys with cliffies but it keeps you guys interested hehe!**


	24. Ken Dolls

**I'm SOOO SORRY that I haven't updated! I've been studying my butt off for this past week for finals and such and I'm so stressed and yeah. I ****_really_**** need to pass these oh dear. Anyways, the chapter you've kinda been waiting for. It's a bit short. Sorry!**

Annabeth's POV

Leo walked up to Percy and whispered into his ear. It was dead silent as everyone was trying to hear what Leo was saying. It must've been bad because Percy went from sun-tan to enormously pale in a matter of seconds.

"She's gonna kill me, Leo!" Percy yelled, pushing Leo away.

"Do it! It's a dare!" Leo screamed back.

"Do what?" I demanded.

"Do you want me to die?!" Percy ignored me.

"NO BUT IT'S STILL A DARE!" Leo shouted.

"DO WHAT?!" I yelled, slapping them both. They winced as I struck them on their arms.

"Fine," Percy muttered. He grumbled something about "dead meat" and stood up.

"Where are-" he cut me off mid sentence and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

"Percy, put me down!" I screamed, pounding on his back. I looked upside down and saw my friends chasing after us, grinning.

"Percy!" I kept yelling. We came outside and Piper's beautiful pool came into view.  
It suddenly dawned on me.

"PERCY! DON'T YOU DARE. I WILL KILL YOU," I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"I TOLD YOU LEO," Percy yelled to Leo, still running to the pool and carrying me over his shoulder.  
"Sorry, man," Leo called back.

"Hold your breath!" Percy yelled at me. Reluctantly, I held my breath as he jumped into the pool with me. We crashed into the water and our heads were submerged. I glared at him underwater and he shrugged; we both surfaced, spluttering and gagging. Piper and Jason were already prepared with towels as Nico and Reyna helped us up. Leo was standing on the side, doubled over in laughter.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU'RE DEAD," I screamed, once I had a towel over me. This made Percy pale and Leo laughed even more.  
"I'd start running, Valdez. You're next." I said, giving him a murderous look. Leo quickly shut up and sprinted to the nearest bathroom. If he was smart, he would lock the door.

I turned to Percy.

"Percy," I smiled sweetly. He paled even more and he started backing up.

"Listen, Annabeth," he started trying to reason with me.

"Aw Percy, I love you," I told him sweetly, walking closer to him.

"You- wait, what?" he asked, confused.

"I love you, Percy," I repeated and I gave him a big hug. He squeezed me back.

"Well that's a relief becau-" he was interrupted when I pushed him into the pool.

I knelt next to the pool and watched him pop up, gasping.

"Oops," I smiled. He glared at me and pulled himself out of the pool. Everyone started to laugh and I admit, I felt a little better.

Once Percy and I were dry and Leo snuck out of the bathroom, we went back up to Piper's room to continue our game.

"Hmm…" I said, wanting to choose carefully.

"Hurry up, Annabeth! You've been 'hmm'ing for 5 minutes!" Jason exclaimed.

"Just for that Jason, it's your turn," I grinned, "Truth or dare?"  
"Tr-" Piper raised an eyebrow at him and Jason defeatedly said he wanted a dare.

"Perfect," I said.

"How about we let Aphrodite give you a makeover?" **(JasperisGolden GREAT IDEA!) **

His jaw dropped and Piper started laughing (and snorting) along with the rest of the group.

"I'll go get her now! She's gonna flip out!" Piper clapped her hands excitedly and sprinted off to her mom.

"Got anything to say now, Jason?" I smirked. His jaw was still dropped and I couldn't resist laughing.

"I HEARD SOMEONE WANTS A MAKEOVER!" We heard Aphrodite scream from her room and footsteps dashing to the door.

Aphrodite flung the door open and snatched Jason.

"AAAAHHH!" he screamed in fear. It became quiet.

"Was that too cruel?" I asked shyly.

"NO!" they chorused, laughing and giggling together.

We decided to wait for Jason and 10 minutes later, we heard a knock on the door.

"HELLLOO!" Aphrodite said, pushing the door and revealing a very clean Jason.

"It took a little work but I turned Jason into a Ken doll!" Aphrodite squealed and clasped her hands, obviously enjoying her work.

Nico, Percy, Will, and Leo were snickering and Jason muttered something about kicking their _podexes_.

"I think you look very… dashing," Piper said, trying to stifle a laugh, "You can go now, mom." She shooed her mother away.

"Okay, finally my turn," Jason said, "And I choose Thalia. Thals, tru-"  
"Dare," Thalia prompted, interrupting Jason.

"I dare you to stop punching people for a whole week!" Jason said, triumphantly.  
Thalia was shocked. Like shocked, shocked.

"WHAT?! HOW AM I GONNA LIVE?!" she shrieked.

"Dang, should've used that for Calypso," Leo grumbled. Calypso punched him in the arm.

"Thalia, you'll live," I told her reassuringly.

"Yeah right," she grumbled, crossing her arms and leaned on Piper's bed.  
"Truth or dare, Nico?" Thalia asked.

"Truth," Nico said without hesitation. Once he saw our smirks, he just waved it aside.

"And I'm not changing my mind. You guys are vicious."

"Fine," Thalia said, "Do you like anyone right now in this room?"

"Um..."

**Here it is! Again, so sorry it's late! **

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	25. The Utterly Perfect Kiss

**HI! Almost Christmas! Here's an update for ya! **

Reyna's POV

"Nico! NICO." Thalia screamed. Nico was in some sort of trance and I'll be honest. It's a bit creepy. He sat there as still as anyone could ever possibly be and his eyes were glassy and dark. His pale skin making his eyes look a bit sunken.

Besides that, Nico's actually quite a nice guy. He's very sweet once you get to know him.

"What, what?" Nico asked, shaking his head. Thalia rolled her eyes.

"You were in some sort of trance thingy. Now answer the question!" Thalia said, impatiently.

"Oh. N-" Nico stopped mid sentence and Percy and Nico shared a glance. Nico sighed.

"Yes, I do." He said, finally. The room became quiet.

Wait. Nico likes someone? Who is it? It can't possibly be Annabeth, Piper, or Calypso. Definitely not Thalia. They're cousins. Could it be… me? Oh gods! Nico diAngelo likes _ME_? I'm not a girly girl but I can like boys too…

It can't be me though. Can it?

I kinda hope it is…

"Who is it?!" Thalia asked excitedly.

"That's two questions, Thalia," Nico smirked, "It's my turn now."

"Shoot," Thalia grumbled, crossing her arms.

"Hmm… Annabeth." Nico said after scanning the room.

"Truth," Annabeth said, "Don't feel like moving."

"If you say so," Nico smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.  
"Bring it on," Annabeth said confidently. She crossed her arms, waiting for Nico.

"Okay Annabeth. Who would you date in this circle if Percy wasn't here?" Nico asked.

"Nobody," she stated simply.

"I asked _WHO_, Anna." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Nobody is considered a _who_, Nico. Nobody, hence the _body_ in nobody, is considered a whom. Another thing, you said _in this circle_-"

"Hey Annabeth?" Thalia asked, interrupting her.

"Yeah?" Annabeth asked curiously.  
"Shut up." Thalia threw a piece of gum into her mouth and rolled her eyes.

Annabeth crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Thalia.

"Annabeth loves me too much guys. She couldn't possibly date anybody else," Percy laughed.

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, "Are you trying to say that I am incapable of dating other boys?"  
"What? Ye- Wait. No. Wait what?" Percy asked, confused. Annabeth rolled her eyes.  
"Never mind," Annabeth said.

Nico cleared his throat.  
"Fine. Anna, pick someone."

"I choose," she looked around and her eyes landed on me, "Reyna."

"Dare," I told her, "A Roman never backs down."  
Annabeth raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm from Rome. My ancestors were in the legion. It's complicated." I explained.

"Oookay," Annabeth smiled.

"Um I dare you…" she looked at Nico and grinned.  
"I dare you to sit in Nico's lap for the next two turns."

"WHAT?!" Nico and I screamed.

"That's not," I started.

"Fair!" Nico finished.

"Aw look! They're finishing each other's sentences!" Calypso laughed.

"How cute!" Piper added.

"You have to do it!" Percy said, laughing.

"Ugh. I would watch yourself Annabeth Chase," I teased her. I walked over and sat in Nico's lap.

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy it," Jason smirked.

Ooh they're gonna get it.

Piper's POV

We played truth or dare until 4 am. Everyone's eyes were sagging and there wasn't a moment where anyone didn't yawn.

"Guys it's been a long night. We should get some sleep," I told them.

"Good idea," Calypso yawned.

"SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!" Leo tried to yell but ended up yawning too.

"Piper's right. Us girls have to practice tomorrow for the Battle of the Bands," Annabeth added. Her head was on Percy's lap and Percy was laying on the ground, playing with Annabeth's golden locks.

They're so cute together.  
Sometimes I wish Jason did that. I hate to be the girlfriend that complains about her boyfriend but Jason's kind of a rule follower. He doesn't like to get all touchy.

"Are we allowed to watch?" Jason asked, hopefully.

"Nope," I said, smiling, "We want to surprise you!"

"Fine," Jason muttered.

"Will and I have to go tomorrow too," Reyna said, "We have a family reunion tomorrow. A BIG one."

We found out that Reyna and Will are somehow related. Don't ask.

"Okay, well. Boys, the game room is across from mine. Out you go," I told them. I shoo'ed them out the door and they grumbled and moaned as they trudged over.

"Good night!" we chorused.

"Good night," the boys mumbled back.

I turned towards the girls and they were all crawling into sleeping bags. I walked over to my bed and turned the lamp off.

"Night," I whispered.  
"Night," they whispered back.

I dozed off but woke up once I heard footsteps.

"Did anyone here that?" I asked. It was completely silent. They were all asleep.

I crawled out of bed and opened the door.  
To my surprise, it was Jason.

"Jason?" I asked him.

"I want to show you something," he said. He took my hand in his and pulled me up to the attic. I was always forbidden to go up there by my mom. She said it was way too dirty.

"Look," he whispered. There was a huge window from the bottom of the floor to the top that looked out onto the nearby lake.  
Jason opened it and sat down, dangling his legs.

"It's beautiful," I breathed, "I can't believe I never saw this before."

"Come here," Jason said, pulling me to the edge. I sat next to him and looked at the lake where the moonlight shimmered beautifully.

"You know, Piper," Jason said, "When I first saw you, I thought you were beautiful. Like beyond gorgeous."

"When I first saw you on television, I thought you were cute but a conceited teenager," I confessed shyly.

Jason laughed nervously and put his arm around me. I scooted closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"Am I still like that?" he asked.

"Oh gods no, Jason," I reassured him, "You're the nicest and sweetest boy ever."

"That's good to hear," he said.

"I like you a lot Piper," he said, facing me. Only about an inch away from my face. I stared into his beautiful eyes adoringly.

"Me too Jason," I smiled.

He leaned forward and I leaned forward.

A kiss.

An utterly perfect kiss.

We let go and my forehead touched his.

And we sat there for the rest of the night, snuggling in silence.

**So a lot of Jasper to make up for all that Percabeth lol. Also a bit of Reynico. Now we know Reyna's true feelings. There'll be Caleo coming up. I stopped truth and dare because those took a long time to write... Maybe more in the future! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another thing, I don't like getting into much detail with the kisses and such just like Rick Riordan does. He just says they kiss and that's it. I'm a very clean writer and I plan to keep it that way. **

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	26. The Pre Battle

**Hey! Sorry no updates for a bit! I've been kinda busy lately! I can't find my computer charger so I'm using my mom's laptop ughhh... By the way, I want you guys to know that I try to write like Rick. Just a bit. Like his simple sentences. All my "said" and "replies" always have an adverb to it and so on. I don't know where I'm going with this but yeah. Hope you enjoy!**

Calypso's POV

"Calypso! Wake up!" I heard a voice say. I rubbed my eyes and saw Annabeth up and ready.

"What time is it?" Thalia asked, her voice muffled from the pillow on her face.

I glanced at the clock across the room.

"6:30 am!" I exclaimed, "Annabeth!"

"What? We have to practice! Battle of the Bands is tomorrow!" Annabeth said defensively. Piper got up and headed off to the bathroom while Thalia and I still snuggled up in our sleeping bags.

"I'll go wake the boys," Annabeth said. She stalked out the door and closed it.

"I wonder how she's gonna wake them up," Thalia said, "They can sleep for 24 hours without waking up!"  
"I don-"  
"WAKE UP OR I'LL THROW YOU ALL IN THE POOL!" Annabeth screamed from the other room across the hallway.

"ANNABETH!" all the boys shrieked. Thalia and I shared a look and sprinted off towards the boys' room.

We burst in and took in the sight. Annabeth froze where she was. She was about to jump on a frightened Percy with a pillow in her arms. Poor Percy's face looked terrified as his hands were covering his face and in his sleeping bag. All the other boys were huddled together in the corner, also looking quite scared.

"Stop right there!" Thalia said authoritatively. She whipped out her phone and took a quick picture.

"This is going online," Thalia laughed.

"Thalia!" the boys protested.  
"And I got the little she-devil," I added, grabbing Annabeth and pulling her away from Percy.

"Hey!" Annabeth pouted.

"Thank the gods for Calypso," Percy breathed out. He got out of his sleeping bag and carefully backed out the door to go get ready.

"Let's go back," I told Thalia. She nodded in agreement and together, we lugged Annabeth out.

We opened the door and Piper and Reyna turned from what they were doing and raised their eyebrows.

"Did we miss something?" Reyna asked.

"Nope."  
"Just Annabeth being… Annabeth." Thalia shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Right," Piper said, unsure.

"Anyways, we should all get ready." I said cheerfully.

30 minutes later we were all up and ready. We tromped down the stairs and ate the breakfast Aphrodite bought for us.

"We have to get going. See you all tomorrow at school!" Reyna said, grabbing Will out of his chair just as he was about to stuff another pancake in his mouth.  
"Yeah. Bye guys!" Will said as Reyna dragged him out.

"We should start practicing," Annabeth said, getting off her chair. We followed her to the living room. The boys followed us.

"Ah ah ah," Piper said, closing the doors. From the other side, we could hear the boys moaning and tromping up the stairs.

"Let's get started," Thalia said from the drum set.

For the next 5 hours, Annabeth worked us over the top. We constantly sung and played until we were sweating, our fingers were sore, and we lost our voices.

"Are we done yet?" Piper asked, hoarsely. She took her water bottle and chugged it down.

"Yeah, that's a wrap," Annabeth said, weakly.

We heard a knock.  
"Can we get lunch now?" Leo whined from the other side, "We're _starving_!"

"We're coming," I said weakly and trudged to the door.

Percy and Jason were tossing the basketball as if it was the most boring thing in the world and Leo was sprawled along the ground, moaning about how hungry he was. Nico, on the other hand, was leaning his head on the railing of the stairs, sleeping and snoring softly.

"Let's go get lunch," Thalia said, opening the front door.

"Who's driving?" Jason asked. We all looked at each other.

"NOT IT!" we all screamed except for the person leaning his head on the stairs.

"Whaa-" Nico said, confused.

"You're driving," Piper stated, tossing him the keys.

He groaned and stretched. He walked towards the door and grimaced at the bright light.

"We're not gonna all fit in the car," Nico said nonchalantly.

We looked at each other again.  
"NOT IT!" We all screamed. Except Percy.

"Wait what happened?" asked Percy dumbfounded.

"You're driving, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth declared, tossing his keys to him.

"Aw man," Percy groaned.

Leo's POV

"LET'S MOVE! I'M HUNGRY!" I complained.

"Leo, we're going!" Calypso threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Alright. Leo, Calypso, and Thalia go with Nico. Jason, Piper, and I will go with Percy. Let's go people!" Annabeth commanded.

"Yes ma'am," we all said, saluting her. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Just get out," she said.

"Yes ma'am," we laughed and ran out the door, heading towards our respective cars.

Thalia and Nico sat in the front and me and Calypso sat in the back.

"So Calypso," I said staring out the window and turned to her. She was sleeping. Like legitimately sleeping. I guess Annabeth worked her a bit too hard.

Her head kept on switching sides as she slept. I scooted towards her more and gently moved her head on my shoulder. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled her head closer to me. I took my jacket and laid it on her bare legs which seemed a bit cold.

"We're here," Thalia said. She looked back and saw me and Calypso in our position. She raised her eyebrow and opened the door for us.

"Calypso, wake up," I whispered to her, shaking her gently.

"Huh?" she said with a yawn. She stretched and got up, looking around.

"Was I sleeping on your shoulder?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Ahh… maybe," I said.

"Well, thanks. It was a bit uncomfortable," Calypso added. She smiled at me and got out of the car with me following behind her with the goofiest smile on my face.

We entered the restaurant and took our seats. Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Percy were already there and ordering.

We sat there, eating and talking, and acted like we had a normal life. Which we kinda didn't.

Until the door opened.

"No. WAY." Piper breathed out.

"What?" Percy asked. We all turned our heads towards the door.

"I can't believe it!" Annabeth almost squealed, "It's-"

"Kronos' Army!" the girls shrieked, as well as all the other girls in the restaurant.

"Wait- they have another band member?" Calypso said, excitedly.

"Where?" Annabeth asked, trying to look at them from behind the mob of girls.

"In the back!" Calypso said, "It looks like… LUKE!"

Annabeth gasped.

Thalia's eyes were wide open.

Piper's jaw was dropped.

"Oh my gods. That's my brother!" Annabeth shrieked.

"What's so great about them?" Jason scoffed.

"Well… they can dance, they're hot, they can sing, did I mention they're hot?" Piper squealed.

"Yes," us guys mumbled.

"How come we didn't get any attention when we walked in?" Nico asked uncomfortably.  
"They are pretty sweet but c'mon girls, we don't squeal and obsess over them!" Thalia said.

"Sorry," the girls said, looking down and blushing.

"We need an apology too," Percy added, glaring at Annabeth.  
"Sorry, boys," they mumbled awkwardly.

"Well, I'm gonna say hi to my brother," Annabeth said, hurriedly. She tried to get out of the booth but Piper stopped her.  
"You don't have to go anywhere. They're walking this way!" she said, excited.

"Hey little sis," a kid (probably Luke) said to Annabeth.

"Luke! You're just coming up with surprises aren't you! First, Rachel and now, this? You know they're my favorite band!" Annabeth said sheepishly, her face blushing.

"Was my favorite band," Annabeth added once she saw Percy's face.

"I was gonna tell you but I didn't have the chance," Luke said, "But I guess I'm the main singer and guitarist now that the original guy had to bail."

"Oh, that's cool," Annabeth smiled, "Who are those girls behind you?"

"Rachel and a group of girls that formed a band," Luke replied, revealing the posse of girls.

Rachel Dare.

Drew Tanaka.

Vanessa Black.

Nancy Bobofit. (Let's pretend she's pretty xD)

"Drew," Annabeth said, seething.

"Annabeth," Drew smirked.

"Is there something wrong girls?" Rachel asked, eyebrows raised.

"We can't be friends if Anniebleh is your friend, Rach," Drew said, eyeing me with disgust.

"Excuse me?" Rachel asked, offended.

"Who said we're friends?" Rachel added, smirking at Annabeth.

Annabeth glared at Rachel.  
"Yeah," Annabeth said, pointedly.

"Oh that's good. After all, we don't want to be friends with the losers of Battle of the Bands," Drew said.

"What are you talking about? Rachel doesn't go to Goode, dummy," Piper pointed out.

"She enrolled a couple days ago. She's a senior at Goode High now," Drew smirked. Her little posse laughed.

"Girls, get along," Luke warned, "Rachel, be nice to my little sister."

"Whatever you say, Lukey," Rachel smiled innocently. Luke grunted and Annabeth gagged.

Jason, Percy, and Nico were giving a stare down to Kronos' Army minus Luke and all the girls were having a stare down with each other too.

"There's only one way to settle this," I said, interrupting their little stare down, "A competition. Right here, right now."

"Sounds good to me," Annabeth said, cracking her knuckles.

"Ew!" Drew, Rachel, Vanessa, and Nancy said with disgust.

"Ugh, woman up!" Thalia said, cracking her neck.

"Let's see if these kids can compete with us," Ethan Nakamura said.

"We can beat you any day," Jason growled.

"Yeah you can't compete with this," I said as I gestured to us.

"Try us," Luke said.

"Oh we will. And we'll enjoy it," Percy added.

"You guys can go first," Calypso said to Rachel and her posse.

Annabeth's POV

I'll admit I was shocked when I saw Rachel in the most revealing clothes. Just yesterday I saw her in artsy clothes. What happened in 24 hours?!

"You guys can go first," Calypso said, politely to Rachel.

"Gladly," Rachel sneered, pushing Calypso aside. Drew was right behind her.

Leo rushed over and helped her up.

"Evil monster in Gucci high heels," Calypso mumbled, brushing herself off.

"Thanks Leo," Calypso said.

"No problem. Do me a favor and blow those girls away," Leo said, glaring at Rachel.

**I have a special scene for you guys next! Hehehe. I'm using Vanessa as the witch from the Little Mermaid. I don't know xD Goodbye for now!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	27. The Day Before the Real Battle

**Happy New Years Eve! Wow Kirsten! That was quick! Hehe I was too excited to not continue the story! I would also like to say that I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE reading your reviews and stuff! I really appreciate the time you all put into writing those little reviews! So here we go!**

"Ladies and gentlemen! Introducing the Glams!" the DJ announced.

(Rachel and Drew- _italics_)

_Let's get it started._

_Hello, is everybody watching._

_Before, I get this started._

_You know, you wanna be invited, step right up and get a taste of what you're biting._

_Feel the groove when we move I'm the centre._

_We'll get it right, every night, like we meant to._

_When it all goes down, I need to tell you._

_You're gonna love, you're gonna tell me that you're ready to go._

_I'm already there, look up the air, cause I'm the star of the show._

_I'm number one, baby, always number one, baby._

_So, forget what you heard, cause this is my world._

_My world, revolves around me, oh, oh._

_My world, revolves around me, oh, oh._

_Don't think, there's ever someone better._

_Don't think, you're ever gonna get her._

_You wish, you be so clever._

_Step right up, cause you belong to forever._

_Feel the groove when I'm in the centre._

_We'll get it right, every night like we meant to._

_When everything goes down, I need to tell you._

_You're gonna love me, you're gonna tell me that you're ready to go._

_I'm number one, baby, always number one, baby._

_So forget what you heard, cause this is my world._

"Luke, seriously? Why don't you just crush her dreams now? There was no harmony at all! Just two screechy, horrible, voices mashed into a melody!" I told Luke, exasperated.

"Annabeth, she's my girlfriend. I can't do anything!" Luke said.

"Actually, you can do a lot of things. Like just tell her before everyone's ears fell off!" I pointed out.

"Hey Rachel! That was great!" Luke said, ignoring me and hugging a snobby looking Rachel.

"Really?" I snorted, "Barely anyone clapped."  
"That's enough," Luke warned.

"Yeah, well it's our turn now," I said. I pulled Piper up on the karaoke stage and told the DJ what song we're gonna sing.

"Perfect," Piper said.

Piper and I turned around. Our backs to the audience.

We grabbed our microphones and the song started.

"Introducing The Sirens!"

(Annabeth- **bold**, Piper- _italics_)

**Someday I'll let you in**

**Treat you right**

**Drive you outta your mind**

**Oooh**

_You never met a chick like me_

_Burn so bright_

_I'm gonna make you blind_

_**Always want what you can't have**_

_**Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted**_

_**Make you feel good**_

_**As I whip you**_

_**Into shape, ya boy**_

_**Let's get it started!**_

_**Give it up**_

_**You can't win**_

_**Cause I know where you've been**_

_**Such a shame**_

_**You don't put up a fight**_

_**That's a game that we play**_

_**At the end of the night**_

_**It's the same old story**_

_**But you never get it right**_

_**Give it up**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Baby, baby**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Baby, baby**_

**So stop trying to walk away**

**No you won't ever leave me behind**

(_Noooo_)

_You better believe that I'm here to stay_

**(That's right)**

_Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine_

_(Ooooohh)_

_**Look at me boy**_

_**'Cause I got you**_

_**Where I want you**_

_**Isn't it so exciting?**_

_**Wanna shake you**_

_**Wanna break you**_

_**Take a backseat boy**_

_**Cause now I'm driving**_

_**Give it up**_

_**You can't win**_

_**Cause I know where you've been**_

_**Such a shame**_

_**You don't put up a fight**_

_**That's a game that we play**_

_**At the end of the night**_

_**It's the same old story**_

_**But you never get it right**_

_**Give it up**_

_**A oooh yeaaah**_

_**Ah oooho heeey**_

_**Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah**_

_**[Both:]**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Baby, baby**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Baby, baby**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Come a little closer**_

_**Baby**_

_**If you are my baby**_

_**Then I'll make you crazy tonight**_

_**Look at me boy**_

_**'Cause I got you**_

_**Where I want you**_

_**Isn't it so exciting?**_

_**Wanna shake you**_

_**When I break you**_

_**Take a backseat boy**_

_**Cause now I'm driving**_

_**Give it up**_

_**You can't win**_

_**Cause I know where you've been**_

_**Such a shame**_

_**You don't put up a fight**_

_**That's a game that we play**_

_**At the end of the night**_

_**It's the same old story**_

_**But you never get it right**_

_**Give it up**_

_**Ohhhh**_

_**YEAH!**_

We ended with our hands in the air, our fists pumped up. The audience cheered and clapped as we ended and ran off the stage, giving the boys, Calypso, and Thalia high-fives.

I turned to Rachel with all my friends behind me.

"Um I think we won," I said smirking.

"We'll see about that. The audience can decide," Rachel said. She ran up (as fast as she could in heels) and whispered to the DJ.

"Alright folks! Who won? The Glams or The Sirens?" the DJ asked the crowd.

"SIRENS!" the audience cheered.

"SIRENS, SIRENS, SIRENS!" they chanted.

Piper and I ran upstage and waved to the crowd. The DJ gave us the microphone.

"Thanks everybody! Be sure to check out the Battle of the Bands at Goode High where the full band will be performing a special song! Hope to see everyone there!" Piper said as the crowd screamed.

We ran back down and was congratulated by our friends.

"We won, Rachel. Now it's time to sit back and watch the boys," I told her as we sat down.

Rachel made a face and sat down with her posse as far away from us as possible.

"_THAT _is how we roll!" Thalia cheered, fist-bumping me and Piper. Calypso laughed and gave us high-fives.

"Now… we worry about the boys…" I said, "Wait, I'm gonna go get a drink. Be right back."

I walked off to the counter to fill up my empty cup when a tap behind my shoulder almost made me drop the cup.

"Hey! Wat-" I turned around and saw Rachel. She didn't have a sneer on her face but instead kinda looked sorry.

"Anna-"  
"What do you want?" I interrupted her.  
"Look, Annabeth. I'm really sorry. I know this sounds weird but Drew (even though she's 2 years younger than me) is my best friend. We were actually both very tomboyish when we were growing up but then she changed. When I asked her to form a band with me, she freaked out and said yes but only if I wore what she wanted me to wear and so forth. I'm really sorry for my behavior and just know that I'm acting okay?" she pleaded.

"Why should I believe you?" I asked her, crossing my arms.

"You don't have to but I thought I should tell you," Rachel said quietly.

"Alright, I'll stop being a jerk. I believe you, Rachel. And if Drew was your best friend, she wouldn't try to change you. A lot more people would like you if you didn't pretend to be some snobby celebrity," I told her. She looked at me, offended. Her expression softened.

"Yeah, you're right! I'll talk to Drew later," Rachel said, happily, "Thanks Annabeth!"

She practically skipped over to the table and I smiled. That's the Rachel I met yesterday.

"Wait, Rachel!" I called to her. She stopped and turned around, skipping back to me.

"What's up?" she asked.

"How come Drew never bragged about being a celebrity's best friend?" I asked her, confused. Knowing Drew, she would have told the whole school to make her more popular.

"Drew is my best friend. We promised we wouldn't tell our secrets to anyone. She knows that if she tells anyone, I have one of her secrets that might be exposed," Rachel said slyly. She winked at me and stalked back off.

I walked back to my friends and we waited anxiously for the boys to go.

"Introducing Kronos' Army!" the DJ screamed to the crowd.

A whoop of cheers came up.

(Luke- _italics_, Ethan- **bold**)

_You're insecure,_

Not this song! I glanced at the other girls and they shook their heads in agreement.

**(NO OFFENSE. But they don't like a lot of boy bands, right?)**

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**

**Everyone else but you,**

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh, oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**If only you saw what I can see,**_

_**You'd understand why I want you so desperately,**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh, oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**Oh, oh,**_

_**That's what makes you beautiful**_

_So c-come on._

_You got it wrong._

_To prove I'm right_

_I put it in a song._

_I don't know why_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye-eye-eyes,_

**Everyone else in the room can see it,**

**Everyone else but you,**

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**If only you saw what I can see,**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately,**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

**That's what makes you beautiful**

**Na na na na na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na** _[x2]_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**Baby you light up my world like nobody else,**_

_**The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,**_

_**But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),**_

_**If only you saw what I can see,**_

_**You'll understand why I want you so desperately ([Harry:] desperately),**_

_**Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,**_

_**You don't know,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_**You don't know you're beautiful,**_

_**Oh oh,**_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

It was good. Well, I've heard Luke sing before and he's really talented. I'll give him that but Ethan made it a bit worse. His notes were a bit flat so I think the boys have a chance.

Percy and Jason started walking up the stage while Luke and Ethan exited the stage.

"Woo! GO JASON AND PERCY!" Piper screamed. I gave her an odd look.

"What? I'm supporting them!" she said defensively. I laughed at her and joined her in the chant. They looked at us and winked.

"They'll be fine," Calypso said.

"Yeah," I responded.

(Percy- _italics_, Jason- **bold**)

_Lord Almighty,_

_I feel my temperature rising_

_Higher higher_

_It's burning through to my soul_

**Girl, girl, girl**

**You gonna set me on fire**

**My brain is flaming**

**I don't know which way to go**

_**Your kisses lift me higher**_

_**Like the sweet song of a choir**_

_**You light my morning sky**_

_**With burning love**_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,_

_I feel my temperature rising_

_Help me, I'm flaming_

_I must be a hundred and nine_

_Burning, burning, burning_

_And nothing can cool me_

_I just might turn into smoke_

_But I feel fine_

_**Cause your kisses lift me higher**_

_**Like a sweet song of a choir**_

_**And you light my morning sky**_

_**With burning love**_

**It's coming closer**

**The flames are reaching my body**

**Please won't you help me**

**I feel like I'm slipping away**

**It's hard to breath**

**And my chest is a-heaving**

_**Lord Almighty,**_

_**I'm burning a hole where I lay**_

_**Cause your kisses lift me higher**_

_**Like the sweet song of a choir**_

_**You light my morning sky**_

_**With burning love**_

_**With burning love**_

_**Ah, ah, burning love**_

The cheering and applauding were pretty much equal to Luke's if not a little bit more.  
I think it also helped that me and Piper were screaming our heads off.

"Did you notice they were looking at us the whole time?" Piper asked excitedly.

"Yeah," I said, beaming.

They ran down the stage and back to us.

"You guys were amazing!" I told them earnestly.

"Amazing!" Piper echoed with agreement.

"Now, who won this time? Kronos' Army or the Demigods?"

There was equal cheering on both sides.

"Kronos' Army!"  
"Demigods!"

Piper and I looked at each other and then at Thalia and Calypso. We shared a look.

"We got this," I said slyly to the boys.

I counted off with my fingers.

One.

Two.  
Three.

"DEMIGODS! WOO!" we screamed at the top of our lungs, pretty much raising the chant for the Demigods.

The DJ spotted us and laughed.

"Well it looks like we have our winner! The Demigods!" he announced.

Cheering commenced and Jason and Percy ran upstage.

"Thanks everybody!" they said as they waved to the crowd, "We're having a tour come up soon and we have a surprise on our tour too!"

They left the stage and joined us.

"Let's celebrate!" Leo said, "Ice cream anyone?"

"Yeah!" we cheered. We were about to leave when a voice cleared his throat.  
"Luke!" I said awkwardly, "Good job today! Bye!" I rushed and tried to get everyone out.

"Annabeth! You didn't cheer for us," Luke said, a bit disappointed.  
"I'm sorry, Luke, but I-I have to go," I said trying to sound apologetic. I pushed everyone out the door and gave Luke and his friends a wave. We ran to our cars and drove off to the nearest ice cream place.

We talked and laughed and definitely enjoyed ourselves.  
"We should get going," Calypso said, checking her phone, "I don't think I've seen my dad in forever!"

We all laughed as we realized we all haven't seen our parents in a long time.

The boys dropped us off at our houses.

"Bye!" I waved to them as I walked inside the house.

**Yay! Really long chapter because of the song lyrics and stuff but yeah! Tomorrow is Battle of the Bands hehe **

**I love all of you and don't forget to tell me your thoughts in the reviews! Know all four songs? Tell me!**

**~thefanfictionlibaray**


	28. We Are The Sirens

**HAPPY NEW YEARS TO ALL! WOW! 2015 already! Anyways, I really want to start on that other story that I showed you guys the preview about but I know I have to finish this one or else I won't finish this! Okay back to this story, here's the next chapter. I won't be able to post this weekend since I'll be doing something with my friends but yeah. Here we go!**

Thalia's POV

The next morning was CRAZY. Annabeth made us go to school early so we could rehearse one last time in Ms. Muse's room. Then, the school day made us very anxious but it passed in a blur, thank the gods.

The Battle of the Bands was about to start. According to the list, we were supposed to go last with Rachel's group right before us. The boys were in the middle of the room, looking out onto the stage. They looked a bit bored but it sucks to suck, right? They just need to woman up.

Annabeth stood up from her seat. She walked up to the boys and started talking to them. Piper, Calypso, and I followed.

"-want to win on our own okay?" Annabeth asked. I knew what she was saying.

"Yeah, we don't want to win just because we're friends with you guys," I added. Piper and Calypso nodded in agreement.

"Got it. We're pretty sure you'll win anyways," Nico said, "I haven't seen that much talent in forever!"

"Aw thanks Nico!" Piper said and smiled.

"Just stating the truth," Nico replied.

"Hey it's about to start. Let's get going," Annabeth informed us. We said goodbye and headed back to our respective seats.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to our first Battle of the Bands!" the principal said excitedly followed by a roar of cheers.

"It is my pleasure to introduce our guests judges, The Demigods!" Another roar of approval commenced as the boys stood up and waved to the crowd.

"Let's hear from Percy Jackson!" The principal thrust the microphone to Percy and he took it with some hesitation.

"Hey everybody! This will be a fair competition and we have a special surprise for those who win! The winners will go on tour with us!" Percy announced. The crowd gasped and applauded even more.

The principal took the microphone from Percy, probably as shocked as everyone else was.

"Alright then! What a pleasant surprise! Now introducing our first group, The Hunters!" the principal announced.

Zoe Nightshade and the rest of her group stood on the stage and started performing. Zoe had a silver diadem and was wearing a silver dress as well as the others. They were dressed like girls but looked fierce. The Hunters were a club that apparently swore off men and I was always interested in joining but that would mean I wouldn't see Annabeth, Piper, and Calypso as much so I ruled out the idea.

Once they ended, there was cheering but Zoe held up her hand and the room became quiet.

"We were overjoyed to join in this competition but now, we are going to drop out. After finding out we would be touring with _boys_, we decided that we didn't want to participate anymore. Goodnight Goode High!" She said boys as if it was the most disgusting thing on earth. I glanced at the boys and they looked really offended. I laughed as Zoe and her posse left the stage with their heads held high.

"Well that was… interesting." The principal awkwardly laughed.

"Now our next group…"

"Thalia," Annabeth said.

"What?"

"I think we can win. The Hunters were pretty much our only competition," Annabeth said happily.

"True," I said thoughtfully, "Yeah, we have a good chance."

We turned back to the show. The next few bands were okay but not amazing.

"Now give it up for the Glams!"  
I scoffed at their ridiculous name and watched them walk up the stage.

Rachel smiled and waved at Annabeth and surprisingly, Annabeth waved back.

"Good luck!" Annabeth yelled to the red head walking up the stairs to the stage.

"Thanks!" Rachel responded cheerfully. Um what?

They did their song and it wasn't _as _bad as last time. But I'm just being critical. They had a bit of harmony going for them which was a relief.

"Give it up for the Glams!" the principal called out. A rise of cheers arose and the girls took their seats.

"Last but not least, the Sirens!"

We squeezed each others hands (not my idea of course) and walked confidently up the stage.

"Let's do this thing," Annabeth cried out over the cheers to us. We looked out and I started off the count, revealing the song that Percy and Annabeth wrote together.

This is me.

Annabeth sang passionately into the microphone and I couldn't help but feel a well of pride as I saw her in front of me. She grew a lot. The 6th grade Annabeth wouldn't have dreamed of singing in front of all these people! I glanced at Piper standing next to Annabeth rocking out on the guitar and I smiled to myself. Piper, too, had come a long way. She always hated the spotlight. Calypso was pounding on the keyboard enjoying herself and singing along with the rhythm.

And I realized something.

This was what made us complete. Music.

This is what made us...

The Sirens.

FORGET I THOUGHT THAT. OH MY GODS. THAT WAS CHEESY. WOW.

I shook my head and continued playing the drums. Banging onto the drums, I held the rhythm.

"This is me," Annabeth sang, ending our song. We finished with our signature "poses" I guess you could say. Annabeth, with her fist pumped into the air, her mic in hand, smiling into the crowd, Piper, with her head tilted down and her arm rocked back and her foot pointed on the floor, Calypso, with a smile on her face, had her arms crossed in front of her, and me, well I totally threw my drumsticks on the ground and struck my two fists in the air with triumph.  
Everyone was standing and clapping. A standing ovation. Even the boys were cheering as they stood clapping and whistling.

"Sirens! Sirens! SIRENS!" they chanted over and over. We left our positions and the others were squealing while I couldn't help but smile. We gathered in the middle and pumped our fists in the air together. We left the stage all praising each other and excitedly took our seats.

"The Demigods will have five minutes to discuss who the winner is!" the principal said into the microphone. Jason ran up and whispered into the principal's ear. She looked a bit shocked but quickly regained her composure.

"It seems like the Demigods have already decided the winners!" the principal said. The boys ran up stage and Leo snatched the mic from her hand.

"How are we all doing tonight, people?" he shouted into the microphone. Cheers rose from the crowd.

"Well, we have our winner in this pretty-looking envelope!" Leo raised the official-looking envelope.

"Now let me ask all the ladies out there, who's on Team L-" Percy interrupted him by snatching the microphone.

"ANYWAYS," Percy said, pointing a glare at Leo who just chuckled, "Our winner is…"

Jason opened the seal to make it look official.

"THE SIRENS!" they shouted into the microphone happily. They motioned for us to join them on the stage. The crowd roared with approval.

We jumped out of our seats and started hugging each other (well not me… sorta. I'm a girl okay? I squeal and hug sometimes!)

We rushed up the stage and hugged the boys. Annabeth probably squeezed the daylights out of Percy.

"Congratulations!" Percy panted, "Expect to see these girls on tour! Goodnight everybody!"

The crowd cheered as they exited the room. It was noisy but we all heard Leo.  
"LET'S CELEBRATE! ICE CREAM, ANYONE?" he shouted out to all of us.  
"YES!" we all chorused as we raced out the door in one mob.

**Has Thalia gone soft? *gasp* Haha Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really look forward to them and I want to thank everyone for 60,000 views! 60,000 views guys. Like WOW. I'm so happy people enjoy this story even though I'm not the best writer and there isn't much of a plot but yeah! Whew! LOVE ALL OF YOU SOOO MUCH!  
~thefanfictionlibrary**


	29. AN: Not the Last Chapter!

**AN: Hey! Author's Note really quick! Sorry about that! **

**SO NO The last chapter was NOT the end! Hehe I think I just made the title a bit too serious xD Anyways, I don't plan on ending for like at least 20 chapters! No worries! I'm not gonna rush this story! After all, this is pretty much my first real attempt at writing a fanfic.**

**Thanks for all the support!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	30. Alotta Information

**I'm back! This past weekend was really fun but now I'm back at school and I have finals in a couple of weeks :( Anyways, I really enjoyed reading your comments. You all are soo sweet and amazing and I just love you guys so much! Those reviews really made me smile :)) Okay this chapter has a lot of information that might just excite some of y'all! Here we goooo!**

Piper's POV

WE WON! EEEK! WE ACTUALLY WON! We'll be touring around the world performing in front of thousands of people! I know I hate the spotlight but when I accomplish the spotlight on my own, it's actually not that bad.

Right when we ended, we drove straight to the ice cream shop.

We sat ourselves down in the booth and chatted excitedly about our tour and how we would need to come up with a kajillion songs.

"You guys were AMAZING," Jason said to all of us and grabbed my hand. I squeezed it.

"Thanks to Annabeth's new song, of course," I gushed to her. She smiled and blushed.

"Percy helped too. That ending was exactly what we needed!" Annabeth added happily.

"So the tour is next week right?" Calypso asked. Nico checked his phone really quickly and then nodded.

"Yeah," Leo said, "We're gonna pick you ladies up at 10 am next Saturday."

"OH MY GODS," Annabeth shrieked suddenly.

Thalia almost dropped her ice cream as Annabeth screamed in her ear.

"Chill Annie!" she yelled, "I almost dropped my icecream!"

Simultaneously, everyone else was frightened that something happened,

"What?!" we asked her frantically.

"I just realized the most terrible thing," she moaned, burying her head in her hands.

"Continue," I said, circling my hands impatiently.

"We're not getting an education for a whole two months!" Annabeth groaned, her voice muffled against her hands.

We all groaned.

"Annabeth!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Uggggh."

"Seriously?"

She held up her hands defensively.  
"I want to get in a good college!"

"Annabeth, we _all_ know you're gonna get into Harvard or something," Thalia complained.

"Yeah, you don't need anymore education!" Percy piped in.

"Whatever," Annabeth mumbled.

"Hey we gotta work on some songs soon," Calypso said, "We only have a week to prepare a couple of songs."

Someone's phone started to ring.

Percy picked it up.

"Hey Dad," he said into the phone, "Wait let me put you on speaker."

He pressed the speaker button on his phone and placed it on the table.

"What's up Dad?" Percy asked.

"We just wanted to let you guys know four things. I trust that you're with the girls right now?" he asked.

"Yeah. They're all here," Percy responded.

"Okay listen carefully everyone. Number one: Since The Sirens are going on tour with you guys, we've decided to give them a record deal…"

A whoop of cheering aroused from us.

"Our very own record deal?!"

"Sweet!"

"Oh my gods!"

"YES!"

"SHH!" Jason shh'ed us as we realized that Poseidon was still talking.

"Number two: The Sirens must prepare a new song for the tour _and_ learn all the songs the boys will be singing and performing on tour."

"Why?" Percy asked his father. We all were confused.

"You will be performing all the songs as a band because for number three…"

We stared at the phone excitedly for number three. Number one and two were awesome so number three shouldn't be too bad.

"... we have decided to merge your bands together." He paused and waited for our responses.

It was silent.  
"...Hello?" Poseidon asked from the phone.

We looked at each other with awe.

"NO WAY!"  
"This is gonna be SO awesome!"

"YES!"  
"OH MY GODS!"  
"EEEK!"

"HOLLA!"

The ladies that owned the ice cream shop just gave us a weird look.

"Really Dad?" Percy asked excitedly.

"Yes, is everyone okay with that? And we've decided to keep the name, The Demigods still so it's less confusing. Is that alright with you girls?"

"Yep."  
"Totally."  
"Absolutely."  
"Agreed."

"Good. Number four. You all will be moving into the boys' house. Hephaestus, with the help of Annabeth's mom, Athena, already built your rooms and we talked to your parents already and they all agreed. Piper's mom, Aphrodite, talked to Zeus and got some money to redecorate your rooms. She also redecorated your bus so it would be more appealing and comfortable. I even finished building the aquarium that you wanted Percy with the help of Calypso's dad, Atlas. It was absolutely impossible to carry half the equipment I needed without him! Anyways, girls go say bye to your parents. Everything you need is already at the boys' place. I trust that you will make good decisions correct?"  
"EW DAD!" Percy groaned. We laughed and answered yes.

"Great. Now, I also expect you to figure out who's doing what on your performances and so on right?"  
"Yes," we chorused.

"Okay. That's it now. Have a nice rest of your day," Poseidon finished. He clicked off.

"Wow. That's ALOTTA information," Leo breathed out. Calypso gave him a weird look.

"_Alotta _isn't a real word, Leo," Calypso said, rolling her eyes. I chuckled at their little arguments. I don't like it when I'm like my mom, but I feel like sometimes I can just read emotions really easily. Calypso and Leo have a kind of complicated relationship. I know they have feelings for each other but Calypso has a weird way of showing it sometimes. I have to talk to her about that... The poor boy must be going through a hard time!

"We should get started now. We have so much to do!" Annabeth said. I just realized that she was scribbling exactly what Poseidon said word for word on a napkin that she found.

"Annabethhhh."

"Can't we do that later?"

"Noo, I want to take a nap." Of course, Thalia. She yawned and hit her head on the table as she mumbled about how tired she was.

"Let's go!" she said as she pushed us into our cars. We drove straight to our houses on Annabeth's orders.

We parked next to the curb, adjacent to our meeting tree. It was swaying and swaying and swaying. The golden leaves danced down onto our heads.

Annabeth jumped onto the huge rock next to the tree and started yelling.

"Okay everyone. Listen up!" Annabeth said authoritatively, "Leo go with Calypso to her house. Jason with Piper. Thalia with Nico. Percy with me. I expect everyone to be back here in 20 minutes sharp. Is everyone clear?"

"Yes ma'am," we joked and saluted her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Move out!" she yelled, playing along.

We quickly walked separate ways to our houses.

"Remember that my mom is crazy," I warned Jason as we reached my house.

"I'll just wait out he-"

The door suddenly flung open.

"PIPER!" my mom squealed as she engulfed me in a hug.

"Hi mom," I mumbled into her shoulder, "Please don't hurt Ja-"

She didn't hear me.

"OH and how _handsome_ you look Jason," my mom gushed as she pinched Jason's cheeks. He grimaced at the pain of her pinch and rubbed it once she let go. I sighed into her shoulder.

_Remember to apologize to Jason_, I thought to myself. My mom can really go overboard sometimes.

"Okay. Your stuff is at the house! Don't worry about anything! I love you okay sweetie? And I'm sooo proud!" she rushed as some tears fell down her eyes. She squeezed me tighter and tighter until I couldn't breathe.

"Okay mom. I love you too!" I barely breathed out. She finally let go of me and I took in a deep breath. My lungs were aching but that was my mom's way of saying she loves me, I guess. She means well.

I grabbed Jason's hand and we walked back to our meeting place. We could hear my mom aww'ing in the background and fangirling over something called Jasper.

"Your mom is something," Jason said, nervously. I could feel the sweat on his hands.

I smiled to myself.

"Yup. She's one heck of a kind," I told him as we walked hand in hand to the tree.

**Whew! That was one heck of a chapter xD Anyways, in the next chapter, we'll be finding out how the other talks with all the other parent's turn out. We'll see if Athena and Atlas are okay with Percy and Leo with their daughters hehe. Let's hope Percy and Leo'll make it out alive! So I decided to ask some questions and in the reviews, go ahead and see if you remember what happened!**

**Questions:**

**1\. What are the three pieces of information that Poseidon gives to all of them?**

**2\. Whose parent's helped with whose parent's to help with the house arrangements?**

**3\. What did Percy want Poseidon to build?**

**4\. Who is super pumped out for the next chapter?**

**Haha! Enjoy!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	31. Meeting the Parents

**Hehe two chapters in a dayyyy! These are pretty much the introductions to the parents sooo yeah :) There's a bit of humor and a little bit of sweetness tooo! I also have very special guests with us today!**

**Me: Percy and Annabeth have agreed to be with me while writing this chapter! They told me what all the parents were like as they remember them when they were on their quests and adventures.**

**Annabeth: I'm actually surprised Percy remembered half of them!**

**Percy: Hey! I'm not that dumb! **

**Annabeth: *sighs* Of course you're not _that_ dumb. You're just... a little dumb.**

**Percy: Thank you! Wait- Hey!**

**Me: *clears throat* So can we get on with the story?**

**Annabeth: Sure! Better finish this before all the monsters eat you...**

**Me: Greaaa- wait what?**

**Percy: Oh yeah! All the good writers that I meet always disappear. We assume that they're monsters.**

**Me: Adkdkjdkfhkdla**

**Percy: Oh! Do you have dyslexia too?  
**

**Annabeth: Percy! She's scared!**

**Percy: Oh.**

**Me: Deep breaths, deep breaths. Okay, at least I'm not a good writer. Then, I won't disappear, right?  
**

**Percy and Annabeth: ...**

**Me: Oh come on!**

oOoOoOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOooooooOOOOOOOooOOooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leo's POV

Calypso seemed nervous. She kept on fidgeting on the way to her house.

"You okay?" I chuckled.

"Hm? Oh yeah," she responded a bit absent-mindedly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Um my dad's like a retired general so you have to promise me that you'll be on your best behavior okay Leo?" she said nervously.  
"Leo's got this!" I tried to reassure her jokingly.

"You using yourself in third person isn't reassuring," Calypso said, rolling her eyes.  
We stopped at a cozy looking home.

"This is it," she said, taking a deep breath. She opened the door where her father awaited.

Her father had dark slicked-back hair, eyes like stone, light brown skin, and a very muscular build. He has a brutal face, huge shoulders, and hands that could probably snap a flagpole in half.

He had the same regal and poised look like Calypso and her half-sister, Zoe Nightshade. The lead singer in the Hungers.

"Nice to meet you, sir," I said, sticking my hand out to him.

He just looked at it and ignored me, turning straight to his daughter.

"Or not," I mumbled, dropping my hand down.  
"Dad, be nice," Calypso told him.

"Calypso, I only agreed to this because Annabeth is going to be there. She's a responsible young lady and so are you," he said, calmly.

"Yes, Dad," Calypso said, sighing.

"And for you," he said, turning to me.

I gulped and reached for my tool belt just in case the guy tried to assassinate me with his bare hands. I would be ready with a hammer and a screwdriver just in case.

"If you hurt my daughter in any way, I will hunt you down and hurt you," he said, menacingly.

I gulped again.

"Ye- yes, sir," I responded. I think I almost peed my pants.

He straightened up and cracked his neck.  
"Now who's gonna give me neck massages?" he asked his daughter with a small smile, "Your hands are the only ones strong enough besides Zoe but she lives with her mom!"

"Daddy, you've had stiff neck since who knows when!" Calypso said, laughing, "You need to get it checked out!"

"Yeah, yeah," he said, waving it off, "Now go!"

He shoo'ed us out of the door.

"By the way," he called out, "No kissing, hugging or touching at all!"  
Calypso rolled her eyes.

She opened her mouth and for a second there, I thought she was going to defend me.

"Can I punch him?" she yelled back to her dad.

Or not.

oOoOoOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOooooooOOOOOOOooOOooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nico's POV

"Hey mom! I just came to say goodbye!" Thalia said, opening the door to her house.

"Ugh," I heard a high voice say.

A tall and beautiful woman with a poofy eighties hairdo and blue eyes appeared.

"I didn't even agree to this," the woman complained annoyingly. I can't believe this is Thalia and Jason's mom. Jason never talked about her because he didn't really know her but man this lady's annoying.

"Too bad mom," Thalia responded, rolling her eyes.

"Zeus doesn't even appreciate what I do," she complained. Thalia threw up her hands in exasperation.

"You don't do anything!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Thalia Grace you have no ri-"

Thalia grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

"I knew I shouldn't have gone," she said.

"That's my aunt?!" I asked her..

"Unfortunately," Thalia grumbled, "Try living with her for 16 years.

"I'd probably hate that," I responded, truthfully. We continued to walk back to the tree.

"She's super self-centered and she thinks the world revolves around her," Thalia said.

"I could tell," I said, chuckling.

"At least I won't see her for two months," she said gratefully. I looked at her and how awful she felt. Having a mom can't be that bad, right?

"You know, you should be grateful you have a mom," I told her. She just stared at me and then laughed as if I just said the dumbest thing in the world.

"My mom died," I whispered to her. She stopped laughing and her expression softened.

"Oh I'm sorry," she told me, sympathetically.

"She died in a hotel. It was raining and a thunderbolt hit her and struck her dead," I told her unhappily, "My sister died when she was in high school too."

"I had a girl cousin?" she asked me, "What's her name?"  
"Her name was Bianca and she was like my mother and my sister," I responded sadly, "That's why I didn't want to come to high school."

"Sorry, Nico," she said softly.

"The past is in the past," I said waving it off.

"If Percy or Annabeth were here, I would expect one of them to say 'let it go' after that and start singing," Thalia laughed. I laughed with her.

"Probably," I agreed.

"So how's you and Reyna?" she asked me after. I halted.

"What?" I said, taken by surprise.  
"Oh cut the act. Everyone knows you like her," Thalia said, smirking in her know it all face.

"I think she looks at me like I'm a younger sibling," I said, sighing.

"Just go for it, Death Breath," Thalia advised.

"It's not that easy, Pinecone Face," I retorted, "I'd like to see you try to do the same thing to Will!"  
"Whaa-?" she asked in a high-pitched voice.

"Oh,cut the act!" I said, mimicking her voice, "Everyone knows you like him."

"Shut up," Thalia said, pushing me into a nearby tree.

"Never," I responded, sticking my tongue at her.  
"Wow, real mature," she muttered sarcastically.

"So was pushing me into a tree," I retorted just as sarcastic as she was and maybe a little bit more.

We continued to argue the rest of the way.  
It was great.

oOoOoOOOOOOOOOOoooooOOooooooOOOOOOOooOOooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Annabeth's POV

"Percy! Faster!" I urged him and pushed him to walk faster but he still continued to walk at his slow pace.

"Calm down, Wise Girl. We have time. Just lay back and relax," he advised, strolling along the path. I groaned in frustration.

"Seaweed Brain, there's so much to do in such little time," I said exasperated. I rubbed my temples and thought about what needed to be done.

There's the song I have to write. The songs we have to learn. The new instrument arrangements. The outfits. The sta-

Someone suddenly pulled me to the side and I gasped.

Percy had his hand attached to my arm and I realized he pulled me out of the way of a-

tree.

Annabeth Chase almost ran into a tree.

He looked at me worriedly.

"Wise Girl, what is going on in that big brain of yours?" he asked. His eyebrows were furrowed with worry. He shifted over so he was staring right at me. We just stood there.

"Just thinking about the tour and the stuff we need to do," I sighed in exasperation, my eyes never leaving his.

He grabbed my hand and we started walking again.

"First things first," he said happily as we strolled along, "We talk to your mom first. Don't worry about anything else yet."

I smiled. He was right.

"Since when did you become so wise, Seaweed Brain?" I asked him jokingly.

"I think I've been hanging around with you too much, Wise Girl," he joked back.  
We swung our hands and laughed at our little joke. We finally reached my house and I stepped up to the porch.

"You should probably wait outside. The last time I introduced her to a guy, she almost broke everything," I warned him light-heartedly. (If you know where I got this line, I will LOVE you!)

"I'll take my chances," Percy said with a small smile.  
I took out the key and clicked it into the lock. The door swung open.

"MOM! I'M HOME!" I yelled. I stepped inside and Percy followed me cautiously.

"I'm in the kitchen, honey! Stop yelling!" she called. She came into the kitchen wearing jeans and a white T-shirt that had splatters of paint all over it.

"Are you still redecorating the kitchen Mom?" I asked her. I stood on the tips of my toes and tried to peek into the kitchen.

"I'm almost done," she said happily. She suddenly realized Percy standing next to me and she turned to him; her grey eyes looking like she was calculating everything about Percy, kinda like what I did when I first met him.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Jackson," my mom said with interest.

Percy straightened up and nodded nervously.

"Yes, ma'am," he said as confidently as he could. I stood there awkwardly, leaning back and forth.

"I trust that you will take care of her on your tour. Is that clear, Mr. Jackson?" she threatened.

Percy gulped at her openness.  
"Yes, ma'am," he said, nodding frantically.

"Very well," my mom said. She turned back to me.

"I trust you Annabeth" was the last thing she told me before she gave me a hug and bid me and Percy off.

Once she shut the door, Percy exhaled very loudly.

"I told you that you should've stayed outside," I reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered.

"You better take care of me then," I pointed out jokingly.

"Always," he said as he pulled me close to him and kissed my head.

**Hope the feels came to you when he said "Always" hehehe just kidding. I don't even know xD More questions! Answer them in the reviews!  
**

**Questions:**

**What did Percy and Annabeth say that really scared the author of _Starstruck_? (introduction)**

**What were the three groups that were mentioned in this chapter? (for visiting the parents)**

**Where is the line that was mentioned in Annabeth's POV from? (it's a movie)**

**Have a good day!  
**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	32. Unicorns and The New House

**I think I'm on a role this week xD Here are the answers for the last chapter's questions.**

**1\. Percy and Annabeth said that all good authors disappear.**

**2\. Thalia and Nico, Calypso and Leo, Percy and Annabeth**

**3\. And FROZEN YAS! I don't care if it's overrated, I still love it :) It's when Anna tells Kristoff not to go inside the huge ice castle and Kristoff says, "Oh come on! Ice is my life!" xD**

**Today I have a couple new guests! Jason and Piper!**

**Piper: I'm really glad I could help you with your story!**

**Jason: Me too!**

**Piper: No pink. I refuse to have my mom give me a pink room. *uses charmspeak***

**Me: No pink. Got it.**

**Jason: *nudges Piper* Charmspeak, Pipes!**

**Piper: Oh! I'm sorry! Forgive me? *charmspeak***

**Me: Huh? Oh, it's okay. Yup, I forgive you.**

**Jason: You're doing it again!**

**Piper: Sorry! I need to practice a little more! Jason, get us snacks please. *charmspeak* **

**Jason: Right away! *leaves room***

**Me: Piper!**

**Piper: Oops!**

**Here goessss! Pretty long chapter with alotta detail. Sorry!**

ooooOOOOoooooOOOooOoOOOOoOooOooOOoooooO

Jason's POV

When it comes to just me and the boys, I'm the one that usually takes responsibility. They told me I was probably the scariest being on earth when I was taking charge.

I think that all changed when we saw Annabeth.

Her grey eyes will pierce through yours until she finds all your weaknesses.

No exaggeration. Maybe it's a blonde thing. **(no offense blondes :)) **

Anyways.

We all met back at the tree in the fifteen minutes Annabeth assigned us to.

There was one minute left and Annabeth and Percy were still not here.

Once we saw that glimpse of blonde and raven-colored hair, I became nervous that little Annie would start yelling at us. She opened her mouth and I flinched, expecting the worst.

"Hey! Everyone made it in time!" Annabeth said cheerfully. I relaxed a bit and stood there shocked. I think everyone else looked a bit weirded out too. We all stared at her.

Her expression turned from overly happy to scared.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked nervously as her hands quickly flew up to her face.

"There's nothing wrong," Percy reassured her. He looked at us pointedly, "_Right_ guys?"

Our faces sprung to life.

"Absolutely!" Piper said, nodding frantically.

"Yup!" Calypso said with the best fake smile she could muster.

"Mhmm," Thalia mumbled.

"Suuure," Leo said, fiddling with his hair as if that was the most important thing to do right now.  
"Right," Nico muttered, his dark eyes still wide open.

"Ahhh," I started. I glanced at Percy who glared at me even harder. I've never seen Percy super angry and I hope I don't anytime soon. I quickly spun towards Annabeth.

"Absolutely! Yup! Nothing wrong!" I spluttered. My voice was probably two octaves higher than what it should be.

Everyone giggled and chuckled at my stupidity except for Annabeth who just stood there, hands on her hips and staring at me weirdly.  
I cleared my throat.

"Aahm, well, we should get going. Lot's to do! Right, Annabeth?" I babbled which aroused another fit of laughter from everyone.

She paused and gave me a raised eyebrow.  
"Absolutely! Yup!" she teased, mimicking my pitchy high voice. She laughed along with everyone else.

"Haha very funny," I retorted sarcastically. She gave me a side hug and I returned it.

"I know what you all wanted to say," Annabeth said with a smirk, "I'm not stupid."

We all lowered our heads and looked at our shoes except for Percy who just stood there, shaking his head at us.

"Sorry," we mumbled.

"I know I was being a _little _too crazy out there," Annabeth confessed.

"A _little_?!" Leo exclaimed, "You were one fre-"

"LEO." We all gave him the _shut up or else Annabeth's gonna kill you_ look. Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Fre-friendly, funny, unicorn-loving mamacita," Leo continued with a triumphant smile.

"Really Leo?" she asked, "Unicorn-loving?"

Leo gulped.

"Urm. Yes?"

Annabeth turned around, her blonde hair whipped Leo in the face and she sauntered off towards the car with Percy right next to her.

"Leo!" she called out, not turning around.  
"Yes?" he answered.  
"Lucky for you," she started, "I like unicorns."  
With that statement, she jumped into the passenger seat of the car while Percy went into the driving seat and they drove off.

Leo sighed with relief.

"Now _that_ is the Annabeth sass that you will be seeing often," Piper assured us.

"Yup," Calypso agreed.

"It's hard to make up comebacks for her sass," Thalia admitted. The sun started to set.

"We should get going," I said, checking my watch, "It's five and we still need to get associated with the rooms."

We hopped into our cars: Thalia and Nico, Leo and Calypso, and me and Piper.

Piper and I got in and I started driving. I heard Piper's phone alert her that she got a message.

She took it out of her pocket and read the screen.

"Annabeth and Percy are picking up dinner," she informed me as she texted a response.

"What are they getting?" I took my eyes off the road and tried to read what the text said.

Piper pulled her phone away.

"Ah ah ah," she clucked, "Eyes on the road, Sparky!"

I returned my eyes to the road and realized we were almost there.

"Hey Piper?" I asked her.  
"Yeah?" she responded, her eyes never leaving the phone.  
"Remember that urm- kiss we had a few days ago?" She stopped texting and looked up from her phone.

There was barely any sunlight left but I saw a faint blush on her cheeks.

"... Yeah," she confirmed.

"Does that mean we can date now?" I asked her nervously.

"I was wondering when we would have this conversation," she said, chuckling softly.

"Is that a yes?" I asked, my eyes never leaving the road.

"Of course, Sparky," she confirmed.  
I immediately freaked out. Well… in my mind I freaked out. Little Jasons inside my head were dancing around with happiness.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, not able to contain my joy. I turned to Piper suddenly and she a had a smile on her face. I sheepishly looked at her.

"That's cute," she said with a smirk.

ooooOOOOoooooOOOooOoOOOOoOooOooOOoooooO

Thalia's POV

We pulled up in front on Nico's house and got out of the car.

"Nico," I called him suddenly.

"What?" he questioned.

"I'm scared bec-"

"WHOA. THE Thalia Grace is scared? Someone get this videotaped!"Nico marveled sarcastically.

I punched him in the shoulder.

"Hear me out kid!" I yelled.

"Do you remember who redecorated the house and the bus?" I asked him.

"I think it was- hmm-" His eyes suddenly opened wide in recognition.

"Aphrodite!" He growled. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you understand why I'm scared now?" I asked him with my arms crossed in a defiant position.

"Yup," he answered, nodding furiously.

We cautiously headed up the doorsteps one by one.

Nico stretched his arm out slowly and grasped the doorknob and slightly turned it.  
"Wait!" I sputtered, "Let's-um- let's wait for the others to arrive! We can all go in together."

Nico pulled his arm back and nodded.  
"Good idea."

ooooOOOOoooooOOOooOoOOOOoOooOooOOoooooO

Annabeth's POV

"Why can't we get sushi?!" I exclaimed, pointing at the nearby sushi restaurant. We were walking inside the mall in the food court. Percy was walking in front of me with me trailing behind.

Percy stopped and of course, I ran into him.

"Oof," I groaned as I hit his back.  
He turned around and gave me the most serious expression I've ever seen him carry.

He raised his hand and told me an oath.

"Fish are friends, not food."

I just stood there gawking at him. It probably looked awkward because I was just staring at him and Percy was standing there with his hand raised in the middle of the food court.

I burst into laughter.

"Seaweed Brain, are you quoting _Finding Nemo_?" I asked him in between fits of laughter. He just stood there looking offended.

I stopped laughing.  
"Oh you're serious?" I questioned with my eyebrows raised.

"Yes. We're getting pizza," he announced. He pulled my arm and stomped towards the pizza parlor nearby.

Half an hour later, we left the mall with three boxes of pizza that individually had 16 slices.

"Why do we need three boxes of pizza? There's only eight of us," I reminded him after he ordered.

"Have you _seen_ boys eat pizza?" he asked me.

"Yes I ha-"

"Have you seen the _Demigods_ eat pizza?"

"Yes I ha-"

"When they haven't eaten for over three hours?"

"Percy, let's be logical. Three hours is _not _tha-"

Percy stopped me again.

"This is food Annabeth. There's no room for being logical," was his response.

I huffed at his inferiority but let him have his way.

We drove back to Percy's house and the aroma of pizza filled the car making me salivate.

"Hurry Percy," I urged him, "I'm gonna start drooling!"

He grunted.

"I'm already drooling," he complained as he wiped his mouth.

"Ew," I said, laughing at his slobber-covered hand.

He made a face at me. I rolled my eyes and took a tissue out of my bag.

"Hand please," I told him. He took his hand off the wheel and gave it to me. I quickly wiped off the drool.

"There ya go," I said as I finished cleaning it. He just left his hand in mine and I laughed.

"Percy, not this time," I chuckled, "I need both hands on the road, buddy."

He pouted and put his hand back on the wheel.

Once we arrived, I saw everybody else sitting down on the doorsteps horror-stricken and looking at the ground. They looked up at us anxiously.

I climbed out of the car and stared at them weirdly.

"Ummm… what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Yeah, Jason has the key," Percy added, carrying the boxes of pizza.

"_Aphrodite_ redecorated the house. We all want to go in together," Thalia croaked.

I rolled my eyes at her foolishness.

"Really Thals? I expect more from you!" I scolded her.

"It's _Aphrodite_, Annabeth!" she protested with her hands in the air.

"Well we're all here! Let's go in!" Leo exclaimed impatiently.

We stood there for a couple of seconds in awkward silence.  
"Oh for the love of the gods, open the DOOR!" I yelled at them. They unfroze and muttered their apologies.

Jason shoved the key in the hole and slowly turned it open. He pushed the door open and we stepped inside cautiously.

ooooOOOOoooooOOOooOoOOOOoOooOooOOoooooO

Piper's POV

We stepped in and I inhaled sharply. It was gorgeous. I expected everything to be pink but it was actually really nice and elegant looking.

There was a huge crystal chandelier in the middle of the entering room. The stairs' carpet was replaced with nice wooden slabs. The walls were repainted a rich brown color. She color-patterned it. In the living room, the couches were brown with light blue and white pillows with many patterns on it and there was a new flat screen TV. Everyone ran through the first floor to check everything out.

"No pink!" Thalia breathed out.

Once we saw the whole downstairs, we raced upstairs to find our rooms. **(If anyone watched Jessie, you'll kind of get a picture on where the Ross children have their rooms)**

Upstairs there was a long hallway with a rec room, a small movie theater with eight recliners, a recording studio, and a little kitchen with snacks.

After the hallway was a large round room. There were four doors on one side of the round room for the boys and four doors on the other side for the girls.

There was a sign on the door that had our names inscribed in gold. I traced the letters with my fingers. Everyone stood in front of their doors. Annabeth's room was first, mine was second, Calypso's was third, and Thalia's was last. On the other side, Percy's room was first, Jason's second, Leo's third, and Nico's last.

"One," Annabeth began.

"Two," I whispered.

"Three," we all said together as we pushed open our doors and headed inside.

I opened my door and my room was stunning. Absolutely stunning. I was afraid my mom would put the girliest and most extravagant things in my room.

I was wrong.

My mom made my room the way I've always wanted it to be.

Simple.

I think she read my diary. Dang it.

The walls were painted a light gray and everything was polished and clean. There was a small white desk next to the wall on my right and a decent-sized bed on my left with a light blue blanket and gray and light blue pillows. There was a small beanbag next to the bed with a white lamp right beside it. A little stand stood on the other side of the desk. A beautiful new guitar was perched on my wall. I walked over to the closet and opened it. A walk-in closet with all my normal clothes in it. My mom went shopping too because there were a lot of new clothes that I've never seen before. Thank the gods they were my style too. There were many pairs of jeans, sweaters, and shorts along with boots, sneakers, and Converse.

"Thank you, Mom," I whispered.

ooooOOOOoooooOOOooOoOOOOoOooOooOOoooooO

Annabeth's POV

I opened the door and I was so thrilled. It was my dream room. The one that I always drew in my spare time. My mom must've showed it to Aphrodite!  
The walls were plain white and the bed had a grey blanket and white pillows along with some owl-shaped pillows. There were black owls on my walls, obviously painted. They were flying on my walls or resting on branches that were also painted on. There was a huge bookcase with all of my favorite books and more! Attached it was a little ladder attached to a pole so I could slide on it and reach the books on the top shelf, kinda like Belle had. There was a walk-in closet too with a bunch of cute T-shirts, sweaters, shorts, jeans, leggings, and more! All my style. Thank you Aphrodite!

ooooOOOOoooooOOOooOoOOOOoOooOooOOoooooO

Thalia's POV

My room was so cool. Wolves are my spirit animal okay? Pretty much everything in it was black or white. The wall had a huge moon on it and there were wolves all across the walls. The bed, the desk, the chairs, the closet, my clothes, everything, was black and white.! It really screams out

THALIA.

ooooOOOOoooooOOOooOoOOOOoOooOooOOoooooO

Calypso's POV

My room was beautiful! The walls were painted a light sky blue color and the floor was a sandy color. Kind of like an island. There were puffy white clouds drawn on my walls and a drawn ocean. It looked peaceful. Perfect for me. In the closet were loose crop tops, a couple white dresses, tanktops, and shorts. Aphrodite really knows me, thank the gods!

ooooOOOOoooooOOOooOoOOOOoOooOooOOoooooO

Percy's POV

I checked my room. It looked exactly like it was before which was a huge relief. I even saw my Finding Nemo pillow pet there!

I went to check on the other boys and they had the rooms they had before too.

Leo still had his little workshop.  
Nico had his huge stereo system.

And Jason _didn't _have staplers, thank the gods.

"Let's go check on the girls," Jason suggested. We opened every single room and all of them were sighing on their beds, squealing in delight, and looking at their new things.

"I can't _believe _we got new phones!"

"So many books!"

"Black!"

"So peaceful!"

We glanced at each other.

"We'll be downstairs waiting for you guys to calm down," I told them as I motioned for the guys to go downstairs.

We clobbered down the steps and stepped into the living room. We sprawled ourselves on the couch.

We heard footsteps tromp down soon after.

"I'm in love," we heard Calypso say.  
"Same," the other girls chorused.

**Done! This chappie was a bit long but I was a bit lazy with the details. Oops. No need to tell me to keep on updating! Annabeth's helping me learn to fight with a dagger to fend myself from monsters so I won't be disappearing anytime soon :) **

**Questions:**

**Why is Jason and the author of thefanfictionlibrary frustrated with Piper? (intro)**

**What does Percy quote and where is it from? (Disney Movie)**

**How many POV's are there?**

**Which couple is FINALLY dating?**

**Why is everyone except Annabeth nervous about entering the house?**

**Your reviews make me so so so so happy! Please keep em up! It actually motivates me to write more chapters xD So long for now!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	33. Down to Business and Disneyland?

**This is soo weird. I'm starting to post every day. Woahhhh... That's good news for you guys though! (I hope) Here are the answers to yesterday's questions!**

**Answers: **

**1\. Piper charmspeaks me and Jason (CONSTANTLY)**

**2\. Fish are friends, not food from Finding Nemo.**

**3\. 8 POVS**

**4\. JASPER :)**

**5\. Aphrodite redesigned the house (really well)**

**Here's the next chapter!**

oOoooOOOoooOOooooooOoOOOOOOOoooOOOO

Leo's POV

"Let's get down to business," Annabeth announced as she plopped down onto the couch in between Percy and Jason. She threw a new notebook onto the table which was in the middle of the circle of couches and chairs. Opposite of Annabeth, Percy, Jason, and Piper (who sat next to Jason) was Thalia and Nico. Calypso and I sat on the two beanbags on the side.

"To defeat, bum bum, the HUNS," I added heartily.

Annabeth rolled her eyes while everyone else chuckled softly.

"Anyways," Annabeth began, "First things first, we need to figure out who's playing what."  
"The only thing I know how to play is the electric guitar," Jason said, "And I can sing and rap or whatever."

Annabeth scribbled something down in the notebook.

"Okay. How about Piper?" she asked, directing her head towards Piper.

"I'm more of an acoustic person and I guess I could harmonize," she told us after thinking for a couple of seconds.

Annabeth jotted more things down.

"I'm drums. For sure." Thalia declared. Woah, woah. Drums are _my _area of expertise.

"Wait," I interrupted before Annabeth got a chance to write, "Drums is my thing too."

"Yeah, Leo's a really good drummer," Percy agreed.

"Thank you," I exclaimed. Thalia glared at her cousin. He raised his hands in defense.

Annabeth looked like she was in deep thought. We just started arguing about who's the best drummer; the boys sticking up for me, the girls sticking up for Thalia.

"I GOT IT!" Annabeth yelled as she stood up, excitedly.

"Thalia will play drums," Annabeth stated. Thalia smirked at me and I was about to protest when Annabeth cut me off.

"Leo will learn to play the synthesizer."

"The Syntha- what now?" I asked, confused.

"I figured since you like messing with your tools and stuff, I think you would like the synthesizer. It's like a piano but it has these cool electric sounds to imitate other instruments. It would fill in all the empty gaps in the song," Annabeth concluded.

"Ah… okay but-," I uttered still confused. I _really _wanted to do the drums…

Everyone looked at me sympathetically. Except for Annabeth, of course.

"Calypso knows how to play the synthesizer. She can _help you_," Annabeth assured slyly. Calypso looked up from picking at her split ends.  
"Wait what? No!" she protested. My heart flipped for a second. More time with Calypso!

"It's just you and me," I teased, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"What?!" she screeched, trying to push my arm off.

Everyone laughed at our childish behavior.

"ANYWAYS," Annabeth cut Calypso's whining off.  
"Nico, you good with bass?" Annabeth asked, turning to Nico.

"Yeah, whatever," Nico answered. Annabeth nodded and continued her writing.

"And Calypso, you'll continue with keyboard?" Annabeth asked her.  
"Yeah," she grumbled and crossed her arms. Obviously still ticked off.

"Okay, Percy and I will probably do main vocals?" she asked all of us, waiting for approval.

"Sure," we agreed in unison.

"Great!" Annabeth smiled. She finished writing it down.

Write. Erase. Write. Erase.

"Done!" she stated, proudly. She turned the notebook over and showed us what it said:

The Demigods

Person: Role:

Jason Electric guitar, rapping/singing

Piper Acoustic guitar, harmony

Thalia Drums

Leo Synthesizer

Nico Bass

Calypso Keyboard

"That good?" Annabeth fretted.

We nodded.

"Good. Next order of business," Annabeth began, "The songs."

I took out a crumpled piece of paper from my pocket which my dad gave me.

"Here." I handed the paper to Annabeth, "Those are the songs our dads want us to sing that are ours."  
She started to read them aloud.  
"Breaking Free. **(No not Break Free, Breaking Free. Like High School Musical xD)**

Stay with me.

Riptide? Interesting name…

Meant to Be.

Breakthrough."

"We have to learn all of these songs by next week," Annabeth reminded us.

"Um Annabeth?" Calypso timidly raised her voice, "I already know all the songs and how to play them."  
Annabeth looked at her, shocked.

"Me too," Piper and Thalia chorused in unison, nervously.

Annabeth stared at all of them, aghasted.

"What? How?" she stuttered.

"Well… I liked their songs," Calypso mumbled shyly. Annabeth opened her mouth.

"I didn't like them as a band I mean! But I liked their songs!" she rushed to appease Annabeth.

"Hey!" us boys protested. Calypso and Piper gave us an apologetic look while Thalia just rolled her eyes.

"I guess it's just me then," Annabeth admitted. Percy put his arm around Annabeth and pulled him closer to her.

"Don't worry, Wise Girl. I'll teach you the songs," Percy pledged.

"Or we could just sing all the songs constantly every day around the house to get them stuck in her head," I offered.  
"No thanks," Annabeth quickly rushed, "I'll take Percy's offer."

"What about the new song?" Piper asked Annabeth.

"I have one outlined in my notebook. It's a slow song but it's pretty. It just needs a few tweaks and changes," Annabeth claimed.

My stomach started to growl and everyone stared at me.

"So… can we eat now?" I asked everyone awkwardly.

"Yup, but boys are making dinner," Thalia announced to us as she got up and stretched.

Jason, Nico, Percy, and I groaned.

"We have to work on the new song," Calypso reminded us.  
"Fine," we grumbled as we got up and walked towards the kitchen.

**oOoooOOOoooOOooooooOoOOOOOOOoooOOOO**

Calypso's POV

"So here's the song I have. It's just the melody of the song but I'm unsure about the lyrics," Annabeth stated, showing us the outline of her song, "I'll play it for you."

She walked towards the piano and seated herself. She started playing the melody of the song with some bass chords.

It was a beautiful piece of music and sounded really good.  
She ended it and walked towards us as we clapped.

"So I wanted this song to be about hope," she told us. We nodded.

"It has the perfect melody for a song about hope," Piper complimented.

"Thanks," Annabeth smiled.

"So I was thinking the chorus can be like this.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray_

_To be only yours _

_I know now_

_You're my _

_Only Hope_," she finished singing. I sat there breathless. It was a gorgeous chorus and it complimented Annabeth's voice really well. I assumed all the girls felt the same way because it was quiet for a couple of minutes.

"Is it bad? I know, it's kind of weird because it has like a Christian reference but lik-" she rambled.

"No, no! It's great!" I told her enthusiastically.  
"Perfect!" Piper smiled.

"Too girly but it's amazing," Thalia confessed.

"Okay good," Annabeth sighed with relief.

We talked about the song until the boys called us to the dining room, announcing that dinner was ready. We cautiously walked into the dining room and expected to see a huge mess with blackened food. I, for one, was quite shocked to see a beautiful meal of spaghetti, garlic bread, and cookies in the oven for dessert.

"Wow!"  
"That looks _really _good."

"Maybe we underestimated you guys."  
"Let's dig in!"

The boys proudly stood to the side.

"Wait…" Annabeth stopped us before we touched the food. We watched her scan the kitchen and after a few moments, we heard a sigh escape her lips.  
"I knew it was too good to be true," she muttered. The boys looked at each other and shared a nervous glance.  
"What?" Piper and I asked. Thalia cocked her head to the side, interested.

"They picked up food from Olive Garden," Annabeth concurred.

"No we didn't!" Nico, Percy, and Leo argued.

"Whaaaaat?" Jason said with his two octaves high pitched voice.

"That's my proof," Annabeth declared, pointing at Jason.  
"Jason!" the boys yelled, slapping their hand to their head.

"Sorry!" Jason apologized, "I can't help it!"

"There's more," Annabeth proceeded. Everyone looked at her again.  
"The Olive Garden take out boxes are in the trash over there," Annabeth commented as she jerked her thumb to the trash with eight take out boxes that said _Olive Garden_.

The boys cursed under their breath.  
"Well, we can't let this food go to waste so we might as well eat it," Annabeth announced. She sat herself down, "But I expect a homecooked meal tomorrow, boys." With that, she helped herself to some spaghetti and started eating.  
We all sat ourselves down and started to dig in.  
"What should we do tomorrow?" I asked everyone at the table.

"I say we go to Disneyland!" Percy exclaimed excitedly like a little boy. We all gave him a strange look. Annabeth cleared her throat.

"Too expensive," she contradicted.

"But we're _loaded_!" Percy complained.  
"No, Seaweed Brain."

"How about we go to Hawaii?"

"What part of _too expensive_ do you not get?"

"The _too expensive _part because it's not!"  
Everyone watched them argue. Our heads turned from one person to another.  
"OR!" Thalia interrupted them loudly.  
"We could just sleep all day," Thalia dictated.  
"I'm down!" Nico agreed.

"No!" Annabeth protested, "Absolutely not!"

"Well then what do you want to do Princess?" Percy asked her, jokingly. Annabeth glared at him.

"I say we do homework be-"  
"NO!" we all screamed at her. She stopped and glared at all of us.

"Forget I asked," I muttered as we all went back to eating.  
After 15 minutes, Percy looked at all of us.  
"Is Disneyland still an option?"  
"NO!"

**Yay! Another chapter done! Tell me in the reviews what you want them to do tomorrow and I just might put it in here! Try giving me some details so I know how the day will go from your perspective :)**

**Love you all!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	34. Blue Pancakes

**Hiyaaa! Long time no write ehh? Here's your long deserved chapter for today! By the way, we have Calypso and Leo today!**

**Leo: Are Calypso and I dating yet?**

**Me: No...**

**Leo: Why not?**

**Me: Because.**

**Leo: WHY?**

**Me: BECAUSE.**

**Calypso: Leo I SWEAR. This is ****_her _****story! She can do what she wants.**

**Leo: Fine.**

**Me: ****_Thank you_**** Calypso.**

**Leo: But seriously though! I did the impossible and found Calypso in Ogygia ****_twice_**** yet our romance can't blossom ****_faster_****! What kind of a "Thanks Leo" is that?!**

**Me: In my defense, I'm still mad that you didn't tell your friends that you were alive right away. *crosses arms angrily***

**Leo: I was ****_going _****to but Calypso was my priority!**

**Calypso: Awww!**

**Me: He's buttering you up, Caly.**

**Leo: *sticks out tongue***

**Anyways, here goes the next chapter!**

OOOOooooooooooOoooOOOooooOOoooOooo

Percy's POV  
There is NOTHING wrong with Disneyland! It's a perfect choice!

And that's why I did something I shouldn't have done.

It was 1 am and I was positive everyone was asleep. I quickly slipped out of bed and pulled out my laptop.

In the search engine I typed in, _Disneyland_. I found myself on the Disneyland website and the next thing you know. I ordered and printed out 8 tickets to Disneyland for that day. Everyone's probably going to kill me when I wake them up at 6 am to get ready but whatever.

I stacked the papers and left them on the desk. Then, I grabbed a Jansport backpack and went to the small kitchen upstairs to pack some snacks and water bottles. I stuffed in a couple of towels from my room and a _lot_ of extra change.

Satisfied with my work, I set my alarm for 6 am and crept back into bed, enthusiastic for the day to come.

…

…

_BEEP. BEEP. BEEP._

I jumped out of bed and quickly shut off the alarm. I ran to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, took a shower, and washed my face. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a tee and exited the door to the hallway.

I silently opened all the doors. I sneaked into Nico's room and took his huge stereo system and plugged into the hallways.

I put in the Lion King tape and turned _on. _

"NA SEVENYAAA BABA QUE CHI BABO!" the man from the tape yelled. Inspiration credit goes to my lovely friend, Piper.

I looked into the bedrooms and was amused by everyone's expressions.

Annabeth, Piper, and Calypso bolted upright.

Thalia, with her hair all over the place, shoved the pillow over her head, moaning and groaning.

"Dude!" I turned to see Leo in his pink-colored boxers. I stifled a laugh. The girls grudgingly walked out into the hallway and quickly gasped.

"PUT ON SOME CLOTHES LEO!" they shrieked as they covered their eyes.

Leo blushed and ran into his room.

The girls opened their eyes again, sighing in relief.

Just then, Jason came out without his shirt on.

Their eyes widened and they turned around quickly. Well, except for Piper. She just stood there blushing like mad. Jason, realizing that the girls were there, swiftly turned around and ran back inside his room.

The girls turned around again. Thalia screamed into Nico's room,

"YOU BETTER HAVE SOME CLOTHES ON WHEN YOU COME OUT, DEATH BREATH!"

Nico opened the door, fully clothed, and walked out. He headed straight towards Thalia, stood right in front of her face, and started to scream.

"You don't have to yell, Pinecone face!"

"TOO BAD," she retorted.

"JUST SHUT UP THALS!" Nico commanded.

The doors to Leo and Jason's rooms suddenly opened. They casually speculated the situation and just shut their rooms again.

Calypso, Annabeth, and Piper just stood there with their arms crossed, obviously annoyed.

In other words, not my idea of a good start of the day.

"Okay, everyone just be quiet for a sec," I interjected.

Thalia and Nico kept on arguing. And arguing. And arguing. Until I had absolutely enough.

"JUST SHUT UP OKAY? BOTH OF YOU!" I screamed. They froze and turned towards me with their death glares. If I wasn't super annoyed, I would've flinched. But, unfortunately for them, I was super annoyed.

"GET OUT OF YOUR ROOMS!" I commanded Jason and Leo. Reluctantly, they came out.

"So the reason I woke you all up at 6 is because... we're all going to Disneyland today," I announced excitedly.

"WHAT?!" they shrieked in unison.

"Yup. And unless you want me to yell at all of you again, I would get ready. We leave at 7:00 am people!" I said, authoritatively. No one budged.

"Oh come _on_! How come when _Annabeth _says to get moving, everyone stops moving!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

Annabeth sighed.  
"Because, Seaweed Brain! I plan ahead!" she pointed out. I ran into my room and pulled out the backpack and printed out tickets.  
"You were saying?" I asked her smugly.

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she grumbled, "Everyone go get ready. I expect everyone in their cars by 7 am! Kapeesh?"

"Yeah," everyone reluctantly moaned as they trudged back into their rooms.

"Seriously?" I muttered to myself, "That's unfair!"

I ran down the stairs and towards the kitchen. I might as well make breakfast for everyone.

The only thing I knew how to make for breakfast were my mom's pancakes.

"Might as well," I mumbled to myself. I took out all the necessary ingredients and whisked it all together like I saw all the chefs do on TV. Then, I set a pan down on the stove and spread oil all over it and set it to high.  
After that, I went to search for the secret ingredient that my mom always put in pancakes.

I rummaged through the cabinets.

_Pepper. No. Salt. No. Basil. No. Dog food? When did we get a dog? Aha! Food coloring! _I thought to myself.

With that, I took out the blue food dye and squeezed pretty much the whole bottle in there.

Perfect.

I whisked the blue dye and the batter until it was a nice lighter colored blue. I spooned a bit of batter and laid it carefully onto the huge pan and continued that, flipping when I knew the other side was a golden crisp on the other side.

I heard footsteps tromp down the stairs.

"Mmmm, something smells good!" I heard Calypso say.

"Did Percy get food at Ihop?" Annabeth teased. I chuckled to myself. Wait until Wise Girl sees these pancakes.

They all entered into the kitchen and peered over my shoulder to see what I was making. They gasped, probably astonished at my AWESOME pancakes.

"Pancakes anyone?" I asked them smugly, knowing they knew that it would look _and _taste good.

"Why are they blue?" Thalia asked.

Why are they blue?  
WHY ARE THEY BLUE?!

She might as well have pierced me in the heart with a sword!

"Because my dear cousin," I began sarcastically, "Blue is like a _UNIVERSAL _color! You can't have too much blue of anything!"

"Whatever, Kelp Head," she muttered. She slumped down on a chair while everyone else pitched in.

Annabeth brought out the cups and set down pitchers of milk, orange juice, and water.  
Piper spread the tablecloth over the table and set the placemats.

Jason got out the syrup and the butter.

Leo started whipping up some scrambled eggs to go with the pancakes.

Calypso poured water into the vase of flowers in the center of our table.

And Nico got the forks, butter knives, and napkins.

Thalia just sat there which wasn't surprising.

Once everything was ready, we all sat down at the table.  
"Thanks for helping, Thals," Jason told his sister sarcastically.  
"You're welcome. _Somebody_ had to make sure everything was done correctly," Thalia retorted. Annabeth gave her a strange look and tilted her head to the side.  
"That's my job," Annabeth pointed out to Thalia.

"Can we just eat?" Thalia complained. Without waiting for anyone to reply, she stuffed a pancake in her mouth.

I shrugged my shoulders and started eating along with everyone else.

"These pancakes are delicious," Piper said, sighing with pleasure.

"I think I've gone to pancake heaven," Calypso announced, smiling.

"I don't know. I'm kinda reluctant of trying these because they're blue." Annabeth had a pancake on her plate and she kept poking on it with her fork.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Do you love me Wise Girl?" I asked her, earnestly.  
"Yes bu-"  
"Do you trust me?"  
"Yes bu-"  
"Then eat the dang pancake!" I commanded. She glared at me and took a small bite out of her pancake.

I saw her eyes go from a glare to a dreamy look as she chewed and swallowed the pancake. The next minute, she started scarfing down the rest of her pancake.

"This is THE best pancake I have _ever _tasted," she spluttered. I smirked at her.

"See?" I asked her still smirking, "Just don't eat too much or else Disneyland will suck for you."  
"Mhmm," she said, still stuffing her face pancake after pancake.  
"I'll bring the Pepto just in case," Piper offered, smiling.

"We might need two," Calypso added, eyeing Annabeth.

"Shut up," Annabeth told them.

They smiled.

"You love us," they chorused, happily.

"Yeah, yeah," Annabeth muttered.

I suddenly noticed something.  
"Hey, Annabeth stand up for a sec," I said to her.

She stood up, weirdly.  
"What?" she asked me, crossing her arms.  
I gave her a once-over and can I just say that she looked stunning?  
"You're wearing a dress! A- an- and makeup!" I stuttered.  
"So, Seaweed Brain?" She glared at me.

"That's not what I meant to say," I stammered, "You look gorgeous."

Annabeth blushed. "Oh."  
"Aww," Piper and Calypso chorused.

Leo looked at Calypso and almost choked on his food.  
"Calypso. You're wearing a _skirt_?" He squeaked. She glared at him.

"Maybe," she sniffed.

"You look greeatt," he said. I swear I saw drool come out of his mouth.

"Piper you look amazing as always," Jason complimented his girlfriend.  
"Aw thanks Sparky," she thanked him.

Thalia just grunted at all of the sappy comments and I could tell there was something wrong.

Changing the subject… Now.

"Everyone done?" I asked earnestly.

"Mhmm," they said in unison.

"Okay let's go!" I hollered as I ran outside. The cool air touched my skin and I realized I forgot a jacket. I rushed back in.

"Percy, we have time! We need to do the dishes!" Annabeth nagged, "It's only 6:40!"  
"Fine," I grumbled as I walked upstairs to grab a jacket.

**OOOOooooooooooOoooOOOooooOOoooOooo**

Piper's POV

I closed the door behind me. According to Percy, we're going to Disneyland.

Disneyland sounds fun to me, I guess. I don't have anything wrong with it.

I walked into the closet and decided on a pair of white jeans and a red and white polka dot tanktop. I brushed my teeth and washed my face in the bathroom. I grabbed my three Minnie Mouse ears and knocked on Annabeth's door.

"Who is it?" she asked through the door.  
"Piper," I responded.

"Come in!" she beckoned. I opened the door and stepped inside.

I looked at Annabeth and I raised my eyebrows.  
"Trying to impress Percy?" I asked her.

"Um no…" she muttered, blushing.

She was wearing a cute red and white polka dot dress that went up to her mid-thigh. It had a small hole in the back, revealing a section of her back. Her hair was half up with a red bow in her blonde hair.  
She was wearing jewlery too. Weird. Her usually bare ears had little dangly Mickey mouse earrings, her neck was outlined with a cute diamond necklace, and a gold bracelet that said _Annabeth _on it.

"You need help with your makeup?" I asked her as I saw her struggle with curling her eyelashes.

"Yes please," she told me. I took the eyelash curler from her hand and carefully curled them for her. Then, I applied a bit of mascara and then blush on her cheeks. I applied a goldish brown eyeshadow over her eye and put a tad bit of lip gloss on her lips to make them look bigger.

I admired my work and pulled her in front of the mirror.  
"Perfect," I approved, nodding, "It's a natural look too."

"It's great Piper. Thanks!" Annabeth said, smiling.

"No problem!" I smiled back. I tossed her one of my Minnie Mouse ears and left the room.

I then went up to Calypso's door and knocked.  
"Come in if you aren't Leo!" was the phrase I heard from behind the door. I shook my head with disbelief. I opened the door and Calypso was also cutely dressed too.  
Hmm… maybe I should change. Nah.

Calypso was wearing a black skater skirt and a red crop top with red high top Converse. Her hair was straightened and her makeup was already done.  
"You look great Calypso," I complimented her, "Do you want one of these?" I showed her the ears.  
"Thanks and sure," she said. I handed it to her and glided out the door.  
Hmm… Thalia's door?  
"Hey Thals can I come in?" I asked her from outside her door.  
"Yeah," she said from inside. I sighed in relief when I saw what she was wearing.

Black jeans, a red sweatshirt with Mickey mouse on it (I'm as surprised as you are), and black converse.

"You look nice, Thals!" I praised her.

"Thanks I guess," she said, shrugging off my compliment.

"Well, do you want these Minnie Mouse ears?" I asked her cautiously.  
"I guess," she said.

"Really?!" I asked, astonished. She gave me a strange look. Which I probably deserved.

"Yeah…" Thalia said puzzled.  
"Cool!" I threw her the ears and ran to my room to get my own.  
"Mmm… something smells good!" I heard Calypso say. I walked outside and saw the girls. We tromped downstairs.

"Did Percy get food at Ihop?" Annabeth joked.

I smiled. This might be a fun day after all.

**I haven't done any cliffies in awhile... Maybe I should start some hehe. Here are the questions for today!**

**Questions:**

**1\. What does Percy do to wake everyone up?**

**2\. What unique feature did Percy's pancake have?  
3\. What shocked Piper about the rest of the girls?**

**Answer 'em in the reviews if you want! Also tell me how you feel about the story overall! I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
~thefanfictionlibrary**


	35. The Creep (repost)

**Hey everyone! Okay so this chapter has a BUNCH of Caleo in it and Percabeth is next I think. I'm sorry but maintaining more than three ships is kinda hard sooo... yeah. Anyways, this also has a cliffy. Sorta. Here we go!**

**This is a REPOST because I messed up on a couple of things :)**

Calypso's POV

I have to admit that wearing a skirt was partly because I wanted to impress Leo. Annabeth did the same but for Percy.

Unfortunately for us, we didn't check the weather that day and for Southern Californians, it was considered _freezing _at 50 degrees. Luckily, it started to warm down later on.

"Hey look we're almost there!" Percy said excitedly as he jumped in his seat. Argus, the limo driver, said- well, more like grunted- that he would take us there.

"Calm down, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth scolded him with a smile. She put her hand on Percy's shoulder and rubbed it.

"But I haven't been to Disneyland in a month!" Percy exclaimed. Annabeth dropped her hand and glared at Percy. Piper, Thalia, and I did the exact same thing.

He looked at our faces one by one and sighed heavily.  
"What did I do this time?"

"The last time I went to Disneyland was last _year_," Piper muttered.

"The last time _I_ went to Disneyland was _two _years ago," Annabeth informed us.

"Three years," Thalia coughed.

I looked down and blushed.

"You okay Caly?" Annabeth asked me gently. I looked up quickly.

"Yeah," I cleared my throat, "I've just never _been_ to Disneyland before. My dad…" Annabeth, Piper, and Calypso nodded sympathetically.

"WHAT?! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN TO DISNEYLAND?!" Percy screamed. Annabeth, who was sitting right next to him, clapped her hands to her ears.

I looked at him, startled by his outburst.

"Um yeah?"

Leo smoothly glided his arm into mine.

"_I _am gonna be your personal tour guide, Ms. Titan," Leo announced.

"Thanks, Leo," I said with a small smile.  
Percy still sat there in shock.

"We have to get her the '1st Day!' sticker," Percy declared in a serious tone.

Annabeth laughed but was quickly hushed by Percy's glaring stare.  
"Absolutely," Annabeth nodded frantically trying hard not to laugh.

"Kids we're here," Argus grunted. We felt the limo lurch to a stop.

"YES." Percy pumped his fist and ran out of the car. We followed after him. We seemed to be in some sort of VIP area. I guess Percy got us in here because of him being in a famous band and all.

"You must be the demigods. Here are your special passes," a man around 18 years old told us as he approached us. He handed us each a pass with a Disney character on it.

Mine had Rapunzel from Tangled.  
Annabeth had Jane from Tarzan.

Piper had Mulan.

Thalia had Lady Kluck from Robin Hood.  
Leo's had Fix-it Felix from Wreck it Ralph.

Percy's had Nemo from Finding Nemo. Jason had Peter Pan.

And Nico had Jack from The Nightmare Before Christmas.

Those seemed strangely accurate…

"These passes will get you discounts for practically all the food, drinks, products, and things like that," he said, "Enjoy the rest of your day!" He walked off.

"Wait!" Percy called out. The man turned around.

"Yes?"

"It's my friend's first time here. Can she have a sticker?" Percy asked him kindly as he gently pushed me forward.

"Sure," he said as he took at a round sticker that said '1st Day!' with Mickey Mouse and his friends on it, and handed it to me.

"Thanks," I thanked him politely. I peeled the sticker off and placed it on my shirt.

"Let's go!" Percy shouted excitedly as he dashed off.

"Wait up!" we all yelled as we chased after him. We arrived at a check-in station and lined up. Annabeth went up to the guy and showed him her bag. I copied her and exited along with everyone else.

"Over there!" Piper squealed as she pointed to the entrance of Disneyland. Thankfully, it was Monday so most people were in school.

Piper grabbed my hand and Annabeth's hand and dragged us to the entrance. We showed them our passes and went inside.

"Woah," I breathed as I took in the pretty sights. There was a train station and flowers that were growing with Mickey's head embedded in it.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Percy sighed next to me. Annabeth rolled her eyes. Percy grabbed her hand and started swinging it. Annabeth gave him a small smile.

Leo grabbed my hand and started singing loudly.

(Leo- _italics_, Calypso- **bold**)

_I can show you the world_

He grinned at me foolishly and continued to sing as I pushed him jokingly. Other people started to look at us and came closer to us.

_Shining, shimmering, splendid _

_Tell me princess_

_now when did you last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over sideways and under _

_On a magic carpet ride_

As he was singing, he let go of my hand to show his expressions with his hands. I giggled softly.

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no  
Or where to go _

_Or say we're only dreaming_

He looked expectantly at me and I took a deep breath. Everyone around us was watching and there was a circle around me and Leo.

**A whole new world**

**A dazzling place I never knew**

**But when I'm way up here**

**It's crystal clear**

**That now I'm in a whole new world with you**

_Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

**Unbelievable sights**

**Indescribable feeling**

**Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling **

**Through an endless diamond sky**

**A whole new world**

_Don't you dare close your eyes_

**A hundred thousand things to see**

_Hold your breath it gets better_

**I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be**

_A whole new world_

**Every turn a surprise **

_With new horizons to pursue_

**Every moment gets better**

_**I'll chase them anywhere**_

_**There's time to spare**_

_**Let me share this whole new world with you**_

I slipped my hand into his and he gripped it even tighter.

_A whole new world_

**A whole new world**

_That's where we'll be_

**That's where we'll be**

_A thrilling place_

**A wondrous place**

_**For you and me**_

We ended with our hands together and my eyes gazing into his.

A roar of approval and clapping sounded. I quickly looked around and saw that pretty much everyone near the entrance of the park were watching us and alongside that, _liked _us.

I felt a huge smile on my face as I pulled Leo over to our friends. The girls squeezed me and started telling me how cool we sounded and the boys clapped Leo on the back.

"THOSE ARE THE DEMIGODS!" we heard a girl shriek.

"OH MY GODS!"  
A mob of young teenage girls crashed into our group and the next thing you know, we're signing arms, shirts, foreheads, and other crazy things.  
An hour later, we were free to go wherever we want. We headed off for the Main Square. We walked down the little walkway and admired all the shops. I couldn't stop gaping at how well put together Disneyland was. It was stunning.

"Where should we go first?" Annabeth asked. Percy, who was right next to her holding her hand, got all excited and told us that we _had _to check out the Finding Nemo ride.

"Finding Nemo it is!" Jason informed us. I think everyone was now officially in that Disneyland mood.

I slipped my arm through Leo's and we followed Percy and Annabeth. Jason, Piper, Thalia, and Nico were right behind them.

We were a little behind everyone else.

I casually leaned my head and Leo's shoulder and we continued to walk.

"So does that mean you like me now?" Leo asked me after a couple of minutes of silence.

"I don't know," I teased even though I fully knew the answer.

"C'mon! I just sang you a song and everything!" Leo complained. I laughed into his shoulder.  
"I'm kidding," I reassured Leo.

"Whew! I honestly don't know what else I could've done to impress you!" Leo joked.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS! HURRY UP!" I heard a voice yell. I looked up and saw Thalia yelling at us from the line. Everyone else was smirking at us and random people looked at us weirdly. I blushed and quickly walked over to the line with Leo right behind me.

"Thalia!" I scolded her. She just shrugged.  
"Someone had to tell you to hurry up."  
"I have an idea," Piper chirped, probably trying to ease the tension. We all turned to her expectantly.

"How about we sing a song every time we're in line for something? To make it go by quicker?" Piper suggested happily.  
Percy looked up at her with amazement.

"_That _is a really good idea," Percy complimented her.

"Why thank you," Piper replied with a smile.

"What song should we do first?" Annabeth questioned. Percy tapped his chin with his finger and within five seconds, his eyes shone with excitement.

"How about I just can't wait to be king?" he suggested.

Yes! One of my favorite Disney songs!  
"Ooh! Yes!" I squealed, clapping my hands with excitement. The boys stared at me weirdly.

"I'm still a girl! Gods, give me a break," I snapped.

"That's what I've been saying!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Same here," Piper and Annabeth agreed.

The boys put up their hands in defense.

"My bad."  
"Sorry."  
"Oops."  
"Got it."  
Jason straightened up.

"I just can't wait to be king sounds good," he agreed.

"Okay, Thalia do beat. Jason, Nico, and I, sound effects. Leo, you're Zazu. Calypso, do Nala. Percy, do Simba. Pipes, you have harmony. Ready?" Annabeth commanded. Everyone nodded.

"Thalia go for it," Annabeth addressed. Thalia nodded in understanding.

"One, two, three, four," she whispered.

Annabeth started off with the _ba da ba ba ba ba da da da, ba da ba ba ba ba ba ba ba _while Jason and Nico did the bass notes and Thalia outlined the beat by clapping her hands. All eyes were on us.

(Percy- _italicized_, Leo- **bold**, Calypso and Piper- underlined)

_I'm gonna be a mighty king_

_So enemies beware_

**Well, I've never seen a king of beasts**

**With quite so little hair**

_I'm gonna be the mane event_

_Like no king was before_

_I'm brushing up on looking down_

_I'm working on my roar_

**Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing**

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

**You've rather a long way to go**

**Young master, if you think**

_No one saying, "Do this"_

**Now when I said that, I**

No one saying, "Be there"

**What I meant was**

_No one saying, "Stop that"_

**Look, what you don't realize**

_No one saying, "See here"_

**Now see here**

_Free to run around all day_

**Well, that's definitely out**

_Free to do it all my way_

**I think it's time that you and I**

**Arranged a heart to heart**

_Kings don't need advice_

_From little hornbills for a start_

**If this is where the monarchy is headed**

**Count me out**

**Out of service, out of Africa**

**I wouldn't hang about**

**This child is getting wildly out of wing**

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

_Everybody look left_

_Everybody look right_

_Everywhere you look I'm_

_Standing in the spotlight_

**Not yet**

Let every creature go for broke and sing

Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing

It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

_Oh, I just can't wait to be king_

With that, we all ended and we found ourselves at the beginning of the line with pretty much everyone in the lines clapping and whistling with approval. We thanked them for being so kind and hopped into the submarine. We all started talking about how the other was really good at such and such and etc. We carefully took our seats in front of the small circular windows and waited for the ride to start.

"Hey," a boy said from next to me. I turned to my right. A guy around my age stared at me. I couldn't really see his face because it was dark.

"Hi," I responded politely. He smiled.

"You're a really good singer," he complimented me. He scooted closer to me. Alarmed, I shifted closer to Leo who seemed too obsessed with the bubbles to notice.

"Aw that's sweet of you. Thanks," I said, cautiously.

"No problem. You're really pretty too," he marveled. He slid a little bit closer to me.

I nervously laughed.

"Hey, look the ride is starting!" I pointed out quickly. I swiftly just stared at the window in front of me and clung onto Leo's arm.  
He chuckled.

"Are you scared of the dark, Caly?"

"Umm… yes! Yes, I am," I lied as I scooted closer to him and held on tightly. The creep was still there, eyeing me as I think he pretended to pay attention to the ride.  
"Okay, just… don't cut off my circulation- please," he winced. I quickly loosened my grip and laid my head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I felt… safe.

The ride went on and on. I laughed and smiled at cute little Nemo and Marlin and Dory's humor.

Once the ride ended, the hatch opened and we flooded outside the hatch of the submarine. We stood right outside the exit door.

"Well, that was fun," Nico commented, "I just love watching fish and sharks talk."  
"I thought it was cute," Piper cooed.

"It would've been more fun if Wise Girl over here wasn't scared of the dark," Percy grumbled as he pointed to Annabeth who was attached to his hand and arm. Everyone laughed except for Annabeth.

"I'm not afraid of the dark Percy! I just thought there might be _spiders_." When she said _spiders_, she shivered.

"Well, Calypso over here is also afraid of the dark," Leo told everyone, "She was glued to my arm too."

I froze.

"Wait. Calypso isn't afra-" Thalia began.

"Yes I am!" I interrupted her quickly and gave her a pointed look. She rolled her eyes and looked over my shoulder.

"Hey some dude is coming this way," Thalia remarked. I gulped.

_Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him._

"Hey," the creep said to me, "I didn't get your name." I slowly turned around to face him.

I gasped in shock and he looked as shocked as I did.

"You- I. Eddie?! Er- Odysseus?!"

So basically, this guy was my crush for like FOREVER. We were best friends and always hung out but then… he started dating this girl named Penelope. I knew it would never work after I realized they had such a committed relationship. I left it alone but we were still close friends.

"Calypso?"

"Oh I haven't seen you in forever!" I squealed as I squeezed him in a tight hug.

Someone cleared their throat. I let go and turned around.

"Guys, this is Eddie. Well, everyone called him Odysseus back in my old neighborhood," I introduced.

**Odysseus is here! I honestly didn't know what his modern name would be xD Okay here are today's questions! Put them in the reviews!**

**Questions:**

**1\. On their Disneyland passes, list why you think the PJO characters got the Disney characters that they got.  
In simpler terms, why do you think Annabeth got Jane from Tarzan and so on and so forth?**

**2\. What song does Leo sing with Calypso and what movie is it from?**

**3\. What does Leo think Calypso is afraid of?**

**4\. What is Annabeth ****_really_**** afraid of?**

**5\. Who is Calypso's creep?**

**Review, review, review! Not only the answers to the questions but also advice and such for this story!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	36. The Lights

**Hi everyone! So I basically forgot to add a segment of Calypso's POV into the last chapter so I'm gonna include it into this chapter :) Here are the answers to the last chapter's questions. **

**Questions:**

**1\. PJO Characters and their similarities to Disney characters**

**Calypso had Rapunzel because like Rapunzel, Calypso was isolated from the rest of the world in the Percy Jackson stories (and in real Greek mythology)**

**Annabeth had Jane from Tarzan because Jane is an incredibly intelligent woman.**

**Piper had Mulan and they both saved their fathers. **

**Leo was Fix it Felix because they both like and can fixing stuff. **

**Thalia had Lady Kluck from Robin Hood and if you ever watched this movie, Lady Kluck is not afraid to kick butt. Especially to villains. Look her up ;)**

**Percy has Nemo because in my story, Percy practically says he loves Nemo a million times and because of the water stuff.**

**Jason has Peter Pan because they both can fly.**

**Nico is Jack from the Nightmare before Christmas because he is a child of Hades and that was the only thing I can think of (oops).**

**2\. A Whole New World from Aladdin**

**3\. The dark**

**4\. Spiders. Dun dun dunnn.**

**5) Odysseus whose modern day name is Eddie because I couldn't think of anything else xD**

**Okay here's the actual story now!**

**OOoooOOOooOoOOOOoooooOOOo**

Calypso's POV

"Hey," Jason said.  
"'Sup," Percy nodded.

Nico and Thalia nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hi," Piper smiled with a wave.

"Hey there," Annabeth said.

Leo just stood there with his arms crossed.

"I didn't know you were such a creep," I said, turning around and giving him a well-deserved punch.

"I couldn't help it! You're a pretty girl!" he said defensively. I blushed.

"Wait, how are you and Penelope?" I asked him warily.  
"It's… complicated," he murmured as he put his hand behind his back, "We've been trying to work a long distance relationship but I think she forgot about me. I heard all these guys wanted to date her ever since I moved."  
"Oh…" I mumbled. I glanced at my friends who looked uncomfortable there.

"Okay, well I gotta go. Maybe we can catch up some other time," I offered.

"Yeah. Keep in touch. Still have my number?" he asked.

"Have yours memorized, remember?" I laughed remembering how we dared each other to memorize each others phone numbers.

"Right," he chuckled, "Bye!" He waved and headed off towards his group of friends. I waved back and turned around.

"Okay what's next?" I asked cheekily. They all looked at me awkwardly and their eyes shifted to Leo.

"Who was that?" Leo asked calmly.

"Just an old neighborhood friend," I responded casually.

"Okay. I believe you," Leo replied as normally as he could.

"He's just a friend. Trust me," I assured him. He nodded and gave me a small smile. I slipped my hand into his and we followed everyone down the path.

**OOoooOOOooOoOOOOoooooOOOo**

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth give it back!" Percy pouted as he tried to reach for his ice cream. We were waiting in line for Space Mountain and Percy bought an ice cream along with everyone else. I refused politely because after Space Mountain, we were going to eat lunch. After watching them eat their ice cream with pure joy, I just _had_ to get a bite. Percy was the only one in arm's length so I snatched his ice cream before he could take his next bite.

"After I take a bite!" I insisted as I attempted to take a bite without Percy grabbing it. I succeeded and took a bite out of the Mickey Mouse-shaped ice cream. The flavors melted onto my tongue and I sighed with pleasure.

"Can I have it back now?" Percy pleaded. I guess it was too painful for him to see me eat a part of his delicious ice cream.

"Maybe after two more bites…" I remarked with my eyes set on the ice cream.  
"Annabeth!" he exclaimed. I looked up from the ice cream and dramatically sighed sadly.

I shoved the ice cream into his hands and pretended to ignore him. Percy gladly took back his ice cream sandwich and was about to take a bite when I breathed out a long sigh.

Piper, Jason, and Leo chuckled from the side. Calypso was sleeping on Leo's shoulder and Thalia and Nico were nodding their heads along with the music.

"You- I- ughh. Take the dang ice cream," he groaned. He held out the ice cream to me, defeated.

I returned to my normal state, grabbed the ice cream, and gave him a huge, loving hug.

"Thanks Seaweed Brain! I love you!" After a moment's hesitation, he squeezed me back and let go.

"You're evil," he retorted with a pointed finger at my face.

"But you love me," I sweetly replied before I stuffed the rest of the ice cream into my mouth.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes but pulled me back into a hug and we just stood like that. It was kind of nice.  
A couple of minutes later, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I let go of Percy and turned around to see Calypso.

"You and Percy should sing a song together," she suggested, "We need a song for this ride."

I smirked.

"How about it?" I asked Percy, who was standing behind me.

He nodded in agreement.

"I have a song in mind." I whispered the song to Calypso and Percy. Calypso squealed and whispered the song to Jason, Piper, Thalia, and Nico. They nodded and gave us a thumbs up.

Piper softly sang the introduction. Slowly, heads turned once they heard Piper's melodious voice permeate through the air.

I took a deep breath once I heard my cue and started to sing.

(Annabeth- _italics_, Percy- **bold**)

_All those days watching from the windows_

_All those years outside looking in_

_All that time never even knowing_

_Just how blind I've been_

_Now I'm here blinking in the starlight_

_Now I'm here suddenly I see_

_Standing here it's all so clear_

_I'm where I'm meant to be_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the fog has lifted_

_And at last I see the light_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_And it's warm and real and bright_

_And the world has somehow shifted_

_All at once everything looks different_

_Now that I see you_

**All those days chasing down a daydream**

**All those years living in a blur**

**All that time never truly seeing**

**Things, the way they were**

**Now she's here shining in the starlight**

**Now she's here suddenly I know**

**If she's here it's crystal clear**

**I'm where I'm meant to go**

**And at last I see the light**

**And it's like the fog has lifted**

_**And at last I see the light**_

_And it's like the sky is new_

_**And it's warm and real and bright**_

_**And the world has somehow shifted**_

_**All at once everything is different**_

_**Now that I see you**_

_**Now that I see you**_

Calypso and Piper started clapping along with everyone else watching. Jason, Nico, and Thalia whistled and whooped as we took a bow with our hands clasped together. Percy bent down and gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek which made me smile.

We were right about to enter the ride when the lights suddenly turned off.

Murmurs and yelps echoed the room.

"What's going on?"  
"Where's all the lights?"  
"I'm afraid of the dark!"

"I'm sorry but the ride will be closed until the problem that we found is fixed," a lady's shouting voice informed us apologetically.

I dug out my phone from my dress pocket and turned on the flashlight.  
Calypso.

Leo.

Piper.

Jason.

Percy.

Nico.

Thalia.

Me.

We're all here.

"Why does this always happen?" Percy groaned, "The ride shuts down _right_ before I get on it!"

Soon, Leo disappeared.

"Where'd Leo go?" Jason questioned. We all turned around 360 degrees but still couldn't spot him and his elfish features.

"Oh, wait! There!" Thalia exclaimed, pointing to a small figure next to a lady. We walked towards the figures, trying to not bump into anyone next to us.  
"Hi miss can I take a look at the problem?" Leo asked the lady politely.

"You can call me Sarah," the lady said with a smile as she pointed to her nametag, "And um… sure?"  
"Great," Leo said as he followed Sarah deeper into the ride.

Piper jerked her thumb in their directions, "Should we…"

Nico looked over at them, "Nah. He won't get into _too _much trouble."

"That's reassuring," Calypso muttered sarcastically.  
Just then, the lights magically turned on.

"I knew he could do it," Calypso bragged with pride.

Leo's figure was jogging towards us and once he reached us, he was panting.

"Man, I haven't worked out in a long time," Leo breathed out, wiping beads of sweat from his forehead.

Jason, Nico, and Percy gave him a look.

"You never work out!" they pointed out. Leo just grinned and flexed his muscles.  
"Yeah but I gotta impress the ladies," Leo joked while winking at us, well more Calypso than us. Calypso rolled her eyes with a small smile.

"Let's get back in line," I suggested. They all agreed and walked towards the front of the line.

Space Mountain, here we come.

**Disneyland chapters might be for at least 2 or 3 more chapters. Sorry if you don't want to see them but yay if you guys do! I love you all and make sure to review, review, review!**

**This question is for you to decide!**

**Where should the Demigods tour?**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	37. Disneyland with Percy

**Hi guys! I feel awful for not posting in a week or so! I'm so sorry! I have finals this week and I've really been stressing out. On top of that, I have the flu which really sucks. I apologize! Anyways, this chapter ****_is_**** a bit dull but bare with me :)**

Piper's POV

"This has _got _to be the best clam chowder I've ever eaten," Jason moaned as he stuffed another spoonful into his mouth.

After Space Mountain, we all headed for this little side restaurant next to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. Everyone ordered clam chowder except for Percy who claimed that he didn't eat seafood because we were eating "poor innocent creatures" and Calypso who ran off saying she had to do something.  
"I agree," Annabeth said with a nod. She took a chunk of Jason's bread, dipped it into the clam chowder, and ate it all in a single gulp.

"I still can't believe you're eating that," Percy yakked for about the millionth time.

"_I _still can't believe you're not eating this," Nico retorted with clam chowder spitting out of his mouth as he talked and landed on the person across from him.

Which happened to be me.

"Ew," I croaked. I snatched a napkin from Percy and quickly wiped the little pieces of clam and bread off my hair.

"Sorry, Pipes," he apologized with a small smile. I glared at him.

"It's not funny," I snapped back, a bit annoyed.

"It kinda was," Thalia said from next to me, pointing her fork in my direction. I stomped on her foot angrily.

"Ow! Beauty Queen's angry," she scoffed as she rubbed her toe.

"Leave her alone guys," Annabeth interceded while placing her hand on my shoulder, reassuringly.  
"Thanks Anna," I teased, knowing she'd blow up at the nickname.

She scowled and put her hand done.

"Never mind. Tease her all you want," Annabeth grumbled as she waved her hands in a _go for it_ motion.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Where's Calypso?" Leo asked worriedly as he checked his phone for like the billionth time.

"Relax Leo. I'm sure she's fine," Jason said, reassuring him.  
"GUYS! GUYS!" a familiar voice yelled. We turned towards the noise and found Calypso running as fast as she could with a skirt on.

"I *pant* talked to *panted* the executive *pant* guy that *pant* works here," Calypso stuttered. She held up her hand indicating that she needed to breathe for a bit.

A couple minutes later, her breathing _finally _evened out.

"He said we could perform a song in front of the Pirates of the Caribbean ride! They already placed the instruments there!" she squealed as she pointed to a keyboard, a set of drums, two acoustic guitars, and five or six mics.

We all gasped with amazement and started chattering simultaneously.

"Cool!"  
"That's awesome!"  
"Nice!"  
"Good job, Caly!"  
"Wow!"

"What song did you tell them we were going to sing?" I asked excitedly. Maybe it's a classic! Or maybe it's one of those cute lit-

"Let it go," she mumbled quietly with a blush.

"What?" Her voice was like a hush and no one could hear a thing.  
"Let it go," she said a bit louder with an even brighter blush on her face.

"Dang it," Thalia and Nico moaned. Annabeth slapped both of them on the arm and looked at Calypso, reassuringly.  
"Sounds great! Let's go!" Annabeth cheered as she raced towards the instruments with everyone trailing behind her.

"Thalia: drums. Caly: keyboard. Nico: acoustic. Jason: acoustic. Pipes, me, Percy, and Leo have vocals. Piper and I will share singing the melody. Percy and Leo we need backup for harmony and bass effects. Got it? Good." Annabeth commanded and everyone nodded. We discussed how we were going to add things, who would come in when, and such.

We all dispersed to our instruments and got ready to start the song.  
Annabeth gave Calypso a sign and Calypso gave a thumbs up in return.

Calypso started the song with the leading notes.

(Annabeth- _italics, _Piper- **bold**)

_The snow glows white _

_on the mountain tonight _

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like _

_I'm the Queen_

**The wind is howling **

**Like the swirling storm inside**

**Couldn't keep it in **

**Heaven knows I tried**

_Don't let them in _

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl_

_You always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel  
Don't let them know_

_Well now they know_

**Let it go**

**Let it go **

**Can't hold it back anymore**

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door_

_**I don't care **_

_**What they're going to say**_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

**The cold never bothered me anyway**

_It's funny how some distance _

_makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me _

_Can't get to me at all_

**It's time to see what I can do**

**To test the limits and break through**

**No right, no wrong**

**No rules for me**

**I'm free**

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

**Let it go **

**Let it go**

**You'll never see me cry**

_**Here I stand**_

_**Here I stay**_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**

**I'm never going back**

**The past is in the past**

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go**_

_**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**_

_**Let it go **_

_**Let it go **_

_**That perfect girl is gone**_

_**Here I stand**_

_**In the light of day **_

_**Let the storm rage on**_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

We sang our sassy ending and pretended to swoosh our capes and turn around with as much sass as we could muster and ended up laughing.

We realized a large crowd was surrounded around us and they were applauding in every way you could possibly imagine. There was cheering and whistling and it was magnificent! It feels so good to perform in front of people!  
"Thank you!" Annabeth said into the microphone. We waved to our audience and walked off to the side where a mob of girls and boys alike came to us, asking for us to autograph papers and take pictures with them.

After the mob left, we all let out a huge sigh with relief.

"I didn't realize how much attention we'd get," Calypso breathed out as she grazed her hands through her hair.

"Yeah, that was a real doozy," Leo laughed.  
"_It's a music celebration! Come on come on come on!" _The speakers on top of the light poles started blasting an upbeat song.

Suddenly, Percy started screaming, "PARADE! PARADE! LET'S GO!" He snatched a startled Annabeth's hand and ran towards the noise and the huge group of people.

I looked at everyone else and shrugged.

"I'm guessing that we should go now," Nico said, pointing to a miserable-looking Annabeth and Percy who kept dragging her.  
Calypso nodded in agreement.

"Let's go," Jason said as he grabbed my hand and sprinted towards the parade.

"Wait up!" Leo screamed. I looked over my shoulder and saw Leo trying to pull Calypso who refused to run in her skirt and Nico and Thalia trudging along.

I chuckled to myself and followed Percy and Annabeth.

"That is GREAT!" Annabeth said, happily as she started snapping photos of the characters on the floats.

I spotted Ariel in her purple shell on a float and smiled when she waved at me. She waved at Percy and I swear, it looked like he was going to faint.

"Aw look at Abu!" Calypso squealed, pointing out the monkey clapping his cymbals with a man pushing the float, of course.

"Ooh princesses!" Leo squealed, earning him a punch from Calypso as he eyed the beautiful ladies on the floats.

"Look everyone! It's Mary Poppins!" I said with a British accent. Jason looked at me, impressed.

"Very impressive," Jason nodded approvingly.

"You think so?" I continued with a British accent, giggling softly.

"Yup."

"Why thank you," I voiced, changing it into a Scottish accent.

Jason gave me a weird look, "How are you doing that?"

"Special gift," I said with an Australian accent and a wink.

**OoooOOOOOooooOoOOOooOooooOooooOoooOoOOoO**

Annabeth's POV

I don't like being dragged. I really don't.

That's why I just about had it when Percy dragged me to both ends of the park.

"Perseus Jackson!" I yelled when I had just about enough. It was around 5 PM and the sun was starting to set. We were all in Tomorrowland and Percy was dragging all of us to Fantasyland. His iron grip was fastened to my wrist.

Percy skidded to a halt and turned around sheepishly.  
"Yes, Annabeth?" he asked timidly and as innocently as he possibly could.

"Stop dragging me everywhere!"

"Ahem," Thalia coughed. I glared at her.

"_Us_. I mean _us_," I corrected with a roll of my eyes.

"But Annabethhh," he whined, "We need to get to _all _of the rides!"

"Percy. That's impossible," I informed him.

"But this is the place where dreams come true," he retorted.

I threw my hands in the air in frustration.

"Forget it."  
Everyone else groaned.

"I tried," I stated defensively.

Percy looked offended.

"We're kidding, Seaweed Brain," I lied, forcing myself to smile.  
"Ahem," Leo coughed.

"We're. Kidding. Right guys?" I said forcibly with my teeth gritted.

"Yeah," they mumbled in submission.

He smiled and grabbed my wrist (again!) tightly.

"Oh boy," I muttered to myself as I let him drag me along to the Teacups ride.


	38. Pure Kid

**Finals are over! I've been drawing ALL day (Mainly Disney characters lol) because of all the free time I had! Anyways, here's a chapter for you guys. It's a bit short but I've been running out of ideas... Good thing the tour is coming up soon! Here goes!**

Percy's POV

Today was definitely a good day. Well, it's always a good day at Disneyland.

"Percy, let's go!"

It was around 8 pm and the fireworks were going to start in an hour. Annabeth was so excited that _she_ started dragging me to find seats for the fireworks. We found a spot in a grassy area and set our bags and stuff that we bought down on the grass. Everyone else followed us there but were out of breath by the time they reached us.

"One second," I told everyone as I sprinted off to the nearest store. I quickly purchased a big blanket and four smaller ones that had all the Frozen characters on it. I dashed back, weaving in and out of people's way.

I spread the big blanket out on the grass and Leo dived first onto the blanket and sighed with pleasure.

"I can get used to this," he moaned happily as he rolled around.

"Ahem," Calypso coughed. He froze and slowly sat up with a blush on his cheeks.

We sprawled ourselves onto the blanket.

I saw Annabeth dig through her purse and take out a book called The History of Disneyland. She caught me staring at her weirdly and she stuck out her tongue.  
"Very mature," I teased her. She just rolled her eyes and came over to me. She put her head on my legs, opened her book, and started to read. I gently played with her blonde curls, tugging and wrapping her hair around my fingers.

I turned around and saw Calypso leaning on Leo's shoulder with her eyes closed, probably asleep. Leo had a piece of metal and a screwdriver in his hand. Thalia and Nico were both lying on the blanket with their headphones in their ears. Piper was on Jason's lap, playing something on the phone with Jason.

This was nice. It's a good, relaxing vacation for us before everything becomes all crazy.

"Hey Percy?" A small voice murmured. I looked down at Annabeth who was smiling happily. Her book was down and she looked pretty as she lied there serenely.

"What's up Wise Girl?"  
"Thank you," she said. I tilted my head in confusion.

"For this," she explained, "I, and I think everyone else, needed this."

"Anything for my friends," I responded happily. She smiled.

"You're a kid, Percy Jackson," she said with a yawn, "A pure kid."  
With that, she snuggled up in my lap and closed her stormy grey eyes and fell asleep. I gazed at her admiringly and kissed her on the forehead.

oooOOoooOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOooOo

"Annabeth, wake up," I whispered to my sleeping girlfriend from the driving seat. We arrived home and most of the girls fell asleep in the car.  
"Mmmm," she grumbled as she shifted to face the other side.

I sighed and got out of the car and walked over to her side. I opened the door quietly and clicked off her seatbelt. I lifted her in my arms and carefully lifted her out. She snuggled into my chest and wrapped her arms around my neck. I smiled and looked around. Jason and Leo were doing the same to Piper and Calypso. Leo looked about ready to faint.

Thalia and Nico were already inside the house, unwilling to help any of us.

I walked inside the house and crept up the stairs with Annabeth in my arms. I kicked her door open and gently laid her down on her bed. I grabbed the blanket and tucked her in. After another quick kiss on the forehead, I went to my room and fell asleep in the clothes that I was wearing.

oooOOoooOOooooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOooOo

Thalia's POV

"I'm tired," I complained. Annabeth was making us help with her song and honestly, it didn't need any help. It's already perfect.

"You're not doing anything!" Annabeth grumpily retorted as she erased something in her notebook and quickly sketched another word in.

"Annabeth, the song doesn't need fixing anymore!" exclaimed Piper as her head rested on the floor with the rest of her body on the couch.

"Girls, we don't need to argue," Calypso intervened calmly. Annabeth sighed and nodded.

"Calypso's right and so are you guys. This song is done," Annabeth declared and she shut her notebook.

"Hallelujah!"  
"Yes!"

"Thank the gods!"

Suddenly, the door flew open and all four boys stood in the doorway looking excited.  
"We heard cheering! Is she done?!" Leo asked us enthusiastically.

Annabeth nodded.

"It's as perfect as it'll get."  
"Can we listen to it?" asked Nico.

"Nope," Piper said with a pop of her "p".

"Aww," they groaned. Annabeth smiled with a little twinkle in her eye.

"All in good time, boys," she began, "All in good time."

OOooooOOOOOoooOOOOOooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooO

Jason's POV

"Let's build a fort!" Piper exclaimed. We were sitting in our mini movie theater and just finished watching, _UP_. I won't lie when I say that I cried a little.

"Ooh! And we can sleep in it!" Calypso chimed in excitedly. Annabeth stood up from her seat on Percy's lap and stretched.

"Not a bad idea. Where should we set it up?"

"How about the living room?" my sister suggested. Annabeth and everyone else nodded in agreement.

We ran down the stairs straight for the living room. I scanned the area but Annabeth was one step ahead of me.

"Okay, so we just need to rearrange the couches and chairs. I'll draw up a b-"

"No blueprints," Leo interrupted. He cracked his knuckles and gave us a wink, "Leo's got an idea."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and reluctantly nodded with consent.

"Let's do this," Piper said with a neck roll. We got straight to work. Percy and I shifted the couches while Annabeth and Piper grabbed the chairs. Calypso, Thalia, and Nico sprinted upstairs to grab blankets and pillows.

After about half an hour, we finally finished. We gazed approvingly at our fort and crawled in.  
"I call this spot!" Annabeth yelled as she leaped for the spot in the back right corner. Percy dove for the spot next to her.

"Wait a minute!" I interrupted. They froze and turned to me.

"Guys are sleeping with guys, girls are sleeping with girls. That's the way it's going to be," I informed them. I don't like being the mean guy sometimes but rules are rules.

Everyone groaned.

"Dang it. My brother's the follow-the-rules guy," Thalia grumbled. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at me. I easily dodged it.

"Rules are rules," I reminded them as I moved my sleeping bag in between Leo and Nico.

"Ew! I don't want to sleep next to Percy! He drools!" Leo shrieked as he tried to squeeze him and his sleeping bag in between me and Nico. Annabeth sat up from her sleeping bag.  
"I can testify!"  
"You guys are messed up," Percy grumbled.

"We love you, Percy," Leo and Annabeth responded with a smile and a laugh.

"I only love one of you," Percy said, his head buried in the pillow. I could see him smiling widely because he knew what was coming up.

"We all know who that is," Leo muttered with a defeated sigh. Annabeth nodded smugly.

Leo perked up and pointed to himself proudly, "It's me!"  
"What?!" Annabeth exclaimed as she looked at Leo as if he was stupid.

"It's obviously me. I'm his best friend!"  
"I'm his _girlfriend_!"  
"Well I've known him longer!"  
"That doesn't matter!"  
"Does too!"  
"Does not!"

"Too!"  
"Not!  
"T-"  
"OKAY SHUT UP!" Percy screamed as he lifted his face from his pillow. Leo and Annabeth froze from their positions.  
Percy sighed and lied back down.

"But you love me more right, Percy?" Annabeth asked sweetly with a flutter of her eyelashes.

Percy groaned.

**Who does Percy love more hehe?**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	39. Today is the Day!

**Hi everyone! Okay, so I posted a new story called ****_Wisdom's Daughter_**** and I encourage everyone to read it! In my opinion, it's a better story than this one :) I'm still going to finish this story too so don't worry. **

Nico's POV

The days went by really quickly. Not that I really payed attention. Soon enough, it was already the day we were supposed to tour around the US and our first concert was already a couple hours away.

"I can't believe it's today!" Annabeth exclaimed, stuffing another blue pancake into her mouth which didn't ever seem to close.

"It only seemed like yesterday when we just started forming our band," Calypso said with a sigh.

"Yeah," Piper chimed in, "Our first concert!"

"It's our first concert too, y'know," Jason informed them with a chuckle.

"I don't think I can eat. I'm too nervous." Piper pushed her plate of blue pancakes away from her. Percy glanced at the plate and back to her expectantly.

"Go ahead, take it," Piper sighed while she pushed the plate closer to him. Percy's eyes glistened with happiness as he scarfed down Piper's pancakes.

"Percy!" Annabeth scolded. Percy froze with half a pancake sticking out of his mouth and glanced at Annabeth.

"Piper needs to eat," she told him in her matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm not hungry," Piper argued. Her stomach growled in protest. Annabeth raised her eyebrows. Piper blushed and reached for a pancake.

"Are we having adult supervision on the bus?" Annabeth asked curiously. Leo grinned.

"Nope."

"What?!" she shrieked with disbelief, "Your parents _trust _you?!"

Percy rolled his eyes with a small smirk.

"Don't sound so surprised, Wise Girl."

Annabeth huffed and crossed her arms.

"Yeah. Argus is gonna help us settle in and Hedge is gonna drive our bus. I don't know if that counts as adult supervision," Jason told Annabeth, "Hedge is our old crazy coach."

Annabeth sighed in relief, "But he's still an adult."

Us boys glanced at each other with a small smile dancing on our lips.

"Suuuure," we chorused. Coach Hedge might as well not be an adult. He's a crazy, bat-wielding maniac.

All of a sudden, Argus appeared in the doorway. He grunted and then walked away.

"He said we should start getting ready and that Coach Hedge will be here in around 15 minutes," Percy informed the girls who in turn, just stared at Percy weirdly.

"You got all that from a single grunt?" Calypso asked, astonished.

"Yup," Percy pridefully nodded as he took a bite out of his pancakes. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Well then we better get going," she said. She got up from her chair and started to walk out.

OoOOOOoooOOOoooooooooooOOOOooooo

"Woah!" Calypso exclaimed. We entered the bus and decided to check everything out.

"Welcome to your new home, cupcakes!" Coach Hedge yelled into his megaphone, his prized possession besides his bat.

Annabeth walked over to Coach Hedge and started talking to him. Probably to make sure he was a legal adult.

The bus was huge. When you entered, there was a little kitchen and a dining room right next door. Then, if you walked further down, the bedrooms were all set up and we all had our own private bathrooms. **(Imagine the description of the Argo II to a lesser extent)**

"Alright, cupcakes! I'm Coach Hedge and I'm your butt-kicking bus driver/bodyguard!" Coach Hedge screamed into the megaphone. Everyone put their hands to their ears.

"No need to scream Coach. We're right here," replied Jason. Hedge rolled his eyes and sat down in the bus driver seat.

"And we're off!" Coach Hedge slammed on the gas pedal and we lurched forward. I fell backwards right into Thalia, who bumped into Annabeth and Percy, who bumped into Jason, who bumped into Piper and Calypso, who bumped into Leo. In other words, we were all on the floor in a matter of seconds.

"Ohh," Annabeth groaned as she sat on top of Percy who was laying on the floor, dazed from hitting the corner of the table. Percy quickly slid out from underneath her.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked her, concerned as he reached his hand out to Annabeth. Annabeth gave him a small smile and nodded while taking his hand graciously.

I've _never _seen Percy this generous with anyone before. Not with Rachel, not with his own cousins, not even with his mom. And that's saying something. It's nice to see him love someone. Not that Percy wasn't already a nice guy.

"Wow Calypso. Already taking a swim?" Leo joked as he helped Calypso, who got doused by the water that was sloshing around in the sink, up.

"Valdez, I'm not in the mood," she gritted with a shiver. Leo ran into his room and brought out a towel. He covered her up.

"I'll help you dry off," he insisted before she could protest his help. She nodded thankfully and followed Leo into his room.

Leo also changed when he met Calypso. I haven't seen him flirt with a girl in a couple months now and trust me when I say that's a record.

Jason and Piper laughed as they helped each other up and started talking to Thalia about something. I felt kind of… alone. The only person I can relate to is, well, Thalia! And she's a girl.

My life is disappointing…

OoooOOOOOooooOOOoooOOOooOoOooO

Percy's POV

"You are _not _doing homework right now." Annabeth had her papers spread out all over the desk and was typing furiously on her laptop. I came to check on her since she was locked in her room for a couple hours.

"What?" she asked, absentmindedly.

"I said, 'You are _not _doing homework right now.'." I repeated as I gently pushed her hands away and closed her laptop. I shuffled her papers into a neat stack, grabbed her hand, and led her outside.

"Percy! I have so much to do!" she protested while I dragged her out.

"Not now you don't!"

"But Percy!"

"No but's, Wise Girl."

"Hmph."

I brought her into the living room where everyone else was chilling out. Jason had a guitar in his arms and was tuning it.

"Are we having a sing along?" Annabeth asked with a roll of her eyes. Jason grinned at her and nodded.

"Yup and we need our most talented singer to help lead," Piper said sweetly with a bat of her eyelashes.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere in life, Piper," Annabeth grumbled but was obviously pleased by the compliment.

"Me and your smile begs to differ," Piper replied with a wink.

Annabeth ignored her and waved at Jason, indicating him to start playing a song.

(Annabeth- _italics_, Calypso- **bold**)

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**_

_**It cannot wait, I'm yours**_

_**Well open up your mind and see like me**_

_**Open up your plans and damn you're free**_

_**Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love**_

_**Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing**_

_**We're just one big family**_

_**And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved love love**_

_**So I won't hesitate no more, no more**_

_**It cannot wait, I'm sure**_

_**There's no need to complicate, our time is short**_

_**This is our fate, I'm yours**_

_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do_

_But do you want to come on_

_Scooch on over closer dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_

_**But I won't hesitate no more, no more**_

_**It cannot wait, I'm yours**_

_**Open up your mind and see like me**_

**(I won't hesitate)**

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

**(No more, no more)**

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

**(It cannot wait, I'm sure)**

_So please don't please don't, there's no need_

**(There's no need to complicate)**

_There's no need to complicate_

**(Our time is short)**

_Our time is short_

**(This is our fate)**

_**This is, this is, this is our fate**_

_**I'm yours**_

_**Oh, I'm yours**_

_**Oh, I'm yours**_

_**Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours**_

_**You best believe, best believe I'm yours**_

"Very nice," Piper complimented with a nod.

"I just love Jason Mraz!" Calypso squealed happily.

"Beautiful," I said before I kissed Annabeth on the forehead.

"So our first concert is today," Leo reminded us, "What songs are we going to sing?"

"I say we should do Breaking Free, Breakthrough, and Annabeth's new song… what's it called?" Nico suggested.

"Only Hope," she said shyly with a blush, "And it's a slow song without backup vocals."

Everybody nodded.

"Then those three songs," Jason concluded and again, everybody nodded.

Thalia stood up and stretched.

"I don't know about you guys, but I need to take a nap before the concert."

"Same," we all agreed.

With that, we all headed over to our rooms to go take a nap.

**Nap time :) But poor Nico... **

**Questions: **

**1\. Who is their "adult supervision"?  
2\. What song does Annabeth and Calypso sing?  
3\. Who is Calypso's favorite singer?**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	40. The Tantrum and First Song

**Wow that was quick. I was so excited I just ****_had _****to write the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Piper's POV  
"Annabeth! Where's my jeans?" I screamed to my friend who was residing next door to me. For some reason, there were no pants, only dresses and skirts.

"I don't know!" she yelled back. My door suddenly burst open and Annabeth appeared with a frantic look on her face.

"I can't find any pants in my room!" she exclaimed nervously, "They're all skirts and dresses!" She ran to my closet and started digging through all my clothes. Wait, those are my clothes!

"Don't even bother," a voice said from the door. I turned around and saw Calypso with a somber expression on her face.

"Aphrodite ransacked our bus and took out all our pants," she explained, obviously upset. Annabeth started to fret and pace around my room.

"Oh this is bad. This is bad. This is really bad. You don't think she took _Thalia's _pants, do you?" Calypso and I looked at each other nervously. I hadn't thought about that. Thalia would be so, so, so, so, so pis-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

"That sounded like it came from…"

"Thalia's room!" we shrieked as we thundered down the hall to Thalia's room. We were just about to jump in when Thalia's door flew open. Her black hair was a rat's nest, her eyes were turning red, and she looked just about ready to explode.

"Why, Piper McLean, are there no pants in my room?!" she yelled.

I pulled my shirt nervously.

"Well, um, you see, Thalia, my mother decided to, urm, well, takeallourpants," I rushed.

"WHAT?!" she roared. I defensively put my hands to my face as Thalia pounced. I waited for a couple seconds but felt no physical pain. I peeked my eyes out and saw a figure pushing Thalia back into her room.

"Jason," I breathed out as I saw him struggling to push his sister away from me.

You do _not_ know how relieved I felt.

"Thalia, calm down. You will _not_ attack my girlfriend and one of _your _best friends!" he calmly commanded her. He said _girlfriend_. Ew, what is this feeling I'm feeling? I feel all… giddy and happy. Weird.

Annabeth and Calypso were protectively holding me because they knew how… crazy Thalia can get when she doesn't have her way. Percy suddenly appeared in the hallway and took in the scene. His face went from normal to weirded out.

"Um… everything alright here?" he asked. Jason glanced from Thalia to me to Percy but still clenched onto Thalia.

"Urm, yeah. Family issues?" Jason told him like it was a question. Percy nodded with his chin sticking out. Awkward…

"Can you take the girls?" Jason asked as he nudged his heads towards us, cowering against the wall.

"Yeah… sure." He casually walked towards us and grabbed Annabeth's hand. He gently pushed the small of my back with his other hand and led us to the dining room.

"So can I ask what that was all about?" he inquired, breaking the awkward silence. Annabeth, who was still holding onto his hand, gave him a small smile.

"Oh you know, just Thalia having another one of her temper tantrums," she joked with a nervous laugh.

"My mom took away all our jeans and pants and she almost attacked me," I said with a genuine laugh.

Percy burst out into laughter.

"That's what it was? I thought something _major_ happened!" he exclaimed while wiping a tear from his eyes.

"Thalia's temper tantrums are no laughing matter," Calypso said seriously. Her face was solemn and Percy bought it. His face morphed into a face of terrible concern.

"Really? What has she done?" he asked with a tone of seriousness. It was Calypso's turn to burst out into laughter and me and Annabeth joined her.

"Wait… you're joking," Percy said with a monotone voice.

"You're so gullible," she giggled.

"You _do _make it easy," Annabeth agreed with a chuckle.

"You guys are mean," Percy pouted with a cross of his arms. Annabeth leaned over and pecked him on the cheek.

"I still love you, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth reminded him and Percy smiled.

"Aww," I sighed with happiness. I may be a tomboy, but I'm still a girl on the inside.

"You guys are my OTP." Calypso clasped her hands in delight.

Annabeth scoffed and rolled her eyes. Percy, being Percy, looked confused.

"OT what?"

"OTP. One true pairing," Calypso explained but Percy still looked as confused as ever.

Calypso slumped down onto her chair.

"Never mind."

"WE'RE HERE!" Coach Hedge screamed from his seat.

Calypso, Annabeth, and I gasped and looked at each other. We were still in sweats and T-shirts. Without a word, we stood up and dashed to our rooms, leaving a still bewildered Percy.

I ran into my room and grabbed a black skater skirt and pulled on a hot pink crop top and a jean jacket over it. I slipped my white converse on and dashed out the door.

Annabeth was already outside her room in a black dress that flared out at the bottom and white Vans as well as a regular gray snapback with the word _inspire_ and a light bulb on it. Suddenly, Calypso burst out the door, panting in her red miniskirt and white crop top with her hair in a cute ponytail.

"Ready?" Annabeth asked us while checking her watch.

"How about Thalia?" I asked worriedly. We cautiously crept to her door and knocked on it.

"Thals?" Calypso asked as she leaned on the door.

"Coming," a gruff voice answered. The door opened and Calypso fell over on top of Thalia.

I let out a small gasp and pulled them both up. Calypso had a blush on her face as she brushed herself off.

I looked at Thalia and was surprised to see her wearing black ripped jeans.

"How?!" we shrieked as we pointed at her jeans. She just smirked and sauntered off.

"Thalia always gets her way." was her only response. We sighed defeatedly and followed her off the bus. The boys were already outside waiting.

Percy and Jason were snickering, probably laughing at how upset we looked while Leo and Nico looked confused.

"Shut up," I told them. They kept on laughing.

"She said to shut _UP_," Annabeth repeated fiercely with her _Annabeth glare_. That shut them up.

"Okay, cupcakes. Your concert starts in a hour so we better get going," Hedge informed us as he led us inside the building.

"HI! Welcome! My name's Mellie!" The woman, Mellie, was gorgeous. She was in a sky blue dress with a white cardigan and she looked _really _excited.

"So your fathers (not the girls) hired me as your guys' manager! They're really sorry they couldn't make it to your first concert but this is the real deal everyone! This concert is _SOLD OUT_! You guys are growing more and more popular!" she informed us happily as she handed us papers indicating that our concert had around 500,000 people from all over New York would be attending.

"Cool!"

"Awesome!"

"Wow!"

"Isn't it exciting?" Mellie asked us, "Follow me!" She turned and started walking in the other direction.

We were all excitedly chattering when we turned to our coach who seemed to be dazed. My eyes followed his gaze straight to… Mellie!

"Does Coach have a _crush_?" I asked incredulously. He quickly swiveled his heads toward mine and glared.

"Shh!"

"He does!" Annabeth squealed, "How cute!"

"Yeah, yeah," Hedge muttered as his eyes returned to Mellie.

"Liking someone means you're _weak_, Coach," Nico teased him while emphasizing the word "weak".

"I am _not _weak," he retorted.

"Nico!" Calypso scolded, "You like Reyna!"

He shrugged with a grin.

"And I'll admit I'm weak."

OooOoOOOoOoOOooOOOoooOOOO

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we present to you, _The Demigods_!" the announcer's voice boomed through the amps. Our audience started shrieking and screaming.

I took a deep breath and glanced at Annabeth who looked on the verge of hyperventilating. I squeezed her hand reassuringly and we ran onto the stage. The screaming became even louder as we took our positions on the stage.

"How are you, New York?!" Percy asked into his microphone and a response of shrieks and screams came back to us.

"One, two, one, two, three!" Leo clicked us in and our song started.

(Annabeth- _italics_, Percy- **bold**, Piper- underlined)

_Up, down, spinnin' all around_

_Fly high, falling to the ground_

_Sometimes dreams can feel so far away_

_Time keeps skippin' out a beat_

_Left, right, trippin' on your feet_

_Life is like a string of cloudy days_

Sometimes it's raisin' your voice

Sometimes it's makin' some noise

Sometimes it's proving to the world it was wrong

Whenever you can't see the light

Whenever there's no end in sight

Keep on, keep on moving on

Keep on moving on

_Here comes a breakthrough_

_Here comes a day_

_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_

_So don't let it get away_

_It's all a breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_Cause everyday I'm getting closer_

_Life is just a rollercoaster_

Shake it, till you make it

Till you breaking on through

Don't stop till you breaking on through

Shake it, till you make it

Till you breaking on through

Don't stop till you breaking on through

_Stop, still, take another breath_

_Road block, move it to the left_

_Get around whatever's in your way_

_Heartbreak, pick up all the pieces_

_Don't stop dancin' in the bleachers_

_It's gonna be your turn to play_

_Gonna be your turn to play_

Sometimes it's raisin' your voice

Sometimes it's makin' some noise

Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong

Whenever you can't see the light

Whenever there's no end in sight

Keep on, keep on movin' on

Keep on movin' on

_Here comes a breakthrough_

_Here comes a day_

_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_

_So don't let it get away_

_It's all about a breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_Cause everyday I'm getting closer_

_Life is just a rollercoaster_

**You can see it in the blind sight**

**Movin' through the limelight**

**Groovin' to the music imma use it when the time's right**

**Hoping I can do it through the shadows, I can shine bright**

**Usually in life there's one shot, this is on**

**listen To the rhythm we given and it will make you**

**Start pushin' the barriers and it will take you**

**wherever it is you wanna go, never too late to**

**Keep pushing till you breakthrough**

Sometimes it's raisin' your voice

Sometimes it's makin' some noise

Sometimes it's provin' to the world it was wrong

Whenever you can't see the light

Whenever there's no end in sight

Keep on, keep on movin' on

Keep on movin' on

_Here comes a breakthrough_

_Here comes a day_

_Here comes a moment that you gotta go for it_

_So don't let it get away_

_It's all about a breakthrough_

_Just turn the page_

_Cause everyday I'm getting closer_

_Life is just a rollercoaster_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop till you breaking on through_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop till you breaking on through_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop till you breaking on through_

_Shake it, till you make it_

_Till you breaking on through_

_Don't stop_

_Here comes a breakthrough_

"WOOOOO!"

"YEAAH!"  
"WE LOVE YOU DEMIGODS!"

We finished our song with our hands pumped up and it felt amazing! The swing, the rush, the whoosh!

I gave Annabeth a thumbs up and we bumped hips while laughing.

**Okay bad ending yeah, I know. Oh whale. Please, please, please read ****_Wisdom's Daughter _****and tell me what you think!**

**Questions: **

**1\. Why are the girls upset?**

**2\. Who saves Piper from getting beat up by Thalia? (not that Thalia was ****_actually_**** going to beat her up)**

**3\. Who does Coach Hedge have a crush on?**

**4\. What song do they sing?  
5\. Who's your favorite character in my AU and why?**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	41. Group Hug and Special Surprise!

**Hey guys! I have a special surprise which I'll make an Author's Note after this chapter! It should be pretty awesome! Here's the story for now!**

Annabeth's POV

"Thank you!" I screamed into the microphone. I felt a bead of sweat trickle down my cheek and I quickly wiped it off. Oh my gods, this is tiring! We finished our first song and it was a success. I nodded to Percy who winked at me and then I turned to Calypso expectantly. She smiled and started to play the first couple measures on the piano. I swayed to the beat.

(Percy- _italics_, Annabeth- **bold**)

_We're soarin, flyin_

_There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach_

**If we're trying**

**So we're breaking free**

_You know the world can see us_

_In a way that's different than who we are_

**Creating space between us**

**Til' we're separate hearts**

_**But your faith it gives me strength**_

_**Strength to believe**_

_We're breakin free_

**We're soarin**

_Flyin'_

_**There's not a star in heaven**_

_**That we can't reach**_

_**If we're trying**_

_**Yeah, we're breaking free**_

_**Oh, we're breakin free**_

**Ohh**

_Can you feel it building_

_Like a wave the ocean just can't control?_

**Connected by a feeling**

**Ohh, in our very souls**

_**Rising til it lifts us up**_

_**So every one can see**_

_We're breaking free_

_**We're soarin**_

_**Flyin'**_

_**Theres not a star in heaven**_

_**That we can't reach**_

_**If we're trying**_

_**Yeah we're breaking free**_

_**Oh we're breakin' free**_

**Ohh runnin'**

_Climbin'_

_**To get to that place**_

_**To be all that we can be**_

_**Now's the time**_

_**So we're breaking free**_

_**We're breaking free**_

**Ohh, yeah**

_More than hope_

_More than faith_

**This is true**

**This is fate**

_**And together**_

_**We see it comin**_

_More than you_

_More than me_

**Not a want, but a need**

_**Both of us breakin free**_

_Soarin'!_

**Flyin'**

_**Theres not a star in heaven**_

_**That we can't reach**_

_**If we're trying**_

_**Yeah we're breaking free**_

_**Breaking free**_

_We're runnin'_

**Ohh, climbin'**

_**To get to the place**_

_**To be all that we can be**_

_**Now's the time**_

_**Now's the time**_

_**So we're breaking free**_

_**Oh, we're breaking free**_

_Ohh_

_**You know the world can see us**_

_**In a way that's different than who we are**_

While Percy and I were dancing and singing up on stage, I was really enjoying myself. I was laughing, smiling, and I just felt amazing. Somehow, we ended up so close together as the song finished and we were only an inch apart.

He stared at me and I stared back with a small smile. The gap closed and we kissed. Actually _kissed_. Not a fake kiss, not an interrupted kiss, just a kiss.

And I felt like I just exploded.

We let go and turned to face the crowd. They were going crazy and so were our friends. Calypso and Piper were shrieking, Thalia and Nico had smirks on their face, and Leo and Jason were whistling.

I smiled at Percy and he grinned sheepishly back. I gave him a quick hug and shoved him to get his guitar with a goofy smile on my face. Now, it was my turn. By myself. Oh dear gods.

"Hey everyone! This is a song you haven't heard before and I wrote it just recently. Hope you enjoy!" I said into the microphone, trying to contain my nervousness. Now that I'm singing by myself, I felt… scared. I turned around to Calypso and she gave me a reassuring smile as she started to play. I returned a weak smile.

(Annabeth- _italics_)

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But You sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands_

_and pray to be only Yours_

_I pray to be only Yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_

_Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing_

_and laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_I give You my destiny_

_I'm giving You all of me_

_I want Your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

_Mmmm, ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

I practically kept my eyes closed the whole time on stage. When I opened them finally, I looked out into the crowd anxiously. It was dead silent until someone screamed.

"We love you, Annabeth!"  
"YEAH!"  
"WOO!"

Everyone started to cheer and I stood there with a wild smile on my face as I waved to the crowd. After that, everything was totally awesome. We pretty much all went hardcore from there. By the end of our concert, I smelled and looked like I was drenched with sweat… which I was. Practically all of us was.

"That was _amazing_!" Piper squealed after we ran off the stage. Backstage, everyone was congratulating us on our performance. There was a huge huddle but I managed to find Percy on the other side of the room.

"Percy!" I cried out. He swiveled his head around causing his black hair to swish towards me which was absolutely adorable and his sea green eyes twinkled when he saw me. I broke into a huge grin and sprinted all the way over to him. He grabbed me by the waist and twirled me around with a laugh on his face.

"You were perfect tonight, Annabeth," he complimented after he placed me on my feet. I blushed but our eyes contact never left.

"As were you, Seaweed Brain," I replied as I pecked him on the cheek. His turn to blush. He embraced me in another hug and his breath tickled my ear.

"That kiss was perfect too, Annie," he whispered in a low voice. I unwillingly felt goosebumps pop onto the surface of my skin and I could feel him smirking. I pulled away and faced Percy with a small smile.

"So I've heard," I replied with a returning smirk. I turned around and sassily walked over to Piper who was still embracing Jason. I could feel his eyes on me and I smirked to myself.

"Stop drooling Jackson," I yelled to him without turning my head. I peeked over and saw his face scarlet and his hand on his face to check if he was drooling. I saw Leo clap his hand on Percy's back while his other arm was wrapped on a blushing Calypso's waist.

_They are so cute!_ I thought to myself. I finally reached Piper and patiently waited for them to stop hugging. They didn't. I rolled my eyes and cleared my throat. They quickly let go of each other with a blush on their faces; I put on my unamused face. After seeing how uncomfortable they were, I broke into a huge smile. I wrapped my arms around both of them and squeezed them tightly. Jason grinned and Piper squealed happily.

"GROUP HUG!" Leo exclaimed from behind us and I felt his scrawny body jump onto mine.

"Leo!" I laughed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Calypso wrap her arms around me, Piper, and Leo as she laughed along with us.

"Hey!" Leo shouted. Suddenly, I felt a bigger body press against my back and strong arms wrap around my waist. Percy. I tilted my head to see Percy grinning down at me. I guess Percy pushed Leo out of the way.

"So not cool, man," Leo pouted as he crawled his way into the middle of the circle.

"Hey!" he greeted as Jason, Piper, and I stared down at him.

"Wait, we're missing people!" I turned to Thalia and Nico who stood awkwardly to the side.

"Thals, Nico! Join us!" I encouraged them with a laugh. They just stood there with an uncomfortable face on.

"Oh for the love of blue food, get over here!" Percy said exasperated as he snatched Thalia and Nico and pushed them into our group hug.

"Ow," I groaned because Percy pushed them into me. The force pushed me into Jason, who fortunately was stable enough to not stumble. _Un_fortunately, he started snickering at me because of my awkwardness.

"Don't ruin the moment, Sparky!" his girlfriend scolded.

We stood there, wrapped in each other's love for each other.

"This was the best day of my life," I said with a sigh.

A murmur of _yep's, totally's, _and _definitely's_ rose into the air.

"Ahem," someone coughed. We untangled ourselves from each other and separated. It was Mellie and Coach Hedge.

"Your meet and greet will be in an hour!" Mellie announced cheerfully.

"Take a shower," Hedge added while waving his hands, "You guys smell _bad_."

We gave each other worried looks. Meet and greet? No one told us about a meet and greet…

"Excuse me, Mellie?" Piper shyly asked the new manager. She smiled back.

"Yes?"

"We didn't hear anything about a meet and greet…"

"Really? Oh dear. Well, it's too late to back out! You have over five hundred people waiting to see you!" she told us.

"What?!" we shrieked in unison. 500?! Oh my gods, oh my gods, oh my gods.

"We have to get ready!" Calypso worriedly reminded us. All eight of us nodded rapidly and dashed off to our rooms.

50 minutes later, we were showered and clean with new outfits.

"Follow me!" Mellie cheerfully said. She bounced off with Hedge trailing behind her like a lovesick puppy. Piper, Calypso, and I linked arms with a grin. I held out my arm to Thalia but she shook her head.

"Oh come on Thals!" I said impatiently as I linked my arm into hers. We skipped off.

"Are we going to see the wizard?" A voice asked. Leo slipped his arm into Calypso's and skipped with us. Percy, Jason, and Nico were galloping behind us with a laugh.

We entered a room with a backdrop of our logo, _The Demigods, _with clouds all over the backdrop and a faint picture of what was supposed to be Olympus. A red rope was in front with a tall man wearing all black who I supposed was security.

"Okay. Wait here and all your fans will be here in a second," Mellie said, "I would back up a bit though." We curiously looked at her and she waved it off.

"Trust me." With that, she and Hedge went off somewhere. The doors behind the red rope suddenly burst open and a rampage of girls and boys alike stampeded down the line with a scream.

"Aaah!" I exclaimed nervously as I backed up straight into Percy who grasped me.

"That's a _lotta _fangirls," Leo shrieked as he hid behind Calypso. Calypso rolled her eyes.

"Hey look!" Piper pointed to the first people in line.

"Reyna and Will!" Nico exclaimed at the same time as Thalia who happily announced,

"Will and Reyna!"

Leo, Calypso, Jason, Piper, Percy, and I gave them a curious look. They turned to us sheepishly with a blush on both of their faces.

I went up to the security guard and tapped him in the shoulder. He turned around.

"Can you let those first two in please?" I asked politely. He nodded and let Will and Reyna through the rope.

"What are you guys doing here?" I squealed while hugging them tightly. They laughed.

"We had to see your first concert!" Reyna said happily. The rest of the gang ran up and hugged Reyna and Will. Thalia and Nico were the first to reach them. Obviously.

"Yeah! We wouldn't miss it!" Will agreed with a smile. Woah, I need some shades to look at those bright teeth.

"You guys were awesome! Especially that _kiss_," Reyna teased, giving me and Percy a pointed look. We blushed profusely.

"Yeah, we have to talk about that," Piper reminded me with a sly smile. I waved it off.

"Wait over here and we should go get ice cream after we do this meet and greet," I suggested. Everyone cheered and Will and Reyna ecstatically nodded and stood off to the side.

I looked over at our fans and they looked so pumped up. Our fans! I can't wait to meet all of them!

**The Author's Note is super important so please read it! Please and thank you!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	42. AN: YOU could meet the gang!

**AN: Hey everyone! I'm so excited because this next thing I'm doing includes audience help! YOU could meet the Demigods! YOU just watched their concert and you're totally psyched because you're going to attend their meet and greet! Tell me in the reviews the following so I can type up your meeting with the Demigods!**

**1\. What's the first thing you're going to say to the Demigods?**

**2\. What questions do you want to ask to which band member? Or what do you want to say to which band member?**

**3\. What do you want to be called? Names? And a small description of what you look like would be helpful. (No, I'm not stalking anyone :) )**

**4\. Anything else you need me to know?**

**YAY! I hope you enjoy this idea and please review the last chapter!**

**ALSO, thank you all for 100,000 views on this story! 100,000 views! Oh my. I can't even _imagine_ that many people! I love you all!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	43. Meeting Our Fans: Part I

**Wow! So many of you wanted to be in the meet and greet! If you're not in this chapter then don't worry because there's going to be at least one more! I tried to write as much as I could with the information you guys gave me so I apologize if something's wrong in advance! Enjoy!**

Calypso's POV

The first girl came up. **(thefactionlessgirlinpurple)** She had straight dirty blonde hair and green eyes. She bounced up to us and shrieked two simple words.

"Team Leo!"

Leo's eyes opened wide and his grin widened.

"You're on Team Leo!" he screamed, awestruck. He squeezed the girl too long for my liking. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Someone's jealous," a voice teased while nudging me in the ribs. I slapped the arm away and saw it was Percy.

"Oh please. Some guy is gonna swoop in and woo Annabeth. I'm sure you'd be jealous too," I snapped back. I immediately regretted the words I said once I saw Percy's face. So many emotions.

Determined. Depressed. Nervous. Scared.

"Percy I didn't mean it," I hastily said, "Annabeth would _never _do that to you. She likes you a lot."

Percy grimaced but nodded and walked over to Annabeth.

_Good going, Calypso, _I thought to myself as I mentally beat myself up for my stupidity. I turned my attention to the next girl that appeared. **(techyy) **She had blue eyes and waist-long black hair in a ponytail, around 5 feet. She was wearing a shirt that had _Demigods_ on it along with ripped jeans and sneakers.

"OMG, I love you guys!" she squealed happily. I cracked a smile at her enthusiastic nature.

"Aww," Piper coo'ed.

"We love you too!" Annabeth added with a smile.

"What's your name?" Thalia asked.

"Naomi Hart," she responded immediately.

"I love your name!" Piper gushed.

"Can I get a picture?" she asked while taking out her phone.

"Sure!" we all said. She handed Reyna the camera who took it.

We huddled together.

"Say Demigods!" Reyna beckoned before she snapped the picture.

"Demigods!" we yelled while smiling. Reyna pressed the button and _Click!_

"Wow, thanks!" Naomi gratefully said while giving us a last hug and walking off. She stopped abruptly and turned to Leo and I.

"By the way, you two are my favorite couple!" I watched her retreating figure with my eyes widened and my jaw dropped. My cheeks were hot. Everyone chuckled except for me. Leo slipped his arm around my waist and nodded.

"That girl's right."

Annabeth's POV

These fans are just too cute!

A girl that kinda reminded me of Piper walked up. **(DivergentDemigod42)** She was medium height and slim with tan skin, uneven brown hair, and brown eyes behind glasses. She looked about 15.

"Hi there! I totally loved your concert! I'm Jay!" she complimented us with a grin. An intelligent fangirl. I love her already! We thanked her heartily.

"You girls are my idols!" she gushed as she ran up to hug me, Calypso, Piper, and Thalia. We were taken aback by her sweet compliment.

"Wow! We appreciate that!" Calypso told her. Jay beamed proudly and then turned to the boys.

"You guys are really hot!" she openly said with a grin. Again, I was taken aback. I saw the girls also grimace.

_Percy's mine, sweetheart, _I thought to myself.

The guys were grinning and smirking, obviously pleased at her compliment.

"But I totally respect your relationships! You guys are all super cute together! Percabeth, Caleo, Jasper are all my OTPs and you're all adorable! By the way, your kiss was amazing! Percabeth for life!" she rambled and I couldn't help but laugh at how hilarious this girl was. I could tell everyone was thinking the same thing because soon everybody's laughing.

"What?" she asked defensively as she saw us all laughing.

"Nothing," we croaked. She crossed her arms.

"Tell me," she demanded.

"The sass is real," Leo commented with a grin.

"Tell me!" she insisted.

"You're just adorable when you ramble!" Piper explained with a chuckle. She perked up and cheekily grinned.

"Why thank you."

"You're welcome," Piper returned, "Have a nice day!"

Jay frowned.

"You're kicking me out?" she asked, her mouth quivering as if she was going to cry.

"No of course not! No absolutely not! I was ju-" Piper started all defensively.

"I'm kidding," Jay said with a grin. Piper sighed in relief.

"Bye!" She waved and skipped out.

"She was something," Nico chuckled and we all murmured in agreement.

Percy's POV

Next was a brunette. **(Guest)**

"Hi! I'm Sandra Darwin!" she introduced herself.

"Hi Sandra!" we responded. I waved politely.

"Percy! I have a question for you," she said, facing me. I was surprised that she pointed me out.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"I heard you love the ocean and stuff. I was wondering if you've ever had a fish?" Yes! Something I like talking about!

"Yeah! Actually, I have a huge aquarium at my house filled with so many different types of fish like clownfish, bass, I even have a few sharks, a m-"

"Percy, that's enough," Jason interrupted with a bored look on his face. Sandra stared at Jason.

"Why'd you interrupt him?" she asked with a frown, "This is so interesting!"

Jason raised his eyebrow and defensively raised his arms.

"Well, I also have…"

I probably talked about ten minutes and I would've kept going if Annabeth hadn't dragged Sandra out and Nico didn't stomp on my foot to stop.

Piper's POV

"Hi! I'm Annie! Wow! You're all amazing! You're my favorite band! Can you all sing?" the Asian girl with dark brown hair and eyes asked. She was wearing a cute hoodie, jeans, and Nikes. **(Jasper is Golden)**

"Yeah!" Annabeth said with a smile, "Well… Leo sounds more like a donkey but he can sing."

"Hey!" Leo protested as we snickered.

She turned to me suddenly, grinned, and gave me a huge hug.

"Piper, you're my favorite!" she announced. I squeezed her back happily.

"Wait, I'm not your type? How can I not be your type?!" Percy exclaimed, obviously upset that he wasn't Annie's favorite.

Annabeth punched her boyfriend in the arm.

"Seaweed Brain! You're my type," she reminded him, annoyed.

"Right," he said with a blush. Then, Annie turned to Nico.

"So Nico. Do you like anyone?" she asked with a sly smile. Nico turned a bright red and glanced at Reyna who seemed to perk up at the question.

"Yes. But that's all I'm saying."

Annie squealed.

Jason's POV

"Namaste Demigods. I'm Danni." The guy had chin-length dark blonde hair, green eyes, tan shorts, navy blue shirt, and wait, no shoes? **(IronFistRocks; by the way, this guy is from Spiderman, I believe. He's pretty darn hot ;) )**

"Hi Danni. Nice to meet a guy, finally," Piper said as she shook his hand.

"So Leo, who's your favorite superhero?" he asked my friend. Leo put his hand to his chin and thought for a second.

"Definitely, Iron Fist! The way his fist has that glowing yellow thingy is _so_ awesome!" Leo rambled on. Danni had a huge smile on his face and nodded.

He then turned to Calypso.

"Is Superman plotting to take over the world?"

She looked taken aback and confused.

"What?" she asked, a bit weirded out. Leo started to freak out.

"I HAVE A CONSPIRACY THEORY!" he exclaimed and started saying whatever he was saying. I could vaguely hear Krypton, big red button, and KABLAM!

"Okay Leo!" I interrupted.

"What's up with you and interrupting today?" he asked curiously with his head tilted to the side. I folded my arms and pouted as he continued talking.

Thalia's POV

"Hey, I'm Travis and you're band is definitely my favorite. Your music rocks!" He looked like a 16 year old boy and has curly brown hair, dark green eyes, and wore glasses. He looked kind of reserved and nerdy. **(milkman95)**

The kid, who I thought was reserved and nerdy, put his arm around Calypso. She flinched but put on a fake smile because he was one of our fans.

"You're very pretty," he complimented her. She looked weirded out and I glanced at Leo who seemed kinda tense.

"Uh, thanks," she said awkwardly, "But you know who's really pretty? My friend, Thalia!" She hastily pushed him towards me and snuck behind Leo, trying to hide.

I gave her the stink eye. When Travis tried to sneak his arm around my shoulders, I scooched over to the side. Travis seemed to shrug it off and turned to Annabeth. Percy quickly put his arm around Annabeth and pulled her close to him. He gave Travis an _I'm watching you, bud_ look. Piper and Calypso giggled at Percy's over protectiveness.

"Annabeth, I was wondering where you got your inspiration for your song?" he asked her. She looked thoughtful for a second.

"Well, Travis, my mom is a die-hard Christian. I dedicated it to her. I wrote the verses of the song not intending it to be Christian based but it just did…" Annabeth trailed off with a thoughtful expression on her face. **(I just totally made that up. I wanted to add the song because it was pretty and I liked it. Oops :) )**

"That's cool," Travis said with a nod. Before he could get to Piper, I saw my brother slip his hand into Piper's. I wish Will and I will have a relationship someday…

_Thalia! Stop it!_

Annabeth's POV

Yay! Another boy! He looked about 13 and was a bit short. He had a vip pass on a lanyard and a shirt that says VIP and just blue jeans. He had short brown hair and an adorable face. **(Perce123)**

"I'm Jesse and you guys are AMAZING!" he exclaimed with a smile.

"Thanks!" we returned with a smile. He just stood there. We waited with plastered smiles on our face.

"Any questions hon?" I asked him politely. He seemed dazed but he snapped out of it.

"Yeah. Um… so you just joined the Demigods? How did that happen?" he asked.

I looked at Thalia, Calypso, and Piper and we shared a smile as we remembered how it happened. We explained it to him as briefly as possible while the boys added some minor details *cough* lies like us fangirling about how hot they were and how we were graced by their presence. Yeah right!

"Wow!" he exclaimed, still hypnotized in shock.

"Well…" Percy said awkwardly after a few moments.

"Oh yeah!" he said, "Nice meeting you all!"

I thought he was going to leave but he stood there in awe. Reyna and Will gently escorted him to the exit.

Leo's POV

"Wow! You guys _actually _impressed me and I'm not easily impressed!" A tall girl with long dark brown flowy curls, dark brown eyes, and a nametag that said _Sierra_ complimented. **(shay166)**

I frowned.

"Thanks… I think," I said. Was that a compliment?

"You guys are totally awesome! And the fact that y'all are couples and there's not that much arguing as I can see!" she exclaimed, surprised.

I was shocked that she knew so much.

"How do you know that?" Jason asked, alarmed. She shrugged.

"The paps keep us informed."

"Ahh," we murmured.

"Well, I have a question for Calypso."

Calypso tensed up next to me.

"What do you see in Leo?" Sierra asked.

"We're not dating!" she sputtered out, "What do you mean?"

Sierra smiled sympathetically and brought a magazine out of her bag. She handed it to Calypso and she read the title and I peeked at the title.

"Leo's New Girl, Calypso?" I read out loud.

"What?!" she shrieked.

"Sounds pretty accurate," I commented trying to ease her. I was slightly offended and I think Calypso could tell because she sighed.

"Well, if we _were_ dating," she said but hastily added, "Which we're not."

"I think Leo's funny although I don't show it. He's very caring even though he can be a total doof sometimes. I also feel like he's very talented," she said with a blush. It was dead silent.

"Thanks, Caly! I knew you loved me!" I said finally, breaking the silence as I gave her a huge hug. She gave me a small smile and pushed me off, jokingly.

"I didn't say I loved you," she protested.

"But you do!"

"So cute!" Sierra added with a smile.

Percy's POV

A girl with medium length brown curly hair and blue green eyes like mine around 5 foot 3 skipped up to us with a huge smile on her face. **(Bethany Tucker)**

"OH MY GOSH! I LOVE YOU PERCABETH!" she yelled happily. Annabeth and I shared a look and blushed at her comment.

"But you all were amazing!" she added as she looked at everyone else.

"Thanks, Bethany Tucker," Annabeth said. Bethany looked about to faint.

"How do you my name?" she asked, almost hyperventilating.

"Your name tag, sweetie," Annabeth pointed out the tag hanging from her neck.

"Oh yeah," Bethany said with a blush.

"So what do you like to do?" Annabeth asked her politely.

"Well… I like reading fanfiction! It's really fun!" she exclaimed.

"Fanfiction?" I asked with my head tilted to the side.

"Yeah! You should try reading it!" she suggested.

_Hmm… maybe I'll check it out, _I thought.

"Wow! You guys are all so good-looking," she told all of us. I saw everyone as well as myself, beam with happiness.

"And talented."

More beaming.

"I like this girl," Nico said with a small smile.

"WOW! THE Nico diAngelo LIKES _ME_!" she shrieked as she bounced up and down and squeezed him tightly.

His expression changed and Nico's expression soon became _help!_

**Still taking a couple more requests but by Saturday, I'm done! I'm sorry if I don't get to you! **

**~thefanfictionlibrary **


	44. AN: PJO Account

**AN: Hey! AN, I know, I stink. If you need more PJO fanfiction, read Wisdom's Daughter because I'm about to post a new chapter :) I'm still working on this story because I have over 50 people waiting to be put in the story. I honestly don't know if I can do everyone's because that's gonna be a lot of work but I'll try my best. It might take a while but I think I can manage. So this AN is about a new PJO account I made on Instagram called ****_loveofpercabeth_**** because I honestly didn't have any names I could think of. I can pretty much only post on the weekends because I don't have a phone (I'm lame I know xD) and yeah :) **


	45. Meeting our Fans: Part II

**You guys are crazy! Over 60 people wanted to be in this chapter and I'm really tired! If you're not in this chapter then you'll most likely be in the next chapter!**

Calypso's POV

"Hey there! I'm Josie!" A Caucasian girl with brown eyes and wavy dark hair just past her shoulders said. **(EatBlueFoodAlways)**

"Hi Josie!" I greeted with a smile and a wave.

"Wow! Calypso!" she gasped with her eyes twinkling and then turned to Annabeth, "Annabeth!"

Annabeth and I looked at each other and shared a grin.

"You guys are totally great!" she shrieked and came towards us. She leaned towards our ears.

"How do you stand your boyfriends? I hear they're pretty silly," she whispered. I took a step back and could feel heat rising into my cheeks.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I screamed. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me like I'm a maniac causing me to blush even more.

"He's not my boyfriend," I whisper-yelled to Josie who looked like a mix of shock and weirded out.

"Whatever you say," Josie smiled awkwardly. Leo smirked and whispered something to Josie who started grinning.

"OH YOU _ARE _DATING!" She shrieked loudly. I buried my hands in my head and groaned.

Percy's POV

"I'm honestly not trying to freak out right now as you probably don't want me screaming in your face," a familiar voice said. I turned from my conversation with Jason to focus in on the face.

"Brittany!" I exclaimed, noticing the blonde-haired, green-eyed cousin from my mom's side. She grew much taller than the last time I saw her like 10 years ago when we were 6. **(book'n'musiclover12) **I ran up to her and squeezed her tightly.

I let go and grinned at her beaming face.

"You remember!" she cheekily grinned. I felt a tap on my shoulder. Annabeth. She smiled sweetly and turned towards Brittany with a plastered smile on her face.

"Care to introduce us?"

"Oh yeah! This is my cousin, Brittany!" I happily introduced my cousin. Annabeth sighed in relief. I smirked at her and pecked her on the cheek.

I introduced Brittany to my friends and they warmly exchanged greetings.

"So how did y'all meet?" Brittany asked us curiously.

"Well…" I started as I explained how we went to high school, met the uninterested girls, and how they won Battle of the Bands.

"Wow! That's so cool!" she squeaked while jumping up and down with her hands clasped together.

"Right?" Annabeth agreed, "It was like a dream come true!"

"Cheesy much?" I teased while poking her side causing her to squirm.

"Have you _seen _yourself at Disneyland?" she asked with raised eyebrows.

Jason's POV

The next girl had long hair that goes just a little bit past her butt, it's dark brown at the top and faded to kind of a golden-ish color at the ends and she has green eyes. She was wearing a pair of brown high tops, medium gray skinny jeans, a tucked in white T-shirt, and an army jacket with only the two top buttons buttoned. **(Imagine something imaginative)**

"Hi! I'm Megan!" the girl said with a normal, nice smile.

We greeted her with a smile and a wave.

_She looks normal_, I thought to myself happily.

"Okay! So like, you guys are like totally cute together. Like all my OTPs are pretty much in this group! Eek! I can't believe I'm like actually meeting _The_ Demigods!" she rambled on and on.

_Nope. Not normal._

Every one of us were shocked by the outburst of the young girl. Percy and I flinched and expected to be bombarded with questions by the talker.

"EEEKK!" she shrieked while taking a couple steps forward. I quickly took a step back, afraid I was going to be pounced on.

I won't lie when I say I was surprised when she jumped on Leo and Nico. She pounced like a puma onto the two boys and gave them a bone-crushing hug.

Nico was purple in his normally pale face while Leo was gasping.

"Okay… girly… I know you're on Team Leo… but I need to… breathe!" he exclaimed in between short breaths. She quickly let go and gave them an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry! But like I totally like love you both like soo much! Ugh!" She turned to Leo and Calypso.

"OMG! Like you guys are like totally adorable! Just date already!" This caused both Leo and Calypso to turn red in the face. Piper and I tried to stifle a laugh but Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia were not so successful.

She swiveled back to Nico and squeezed him tightly again.

"Okay picture, picture, picture!" she sang as she brought out her phone. Reyna took the phone and told us to squeeze in.

Megan took that literally. She squeezed herself in between Nico and Leo and hugged us all closer together, squishing us tightly against each other.

"This girl is _strong_," I heard Thalia mutter.

Nico's POV

This was the best day of my life. But it turned out crazier than I wanted it to be. I expected not to get too much attention by our fans but I was definitely wrong. That one girl Megan totally crushed me so hard I couldn't breath!

The next girl wasn't better. She walked up to us and just stared. She had _no _words. At all. She just looked crazy as she stood there, speechless. She was short in height and had short brown hair and blue eyes. **(ImagineStorys)**

Piper carefully walked up to her.

"Honey, you have to breathe," she softly told her while placing a delicate hand on the girl's shoulder. The girl snapped out of her trance and took a deep breath.

"I'm Nicole," she said with a huge smile and faced me, "Are you dating anybody?"

"I swear," I mumbled.

"No, I'm not," I told her. She broke out into an even bigger smile.

"THEN MARRY ME!" she exclaimed while squeezing me tightly. I felt someone drag her off of me.

"Reyna," I breathed happily. Reyna was dragging the girl to the side with a strangely calm look on her face.

Nicole pouted and turned back to me, "I'm kidding!"

I rolled my eyes as I watched her attack the rest of the members.

"Is your hair naturally blonde? Why do you like the ocean so much? Why are you so pretty? You're hair is so short! Have you ever thought of growing it out? Is Team Leo a real thing? You and Piper are dating right?" she rambled going from each of my friends to the other.

"Oh gods," everyone moaned simultaneously while Nicole just stood there smiling.

Reyna and Will escorted her out and I breathed a sigh in relief.

"Hi I'm Lily," a short girl with brown hair and eyes who wore jeans and a T-shirt greeted. **(Random Camper)**

"Do you guys enjoy being on tour with each other?" she asked.

"Yes and no," Thalia answered, "Honestly, my cousins drive me up the wall but it's nice to have my friends around too."

"I agree with Thalia," Percy said, "It's also great because my girlfriend's just a door away."

"Aww," Piper, Calypso, Lily, and Leo coo'ed. Annabeth beamed and had a huge smile on her face.

"Stop doing that!" Jason and Leo groaned. Percy just grinned and kissed Annabeth on the cheek.

"Fangirling moment!" Lily screeched and then turned to me.

_Oh no,_ I thought as I cringed.

"How about you Nico? Do you like being on tour?"

I was startled by the normal question.

"Yeah, I like being on tour. I don't get a lot of privacy but I like being able to hang out with friends," I told her honestly.

She nodded and smiled like a normal person too! I sighed with relief.

She left and I reminded myself that there are normal people in this world.

"YOU GUYS ARE AMAAAAZIIING! GO DEMIGODS! I ship Caleo soo much!" A thirteen year old girl with messy short blonde hair and green eyes screamed. She had a unicorn on her shirt and was wearing jeans. **(avolowolf11CC)**

Just kidding about the normal people thing I said early.

After that outburst, she started breathing deeply and heavily. Thalia leaned towards me.

"I think she's a descendant of Darth Vader," Thalia whispered causing me to snicker at those words.

"Well, I'm Avery. Hey Nico!" she exclaimed while waving at me crazily.

"Um hi," I warily greeted.

"How is it that you can manage to be so incredibly fabulous yet still all dark and stuff?" she asked. Before I could respond, she spoke for me.

"I LOVE IT!" she yelled enthusiastically.

"Yeah, well. I am pretty fabulous," I said with a smile causing all of my friends to roll their eyes, "But being dark and stuff is definitely not easy."

Another roll of the eyes from the gang.

"Of _course_!" she exclaimed. I'm starting to enjoy this attention.

She started to leave a little bit later but before she did, she eyed me and Reyna and did the two-finger _I'm watching you_ look. Reyna gave her an odd look and I was shocked.

_She knows, _I frantically murmured to myself, _How does she know?!_

Percy's POV

"Oh my gosh! I get to meet the Demigods! I'm so excited! I'm Jack, by the way," a boy with red hair and green eyes said. **(BatmanSauRus) **He strode up to my girlfriend and smiled.

"Will you do me the honor of going out with me?" he asked. Annabeth looked horrified and I was boiling with anger. Everyone else looked shocked at what this kid was doing. Most eyes glanced at me to see what I would do next.

"Ahh… did you not see Percy and I kiss on stage? Did that not mean anything to you?" Annabeth asked cautiously.

"Yeah, we're dating," I added while placing my arms around Annabeth's waist and pulling her closer to me. I glared at Jack.

"I'm kidding! Don't worry!" he exclaimed, waving his hands, "I just wanted to see your reactions!"

Annabeth sighed with relief and I just kept glaring at him.

"Hey Leo. Do you have a girlfriend?" Jack asked, turning to Leo.

"Nope. But Calypso's definitely gonna date me sometime soon," Leo responded while smiling cheekily at Calypso who rolled her eyes.

"You're not good-looking enough," Jack protested and we gasped at how rude the comment is. We started yelling at him and rebuking him. Calypso looked like she was about to slap Jack.

"Guys! GUYS!" Leo yelled. We stopped and looked at him. Leo goofily grinned.

"Back me up. I got this," he told us.

(Leo- _italics_, everyone else is acapella)

_I stay up too late_

_Got nothing in my brain_

_That's what people say_

_That's what people say_

_I go on too many dates_

_But I can't make them stay_

_At least that's what people say_

_That's what people say_

_But I keep cruising_

_Can't stop, won't stop moving_

_It's like I got this music_

_In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright_

_Cause the players gonna play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off_

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, Shake it off_

_I never miss a beat_

_I'm lighting up my feet_

_And that's what they don't see_

_That's what they don't see_

_I'm dancing on my own_

_I make the moves as I go_

_And that's what they don't know_

_That's what they don't know_

_But I keep cruising_

_Can't stop, won't stop grooving_

_It's like I got this music_

_In my mind, saying it's gonna be alright_

_Cause the players gonna play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off_

_Heartbreakers gonna break, break, break_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake_

_Baby I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake_

_Shake it off, Shake it off_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Just think while you been getting down and out about the liars_

_And the dirty dirty cheats of the world_

_You could have been getting down to this sick beat_

_My ex-girl brought her new boyfriend _

_He's like Oh my gods_

_But I'm just gonna shake _

_And to the chic over there with the cute flowy hair_

_Come on over baby. We can shake, shake, shake._

_Yeah ohhh_

_'Cause the players gonna play, play, play, play, play_

_And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate, hate, hate (haters gonna hate)_

_I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

_Heart-breakers gonna break, break, break, break, break (mmmm)_

_And the fakers gonna fake, fake, fake, fake, fake (and fake, and fake, and fake)_

_Baby, I'm just gonna shake, shake, shake, shake, shake_

_I shake it off, I shake it off_

"BOOM!" Leo ended.

"OOHHHHHH!" we all yelled at the comeback of the song.

"Whatever," Jack muttered before leaving.

"That was awesome," Jason exclaimed while high-fiving Leo.

"Don't listen to him, Leo!" Piper said.

Calypso hugged Leo and hesitated but kissed him on the cheek. She whispered something into Leo's ear and Leo went crazy.

"We're going on a date!" Leo exclaimed while snatching Calypso's hand happily.

"Yeah!"

"Woo!"

"Finally!"

Leo's POV

Just because of that Jack kid, I got a date with Calypso.

"If you asked me out, I'd say yes just to let you know," Calypso whispered into my ear. I grinned so hard, my face muscles started to hurt because

"We're going on a date!" I yelled which earned cheers from everyone else.

The girl that was next strode up confidently. She had jet black hair with purple highlights below her waist which was tied into a braid. She had violet eyes which I assumed were contacts and lots of freckles and full lips. She was wearing jeans, a leather jacket, and a purple shirt that read _Catsrawesome_ with a lot of cats decorating it.

She stared right at me and Calypso for a solid ten seconds before she yelled 6 heart-warming words at the top of her lungs,

"YOU TWO ARE PERFECT EACH OTHER!"

"RIGHT?! THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN SAYING!" I screeched back which made her smile even bigger.

"I'm Kat by the way."

She started to take something out of her bag… which was also decorated with cats.

"Oh my gods," Percy said, shocked, "Are those…"

"Blue cupcakes?" Kat beamed as she took out the batch, "Absolutely! They're fresh! I baked them just for you!"

"How did you know?" Percy asked happily while jumping up and down like a little kid as he took the cupcakes and stuffed them in his mouth.

"The pap is very detailed," she responded with a shrug.

"Annabeth, the song you wrote was amazing! What's it called?" she asked a proud Annabeth.

"It's called Only Hope," Annabeth said, "We're gonna release it as soon as the tour is over."

"Yes!" Kat exclaimed, "And Piper. You're absolutely beautiful. Any beauty tips?"

Piper blushed at the compliment and Jason grinned and nodded in agreement.

"Well, just be yourself. The _true_ you is the best way to be beautiful. Another thing would be is to focus more on your inner beauty. If you're kind and sympathetic to everyone, your true beauty will shine through!" she said passionately causing all of us to stare at her in awe.

"You're my new role model!" Kat gushed while writing everything down on a piece of paper.

"Leo. Any other hobbies besides music?"

"Oh definitely. I love to tinker with things and make stuff! I also really enjoy cracking jokes, teasing Calypso, and joking around with friends!" I responded with a thumbs up. That earned me a punch from Calypso but also a lot of agreeing from my other friends.

"Yeah he can make anything!" Thalia agreed.

"He's really good at it!" Nico added.

"He's fun to be around too," Jason and Piper complimented.

Annabeth and Percy nodded enthusiastically.

"Aw I really feel the love. Thanks guys. I love myself too," I joked.

"Ruining the moment," Annabeth muttered but cracked a smile.

"That's sooo cool! Team Leo _all the way_!" Kat said while writing what I told her down, "Oh by the way Jason. You look like a blonde Superman."

Jason tilted his head and grinned.

"Because I'm so devishly hot and strong right?" Jason asked while flexing his muscles.

Kat frowned.

"Umm… sure," she said warily causing everyone to laugh.

"Do you have a crush on anyone Nico?"

"Yes! FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME!" he announced loudly.

"Oookayy," Kat said awkwardly.

"Where do you get your clothes Thalia? I'm soo jealous!" she exclaimed while taking in Thalia's outfit. Thalia smiled (for like the first time in forever).

"Actually and surprisingly, Aphrodite found these clothes. I have no idea where," Thalia explained to Kat who had her mouth open.

"_The _Aphrodite?" she gasped, "Wow!"

"Nice questions," Annabeth said approvingly.

"Thanks! I planned them all out before I came," Kat said, looking thrilled that Annabeth complimented her. Nico suddenly gasped really loudly and pointed at Kat's notebook.

"You play Mythomagic!" He yelled enthusiastically. **(Let's all pretend Mythomagic is a videogame** **xD) **

"NO WAY!" I screamed. Mythomagic is only the coolest game ever!

"Seriously?!" Percy shrieked.

"Oh my gods!" Jason exclaimed.

"Of course! Who doesn't?" she questioned with a grin on her face.

"Me," Thalia, Calypso, Annabeth, and Piper simultaneously answered.

"Well you guys are missing out," Kat said pointedly.

"I like this girl," Nico said and we all agreed.

**There's something weird going in with all the spacing so I'm sorry about that! And I don't know if I can take anymore requests! **

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	46. Start of the Prank War

**I won't post for a bit because I have a bunch of tests this week but that will give you enough time for ****_another _****surprise because I feel bad that I ended the previous meet and greet already.**

Percy's POV

"I am absolutely _exhausted_," Annabeth exasperatedly sighed while collapsing on the couch in the tour bus.

We all murmured in agreement.

"Dog pile!" Thalia screeched as she jumped onto Annabeth who responded with an _oof_.

"No, no, no!" Annabeth screamed but it was obviously too late. Soon, Nico was on top of Thalia, then Jason, me, Leo, Calypso, and lastly, Piper.

"I think I'm gonna faint," Annabeth murmured softly. That got to me. I rapidly pushed everyone off of her so she could breathe. I turned her over onto her back to reveal that she already fainted.

I guess I went a _little _too overboard.

"Annabeth! Annabeth! You okay?" I frantically yelled as I shook her. She didn't respond.

"I'll get the water," Piper said quickly as she and Jason ran to the small kitchen. Calypso softly gasped and grabbed Annabeth's hand in her own while rubbing it gently. Leo leaned on top of the couch, observing the scene.

"Nice going Thals," Nico snickered.

"Shut up," Thalia retorted while crossing her arms. She walked up to Annabeth and touched her forehead softly.

"Sorry, Annie," Thalia apologized. I brushed Annabeth's cheek lovingly and smiled at her calm but beautiful face.

Piper and Jason rushed back with a bowl of water.

"Can I do my 'na sevenya' thing?" Piper asked earnestly with a huge grin on her face.

"No!" I exclaimed.

Piper pouted but casually flipped the bowl releasing a pool of cold water onto Annabeth's face. Her peaceful face changed into confused and angry. She snapped up and looked around, her wet stringy hair sticking to her drenched face.

"What in the world?" she asked angrily.

"You fainted," I sheepishly pointed out.

"Well, yeah! I warned you guys," she said, waggling her finger at all of us.

"Sorry," we all chorused in amusement. She rolled her eyes and stormed off to her room,

"I'm going to bed!" we heard her yell.

Piper yawned.

"Y'know, that's not a bad idea. Good night everyone!" She walked off with Calypso and Thalia right behind her.

"I'm definitely tired. I didn't know there were crazier people than Leo and Percy in this world!" Nico grumbled while trudging off to his room.

"How about we play some _Mythomagic_?" I asked Leo and Jason while wriggling my eyebrows.

"MYTHOMAGIC!" Nico screamed from the halls. Jason, Leo, and I laughed as Nico appeared in the doorway, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Let's play!"

We dashed off to Nico's room.

Calypso's POV

"Attention!"

Leo called forth a meeting the next day right after breakfast so we all gathered in his room, anxiously waiting for his announcement.

"So as you all know, our next concert isn't for a week. So I have something to propose," he started out while standing on his bed authoritatively.

We stared at him earnestly.

"_We_ are going to have an all out prank war!" Leo announced with his finger pointed in the air and his chest puffed out.

I groaned and so did everyone else.

"Leo!"

"This is what we're here for!"

"Do we have to?"

"Just here me out!" Leo exclaimed with a frown. He jumped off the bed and walked around the room, staring at each of us in the eyes.

"This is not just _any _prank war," Leo said, still pacing with his hands behind his back, "No, no, no comrades. This is _the _prank war."

I rolled my eyes and I'm pretty sure I saw everyone else do the same.

"This is _boys_ against _girls_," he proclaimed slowly.

I started to get excited. The room started to buzz.

"I'm in!"

"That sounds good to me!"

"Good idea, Leo!"

"Funny how everyone just changed their thoughts in five words," Leo sarcastically muttered. I chuckled.

"How long will it last?" Annabeth asked. She and Percy were sharing Leo's desk chair.

"Two or three days," Leo said after thinking for a second. Annabeth nodded.

"When do we start?" Thalia asked as she rubbed her hands maliciously.

"Today! At noon."

"Ooh hoo hoo hoo. This is gonna be good," she evilly muttered.

I'm glad I'm on her team.

"Let's get planning!" Annabeth frantically told us. She dragged me, Thalia, and Piper into her room and we got comfortable on her bed as she took out a pen and a paper.

"First prank should be on… Jason," Annabeth said as she wrote his name on the paper. Piper looked up anxiously.

"Wait a minute, why Jason?" she asked cautiously.

"Just because it will be easier to take down the leader," Annabeth informed her, "Jason is obviously the most responsible but most authoritative person on their team.

Piper frowned, "No, Leo practically started the whole thing. He'll be the first."

It was my turn to frown. The thought of tiny, but cute, little Leo getting beat up by our first prank didn't seem right.

"Leo? No Percy!" I argued.

"Not Percy!" Annabeth protested, "Jason!"

"Leo!"

"Percy!"

"Jason!"

"Leo!"

"Pe-"

"Stop!" Thalia yelled as she hit us on the head.

"Ouch," we muttered while rubbing our heads.

"Enough arguing. You _obviously_ just want to protect your little boyfriends. Well, get over it! My brother will be first," she said.

Piper groaned but nodded reluctantly, not wanting to get hurt by Thalia.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I protested for about the millionth time.

"Yet," Piper added with a grin. I glared at her and she quietly looked down.

"Okay. So Jason. What's a good prank for him?"

"Hmmm…"

**What's a good prank for Jason? Or for any of the demigods? Tell me in the reviews what pranks you want to see on which people and I'll ****_try_**** to add them in! Review!  
~thefanfictionlibrary**


	47. The First and Last Prank

**I had a writer's block sorry guys! Anyways, I don't think I'm gonna continue with the prank war because I'm thinking about ending this story soon. I want to focus more on ****_Wisdom's Daughter. _****I personally really enjoy writing that story. **

Jason's POV

After much arguing about who would prank first, we decided to prank Calypso because Leo lost in arm wrestling to Percy… obviously.

"So what are we gonna do?" I asked, lying on Leo's bed and throwing a basketball in the air for the millionth time.

"LEO! Help us!" Percy exasperatedly yelled. Leo sat on his chair with his arms crossed defiantly.

"Not if we're doing Calypso first."

"Fine, Piper's first," Nico dictated and Leo popped up in excitement.

"Yes! Beauty Queen's first!" Leo exclaimed with his fist pumped into the air.

"Nope, nope, nope," was my response. Percy glared at me and so did Nico and Leo.

I sighed defeatedly, "Fine."

They broke into smiles and gave each other high fives.

"This is what we're gonna do…" Leo started. I realized how hot it seemed and felt the need to make it a bit cooler.

"Wait," I said stopping them, "I'm gonna fix the AC."

I speeded out of the room and was about to reach the kitchen when I heard sobbing. I stopped and realized it was coming Piper's room. I forgot about the water and quickly entered the room. I swung the door open and saw Piper on her bed with a box of tissues by herself. Her eyes were red and her nose was runny. When she saw me, she glanced up and burst into tears all over again. I rushed up to her and held her close to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her frantically. She looked up at me, her eyes brimmed with tears.

"I'm moving to Europe before the tour ends. I- I won't be in the band anymore and we-we can't be together," she cried and sobbed into her hands.

I stared at her, shocked, and unable to process the thought that Piper won't be mine. I was unable to process her moving to Europe and finding some haughty rich English boyfriend.

"No," I simply said, "You're pranking me." I said this to reassure myself. Piper snapped her head towards me angrily.

"You think I'm _faking _this Jason Grace!" she exclaimed as she tried to hold back tears, "How _dare _you! Get out of my room you selfish, insufferable jerk!"

She pushed me forcefully out of her room and slammed the door in my face. I just stared at her door with my jaw dropped. My heart painfully stopped for a few seconds and I kept staring at the door.

"Hey man, you okay?" I felt an arm turn me around. I just stood there with my face in the same expression.

"We heard yelling," Nico added. I stumbled back to Leo's room with the guys trailing behind me nervously. I fell onto the bed head first and stayed there, thinking about how my now ex-girlfriend just broke up with me.

"You okay, bro?" Percy asked, shaking my arm. I shook my head as best as I could with my head on the bed.

"What happened?" Leo asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I'll get Annabeth, she'll be able to help," Percy suggested. I heard the door slam shut and Percy's footsteps leave. A minute later, I heard the door creak open.

"How are you taking this, Jase?" Annabeth's soft voice filled the room. This couldn't have been a prank. Piper's crying… her anguish… that's impossible to portray. And Annabeth showing concern? Annabeth sat on the bed next to me and patted me on the back soothingly. I flipped around and faced everybody, not realizing my eyes were red from trying to hold tears.

"Piper told us before. She didn't want to do that to you, you know," Annabeth quietly told me.

"I just can't believe she broke up with me," I said with a sigh.

"Are you sure it isn't a prank?" Percy asked from Leo's chair. I shook my head but Annabeth freaked out like Piper.

"Perseus Jackson!" Percy winced at the mention of his full name.

"You think Piper would fake this! Seriously?! You boys are terrible!" With that, she dashed out of the room and I heard her door slam behind her.

"Wait Annabeth!" Percy ran after her.

"Ijole," Leo muttered. Soon Calypso and Thalia appeared in the room angrily.

"Piper told us what happened! You're insane, Jason! How could you?!" Calypso shrieked. Thalia just marched up to me, grabbed a pillow, and started whacking me forcefully. I grimaced but didn't say anything, knowing that I deserved it for hurting Piper. They left the room and Nico and Leo were just staring at me and glanced back to where the girls were just standing with wide-eyes.

"What _happened_?!" they cried after seeing everyone yell at me. I sheepishly dropped my head onto the pillow and mumbled,

"I thought Piper was pranking me when she told me we had to break up. She got pissed…"

With a grunt, Leo and Nico lifted me off the bed and I groaned but got up.

"You, my good friend, are going to apologize to Piper," Leo told me. He pushed me out the door and locked the door behind me.

"Oh boy," I sighed. I trudged to her room about to knock when I heard a voice laugh.

"You should've seen his face!" I'd recognize that voice anywhere…

Piper McLean.

I took a step back in shock as I tried to process what happened.

"You should've seen him moping on the bed!" Another voice squealed while hysterically laughing.

Annabeth Chase.

"And us hitting him with pillows," my own sister screeched.

"And he totally didn't even care!" the evil Titan added.

_Oh they're gonna get it_, I thought to myself before sprinting back to Leo's room.

OoooOOoooOOooOooOoooooo

"Woah, woah, woah. Lemme get this straight," Leo said again. We all sighed, exasperated that this story has been repeated about five times.

"So Beauty Queen really isn't going to Europe and she really isn't breaking up with you. It was just a prank?" he asked.

I nodded.

"A mighty good one if you ask me," Percy added before eating a slice of pizza he found in the fridge.

"Honestly, though, she _scared _me. _All _of them did! They should just be in the acting biz," I concluded, throwing my hands in the air crazily.

"Do you know what this calls for?" Leo asked from the side. We faced him curiously.

"_Revenge_," Leo evilly announced while rubbing his hands maniacally.

"How?" Percy asked, eating another slice of pizza.

"Jason still needs to pretend he's really sad, first of all. Then, Percy needs to pretend he's super angry at Annabeth for telling him off. Basically, we all have to be angry at the girls and the rest will come later," Leo explained. Then he pointed his glares directly at me and Percy.

"So that means no kissing your girlfriends!" he exclaimed.

"Aw come on!" Percy groaned before collapsing on the bed dramatically. I just rolled my eyes but nodded.

"Anything to get back at them."

"Good, then let's do this shebang!" Leo yelled, pointing his finger up. We raised our eyebrows at him.

"She_bang_?" Nico asked him.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. He ran out the room and let out a big _whoop!_

Annabeth's POV

"But I feel so bad…" Piper trailed off.

"Don't!" Thalia snickered, "It was hilarious!"

"Well it _is _a prank war," Calypso pointed out. Piper shrugged.

"I guess," she mumbled.

"ALRIGHT CUPCAKES! TIME FOR DINNER!" Coach Hedge yelled. We scrambled out the door to see the boys coming out of their rooms too. We ignored them and all went to the dining room. I was about to sit next to Percy when he shook his head.

"Sorry, this seat is taken," he defiantly told me. Jason slid onto the seat next to him quietly. I frowned and awkwardly sat next to Calypso who was having a pity party for me. All the boys were sitting one side of the table while the girls on the other. Usually it's very intermixed, but not today.

It was dead silent.

Coach Hedge stared at all of us suspiciously.

"Why are you guys quiet?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. We shrugged nonchalantly.

"Well I have a dinner date with Mellie so be _good_. Do you hear that? Good." With that, he left the bus and locked it shut.

It was dead silent again for a few minutes. I noticed Jason was staring at the empty plate in front of him, Percy was glaring at me, making me wince, Leo was having a stare off contest with Calypso, and Nico and Thalia looked like they were about to fight. Piper was doing her best to keep acting and I heard her fake a sniffle and saw a tear trail down her cheek.

Genetics, I tell you. It's amazing.

"So…" I said, awkwardly, "Let's um eat?"

Everyone grunted in approval and that's when everything went into full chaos.

"Give me that!" Thalia screamed at Nico who was apparently gonna take the biggest pizza which Thalia wanted.

"NEVER!" he yelled back.

Jason and Piper were trying not to look at each other so they awkwardly fumbled for the pizza and missing their targeted destination, also known as the pizza box.

Leo and Calypso were kicking each other under the table. The table kept on bouncing up with big _Thuds!_

I grabbed a pizza and started to eat it, ignoring the yelling, fighting, and Percy's constant glaring.

When five minutes passed and everyone was still being as loud as ever, I just about had it.

"ENOUGH! ALL OF YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Immediately, everyone froze. Thalia and Nico's hands were in the air and they were out of their seats, about ready to fight. Calypso was holding a pizza as if ready to throw it at Leo who had a hammer in his hand. Percy was still glaring at me but thankfully, in his seat. Piper and Jason were sitting in their chairs, quiet and looking at their plates.

"Stop acting like a bunch of _babies_ and eat your stinking food! I would _like _to eat my food in peace!" I yelled, exasperated. I just stood there, glaring at every single one of them.

"Fine," they muttered. Everyone of them sat down and ate in silence.

"Oh forget it. You know what, forget the stupid prank war. Piper isn't going anywhere and she didn't break up with Jason okay? We _planned_ that. If anyone's to blame it's Leo!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, we already knew that," Jason smugly said with a smile, "I overheard you guys talking about it. And that was cruel."

I stood there open-mouthed and so did all the other girls.

"You knew? This whole time?" I asked, shocked.

"Yup," he affirmed with a smirk. The other boys were all smirking and I realized that they all knew. I eyed Percy. He had a grin on his face and winked.

"Okay. No prank war. This is ridiculous," I managed to say. Everyone groaned but my glare eventually shut them up.

After that little episode, the rest of our dinner was normal and fun. We all joked around and reprimanded Percy for eating his pizza like a taco to which he got mad at.

Otherwise, everything was perfect.


	48. AN: UPDATES

**AN: Lmao guys I'm sorry for taking so long! I'm still working quite hard on this chapter since it's the last one. Plus, I've been super busy with school and such... I'm soooo sorry loves! If you have some ideas for the last chapter, PLEASE SHARE.**


	49. The End

**Short chapter but this is the LAST ONE. Sorry guys I love you all! Thanks so much for everything and all the support. Please read ****_Wisdom's Daughter_****! Thanks~**

Annabeth's POV

"Annabeth, we're on!" Piper yelled into my dressing room. I sloppily finished tying up my hair and dashed out the door to where the group was huddled. It was our last concert of our tour and we wanted to make it our best.

Percy and I had both grown, our relationship stronger than ever. We always had each other's backs no matter what. Jason and Piper were also very close, never arguing but having one of the most pleasant relationships in our group. Calypso and Leo _finally _started dating but it hasn't been easy for any of us. They're arguing 24/7 and they'd make up five minutes later. Thalia and Nico haven't gotten any closer to Reyna or Will but I know they still have feelings for them.

Oh, and Coach Hedge and Mellie are dating too! Coach is actually going to propose to her after the tour!

Percy pecked me on the cheek when I joined them.

"Last concert guys! Let's make this a good one!" Jason exclaimed, giving us high-fives.

"You're on!" Mellie announced, pushing us to the stage. We ran out and performed like we've never performed before.

Just those couple months together bonded us so close, we became inseparable. Whatever we did, we did together.

Once our last concert finally ended, we piled onto the bus and drove back home. We were sitting around the table and talking randomly to each other.

"So… now what?" I asked to everyone. It became quiet.

"I guess we go to school, record our songs, perform more?" Piper answered thoughtfully. We all nodded in agreement.

"I'm honestly so happy I met you guys," Calypso gushed happily.

"Cheesy much?" Leo snorted. Calypso playfully slapped him but everyone giggled and chuckled. Before, Calypso might have hurt him just from that comment but now, it's a completely different story.

"But I agree with Calypso," Jason added.

"Same," we all chorused.

Thalia uncomfortably shifted in her chair.

"Guys, I-" she started but got interrupted.

Suddenly, Jason's phone started to ring. Curious, Jason pulled it out.

"Yeah?" he asked into the phone. He set it onto the table and put it on speaker.

"Hey kids! Great job with your tour!" we heard Zeus say proudly.

"Thank you," we said.

"Okay here's what's going down. My daughter has something to tell all of you later. It's sad, but it's her choice…"

We all looked at Thalia. She looked down, sadly.

"Well, anyways, another thing too. We'll be holding a contest because of Thalia's announcement. I'll call you all later. Goodbye."

He hung up the phone and we all stared intensely at Thalia who still had her head down.

"What news Thals?" I asked tentatively. She looked up with a defeated look in her eyes.

"A couple days ago, I got an invitation from _The Hunters_. They want me to join and I said I would because I was getting nowhere with Will. I'm done with boys in general. I love all of you but I need to leave," Thalia explained. We just sat there, staring at her in shock.

"Thals, you're… leaving?" I asked her, my voice shook a bit. Thalia and I have gone way back. When I say I was shocked, I really mean it…

"Look, I'm sorry but I don't think I belong here," she said exasperated.

"I don't either." A new voice chimed in. Nico.

"I'm gonna leave too. Not to join another band but to go back to school. I'm gonna miss you guys but I'll have Thalia, Reyna, and Will."

"What?" Percy exclaimed. He stood up and banged the table swiftly causing everyone to jump.

"So you're _both _going to leave?"

"Yes," Thalia and Nico both said, fixing their steely glares on Percy. Percy glared right back at them but sighed and sat down.

"Fine."

He slumped back down into his seat and crossed his arms stubbornly.

"Well, I don't like this but what's done is done," Piper said.

"Yeah, when are you two leaving?"Jason asked curiously.

"Tomorrow," they both answered.

The phone started to ring again. Jason sighed but answered his phone.

"So you found out Thalia's leaving?" we heard Zeus' voice ask.

"And Nico," Calypso added. There was silence.

"Nico too?" Zeus asked.

"Yeah."

"Well, my news is that we're going to have a contest. They'll submit videos and we'll choose who's going to be in the band."

"WHAT?!" we screeched.

"Calm down kids. Yes, the winner is going to be the band. Now that Nico is leaving, we're going to have two winners."

"WHAT?" we hollered.

"Yes, now stop screeching! I bet you they can hear you from Hades!"

"Hey!" another voice from the phone screeched. Nico's dad.

"Brother, go back to whatever you were doing," Zeus said with a sigh, "Anyways, that is our final decision. Good night."

_Click!_

We sat there in shock and silence. Without another word, we all stood up and left to our rooms. Not one word was uttered.

**LAST CHAPTER. HEH. Sorry!**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**JK LMAO Not the last chapter! I love you all too much! heh**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	50. An Eventful Morning

**I'm sorry for the shock in the last chapter! I promise I won't do anything like that again! Here's the next chapter! By the way, leave in the reviews for who you want to win the contest!**

Percy's POV

_My cousins couldn't possibly be leaving. This is a prank._

This was my last thought before closing my eyes in my comfortable bed.

I woke up the next morning to Coach Hedge barking out orders.

"C'MON CUPCAKES. TIME TO EAT. WE'LL BE ARRIVING HOME IN A COUPLE HOURS."

I groaned in protest and snuggled closer into my blanket. I rested my eyes again and was about to fall back to sleep when there was a knock on my door. I sighed impatiently,

"Who is it?"

"Annabeth."

I smiled happily, "Come in."

Annabeth walked through the door in a loose, plain-blue T-shirt and white-washed jeans. Her loose blonde curls were tied up in a ponytail. I scooted over to the right side of my bed and she climbed onto the bed and sat criss-crossed beside me.

"What's up?" I asked her. She sighed.

"I don't know what Zeus is playing here. Two of our band members are leaving! Thalia, my best friend…" she trailed off sadly. I reached for her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. At least we're together," I pointed out, making her smile.

"Yeah," she agreed as she gave my hand a small squeeze.

"And at least we get to pick the new band members," I reminded her.

"Let's hope that those who audition aren't bad," Annabeth said, "And that the have a great personality that won't clash with ours."

I smirked at her, "You mean like not being as bossy and as organized as you?"

"Exactly," she agreed with a slight blush.

We sat in silence, hand in hand.

"Percy?"

"Yeah."

"We should go get breakfast now," said Annabeth. I nodded. I climbed out of the blanket and walked with Annabeth to the table where everybody was already happily munching on food. Annabeth and I took our seats and began to eat. It was quiet except for the sound of chewing, forks and knives clattering, and the occasional burping sound coming from Coach Hedge's mouth.

"So…" Piper started, trying to get everyone talking, "How's this weather weather we're having?"

Everyone murmured how nice it was and continued eating in silence.

"That's enough, guys," Annabeth finally blurted out, "They're leaving. That's their choice, not ours."

"Thank you!" Thalia burst, exasperated.

"BUT-"

Thalia groaned and slumped into her chair.

"I'm still disappointed because of your decisions to leave. Especially you, Thalia," Annabeth said, turning to her best friend.

"...I can't believe you're leaving."

Thalia frowned and angrily stood up, banging the table. Everything on the table rose and clattered back onto the table. The rest of us had scooted our chairs about a couple inches backward, nervous and scared about what was going down. We watched their argument like a tennis match.

"I can't believe _you _Annabeth! You were thinking about joining the Hunters too!"

Annabeth paled for a second and regained her composure.

"Well I didn't, now did I?! And at least I _talked _to you about it! Apparently, this shows that you can't trust me!" Annabeth shouted back.

It took me a couple of minutes, but I realized something. Annabeth was thinking about joining the _Hunters_. They hate boys with a _passion_. I felt kinda offended at that. I thought she and I liked each other and even maybe loved? I shook the thought away. I'd question her about it later.

"Annabeth! It's done! I'm leaving!" Thalia retaliated, struggling to calm herself down. Annabeth, too, was having the same problem. She took deep breaths with the help of Piper who was soothing her with words. Calypso was gently talking to Thalia. Us boys were just carefully watching from a distance.

"So this is a cat fight?" Leo asked to me. Unfortunately, he spoke so loudly that all four of the girls glared at him. He gulped nervously.

Calypso smiled sweetly at him. "Leo, honey, go to your room and give yourself a time out."

Leo was about to protest but Calypso hardened her glare, making Leo jump out of his chair and dash down the hall back into his room.

"Anyone else got anything to say?" Calypso asked, pointedly glaring at all of us. We shook our heads rapidly until I felt like my head would actually dislocate from my neck.

"No ma'am." Even Coach Hedge looked a bit anxious.

"Good," Calypso said, her sweet smile returning. When she turned her head, I realized that I had been gripping onto my chair so tightly that my fingers were white and sweaty. I bended my fingers to allow the blood to flow back into my hands.

"She scares me," Nico muttered, also staring at his pale fingers. Calypso's head swiveled back around.

"Did someone say something?" A murderous look was on her normally serene face. We shook our heads again, even faster than last time. Nico looked about ready to faint.

She glared at all of us one more time and finally went back to Thalia.

"This was an eventful morning," Coach Hedge grunted before leaving the table, "I'm going to start driving so we can get back home."

I agreed with him. It certainly was an eventful morning.

**Remember to review about who you want to be in the Demigods band! And please read ****_Wisdom's Daughter _****which is my other story as well as ****_What Might Have Happened _****on my Wattpad account, ourgreekheroes.**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	51. The Auditions

**Sorry for not updating in a while! I'm finally on Spring Break so I can write a bit more! I'm mainly on ourgreekheroes on Instagram so yeah xD**

Percy's POV

"ALRIGHT CUPCAKES! MOVE YOUR BUTTS! WE'RE HERE!"

Relieved from all the tension and tight spaces, I let out a whoop and speeded out of the bus, accidentally knocking Leo down in the process.

"Sorry!" I called back to him. I stood right outside the bus door and inhaled the fresh air.

Worst mistake. Well, not inhaling the fresh air part. The "right outside the bus door" part.

"Agh!" I groaned as I hit the floor. I looked up to see Annabeth, Leo, Jason, and Piper on top of me. They were trying to get outside and I guess I blocked their way. Oops.

We got up and I brushed myself off.

"Good going, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth sarcastically told me. I smiled at her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm too happy to sass you back," I retorted. She playfully slapped me and walked inside with Piper and Calypso right behind her. The others raced out and into the house. I rushed after them.

I opened the door to see the girls already playing their instruments in sync and in tune. Annabeth, in the front, was singing her heart and soul out.

"What in Hades?" I asked with an eyebrow raised. They froze in unison, quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

"We haven't played in a _day_, Percy! Let's enjoy this!" Annabeth cheered. She nodded towards the girl and Thalia started the beat. Us boys just decided to take a seat and enjoy the sweet music.

(Annabeth- _italics_, Piper- **bold**)

_Dear future husband,_

_Here's a few things_

_You'll need to know if you wanna be_

_My one and only all my life_

_Take me on a date_

_I deserve it, babe_

_And don't forget the flowers every anniversary_

_'Cause if you'll treat me right_

_I'll be the perfect wife_

_Buying groceries_

_Buy-buying what you need_

_You got that 9 to 5_

_But, baby, so do I_

_So don't be thinking I'll be home and baking apple pies_

_I never learned to cook_

_But I can write a hook_

_Sing along with me_

_Sing-sing along with me (hey)_

_**You gotta know how to treat me like a lady**_

_**Even when I'm acting crazy**_

_**Tell me everything's alright**_

_**Dear future husband,**_

_**Here's a few things you'll need to know if you wanna be**_

_**My one and only all my life**_

_**Dear future husband,**_

_**If you wanna get that special lovin'**_

_**Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night**_

_After every fight_

_Just apologize_

_And maybe then I'll let you try and rock my body right_

_Even if I was wrong_

_You know I'm never wrong_

_Why disagree?_

_Why, why disagree?_

_You gotta know how to treat me like a lady_

_Even when I'm acting crazy_

_Tell me everything's alright_

_**Dear future husband,**_

_**Here's a few things**_

_**You'll need to know if you wanna be**_

_**My one and only all my life (hey, baby)**_

_**Dear future husband,**_

_**Make time for me**_

_**Don't leave me lonely**_

_**And know we'll never see your family more than mine**_

_I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed (hey)_

_Open doors for me and you might get some kisses_

_Don't have a dirty mind_

_Just be a classy guy_

_Buy me a ring_

_Buy-buy me a ring, (babe)_

_You gotta know how to treat me like a lady_

_Even when I'm acting crazy_

_Tell me everything's alright_

_**Dear future husband,**_

_**Here's a few things**_

_**You'll need to know if you wanna be**_

_**My one and only all my life**_

_**Dear future husband,**_

_**If you wanna get that special loving**_

_**Tell me I'm beautiful each and every night**_

_Future husband, better love me right_

We cheered and clapped for the laughing girls and they generously bowed.

"Our turn!" Jason exclaimed. We raced to the instruments and were just about to play when our dads entered the room.

"Boys, take a seat," Zeus said. We sighed in unison but dragged ourselves to the couch where the girls were stiffly seating.

"As of tomorrow, news of the contest will be all over the world. We will be receiving auditions from everywhere so this week is going to be hectic… You won't have too much free time."

_A day later_

We finished watching our 20th video and it was late, 11 pm. We crammed ourselves into Leo's room, where he already had a huge flat screen implanted on his wall. Annabeth and I were sharing the beanbag, Leo, Calypso, Thalia, and Nico squished themselves onto the bed, while Piper was laying on Jason's lap on the floor.

"Do you guys remember how Zeus said this week we weren't going to have too much free time?" Leo asked.

"Yeah," we said.

"I don't think we're going to have _any _free time," Leo finished with a groan. We all followed his lead and I bet you they could hear us groaning from out of town.

Thalia and Nico were the only ones not groaning. They looked quite happy.

"Are you still staying with us here?" I asked them. Thalia nodded.

"Yeah. We just won't see you guys often."

"Ha. You guys have school tomorrow," Leo laughed with a grin.

"But you guys have to watch these stupid audition videos," Nico retorted. Leo opened his mouth to say something but shut it with a frown.

"That's what I thought," Nico smirked.

"Okay let's watch this next one," Annabeth interrupted. She clicked the next video and a young girl with chocolate brown skin, poofy but curly hair, and stunning golden eyes appeared. I expected her to sit down next to the piano she was standing next to but I was wrong. Instead, she reached for the other side of her to reveal a beautiful golden bass guitar to which she hefted up over her tiny body.

She picked up a tiny remote and clicked on a button. Loud music began to blare through nearby speakers.

The girl took a deep breath and began to play. Her fingers were delicate but strong at the same time, forming a thick sound when plucked, making it flow well with the song being played. She was able to play riffs on the bass and even do a bunch of sliding techniques that Nico even had a hard time playing.

Once she stopped playing, she carefully placed the bass back where it belong and gave a cute child-like smile to the camera.

"I'm Hazel and I guess that was my audition!"

She turned off the camera and the screen became black.

There was silence. All our mouths practically reaching the ground.

Annabeth was the first to recover.

"That was incredible!" she breathed out excitedly.

"She's got my vote," Piper agreed with a smile.

"Same," Calypso said happily.

"Mine too!" Leo chimed in.

"She wasn't that great," Nico grumbled, folding his arms. Thalia snorted and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Looks like somebody's _jealous_," Thalia joked. Nico rolled his eyes and pushed Thalia off the bed. Thalia immediately stood up and got in Nico's face.

"Do you wanna go Death Breath?" Thalia menacingly asked, staring Nico right in the eye. Nico, being the retarded boy he is, held his ground and stared straight back.

"This isn't gonna turn out well…" Annabeth mumbled, leaning back into the chair. I tightened my grasp on her waist.

"Let them duke it out! It's entertaining!" I responded excitedly, "All I need now is the popcorn!"

"Coming right up!" Leo said from across the room.

_Ding!_

Leo opened the microwave underneath his desk and tossed me a bag. I was about to question why he had a microwave but he explained to me that you can never be too prepared.

Thalia let out a scream and tackled Nico off the bed, wrestling him to the ground. They were fighting for a good 10 minutes until Leo finally kicked them out of the room. We could vaguely hear them rolling around and cursing each other from outside.

And suddenly, the doorbell rang, silence engulfing the house.

**Who's at the door guys? hehehehehe  
~thefanfictionlibrary**


	52. The Announcement

**Another chapter! Yay! This might be the period of time you guys have to wait for a new chapter ok? Please stop threatening me xD I think y'all will like this chapter :)**

Annabeth's POV

We all glanced at each other silently.

"Who in the world would come this late?" I whispered quietly. Piper and Calypso looked a bit spooked.

"I'll go get it," Percy volunteered.

"I'll go with you bro," Jason said.

"Me too," Leo chimed in.

"Why don't we all go?" I asked, exasperated, "But boys go first. If it's a serial killer then the girls can escape."

I winked at the boys slyly and pulled Calypso and Piper to their feet. Jason and Percy started groaning in protest but Leo just chuckled.

"I'm a small target. Good luck to that guy," he joked. Percy and Jason glared at Leo and five minutes later, Percy and Jason each had a firm hand on Leo's shoulders, pushing him in front of them. This time, Leo was groaning.

"I hate being small," he grouchily mumbled. We warily walked down the stairs with Thalia and Nico trailing behind, finally done with their fist-fight. We stood in front of the door, not saying a word. The light outside was persistently still glowing.

"Who is it?" I asked after taking in a deep breath.

"It's Rachel!" a perky voice called through.

"And Luke," my brother's voice added.

I screeched in delight and pushed everyone out of the way. I swung the door open and jumped into my brother's awaiting arms.

"How's it going, Annie?" he asked happily, swinging me around.

"Great! We were just on tour!" I exclaimed as I squeezed my brother. I finally let go and beckoned for them to come in. Everyone except Rachel and I crammed inside the living room.

"Hi Rachel! Why are you guys here?" I asked. She smiled.

"Your brother was just dying to see you," she chuckled. I laughed with her.

"Good timing. I wanted to see him too."

"Yeah, well we might just stay for a few minutes and we're off. We also have some exciting news," Rachel said, her arms behind her back.

"I can't wait to hear it," I said honestly. We walked inside the living room and I took a seat beside Percy on the couch. Rachel and Luke stood in front of us, holding hands.

"So we have some exciting news," Luke started out.

"We're getting married!" Rachel squealed happily, showing us her beautiful engagement ring.

The whole room erupted with cheers. I ran up to the both of them and squeezed them tightly.

"Congrats! How come you didn't tell me sooner?"

Everyone else ran up and we were all squished in one giant hug. Even Thalia and Nico couldn't help but join in.

"Okay, okay! Everyone let go! You're squishing us!" Luke laughed, jokingly pushing us off. We reluctantly let go and sat back down.

"But that's not all we wanted to say," Luke happily said, "We…"

"Want you all to be in our wedding!" Rachel blurted out. Luke frowned at Rachel.

"I wanted to say that!" he pouted. Rachel smiled and patted him on the cheek.

"I got excited."

We cheered happily and excitedly. Piper, Calypso, and I were in a huddle jumping up and down.

"We're going to be bridesmaids!" we shrieked.

"Thalia, because we know you hate dresses, we wanted to ask you if you wanted to be our DJ in the reception!" Rachel asked her politely.

Thalia beamed.

"Absolutely!"

"You boys are going to be my groomsmen alright?" Luke said to Leo, Percy, and Jason as he clapped them on the back.

The boys nodded.

"I'll be all fanc-eh in a tux," Leo said pretending to straighten a bow.

"Nico, do you mind helping Thalia DJ?" Luke asked the boy.

The usually dark boy's face lightened just a bit at the thought of this.

"Sure."

Luke nodded.

"When's the wedding?" I asked eagerly.

"March 30th!" Rachel squealed, taking my hands and squeezing them happily. She was the happiest I'd ever seen her.

"Who's planning your wedding?" I asked them seriously. Their wedding needs to be perfect. I have to know if this person is reputable.

"Mom is," Luke said with a grin. My eyes widened.

"Oh then your wedding's gonna be fine," I said with a sigh of relief. Mom's a total perfectionist. If anyone will get the job done correctly, it's her.

"One last thing," Luke said loudly enough for us all to hear. We became silent.

"We would like you guys to perform a song for us at the reception."

We all nodded in excitement, eager to perform for them.

"I need to write a new song!" I exclaimed, "Pens, papers, lots and lots of papers…"

"Annabeth," Percy said with a chuckle, placing his hand on my shoulder, "We'll all write the song together. We're a team now."

I smiled thankfully at Percy. He always knew how to clear my brain when it was needed.

"This is why I love you, Percy," I said with a sigh. He laughed.

"I know," he responded cheekily. I shoved him.

"Go to Tartarus," I retorted jokingly.

"So we'll need you all on call because the wedding's going to be in a couple months. We need to get dresses, flowers, a reservation somewhere, an officiator, and stuff like that. Mrs. Chase will probably be the one organizing it all," Rachel said thoughtfully.

"No problem!" we all said in unison.

"We better get going," Luke decided, tugging a bit on Rachel's arm. Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Wait, we have a guest room. Just stay here for a couple days," I offered them. Luke and Rachel shared a look.

"I don't know… It might be too much trouble," Rachel warily faltered.

"No not at all!" Piper exclaimed.

"Please stay," Calypso insisted.

"Well… alright," my brother finally gave in.

"YES!" we cheered.

"This way, Mr. and Mrs. soon-to-be Chase," Leo formally said as he led the happy almost couple to the guest room, earning a chuckle from both Rachel and Luke.

"Well, we should all get some sleep," I yawned. Piper rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"I agree."

"Let's go," Percy beckoned. We all trudged up the stairs and entered our respective bedrooms. I quickly changed into pajamas and washed off. I tugged my ponytail and took off the band. I leaped onto my bed and snuggled inside, dozing off to sleep.

**Rachel and Luke are getting married EEKKKK!**

**IDK BOUT YOU BUT I KINDA SHIP IT HEHEHE. **

**Questions~**

**1\. What song do you want the Demigods to sing at the wedding?**

**2\. What should the color theme for the wedding be?**

**I WILL BE ADDING FRAZEL IN FUTURE CHAPTERS. HUSH CHILDREN I WILL GET TO IT.**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	53. The Wedding Planner

**This was very very quick omg... Guys, I have a life outside of writing y'know xD I'm really busy so I'm sorry if I haven't been posting as much as you want me to! This chapter is a bit feelsy I'm warning you!**

Percy's POV

"WAKE UP! WE HAVE A FULL DAY AHEAD OF US!" an unfamiliar yet somewhat familiar voice screamed, following the strange sound of a bullhorn. My head immediately flew up to the air in confusion. I whipped off my blanket and swung the door open. Everyone's face was behind their door, looking tired and confused.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"What in Hades is going on?"

In the middle of the room was a regal woman with a long grey dress. Annabeth's mom, Athena Chase.

"Wake up!" she yelled pointing the bullhorn at Leo. Leo, being the dummy he is, was dozing off and leaning against the door. Unfortunately for Leo, Mrs. Chase blew the bullhorn towards him, making him lose his grip on the door and falling flat on his face. I would've laughed except for the fact that my mouth couldn't laugh as if they were glued shut. I was so tired I could barely move my mouth muscles. Everyone must have been the same way because a grimace was plastered on everyone's face.

Finally, Annabeth began to talk, although it sounded a bit slurred.

"Mom, it's 5 am. What do you want?" she groggily asked.

"We need to plan for Luke and Rachel's wedding! Now!" she exclaimed, pointing to her watch impatiently.

Annabeth sighed. "Mom, we have a couple months. Calm down…"

"Annabeth Chase. This wedding has to be PERFECT. As your wedding with Dylan O'Brien will be."

"Mhmm…" Annabeth sighed, not paying attention. She snapped up in confusion as did everyone else in the hall.

"MY WEDDING WITH DYLAN O'BRIEN?!" she shrieked loudly. I frowned. The name Dylan rings a bell…

"THAT JERK FROM HIGH SCHOOL?! MUM THIS IS THE 21st CENTURY GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS!" Annabeth screamed.

Mrs. Chase's eyes hardened.

"Annabeth, you will do as your told. You will not go out with Perseus Jackson. You will marry Dylan," Athena said stiffly.

"What?" I exclaimed, "Mrs. Chase, Annabeth is a beautiful and very intelligent girl. She can make her own decision on who to marry, don't you think? Dylan is nothing but a low-class jerk who's played around with girls and then tossed them away." All eyes were on me and I could tell Annabeth's mom wasn't very pleased with me.

"Mr. Jackson, I'm doing what's best for my daughter. Dylan's father can get her to the top of the top with his money and his college to which my daughter will attend."

"Mom, that's not what _I _want! Don't you want me to be happy?" Annabeth pleaded to her mom. Mrs. Chase's eyes softened just a bit.

"One date, Annie, and then we'll see. Who knows maybe you can learn to love him on that short period of time."

"No, mom." Annabeth strode to me and took my hand in hers.

"My heart belongs to him, and only him. No matter how cheesy it sounds, I will always be with Percy because I… I think I love him," she confidently responded. My heart skipped a beat. I always knew I loved her, it's just that I never knew how to tell her or how she would feel. I squeezed her hand, reassuringly, letting her know I would be right by her side.

Athena's eyes hardened again.

"Annabeth, you are a child. You cannot love someone yet."

"You don't know me anymore, Mom. This is about Luke not me. I'm way too young to marry anyway. This conversation is now over," she maturely finished. I could feel her holding back tears. I tightened my grip on her hand.

"Fine," Athena sniffed, "But we'll discuss this later."

"We first need to help Luke and Rachel work the guest list. I expect everyone to come down in thirty minutes sharp." She turned around swiftly and walked down the stairs elegantly but a cold tone followed her down.

As soon as Athena left, Annabeth collapsed onto the ground, sobbing her heart out. Her hand dropping from mine. Everyone immediately rushed over to us.

I knelt down quickly and put her head onto my lap, stroking her hair softly.

"It's okay, Annabeth. You won't marry him. I promise. We'll be together forever and nothing can separate us. I promise because I love you," I whispered in a rushed tone. Piper and Calypso each held her hand and rubbed it soothingly. Thalia watched her, her face saddened by what she just saw. Leo, Jason, and Nico sympathetically sat next to Annabeth and watched the scene.

"I _can't _marry him. I just can't. I'd rather kill myself!" she exclaimed, tears streaming down her soft face.

"Don't you dare say that, Annabeth Chase. You are _not _killing yourself. We're gonna live together safe and sound. We'll all live together in a really nice house far away from Dylan," I reassured her confidently.

"And my mom," she added harshly.

"If that's what you want," I whispered, stroking her golden locks. We all sat there watching Annabeth sob out her heart and we all started to cry together. The girls had drops of tears streaked on their face and I'll admit my eyes were very watery.

"We have to get ready," Annabeth finally said, firmly. She got to her feet wiping her eyes. "We have to get ready before that she-devil forces us to do something that we don't want to do." Without another word, she left us and stormed into her room. Her sadness overcome by anger.

Everyone's eyes left the door and onto me. I was staring straight at the floor, definitely annoyed by Athena. How can she do that to her own daughter? Ruin her happiness.

I also went into my room, angrily getting ready, questioning the world and how it could be so cruel.

After getting ready, I sat on my bed, not sure if I could possibly face Athena. I knew Annabeth was doing the same thing, trying to get her emotions intact and ready to face Athena.

I finally walked out of my room, calmly and I saw Annabeth right next to me. Her eyes not as red and poofy but normal.

"About what I said earlier… about loving you. I wasn't lying. I really think I…" she trailed off shyly.

I slipped my hand into hers and tightened my grasp.

"I _know _that I love you and I will do anything for you, no matter what," I promised her, "I swear it."

**Percabeth at it's best guys xD**

**I'm kinda making Athena a little evil for awhile because there hasn't been much drama xD**

**Questions~**

**1\. Thoughts on Athena?**

**2\. Percabeth finally confessed their love for each other. Do you think that it's too soon?**

**Just a reminder to not threaten me in the reviews please and thank you xD I'm glad y'all like my stories though! I enjoy reading your comments so much! It motivates me to write faster!  
~thefanfictionlibrary**


	54. Maybe Just

**So basically I didn't want to make Athena evil. I just want her and Annabeth to misunderstand each other but in this chapter, they clear things up. They settle their differences and it's hella cheesy xD **

Annabeth's POV

He loves me. He loves me? He loves _ME_!

Hand in hand, Percy and I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I could feel Mom's eyes watching us as she fumed with anger. We ignored her and sat side by side next to the table, still holding hands.

"Glad you could join us for breakfast," Athena said, gritting her teeth. Everyone else was silent. Even Luke and Rachel, who had no idea what was going on, could feel the tension building.

"No problem, Mother. We couldn't miss your meals or else you'd try to marry Percy off to some brat, right?" I retorted. Percy squeezed my hand. I sighed reluctantly.

"Sorry, Mom. I'm just… upset… with your decisions," I apologized. Upset didn't even begin to explain what I was feeling but just the fact that Percy and all my friends were with me calmed me down.

"We'll discuss this later, Annabeth," she steely responded. She passed the pancakes around and the only sounds echoing the room were the clanking of utensils and plates and the chewing of food as well as a couple, "Excuse me" 's, "Please pass the…" 's, and "Thank you" 's.

"So Annabeth, your date with Dylan is today at 5 pm. I was going to call Aphrodite so you could get a quick makeover before you leave," my mom told me calmly. The anger began to build up and I could see Percy staring at her with a fire in his eyes.

"Wait, I thought Annabeth and Percy were dating," Rachel said tentatively. Athena glanced at her while cutting her pancake delicately.

"Annabeth is not suited to marry this… this scum… She deserves to marry the best and _only _the best."

Rachel looked around awkwardly and pitifully looked at me and Percy.

How dare she call Percy that? How dare she insult him at all?

"Athena. You can insult me. You can insult how I look, you can insult how I act, but you canNOT insult Percy," I gritted.

"Young lady, I am your mother. You will call me mom. Understood?" Athena sternly reprimanded me.

"No, I will NOT call you my mother. You are now Athena. Mothers are supposed to love and care for their children, letting them be who they want to be. You are no mother, _Athena_," I spat.

"I am doing what I think is best for _your _benefit, not mine. I'm trying to help you achieve your dreams of becoming a singer, an architect! With Dylan's help, you will exceed all limitations! You will have the money and power to become both!" she exclaimed powerfully. I frowned at her.

"So you want me to _use _Dylan for my own benefit? Even though he's a terrible person, he shouldn't be used in that way," my voice softened a bit. Maybe I was judging her too hard. Maybe she wants to do whatever she can to help me. Maybe… maybe I was wrong.

"Annabeth… I don't know. I want you to be happy and _nothing_ will get in my way if it means you're happiness! You're my baby girl! I just… I just… want you to get what you want."

I sat there quietly.

"All I want right now is to be with Percy. To be able to _date _Percy. To be in this band with my best friends! To enjoy my brother's wedding without worrying about my own with someone who I don't love…" I trailed off, "That's what I really want. That's what my heart wants."

She nodded. Maybe still a bit confused, maybe a bit understanding.

"If that's what you really want Annabeth, then that's what you'll get. You can date Percy and I'll cancel plans with Dylan and his father. They were quite annoying anyways," she said with a nod. My heart began to beat once again. I raced out of my chair and hugged the woman that gave birth to me.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I squealed and after a few moments, "Thank you, mom."

I could feel her smile and that definitely made me happy.

"Well, this has been all warm and fuzzy and stuff," a voice interrupted, "But can we all eat comfortably?"

It was Leo. Of _course_, it is.

My mom and I looked up to see everyone uncomfortably staring anywhere but at us. Except for Percy and Luke. They were beaming at us with goofy smiles plastered on their faces. I let go of my mom and gave her a genuine smile to which she returned. She patted my back gently and I happily skipped to my seat. Percy kissed me on the cheek and slipped my hand in his as I sat down. I gladly grabbed a couple pancakes and began to eat, not worrying about tomorrow, not the day after, not the next week. I'm just focusing on today and today only.

(Annabeth- _italics_)

_The sun'll come out_

_Tomorrow_

_Bet your bottom dollar_

_That tomorrow_

_There'll be sun!_

_Just thinkin' about _

_Tomorrow_

_Clears away the cobwebs,_

_And the sorrow_

_'Til there's none!_

_When I'm stuck in a day_

_That's gray,_

_And lonely,_

_I just stick out my chin_

_And Grin,_

_And Say,_

_Oh_

_The sun'll come out _

_Tomorrow _

_So ya gotta hang on_

_'Til tomorrow_

_Come what may_

_Tomorrow!_

_Tomorrow!_

_I love ya_

_Tomorrow!_

_You're always_

_A day _

_A way!_

_Tomorrow!_

_Tomorrow!_

_I love ya_

_Tomorrow!_

_You're always_

_A day _

_A way!_

"Nice song, Anna," Piper approved, "You use your diaphragm a lot in this one and it sounds great!"

"Thanks Pipes," I said with a smile.

"I'm guessing this one was inspired by mom again?" Thalia asked. I turned to her with a shy smile.

"Is it that obvious?" I sheepishly questioned. She nodded with a smirk.

"I love it Annabeth. It'll sound _great _with the keyboard!" Calypso exclaimed as she flipped through my sheet music.

I laughed at her over enthusiasm.

"Thanks Cal! And yeah, it's definitely meant for the keyboard."

"When are the boys coming back from their fitting?" Piper asked, checking her phone, "It's already been two hours!"

"And none of them have texted back," Calypso added.

"Let's hope they're okay…" I said worriedly, checking my own phone.

**Questions~**

**1\. I hope it wasn't too cheesy for you guys! What'd you think?**

**2\. What happened to the boys?**

**Follow me ourgreekheroes on Instagram! A page dedicated to the Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus series!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	55. AN: Please help!

**AN: Apparently there's a bunch of copyright infringement in my story and there are a few people who are telling me about it. I appreciate you're concern but I'm still confused... If anyone could PM me about it? I don't know what the heck is going on. If this continues, I'll probably stop using this website and use my Wattpad account: ourgreekheroes. I'm not sure of the people telling me about this are just "trolling" me or whatever it's called because they're not apart of the administration of this website. They're just random people with regular usernames I think. I don't know... I'll have to start over everything I've earned and it's just annoying me.**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	56. Be a Man!

**Okay, I've been thinking. Until I get banned from this website or get arrested or something, I will NOT remove my story from this website. I honestly don't care about this "CIR" group that's trying to take my story down or the people saying that my story is "unoriginal" and stuff like that. I really don't care. Writing this story is just a fourteen year old girl's way of entertaining herself and the fact that I'm entertaining 180,000 people is crazy and exciting. I also just recently reached 1000 comments! That's honestly so cool that 1000 people reviewed, participated, or gave me their opinions about my story. I love all of you so much! Therefore, I will keep this story up for my loyal viewers and most definitely NOT let the haters get to me. I appreciate your concern for my story but I can handle it, thank you very much. **

**With that being said, here's another chapter for all of you! **

Percy's POV

So basically Luke wanted to surprise Rachel with a special dinner tonight and I suggested that we all go to a nice dinner with our respected dates, except for Nico and Thalia who both had homework to do. Everybody thought I was brilliant (For like the first time ever!)

We weren't actually going to a fitting for our suits but actually looking for the perfect place to go. I suggested a nice dinner on the beach. We went to this restaurant called _Calamari _but while we were checking it out, I saw a man who worked there slaughter a poor, defenseless fish. Jason wanted to go to this really cool place on the 600th floor of some building in New York and it was really awesome except for the fact that I was desperately terrified of heights. Leo wanted to go to some Mexican restaurant but a sign on the door said that a 24/7 mariachi band played to which we all immediately told Leo that it was a no.

Luke said a dinner in a calm and fancy restaurant would be perfect (and affordable). We nodded in agreement and decided on a restaurant that also served Mexican food on a high cliff with a beautiful ocean view to appease our desires.

Jason called the restaurant and reserved us all a huge table right next to a giant window that would give us the amazing view. After that, we went back to our house. Once we opened the door, we faced four angry girls with their hands on their hips and staring us down.

"Where have you been?!" they all screeched. I took a step back cautiously and so did the rest of the guys.

"We went to uh…" Leo trailed off.

"Go get our suits!" Jason finished. He laughed nervously.

"Then where are they?" Piper asked him suspiciously, "I don't see them anywhere."

"In the car!" Jason frantically exclaimed. At the same time, Leo said,

"At the tailor's!"

They exchanged glances.

"At the tailors!"

"In the car!"

"At the tailors in the car!" I said, covering for them.

Annabeth looked out the window.

"The car is obviously in the driveway."

"I… uh-" I stuttered.

"Oh for heaven's sake… just go get dressed nicely. We have a surprise for you guys," Luke sighed in defeat.

"Dude come on," Leo groaned, "We could've pulled it off!"

"I don't think so Leo," Luke said, pushing Leo into the living room. The girls gave us suspicious looks before chattering excitedly while walking up to get ready.

We followed Luke and Leo back into the living room and collapsed onto the couch. Luke, who was standing in front of us, had an irritated look plastered on his face.

"You guys are _terrible _at lying!" he groaned.

"They're _scary_! Your sister can beat me up and I'm twice her size!" I protested. Leo and Jason nodded ferociously.

"All of them are capable of killing us," Leo added with a shiver.

"Be a man!" Luke exclaimed. We nodded sleepily, making him sigh with a hint of annoyance.

(Luke- italics, Percy- **bold**, Leo- underline, Jason- regular)

_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat the girls_

_Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons?_

_You're the saddest bunch I ever met_

_But you can bet before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a man out of you_

_Tranquil as a forest_

_But on fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_You are sure to win_

_You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a man out of you _

**I'm never gonna catch my breath**

Say goodbye to those who knew me

Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym

Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

_Be a man_

_We must be swift as a coursing river_

_Be a man_

_With all the force of a great typhoon _

_Be a man_

_With all the strength of a raging fire_

_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon_

(COPYRIGHT GOES TO DISNEY. I DON'T OWN THIS SONG!)

"Was that necessary?" I asked with a sigh. Luke grinned and nodded.

"Disney is life" was his response.

"I thought ball was life," a voice interrupted. We turned towards the door and as if the lights suddenly dimmed and they were walking the runway, the girls entered the room one by one. First, it was Rachel. Her normally frizzy hair was curled and a long, red dress was on her as well as matching red heels. Then, it was Piper. She was wearing a nice blue blouse with white jeans and converse, quite opposite of Rachel. Calypso came in with a flowy white dress, her long caramel hair trailing behind her and finally, Annabeth appeared. She was wearing a casual floral dress with high tops and her princess curls the same as always. In other words, she looked gorgeous.

"You're drooling, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said with a chuckle. She closed my mouth gently and kissed me on the cheek.

"We're wearing dresses-" Calypso started.

"Except me!" Piper exclaimed happily. Calypso glanced at her with a roll of her eyes.

"-So I hope whatever you're doing is worth it," she finished.

Luke nodded.

"It'll definitely be worth it."

"Okay then. Let's go," Annabeth urged us impatiently. She slipped her hand into mine and dragged us towards the door.

**Questions:**

**1\. What song does Luke sing to get the boys motivated?**

**2\. Which girl isn't wearing a dress?**

**3\. Which girl overdressed?**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	57. My Flashlight

**So obviously I haven't posted in forever. I apologize! I've been trying to catch up on school! I have a bunch of finals and tests coming up and it's just crazy hectic. Here's a chapter for you guys though! After Rachel and Luke's wedding I'm going to finally close this fanfiction and maybe start a new one. I appreciate all of you so much!**

Annabeth's POV

"Is it tight enough?" he asked.

I brought my hands up to the red bandana over my eyes and adjusted it.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain," I responded. I felt a hand slip into mine and I squeezed it, knowing it was his hand.

"Alright, we're getting into the car right… now." I heard a car door open and Percy's other hand was gently leading me into the car. I took a careful step inside the car and sat down in the passenger seat. I was groping for the seat belt when I heard the zip of the seat belt for me.

"Thanks Percy," I chuckled.

"No problem," he responded. I could hear the smirk on his face.

We drove for about thirty minutes when we finally came to stop.

"We're here."

I heard his car door open and just moments later, mine opened too. A rush of wind tousled my curls and from the smell of the wind, it was an ocean breeze.

"Can I take off the bandana now?" I asked, eager and impatient.

"Go for it."

I took off the bandana, excitedly and gasped. I was facing the sparkling ocean on a high cliff. The colors of the sky were a beautiful mixture of orange, pink, and purple. The huge sun was slowly falling across the ocean rise.

"It's beautiful Percy," I exclaimed happily as I turned to face him. His eyes sparkled and he kissed my forehead gently, gently holding my shoulders.

"Let's go!" I pulled his hand and ran as well as I could in a dress.

Piper's POV

"So Jason, did it really take you guys a whole day to plan this out?" I asked slyly. He and the other boys turned a bit red. We were all sitting down at a table next to a huge window that overlooked the ocean.

"Um… yes. We couldn't decide," Jason muttered.

"We wanted it to be perfect," Luke added, covering Jason.

"Well, it sure looks perfect," Calypso sighed delightedly.

"We actually have one more surprise though," Percy said. The boys all stood up and went to the middle of the room where there was a small stage.

"Hey everyone! We have a special song that goes to the ladies in the back!" Percy announced. I spotted Jason and rolled my eyes at him. He winked and took his place in the stage.

(Percy- _italics_, Jason- **bold**, Luke and Leo- underlined)

_Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh_

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeah_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me, "Do I look okay?"_

_I say,_

_When I see your face_**(face, face...)**

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing _**(amazing)**

_Just the way you are_**(are)**

_And when you smile _**(smile, smile...)**

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing _**(amazing)**

_Just the way you are _**(are)**_._

_Yeah_

**Her lips, her lips**

**I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**

**Her laugh, her laugh**

**She hates but I think it's so sexy**

**She's so beautiful**

**And I tell her everyday,**

**Oh you know, you know, you know**

**I'd never ask you to change**

**If perfect's what you're searching for**

**Then just stay the same**

**So don't even bother asking if you look okay**

**You know I'll say,**

_When I see your face_**(face, face...)**

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing _**(amazing)**

_Just the way you are_**(are)**

_And when you smile _**(smile, smile...)**

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing _**(amazing)**

_Just the way you are _**(are)**_._

_Yeah_

**The way you are**

**The way you are**

**Girl, you're amazing**_(amazing)_

**Just the way you are **_(are)_

_When I see your face_**(face, face...)**

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing _**(amazing)**

_Just the way you are_**(are)**

_And when you smile _**(smile, smile...)**

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause, girl, you're amazing _**(amazing)**

_Just the way you are _**(are)**_._

_Yeah_

We were the first ones up and clapping. Rachel even wiped a tear from her eye. Annabeth almost snorted at Rachel's soft heart but decided against it. Everyone clapped and cheered. They took a bow and hopped off the stage. They casually walked towards us and we patiently waited for them to come. Once they reached us, we all gave them a huge hug. I practically jumped onto Jason and thankfully, he didn't drop me.

"That was awesome," I complimented him, still in his arms.

"Only for you," Jason responded as he squeezed me one more time before putting me down. We all took our seats and realized all the food was set on the table.

"I don't know about you guys," Annabeth started, "but I'm hungry."

"Same," we all said in unison. Thus, beginning our crazy frenzy. I saw Leo take huge chunks of his food and swallow it whole, never stopping. Calypso on the other hand daintily ate small pieces while shooting Leo amused looks. Percy and Annabeth were strangely eating at the same time. Then I realized that Percy was mimicing Annabeth's eating habits. When Annabeth reached for a roll of bread, he did the same. Soon, Annabeth caught on and she glared at Percy but nothing else. Percy kept it up which resulted in Annabeth frustratedly yelling, "PERCY!" while slapping him on the arm. That made him stop quickly. Luke and Rachel were barely eating and lovingly stared into each other's eyes the whole time. It was cute until it got kinda weird… Jason, being the responsible man he was, was using his knife and fork respectively and glancing at me a couple times with the cute smile I fell head over heels for.

"Can you not stare at me while I eat?" I asked him sarcastically. He smirked.

"Like you're not staring at me." I was about to protest but he gave me a look that basically said "I know you".

"Touche, Sparky," I said instead. Jason was about to say something when I heard a faint gasp.

"Oh no," Calypso mumbled. Simultaneously, everyone turned to her.

"Do you guys remember Brody and those boys that tried to hit on us at the diner?" she asked cautiously. We all nodded, remembering the jerks who clearly couldn't take a hint.

"Well, they're right there," she said, discreetly pointing at the table across from us. We all turned our heads to see Brody and those guys eating a bunch of burritos.

"Ugh," Annabeth groaned. That's exactly what I was thinking.

"I'll rip their heads off if they try anything," Luke swore. Annabeth shot Luke a worried look.

"They probably won't see us though," Calypso assured us.

"And even if they do, we-" I started.

"-Have us boys to protect you," Luke interrupted. I stared at him, a bit annoyed.

"I was _going _to say that we can kick their asses anyways," I said.

"We can take care of ourselves, Luke," Annabeth said, her eyes stormier than normal.

Jason chuckled. "One thing you need to know about our girls is that they can beat up anyone, anytime, anywhere."

"Thank you, Jason." I acknowledged him with a nod of my head approvingly.

"Not me," Rachel said with a shudder, "All I have in my bag is a blue plastic hairbrush **(hahahaha get it? xD) **and I don't know if that'd help me in the long run."

"That's why I'm here," Luke said, putting his hand on Rachel's.

"Aw isn't that touching," a voice sarcastically muttered. We turned to see Brody and his friends standing side by side mischievously.

"Listen, Brody. We beat you and your cronies up once, we can do it again, so I suggest you get a move on," I retorted. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You're prettier and sassier than the last time I saw you," he said taking a step towards me. Jason stood up immediately.

"If you touch her, I'll mess up your so-called pretty boy face," he growled. Brody took a step back with his hands raised.

"Just go away, no one wants you here," Annabeth said with her arms crossed as she stood up, "And don't even try anything. I have an overprotective brother _and _an overprotective boyfriend. I'd leave if I were you."

"Ah, Annabeth Chase. It seems like you've gotten… popular these last few months…" Brody eyed Annabeth up and down objectively. Out of rage, both Percy and Luke got out of their chairs and walked towards Brody. Jason and Leo followed. Percy and Luke menacingly stood a couple inches away from Brody's face.

"I'm only gonna say this one time. Get out of here. Don't talk to us ever again and if you do, my friends and I will personally make sure you get hurt," Percy furiously said, his teeth clenched.

Brody stared at Percy for a few seconds and finally backed off. He and his friends left with a huff. The boys took their seat and began to eat again, quietly. Percy and Luke were stabbing at their food while Leo couldn't stop fidgeting. His knee kept on moving up and down. And Jason… Well Jason is one of those guys who conceals his anger. His silence showed me that he was upset. Really upset.

"Thank you…" Calypso mumbled.

"Yeah, thanks guys," Annabeth awkwardly said.

"You guys were awesome," I added. I glanced at Rachel. She looked pretty shaken.

"Totally," Rachel said.

The boys didn't say a word. They stared at their plates.

"I've got an idea," I said. I stood up and waved for the girls to follow. We walked up to the stage and each took a mic. I whispered a song into a nearby waiter's ear and he nodded while hurriedly rushing off.

(Piper- _italics_, Annabeth- **bold**, Calypso and Rachel- underlined)

_When tomorrow comes_

_I'll be on my own_

_Feeling frightened of_

_The things that I don't know_

_When tomorrow comes_

_Tomorrow comes_

_Tomorrow comes_

**And though the road is long**

**I look up to the sky**

**And in the dark I found, I lost hope that I won't fly**

**And I sing along, I sing along, and I sing along**

_**I got all I need when I got you and I**_

_**I look around me, and see a sweet life**_

_**I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**_

_**You're getting me, getting me through the night**_

_**Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes**_

_**Can't lie, it's a sweet life**_

_**Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**_

_**You're getting me, getting me through the night**_

_**Cause you're my flash light (flash light)**_

_**You're my flash light (flash light), you're my flash light**_

_Ooh_

_I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top_

_I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop_

_'Cause you light the way_

_You light the way, you light the way_

_**I got all I need when I got you and I**_

_**I look around me, and see a sweet life**_

_**I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**_

_**You're getting me, getting me through the night**_

_**Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes**_

_**I can't lie, it's a sweet life**_

_**Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**_

_**You're getting me, getting me through the night**_

_**(Light light light you're my flash light)**_

_**Light light you're my flash light**_

_**Light light light light light, oh**_

_**(Light light light you're my flash light)**_

_**You're my flash, oh**_

_**I got all I need when I got you and I**_

_**I look around me, and see a sweet life**_

_**I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**_

_**You're getting me, getting me through the night**_

_**Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes**_

_**I can't lie, it's a sweet life**_

_**Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight**_

_**(You're my flashlight)**_

_**You're getting me, getting me through the night**_

_**Cause you're my flash light**_

_**Cause you're my flash light**_

_**You're my flash light**_

_**Ooh ooh**_

_**Ooh ooh**_

_**Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**_

_**Ooh oh oh**_

_**You're my flash light**_

_**Light light**_

_**You're my flash light**_

_**Light light ye-yeah**_

_You're my flash light_

**Copyright for "Just the Way You Are" is Bruno Mars and "Flashlight" is by Jessie J. I do not own these songs.**

**Questions~**

**1\. Who are the jerks? **

**2\. What did they do to the girls when we last met them?**

**3\. Did you get the Rachel and the blue hairbrush thing? xD**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	58. The Big Day

**HI EVERYONE. YOU CAN ALL CALL ME NAMES NOW. JK. PLEASE DON'T. BUT I'M SORRY FOR NOT POSTING IN LIKE FOREVER. ENJOY!**

Annabeth's POV

It was the day of the wedding. The beautiful, glorious day where my brother would have another important female in his life (even though she's a bit _too _girly sometimes). Rachel, Piper, Calypso, and I were in the bathroom of the church, ladies running around with makeup, accessories, and clothing. I felt a bit too pampered but I wanted to look my best for this special day. After three dreadfully long hours, Rachel's favorite salonist came to us.

"Ms. Dare, you and your friends are all set to go!"

We stood up from our chairs and admired how we looked in the mirrors. This was one of the days where Piper, Calypso, and I could look and act like normal, teenage girls. We swirled in our beautiful gold dresses and giggled ever so often.

Rachel fake-gasped.

"Did _the _Annabeth Chase just _giggle_?" she mocked me, with one hand over her heart, dramatically. I rolled my eyes with a playful smile.

"Shut up, Dare." Rachel giggled and jumped into the air as best as she could with her flowing, white wedding gown. Her red, curly hair was slightly tamed and pulled into a beautiful bun.

"You look beautiful, Rachel," Calypso complimented her. Rachel sweetly smiled at Calypso.

"Thanks, darling. You all look spectacular too!"

The bathroom door swung open. My mom, who was in an elegant, dark blue dress, entered the bathroom.

"You girls look wonderful! The wedding's just about to start! Hurry now!" she frantically said. She left the room in a rush.

We looked at each other excitedly.

"Let's go!" We raced out the door as best as we could with our dresses and lined up right outside the main door.

It wasn't even my wedding and I was shaking. I couldn't imagine what Rachel must be feeling.

As if she read my thoughts, Rachel patted me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry. You'll soon learn how I'm feeling right now when you get married to Percy."

I gasped, a bit surprised. Married to Percy? I hadn't even given that a thought! A future with Percy would be heavenly though…

"Annabeth!" my mom whisper-yelled, "You're next!"

I snapped out of my trance and continued to walk. I breathed slowly and calmly. Shoulders poised, hands gracefully holding my bouquet of flowers, and one step after the other. Percy caught my eye. His hair still swept to the side just as it usually was and his sea green eyes sparkling. I trained my eyes on him and somehow it felt like I was getting married to him. The way I couldn't keep my eyes off of him as I walked. Somehow, I managed to make it to the altar and stand across from Percy slightly to the side of Luke with just enough space for Rachel. I looked at Luke and smiled at him reassuringly with a proud grin on my face. He looked very handsome with his black suit and tie. A beautiful collection of flowers pinned on to it.

Finally, the Wedding March for Rachel began to play. Rachel appeared in the doorway and everyone stood respectfully. Rachel's dad, the high and mighty Mr. Dare, held her arm but all eyes were on Rachel. Her beautiful wedding dress was a pure white making her red hair which was tied in a beautiful bun and green eyes pop. A lovely simple necklace with a white lily pendant hung on her neck. She looked stunning all in all. Finally, she appeared next to my brother and I've never seen him happier. He deserved happiness and I couldn't be any more glad.

The service started and I can tell you that it wasn't _too _exciting. I stood in my heels, occasionally changing positions because of my tired hands and sore feet. My back began to hurt because of my posture.

But finally they exchanged their vows.

I almost cried.

_Almost_.

Do teary eyes count? They don't, right?

Anyways, the words came out.

"You may kiss the bride."

And I'll let you know that Rachel and Luke kissed for a very very very long time.

Like I don't know five minutes? The room went WILD. You could faintly hear the paparazzi's cameras in the background.

The music began to play and Rachel and Luke walked down the aisle happily. Percy and I walked down the stairs and linked arms. We shared a smile and followed the happy couple. I rested my head on Percy's arm and yawned.

"You tired?" he asked. I nodded.

"Standing there for an hour hurts a lot."

"True," he said. We walked to a room where Rachel and Luke were already sitting in.

I immediately tackled my brother.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" I screamed. Luke immediately swung me around and kissed my forehead.

"Thanks, Annie. You look beautiful, sis."

"You don't look too shabby yourself," I teased. I let go of him and hugged Rachel, letting Luke and Percy bro hug.

"He deserves someone like you," I told her. Rachel smiled.

"No, we both deserve someone like _you_," Rachel replied. She looked around, scanning to see if anyone was near us.

"Don't tell your brother I told you this," she whispered, "But Luke loves you a lot. He talks about his little Annie all the time. I think he wants to name all of our children Annabeth."

I laughed, letting out a snort.

"Even the boys?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Especially the boys," she responded with a wink. I saw my brother approaching and nudged Rachel.

"There are my favorite girls!" Luke said, squeezing us both in a hug. It was sweet until my arms started to become numb.

"Luke. You're crushing us."

I glanced at Rachel and saw her face becoming almost as red as her hair. Luke let go of us immediately.

"Sorry, sorry!" he apologized nervously. The door suddenly opened quickly. Percy appeared in the door.

"Reception's starting! Let's go!" he beckoned anxiously. Rachel and Luke locked hands and started heading out quickly. I glanced at the clock.

"The reception's not supposed to start for a while," I pointed out. Percy grinned at me slyly.

"I know that." He walked towards me and grabbed my hands as he faced me.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He looked down at me, his eyes shining playfully but I could sense a hint of nervousness.

"What about?" I asked cautiously.

He nervously smiled, his palms starting to sweat. He lowered his eyes to the ground.

"Well, I was looking at your brother's wedding and how amazing it was but then I thought about you, specifically about _us. _And...," he looked up at me, eyes burning with a newfound passion.

"Yes?" I asked, growing more and more nervous.

"And I want us to get married."

My jaw immediately dropped, eyes opened wide.

**Alright everyone, I want to know your thoughts, especially about the last part! Just please make sure they're respectful! **

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	59. SNEAK PEAKS

**TO ANSWER MOST OF YOUR QUESTIONS: YES THEY ARE REALLY YOUNG. THEY'RE SOPHOMORES IN HIGH SCHOOL.**

**Okay so my point was, yeah they're super duper young and I have no idea if it's legal or not but this ****_is _****a fanfiction xD**

**Don't worry, they won't get married right now.**

**Here are some special sneak peeks that MIGHT be in the next couple chapters ;):**

**1) Annabeth might not agree at first.**

**2) There may or may not be a promise ring.**

**3) They'll probably end up getting married before I finish up this story when they're OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL.**

**Hope that answered most of your questions!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	60. Promises and Disappearances

**Hi guys! Here's your next chapter! Make sure to check out ourgreekheroes on Instagram so you can just chat with me about my story or whatever :) I've already talked to very lovely people that read this fanfiction and it's so exciting!**

Annabeth's POV

"NOW?! Oh my gods, Percy! We're 16! Is that even legal? My gods, I don't even think that's legal! We're in high school oh de-"

"Annabeth," he interrupted.

"What will everyone think?! Will they approve?! Did you talk this over with your mom? OR MY MOM FOR THAT MATTER? What will she say?!"

"Ananbeth," he said once again, a little louder.

"Never mind about what she'll say! What will she _do_?! OH GODS, SHE'LL KILL YOU. And if you die, I'm gonna end up dying alone and wh-"

"Annabeth!" he finally yelled. I stopped my rambling and froze in place from my constant pacing.

Percy's expression softened as he pulled me closer to him and took my hands in his own.

"As much as I would love to marry you right now, that's obviously not going to happen. I _want _to marry you, but not now! In the future, when we're older," he explained with a small smile, "I haven't seen you freak out in a long time."

"Thank the gods. You had me going all crazy there for a second," I said, wiping a bead of sweat from my forehead.

I breathed a huge sigh of relief and looked up at his twinkling eyes.

"Percy, that's very sweet bu-"

"Before you say anything, I want to show you something," he interrupted with a lopsided smile. He pulled out something from his pocket, a tiny box covered in velvet.

I gasped in shock. _Those better not be engagement rings, Nuh-uh, not now, I'm too young!_

Percy got down on his knee and opened up the box. In the box was a beautiful necklace with a diamond-embedded heart locket.

"Perseus Jackson, what in Hades is this?" I asked as I recoiled from him. Percy smiled.

"It's a promise necklace. I was thinking about a ring, but I knew you'd freak out ever more," he said with a chuckle.

I took a cautious step towards the necklace and picked it up delicately.

"Look inside."

I opened up the locket and gasped. On the left was a beautiful picture of us holding hands, smiling, in the other was our names, engraved on it.

"Percy," I gasped, "It's beautiful."

"And it's for you," Percy said, "If you want it."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

A life with Percy. We'll have a nice house, good jobs, and wonderful children. Think logically, Annabeth! My head was too fuzzed up with adoration. My boyfriend gave me a promise necklace. He loves me. I love him. This _has _to work out.

"Okay, Percy," I finally say. His eyes widen and he was about to say something but I spoke first.

"But it'll take time. We need a firm foundation. We need jobs, of course, a house, furniture, oh, and a wedding, of course but we al-"

I didn't have time to finish. Percy lifted me up in joy and spun me around, a goofy smile plastered on his face. I couldn't help but smile. He kissed me before putting me down.

"Absolutely, Wise Girl. But first…"

He took it in his hands and stood behind me. I pulled my hair to the side and felt the coolness of the metal touch my skin. He clasped it and turned me around. He kissed me one more time on the lips before taking my hand in his.

"We have a reception to go to, I believe."

"I believe so," I responded with an even goofier smile. He squeezed my hand and we walked out towards the reception area.

Piper's POV

"Leo, you're literally the weirdest person I've ever met," Calypso muttered. We watched as Leo tried to firebend the candle on one of the tables.

"I'll take that as a compliment," he responded, his eyes never leaving the burning flame as he tried to get the flame to move at his well.

"Hey guys," a cheery voice said. Calypso, Jason, and I turned to see Percy and Annabeth, walking hand-in-hand.

There were a couple things I noticed that told me that their relationship had somewhat sky-rocketed. Number one, there was the fact that Annabeth's usually calculating, stormy grey eyes were now shining like diamonds that were just polished. And I know what I'm talking about, my dad has a bunch of those laying around at home. There was also the fact that a beautiful necklace (that actually looked like a diamond) was lying on her usually bare neck. Annabeth _never _wore jewelry. This must've been something important that Percy gave to her.

I was about to say something when Annabeth winked at me and smiled. One of our signals for "Something really exciting just happened but I'll tell you later." I nodded at her. We never really got to use that signal because nothing exciting really ever happened to us but finally, it was used.

"Hey, look it moved!"

All eyes turned to Leo. Well, it was hard to keep our eyes on Leo. He was jumping around, screaming and yelling as if he just did something that would change the world.

"DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT?!" he exclaimed wildly.

"No."

"What?"

"Sorry buddy."

"Nope."

"I'm confused."

That was obviously Percy.

Athena rushed over to us. At least she tried to. Her long, silky grey dress kind of prevented her from doing that but it was a good effort.

"It's time to go in!" she frantically shouted.

"Mom, we're right here. No need to yell," Annabeth pointed out. Athena looked at Annabeth with a small smile.

"Yes, yes of course. I'll try to tone it down a bit."

I looked around but realized that there were people missing. Actually, the most important people of this wedding were gone.

"Wait, where's Luke and Rachel?" I asked awkwardly. Everyone became silent and looked around. They weren't anywhere to be found. What was going on?

**Please tell me your thoughts about this chapter in the reviews! :)**

**I want to hear your guesses on what happened to Luke and Rachel and about Annabeth's new promise necklace!**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	61. And That's How My Night Ended

**Okay! Hey guys! Finally an update :) I'm sorry for the long wait! Here's an extra long, cheesy chapter for y'all! If you haven't noticed (which is weird), I love love love cheesy PJO fluff so this chapter's absolutely full of it. I know it's super duper cheesy but please don't criticize how cheesy it is because that was my purpose in this chapter ahahha okay? xD **

**I have a couple announcements AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE READ THAT! Thank you!**

Piper's POV

Athena immediately started to freak out. She reminded me of Annabeth when she panics. Together, both mother and daughter started to pace on the floor and we could somehow see their brains rapidly thinking.

"Maybe they got held up, maybe they just had to go take care of something really quickly…" Annabeth muttered, pacing quickly with hands behind her back, her blonde curls slipping from her side ponytail.

"Or maybe the paparazzi got them," Athena added, pacing along with Annabeth.

I sighed. Like mother, like daughter.

"Maybe they got kidnapped!" Leo added, trying to loosen the situation with his "humor".

Annabeth and Athena's eyes shot up straight from the ground and pierced right through Leo. He looked genuinely scared at that moment. Two fearsome ladies with murderous eyes were staring at him.

Right then, we heard running from across the hall. The clapping of heels and dress shoes echoed through. We sighed in relief when we saw a frantic Rachel and Luke running towards us.

"Sorry, we're late! We got held up," Rachel squeaked, out of breath.

Athena breathed a sigh of relief and regained her posture.

"Okay, I'm going to go tell the DJ," Athena said, hurriedly. She rushed into the reception area.

"What _happened_?!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Luke and Rachel exchanged a glance.

"The paparazzi kind of found us," Rachel admitted sheepishly, her face red from running.

Athena burst back into the hall.

"Okay, Piper and Jason, you go first. Then Leo and Calypso, Percy and Annabeth, and finally, Rachel and Luke," she ordered.

I linked arms with Jason and we walked together arm in arm to the front of the line. I yawned, already tired from only two hours.

"Looks like somebody skipped her nap today," Jason smirked. I slapped his arm half-heartedly and leaned my head on his shoulder, too tired to argue about my napping schedule.

This was going to be one heck of a night.

xxx

Everything was going smoothly. Not _too _many things went wrong. Just a couple minor mix-ups but otherwise, everything was perfect. It was finally time for us to perform for Rachel and Luke.

We took our places on the stage. Leo on the drums, Calypso on the keyboard, me on the acoustic guitar, Jason on the electric, and Percy on bass. Annabeth stood with a mic in her hand.

(Annabeth- regular, Percy- _italics, _Jason- **bold**, Piper- underlined)

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,

No one will know oh oh oh,

**Oh, come on, girl.**

Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,

**Shots of patron**,

**And it's on, girl.**

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

Cause it's a beautiful night,

We're looking for something dumb to do.

Hey baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

_Is it the look in your eyes,_

_Or is it this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

**I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,**

**So what you wanna do?**

**Let's just run girl.**

**If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.**

**No, I won't blame you;**

**It was fun, girl.**

Percy and Annabeth:

_Don't say no, no, no, no-no;_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;_

_And we'll go, go, go, go-go._

_If you're ready, like I'm ready._

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

_[x2:]_

_**Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,**_

_**Tell me right now baby,**_

_**Tell me right now baby, baby.**_

_Oh, it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do._

_Hey baby,_

_I think I wanna marry you._

Is it the look in your eyes,

Or is it this dancing juice?

Who cares baby,

I think I wanna marry you.

We received an amazing standing ovation as we finished one of our favorite songs by Bruno Mars. We all bowed, hand in hand, and ran up to Rachel and Luke, squeezing them both in a tight hug.

Rachel started to cry, her mascara starting to run along her freckled face.

"That was beautiful!" she sobbed, accepting the tissue from Calypso.

We thanked her gratefully and took our seats. It was the part of the wedding where everyone wanted to have a good time. People were drinking wine, partying, and just enjoying themselves. I smiled when I saw Percy and Annabeth dancing on the dance floor while Leo was amusing Calypso with just his presence and witty jokes.

I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Jason's bright blue eyes sparkling, a smile gracing his lips. He had his hand out expectantly.

"Would you care to dance, m'lady?" He asked with a false English accent. I laughed, gratefully taking his hand.

He led me to the dance floor and firmly put his hands on my waist. I could feel the butterflies flipping and turning at the touch of his strong hands.

"You look beautiful, Pipes."

Usually, I'd start telling him how I was anything _but _beautiful but the way he said it made me feel special. It was genuine.

"Thank you," I mumbled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and laid my head on his chest. His heart was thumping softly and I smiled, feeling my heart pound a similar reason. And that's how my night ended, dancing away with the boy that touched my heart.

Calypso's POV

"Calypso! Please! Pretty pretty pretty please! With cherries on top?" He begged impatiently. He was on his knees with a pout on his cute elfish face.

"Leo, for the millionth time, I am _not _going to tie your hair up _again_. Once is enough for me! I'm already embarrassed by your begging!" I hissed with my arms crossed defiantly.

His head immediately dropped sadly, his whole body slumping down. He stayed like that for a couple minutes, causing some people to point and whisper about what they thought was going on.

Ugh, I've always hated gossip.

"People are staring," I whispered to him.

"I don't care," he mumbled dejectedly.

I sighed and pulled him up by his suspenders. Why did he wear suspenders you ask? He's Leo. There's never really an explanation for his actions. It's like how he carries a wrench with him wherever he goes.

He was heavier than I thought. I barely lifted him an inch off the ground.

"Leooo," I whined, "Get up."

"No."

"Leo."

"I said no."

"Leo!"

"No, no, no, no, no, no!"

With a groan, I admitted defeat.

"Okay I'll tie your hair."

His head immediately snapped up and he eagerly sat on my lap.

"I knew you'd say yes!" he exclaimed happily. I rolled my eyes at his child-like behavior while sliding my hand through his curly, brown hair, pulling it back in some sort of pony tail. It wasn't much of a pony tail because of the amount of hair he had but it still worked.

When I finished, he jumped off of me and struck a pose. One arm was behind his head, his elbow sticking out while the other was on his hip. His lips were pursed and his chocolate-colored eyes dreamily gazed at me. He switched poses over and over again until I couldn't stop laughing hysterically. Tears threatened to spill from laughing so much.

"There's the laugh I know and love," he said softly with a grin. I smiled back at him shyly. No matter how much I teased him, I still couldn't shake off the feeling that I always felt around him. It was comfortable now, one I welcomed easily instead of pushing it away, especially since we started dating.

"Thank you," I blurted out to him suddenly. His face contorted from a smile to a look of confusion. Too late to back out now.

"Thank you for everything. I know I'm…" I bit my lip nervously, "...harsh on you but I really do care for you a lot and I'm just so grateful that I have someone like you."

I watched Leo's expression carefully, hoping I didn't say anything too outrageous but I couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief when Leo's grin spread from ear to ear.

"Thank the gods," he murmured, looking up at the ceiling happily.

"What?" It was my turn to be confused. He stared at me with a goofy grin.

"I've been hoping you would open up sooner or later."

I winked daringly. "Well sooner came and you got what you hoped for."

Without a warning, he scooped me in his arms and started to spin around with a loud laugh. My first reaction was normal. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck and began to scream, but my screaming eventually turned into peals of laughter.

He set me down on my feet softly and squeezed me into a hug.

"I like this new side of you," he declared with his arms pulling me in tighter.

"I do too," I whispered, hugging him just as tight.

And that's how my night ended, in the arms of the boy that never gave up on me.

Percy's POV

"I can't believe you're worrying about that right _now_," I complained. Annabeth and I were sitting at a table, sharing a delicious piece of cake. It would've been much more appealing if it was blue though… Anyways, Annabeth was pondering about the auditions that we still had to go through. Amidst all this wedding stuff, I completely forgot about the contest that would decide our newest members.

"But Percy! We only have a couple days to pick them out!" She argued, her eyes filled with worry. I sighed and took her hands gently into mine, squeezing them slightly.

"Don't stress about this, Wise Girl. That's plenty of time. We're already pretty sure who we're going to pick already, right?"

Her eyebrows furrowed in thought.

"Yes. Well, I mean, we only have one person we're confident with. Hazel Levesque? The young girl with the awesome bass skills," she responded.

"Then we have enough time to look through the rest of the auditions and pick one more person," I proclaimed confidently. With an eyebrow raised, she narrowed her eyes at me. We stared at each other in silence. If I was focused, I would probably have heard the booming of the speakers, people laughing and joking around behind me, and the DJ pumping up the excited crowd but all I could do was focus in on her intense eyes before she decided to speak.

"I must be rubbing off on you," she declared with a smirk.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Silly, silly Percy," she teased with a roll of her eyes, "You totally just planned something _on your own_."

I brightened up a little bit until her sweet voice finally processed in my brain.

"Hey!" I protested, "I've done plenty of things on my own."

"I'm sure you have, Seaweed Brain," she laughed, pecking me on the cheek before standing upright quickly, her blonde curls bouncing.

"Let's go dance!" she excitedly exclaimed, dragging me to the dance floor with a sparkle in her eyes. I had no choice but to oblige even though I knew very well that I wasn't a very good dancer.

She must have noticed my hesitation because her facial expression turned into one of a newfound interest.

"Don't tell me the world famous pop star Percy Jackson can't dance," Annabeth mocked, which was followed by a fake gasp.

"OMG. Percy Jackson can't dance? Wow, he's like so hot though. What a loser!" Her voice squeaked in a high falsetto voice with a shocked expression plastered in her face before laughing hysterically.

"You think I'm hot, Ms. Chase?" I asked her with a smirk as I grasped her hand, yanking her close to me so that her chest was against mine. She avoided my eyes nervously as she bit her slightly glossed lips.

"Umm…" she muttered but then her eyes lit up, "Oh wait, we're dating now, this shouldn't be embarrassing."

She finally lifted her face to mine with a smile tracing her lips.

"Yes I do think you're hot, Mr. Jackson," she announced. I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Why thank you. You're okay too," I teased. Her smile immediately dipped to a frown as she pulled away from me and solidly punched me on the arm.

"Ouch," I moaned, clutching my arm tightly. Annabeth just glared playfully at me with her hands on her hips.

"If I'm just okay," she said, quoting _okay _with her fingers, "Then I think I'll just go date that random person over there. Oh look, it's _Ethan_. I think we should get married! See ya Percy."

She bounced off towards Ethan jokingly but I reached out and grasped her waist, my two arms pulling her back protectively. Her hands clung onto mine as I dragged her backwards.

"Over my dead body," I growled in her ear, firmly taking her away. She laughed and squirmed to get out of my grasp but failed miserably. She may be strong, but she's no match for me.

I stopped when we reached the middle of the dance floor and spun her towards me so that she was facing my face. Her face was bright red from her hopeful escape and a few more curls escaped her hairdo. Her eyes were gleaming with happiness and I was glad that I was the cause of her happiness.

"You're not just okay, you're stunning," I told her firmly, gazing into her eyes, only a few inches away from her face. Her lips graced me with a huge smile before kissing me on the lips softly. She pulled away slowly, her smile still there.

"Thank you," she said. Before she could say another word, I tilted her chin upwards and pressed my lips to hers. And that's how my night ended, kissing the girl I loved in the middle of the dance floor.

**SO. First order of business,**

**One of the reasons why I haven't updated on here is because of my Wattpad account! My username is LarissaReed and I'm currently writing two stories, one is PJO related "Wisdom's Daughter" aka the story you guys have been looking for. I decided to put it on Wattpad instead because I kind of like the formatting of it better than so please go check it out! Make sure to vote, comment, follow, etc on it! You should let me know in the Wattpad comments that you read this story and I'll be sure to say hi and chat with you guys when I get the chance! **

**My second story is called "The Boy Who Play Guitar" and it's one of those original romance books which I've been ****_obsessed _****with lately. It's my normal style of writing so if you guys could give me some feedback, that'd be great!**

**Please try to check out ****_both _****stories if you have the time! Feedback is and will always be appreciated!**

**I love you all so much :)**

**~thefanfictionlibrary**


	62. Please Read

**Hey everyone :) It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm sorry to say that I won't be finishing this story because I have no idea how to conclude it. I'm sorry to those who I've disappointed but I lost interest in this story. HOWEVER, I am writing a Teen Fiction story called "The Fairy's Knight" on Wattpad and I'm really proud of how it's turning out so far. My username is AurelieEverhart so please check it out and make sure to vote, follow, and comment if you like it :) Please message me on WATTPAD if you have any concerns because I will no longer be using this site. Hope you guys understand.**

**sincerely,**

**kirsten**

summary of "The Fairy's Knight":

"Once upon a time I believed in a happily ever after..."

Ella Rosewood was talented, hopeful, ambitious, beautiful, basically everything a girl wanted to be. And it was all because she believed in a world where dreams and happy endings always came true. But after a ray of light in her world disappears forever, her world came crashing down with it. Dreams became unrealistic and happy endings became impossible. When she moves to New York City from a secluded town in California, Ella meets Ryder Collins, a boy who struggles with the same thing. At first it seems like she's the one helping him, but little does she know that Ryder's slowly rescuing her along the way.


End file.
